Words of the Night
by edmac
Summary: This is more for people who enjoy short stories and Korrasami. Want to know more? Take a quick look and see if this is for you.
1. The Rival Part 1

**Author Notes:**

I want to thank silverlightdragon for the idea and I hope you all enjoy the short story.

* * *

 **Part 1- The Rival**

"Let's do it, let's go on a vacation just the two of us," Korra said enthusiastically to me.

I looked away for a moment. I would love nothing more than to go to away with Korra, but the grief and sadness I felt over my father's death wouldn't allow me. I needed time alone.

"I think I might just travel through the fire nation and try to find my family roots and maybe then I will feel at peace about my father's passing."

Korra wrapped her arm around my shoulder, smiling, "Just promise me one thing?"

I looked over with a small smile.

"Sure, anything."

"Don't take three years and if you need anything you can always call me."

"Don't worry Korra I just need to center myself again," I said reaching over and turning her side hug into a real one.

We sat there holding each other a few moments before returning to the party.

* * *

 **Three weeks later...**

* * *

I was in a popular fire nation tea shop reading the recent world news article of the progress Republic City was making. There were a few mentions of Varrick, Korra, and the handling of the new spirit portal, but most of it was good news. I was happy I could rely on my friends to take control while I was gone.

I looked up to see the waitress bringing me my cup of tea.

This specific tea shop was a place my father use to bring me to and the atmosphere hadn't changed much.

It was elegantly decorated and the staff was professional and graceful, everything a high-class tea shop should be, but unlike most tea shops there was always the soft sounds of the keys of a grand piano in the background.

My fondest memory was watching the pianist play as my father read his newspaper and drank his tea. Now here I am years later sitting at the very same table and the exact same seat that allowed me to stare as they played.

Of course, now being older, I no longer stared at the man or woman, but listen to the melody of their fingers and tried to find my peace.

I took a long sip as I heard the current pianist finish his song, but as the next one started it was completely different.

Even though the last song was beautifully played this one seemed softer, smoother and I found myself even holding my breath as not to cut out any of its notes.

It felt as if the music was reaching over and caressing my cheek and drew my gaze to the piano. I looked around and realized everyone else in the shop was doing the same thing. We all sat there in awe with even some patrons still holding their tea midway to their lips.

My eyes finally reached the piano, but it isn't the young boy who was playing earlier.

She wore simple fire nation clothing and her jet black hair was down around her shoulders the sight caused my eyebrow to raise in curiosity.

For this establishment and the delicateness to appearances of the fire nation I found it interesting they would allow her to come in and play the piano like that. Most women wore the fire nation dresses and their hair up in some sort of way, but she was still so breathtakingly beautiful. And her music was more than simply graceful, it was way more than words could describe.

I was drawn to the movement of her hands and the light sway as she played, it was as if her whole body seemed to emanate the beauty she was trying to convey with her music.

I hadn't noticed I was staring till her amber eyes glanced at me and a small smile crossed her face.

I looked away quickly and the song slowly finished.

How long had I actually been staring?

I couldn't stop my feet as they stood up wanting to meet the mysterious woman. The sound of clapping filled the room as I turned to face her and saw her walking towards me as well.

"That was beautiful," I said as she neared me.

"Only beautiful music can capture the eyes of a beautiful woman."

I felt my cheeks heat up as she dug something out of her pocket.

"I am as honest as much as I am forward, so I am going to ask you to come to my concert this evening and I would like to take you to dinner after."

I looked down and noticed the ticket she was holding. I was about to decline, but she raises a hand cutting me off.

"Come to the show if I fail to impress you I will understand your rejection, but if it is to your liking please allow me to take you to dinner."

No words came out, but she pressed the ticket into my hand.

"I am actually really rushed so I hope to see you tonight."

Before she completely turned away I managed to find my voice, "but you didn't tell me your name!"

She turned back and smiled.

"I guess you will have to come tonight to find out."

She gave me a quick wink and with a quick dash, she was out of the tea shop.

I was so flabbergasted that I didn't notice all the whispers as I walked out of the tea shop after placing a few bills on the table.

I look at the ticket and saw the concert was in about three hours.

I held it tight against my hand as I walked back to my hotel room still unsure of what I should do.

I had never been hit on by women before especially in a place as conservative as the fire nation, but it had happened.

The problem was not that I felt insulted by her action, but that I didn't.

I hadn't minded the woman asking me out on a date and that was what scared me.

Finally reaching my room I stood there awkwardly when a burst of courage came to me.

"I came to find myself and if this is what was destined to happen so be it."

After the pep talk, I looked through my wardrobe and decide on a beautiful red gown with my black heels.

It had taken the rest of the time to ready myself for the show by the time I called my driver to pick me up.

The front of the concert hall was filled with so many people hardly anyone could move. There was a small section that was allowing upper-class men and women to enter and my driver drove us there.

As I got out I saw the very prominent men and women of the fire nation and flashes of lights as they entered the hall.

It was only a matter of time before those lights were facing me and I could hear the calls of my name.

I tried my best to appease them, but the usher helped me enter without too much of a delay.

As I gave him the ticket he looked at me surprised.

"Ms. Sato I presumed you would use a VIP box."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Where ever the seat is please sit me there."

"I am sure any of these gentlemen would love..."

Just as he was saying it a few young wealthy men stepped up trying to offer their large boxed seating, but again I raised my hand silencing them.

"I am very grateful for all of your generosity and seeing the fire nation gracefulness, I have heard so much about, but I came in with this ticket and I am more than honored to sit there."

The men seem to puff up in pride at my words as I gave a small bow and allowed the usher to show me to my place.

The seat was somewhat to the right and not exactly in the front. I didn't think much of it as the hall began to fill and the first performer came up. I was in the exact view of the pianist.

I watched as several pianists play their set and I carefully looked over the names that followed trying to figure out which name was hers, but as each one came and passed, she did not.

It was close to the end of the concert and there was only one name left, the main performance, Harumi Kaya.

The concert hall suddenly became dead quiet and not even a breath was heard as a beautiful woman in a long elegant black gown approached the piano. Her hair was up and arranged in beautiful waves, but a few bangs were out and it added to her beautifully structured face.

She sat so poised on the bench as she raised her hand that was delicately covered by a long black evening glove.

A moment later the room was filled with the softness of her music. Unlike the earlier peaceful and beautiful sound, this one sounded so alluring and almost seductive as her hands caressed the keys in front of her.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her and I swore she kept looking at me from the corner of her eye, but I could not be sure.

I felt myself heat up as she swayed with the music and my whole body stiffen during the few moments she would barely bite her lip as she glanced in my direction.

Her captivating and seductive charm she presented with her music so thoroughly felt directed at me making my body pulse with its tempo, then her hand raised and the cheering began.

The crowd stood and applauded her, but as she rose her eyes were on me.

Her piercing amber eyes caused a shiver to go up my spine and we lost eye contact as she bowed to me with an accomplished cocky grin.

She knew she had won me over, with one song she had swept me off my feet.

As she exited I turned to the lady next to me.

"Ma'am, can you tell me who that last performer was?"

"Oh my, that was Harumi Kaya the Fire Nation piano prodigy. I can't believe you have not heard of her, she is a national treasure."

"I have only arrived a few days ago, is there anything more you can tell me?"

The woman smiled kindly, "I am surprised you even have a ticket, deary. They were sold out months ago only hours after they became available and she isn't just a talented pianist, but also the heiress to the Kaya Fortune. Her father's company makes the most beautiful grand pianos of all the four nations and they say if you practice hard enough on one of those pianos you might sound like his daughter one day."

I bowed and thanked her for the information.

I followed the crowd into the main lobby only to be stopped by another usher.

"Ms. Kaya would like me to escort you to her room."

I nodded as he made way for us through the crowd and took me to a small hallway.

As we reached the backstage where the dressing rooms were I could see she was still in her gown and surrounded by the other pianist that played on stage.

I could hear them thanking her and telling her they were honored to have played on the same stage with her, but soon her eyes met mine.

Instead of ignoring the girls and coming to me she gave me an apologetic look, but continued her conversation and encouraging each girl to keep working hard.

After she had given each girl the proper attention and time she made her way towards me.

She reaches out taking my hand and begins to lead me to her room.

As she closed the door she finally spoke.

"Ms. Sato I am sorry about your seat I know you deserve the best, but I couldn't find a better way to serenade you."

At first, I was shocked she knew my name, but then I felt the blush when I found out what I was feeling was true. She was playing for me.

I was about to ask how she knew me when she answered as if she could read my mind.

"There is no way I wouldn't recognize the beauty that helped the Avatar save Republic City. I actually was more shocked to see you in that tea shop on my way to the concert hall. I just had to meet you and I did it the best way I knew how."

She winked again getting behind a changing screen.

Finally, it felt as if I could form words again.

"Your piece was beautiful and felt soo.."

She pops her head out for a moment, "captivating?"

I feel my cheeks blush.

"Yes."

She finally stepped out in a less formal gown, but still quite striking.

"So did I earn your company for dinner tonight?"

I couldn't help but feel as if my body was melting away under her gaze, but I manage to say a quiet, "Yes."

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

It had been four months since Asami left to the Fire Nation. She had wanted to visit areas where she had the best memories as a child with her parents and cherished them before she submerged herself into her work and was unable to do it again.

I knew she needed this, but I also knew she shouldn't do this alone. I wanted to be there for her and help her with the pain she felt.

I had received a few letters from her and after each one, I could see she was getting happier and brighter.

I was glad she had made new friends and traveled with them as they toured the Fire Nation playing at extravagant Concert Halls. It was definitely something different than staying in an office at Future Industries.

So, after the few months, she had sent me her last letter. She told me she would be arriving today in Republic City and that she wanted to speak to me personally.

She had also asked that no one else know she was arriving so she could settle in.

I waited anxiously as her airship began to unload and that was when I saw her.

She walked out of the ship with the largest smile I had ever seen in years and waved at me. She wore fire nation clothing that made her look so stunning.

I felt myself almost begin to run towards her when I saw her look back into the ship.

Another woman stepped out.

I stopped in my tracks as I watched Asami takes her hand and the other woman kiss her lightly.

I don't understand why but I felt like someone had hit me in the gut and I was left gasping for air.

They walked together hand in hand towards me.

I tried my best to smile, but I was too shocked as my eyes were glued to their hands.

I saw Asami let go as she finally reaches me throwing her arms around my neck.

"Korra I am so happy you made it! I've missed you so much!"

I was still unresponsive as I stared at the woman over Asam'si shoulder.

She was tall and elegant as most Fire Nation women were, but she was beyond beautiful.

I could see her gentle eyes on Asami as she watched her greet me.

Suddenly I realized Asami was still talking when a small punch hits my shoulder.

"Are you even listening?"

"I...Uhhh..." I said stepping back and rubbing the back of my neck.

"I said before you ask any questions lets go somewhere so we can talk in private."

I nodded as I followed the two women and entered one of Asami's cars.

"Korra this is Harumi Kaya. She is the most talented pianist in the Fire Nation."

I watched the woman blush slightly as she reaches her hand out.

"It's really nice to meet you Avatar Korra. Asami has told me so much about you."

I couldn't help, but blink a few times as this whole scenario felt like deja vu.

Was I going to act like the spoiled and jealous child I did back then?

Instead, I smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Thank you for helping Asami. You may call me Korra."

I took her hand in mine and shook it warmly.

I looked out the window as Asami pointed out Republic City landmarks to Harumi.

Why did this feeling feel so familiar? When Mako had introduced Asami to me I had the same feeling, but that was because I had a major crush on Mako.

I looked at Asami again.

Her smile reached her eyes as she spoke about the new expansions she was going to make in the city.

I felt my heart throb a bit and then I realized, maybe I have a crush on her too.

I shook my head as I tried to forget the thought that had gone through my head.

We were both women and women don't have crushes on other women.

I looked over at the two women again. Maybe I was jealous of their friendship?

Yes, I bet I feel this way cause I feel replaced and that she had someone else help her with her pain.

I could deal with that better than thinking I... I like Asami?

I was trying now to beat the thought out of my hand when I catch both girls staring at me.

"I...Sorry I still had some water in my ear from my morning swim," I said sitting up a bit straighter and began to twirl my thumbs.

It wasn't much longer before we arrived at the mansion and the help carried all their stuff in.

We walked towards the living room sitting comfortable in the chairs and again I noticed the closeness of the two women.

After a few moments of silence, I didn't really know if I needed to say something when I saw Harumi start to slowly rub Asami's back.

Asami looks at me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Asami, what's wrong?"

She looked away and I turned to Harumi, but she signaled with her eyes for me to try to talk to Asami.

I got up and knelt near her as I saw a few tears run down her face.

"Hey, whatever is going on I am here for you. We are best friends aren't we?"

I heard a small hiccup as she looked up again wiping her tears.

"Yes, yes we are, but I don't know how you will take this or anyone else, or if my company is going to suffer from it."

I began to hear the panic in her voice when I stopped her.

"There is nothing in the world that can change the way I view you and the people of Republic City owe you their lives. Plus, I am the Avatar and if anyone says anything bad about you I will destroy them."

She laughed a little.

"Korra you can't destroy people's opinions."

"I can try, look at these guns they can definitely do something."

Again she laughed as her arms wrap around my neck.

"Your such a good friend."

She let go and I could see she was ready to talk so I stepped back to my seat.

"While I was in the Fire Nation I met someone. Someone that made me feel happy again and we decided to start a relationship. It might not be conventional, but I decided they make me happy and I hope I can share that happiness with you."

If this was about having a new boyfriend I didn't understand the pain she was feeling. Of course, all of us would accept a new person in Asami life if it made her happy.

I gave her a big smile and I could see the stress melt away.

"Well, when are you bringing him to Republic City so I can meet him?"

I watched Asami slump over face palming.

"Korra I did. I'm in a relationship with Harumi. She's my girlfriend."

I was so shocked my body automatically stood up, but that was BIG a mistake as it threw my body into shock and everything around me went black.

I finally woke up with a small rag on my head.

"Asami, she's up."

I tried to get up, but Harumi stopped me.

"Hey, you just fainted. You might want to stay down a bit longer."

She rubbed my shoulder as she tried to calm me down. Still slightly confused I just nodded and allowed my head to sink back into the pillow.

I saw Asami come back into the room with some fruit and instantly saw her red puffy eyes and knew she had been crying.

"Korra I am so sorry. I didn't know you would take it this bad."

For a second I allowed all my thoughts and memories of what happen to arrange themselves.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it."

I didn't know how to tell her what I felt or how I was raised. I hardly knew anything about relationships between guys and girls let alone two girls. It had never crossed my mind that it could happen.

I could see her expression was still upset and I knew I had to explain it somehow.

"Asami do you remember where I told you I grew up?"

She nodded, "The compound."

"And I told you I never dated anyone, but Mako, right? Cause everyone at the compound were a lot older than me."

She nodded again.

"I just..." I felt my face heat up.

"I didn't know that it was ok to like girls. I was always told I would meet a man I really liked, but never a girl."

I saw Asami's face whiten.

"I'm an idiot, of course, you never heard about same-sex relationships."

I finally have the strength to sit up and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"If she makes you happy that is all I need to know."

She looked up and I could see tears in her eyes before again she tackles me with a hug.

"Korra, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you were against this relationship."

I patted her back.

"Asami, I would never do anything to hurt you or any of our friends."

We hugged a moment more than I slowly pulled away.

"Can you promise me something, though."

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell Mako or Bolin I fainted. It will be really hard to explain how I beat the Great Uniter, but one word from you and I was out."

Both women began to laugh as Asami smiled and nodded her head.

It was getting late and even though they invited me to stay for dinner, I told them I had business on Air Temple Island.

I gave Asami another hug, but Harumi followed me to the door.

"Korra, thank you for being so understanding. I tried to explain to Asami that if her friends truly loved her she had nothing to worry about."

I nodded as I look into her eyes.

"I have nothing but gratitude for you and what you did to help Asami in her time of need, but you know I am the Avatar and..."

Before I finished she finished for me.

"If I hurt her you're going to show me what those guns can do?"

I give her a sideway grin.

"Exactly."

I opened my Airbender staff and jump into the air.

I finally reach Air Temple Island, but I had lied. I didn't have anything I needed to do and had even told Tenzin and the family I might be out late.

I sat on a rock staring into the ocean as I tried to contemplate everything I had learned today.

I was happy for Asami, I was, but something in the pit of my stomach didn't feel right.

I sat out there for hours till finally, I decided to head to my room.

The Airbending children had already been sent to bed and the halls were quiet.

I put my staff away and laid across the hard bed.

Why did I feel so down when I should be happy for Asami?

I tossed and turned for a few minutes before sleep finally crashes over me.

* * *

 _I airbent through Asami window at Future Industries. She smiled as she set down the papers in front of her._

 _"Hey, Asami I brought you these."_

 _I look down to see a bouquet of flowers and I immediately didn't understand why I would get her some, but she stood and happily walked over to them taking them from my hands._

 _"Who knew the Avatar was such a romantic," she said as she placed them in a vase._

 _"The Avatar has to be many things, so I guess romantic is one of them."_

 _I didn't really know what else to say when I saw the look in her eyes._

 _It was almost primal as she walked over to me and I couldn't help but take a step back eventually bumping into the wall._

 _I stood there frozen as she inched towards me and began to caress my face then slowly pushes her fingers through my hair gripping it slightly._

 _"Thank you for the flower, love," she said as she leans in._

 _I felt my eyes flutter shut._

* * *

BAMM!

"Korra Meelo says he is going to use his army of lemurs..."

Before she could finish the sentence I airbent Ikki out of my room shutting the door and raising a bit of earth so she couldn't come in.

"Korra!" I heard her say with a few more bangs before she gave up.

My hand went through my short hair as the dream came back to me.

"What the hell," were the only words that come out.

A softer knock came from the door.

'Korra, its Jinora. Are you going to come down for breakfast?"

I released the earth allowing Jinora to step in and she instantly picked up on my mood.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked at her and I felt uneasy about letting her know what was bothering me, but after a few moment, I knew its probably better to have someone to talk to.

"Jinora can I ask you a question, but it needs to stay between us."

She comes over and sat next to me.

"Definitely," she said with a smile.

"Umm did you know girls can like girls."

Her face was unphased as she answers quicker than I expected.

"Yes."

I looked at her again semi-shocked.

"Korra you didn't know?"

I shook my head and leaned down placing my face into my hands.

"It just I met a couple and they were both girls and I felt happy, but at the same time I felt a something at the pit of my stomach."

Jinora looked a little worried.

"Do you think it's wrong? Or did it make you feel uncomfortable?"

I straighten up quickly.

"No! I'm happy for them and they seem to really like each other, but I just didn't know that was possible and then the dream I had."

The last part really peaked Jinora's interest.

"What dream?" she said trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"After I saw them I had a dream last night that a girl was about to kiss me and I was going to let her."

I turned to her and I could tell she was trying to hide her smile.

"How do you feel about it?"

I stood up this time and started pacing the room.

"I don't know I really like her, but this will totally mess up our friendship. I mean how am I suppose to just come out and say 'Hey Asami I think I like you, but I didn't know I liked you because I didn't know girls could like girls!'"

I huffed once and sat at the edge of the bed again.

The dead silence told me right away that I said a little too much in my rant.

I looked over to Jinora to see her eyes open wide in shock followed by a squeal.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Wait what did you know?!"

I said stopping her little dance.

"Korra you obviously love Asami! I could see it in your eyes, but I never said anything cause I wasn't sure how you would take it. I am so happy you finally realized your feeling."

She suddenly gasped.

"You have to tell Asami! I'm more than sure she feels the same way."

I looked at her.

"Seriously! You think she does?"

"Duh! She was so gloomy when you left to rehabilitate and then when you came back she never left your side. That girl is head over heels for you and probably doesn't know it either! You need to tell her how you feel and see if she feels the same way!"

At first, I was excited to hear everything Jinora was saying till it finally donned on me.

"I can't Jinora," I said as my shoulders slump.

"She came back from the Fire Nation with someone else. A woman named Harumi Kaya."

There was dead silence.

"The Harumi Kaya?"

I looked at her with curious eyes.

"There are others?"

"She is the goddess of the piano. She is not only beautiful and super talented but also filthy rich. I also heard she is the most humble and amazing celebrity in the Fire Nation."

She sat next to me and patted my leg.

"You definitely have some competition."

All I can do is groan as I covered my face and allow my body to fall into the bed.


	2. The Rival Part 2

**The Rival Part 2**

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

To say I was miserable was an understatement. A day after Asami and Harumi revealed their relationship to me and seeing the positive feedback they decided to let the rest of our friends know.

Of course, everyone took it well and were supportive of the couple. I tried my best to be happy and show my support, but more than often I ended up leaving early from events they invited me to.

I just couldn't look at Asami, not without wanting to tell her how I felt, or feeling the hurt and jealousy that someone had taken her from me. It wasn't like Harumi actually had, but it felt that way.

Jinora has followed me outside from a party Asami was hosting and sat with me on the steps.

"Korra maybe you should try to look for someone. You know try to get your mind off of Asami."

I sigh.

"I wish it was that simple, but she even invades my dreams. I think I might have to leave."

Before I hear Jinora's reply another voice interjects.

"What do you mean leave?"

I turned around to see Asami at the door and I couldn't help but turn back quickly.

Asami came and sat next to me.

"You want to leave Republic City?"

"And that's my cue to leave," Jinora said as I glared at her for abandoning me.

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. The spirit portal is secure and there hasn't been much criminal activity so I think I might be needed elsewhere at least for a while."

Asami was quiet for a long time.

"Is that the real reason you're leaving?"

I look at her and I wanted to tell her it's not. I want her to be happy and if I tell her how I feel I might not only ruin our friendship but her relationship.

I didn't want to be the same girl who kissed Mako while he was still with Asami and the same girl who allowed her feelings to almost ruin friendships. This time I didn't want to be selfish. I wanted Asami to be able to be happy.

"Yeah. I think I am going to go help Wu in the Earth Kingdom."

Instead of giving her the time to question me and the possibility of telling her the truth I stood up and grabbed my staff, opening it.

"Tell Harumi that her food was delicious and it's nice to see you both so happy."

I jump into the air and took flight back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

 **Asami- two weeks later**

* * *

I smiled as Bolin and Opal left the house after saying their goodbyes. I closed the door and I felt arms come around me.

"Babe? You ok?"

I sighed.

"She didn't show up again."

"She is the Avatar and she is leaving for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow she probably has a lot to take care of."

"That's why I wanted to have dinner with everyone so we could say goodbye."

I sighed again as Harumi kissed my neck.

"How about I set up a nice warm bath with a nice glass of wine and tomorrow we can go and see Korra off?"

I smiled up at her.

"That does sound nice."

* * *

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and even with Ikki and Meelo attached to Korra she seemed positive.

It hadn't taken long for Korra to contact Wu and get everything set up for her to go, even though she had to tell him countless times that no Mako wasn't going to go with her.

Everyone was now starting to leave as she finished setting everything on Oogi.

I turned and faced my girlfriend as she encouraged me to say my goodbyes.

As I walked over to her I saw Korra avert her eyes and rub the back of her neck. A nervous tick I picked up on long ago.

"I hope you have a safe trip and don't forget to write me ok?"

She nodded but then looked into my eyes. It felt as if they are piercing through me.

"I want you to be happy, Asami. Even if I am not here, you're still my best friend and your happiness means everything to me."

"I will," I said with a smile.

She hit a few rocks with her foot before she continued.

"Are you still going to the Fire Nation in a month?"

"Harumi has a few contracted concerts, and she invited me to go with her. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you I just haven't seen much of you lately."

I could feel the awkward tension between us that was never there before when she finally nodded.

"Well, I better head off. I am planning to stop at a few villages before I reach Ba Sing Se."

I pulled her into a hug and I could feel her hesitate, but soon she embraced me and everything felt normal again.

"Be safe."

"I will," she said with a smile and airbent onto Oogi and took off.

* * *

 **Three months later**

* * *

It hadn't been long since Harumi and I returned to Republic City. She had been nice enough to spend her free time here with me even though everything was in the Fire Nation.

There was a soft knock on my door and a familiar face poked in.

"Hey babe, I figured you would be spending another all nighter here so I brought you dinner."

I looked at the clock and it's well past 8 pm. I sighed knowing this was the third time this week I hadn't made it home for dinner or even home in general.

"I'm sorry, Harumi."

"You are a very important woman and people need you, but you are also very important to me and I am not going to let you go another night without some good healthy food in your system."

She came over and placed the food on my desk. With a smile she walked around my chair and began to massage my shoulders.

"Mmmm... that really feels good."

"You're stressing yourself so much, but I know you are working these long hours because Zhu Li is pregnant. You are a very good person and a very good boss."

She leaned down and began to kiss my neck and I gasped at the sensation, but when her arm came around and began to slowly invade my shirt, I stopped her.

I turned around and I could see the hurt of rejection on her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She knelt in front of my chair taking both of my hands.

"Hey... its ok, I've waited over 7 months and I can continue to wait till you're ready," she brushed a stray strand of hair away as she lifted my chin to meet her eyes, "I love you, Asami Sato."

My eyes opened wide and I felt a lump in my throat. She had never said those three words before and I never realized how scared I would be of them, but before I could say anything, she stood and kissed me on my forehead.

"Don't say it till you mean it, ok?"

And like that she left.

I wrapped my arms around my body. Why did I feel so reluctant to let someone I cared about deeply touch me.

I wanted her to know I was willing to give myself to her, but when I try I just can't, it doesn't feel right.

I had never had so much fun with someone other than Korra. She's smart, beautiful, humble, and just an awesome person all around. I am lucky that she loves me.

But to say I love her, I don't know.

A gust of wind blew into my office and I felt goosebumps on my arms.

Only one person airbends into my office.

I turn the chair so quickly and excited that I didn't realize that my disappointed face was so obvious tillJinora said, "Happy to see you too."

"No, I'm sorry, Jinora, I didn't know who I was expecting."

I said waving my hand for her to come closer.

"Maybe Korra?"

I sat up straighter at the sound of her name and I could feel the blood in my cheeks rise.

"I just thought maybe she was back."

I saw Jinora's face fall as she sat in the chair across from me.

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about."

Suddenly a bit a panic began to arise.

"Did something happen to Korra," I said as I almost leap out of my chair.

She looked at me sadden again.

"No, it's just her letters. They don't seem like her and after talking to some air benders that are helping her it seems she really has submerged herself into bringing peace and is even going against bandits without help. She got hurt a few times, but nothing serious."

I could feel my anger get the best of me.

"Korra knows better than that! Why does she feel like she can do everything on her own it seems she hasn't learned after all these years."

I saw Jinora begin to fidget.

"Actually, she has."

I look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually Korra would face her problems head on without worrying about the consequences, even if they were selfish. This time she has accepted how things are and is trying her best to deal with it. I know she isn't doing it the smartest way, but she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Who is she afraid to hurt, Jinora?"

She stood and headed towards the window, but looked back one more time.

"You."

Another gust of wind and she was gone.

What did Jinora mean Korra didn't want to hurt me? We were best friends and we were closer than before.

Then it occurred to me she hadn't written me in weeks. I had been so busy and replied sometimes so late to her I didn't realize she hadn't sent me a letter.

I open my desk drawl and pull out the last letter she sent me.

I reread it as it talked about vandals and trying not to punch Prince Wu in the face which made me giggle again, but as I got closer to the end I started to realize a pattern.

"I just miss you so much Asami and I wish I was there, but I am still needed here maybe for a few more months."

I pulled out more letters and realized that each one addressed how much she missed me, not just friends as a whole, but me.

I also started to see the trend of her using the word "need" how everyone else needed her. Did she not believe I needed her too?

I understood she was the Avatar and she had her duties to uphold, but does she not understand how much I needed her by my side.

I had to write her, even if she doesn't answer I have to write to her.

* * *

 ** _Dear, Korra_**

 ** _I feel in our distance you have forgotten what you mean to me. I will not let you drift away from me like you did last time you left. I know the world needs you and I believe it will always need you, but so do I._**

 ** _You're my best friend, the only person I can speak my mind to, share my fears with, and lean on when I'm weak. You understand the pain I dealt with and helped me find the strength within myself. I have never felt safer than knowing you will always be by my side._**

 ** _Please don't forget that I am also here to support you._**

 ** _I miss you, please write me back soon._**

 ** _Asami Sato_**

* * *

I took the letter and folded it. I looked around my desk and decided the work that is left could wait until tomorrow, so, I got my bag and left.

* * *

I hadn't realized I had slept in, but it wasn't a bad thing either. Today wasn't a fairly important day for me to be on time and I definitely needed the sleep.

I looked next to me and saw that Harumi wasn't there.

I figured she must have gotten up early to practice, but as I made my way to the kitchen I saw her sitting there with my letter.

"I'm sorry, Asami, I didn't mean to read it, but I found it on the floor."

"Oh, it's ok I was about to mail it to Korra. I heard she wasn't doing too good and it scared me that she would revert back to hiding her problems."

As I grabbed a bit of fruit I saw the expression on her face. I couldn't exactly read it.

"You're just worried?"

Again I was confused by the question.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

I saw her fold the paper and place it next to me.

"Then you better be more careful with it," she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt her stop for a second.

"I need to return to the Fire Nation and prepare for a concert, would you like to join me?"

I smiled warmly.

"I would love too."

Her smile was hesitant, but she still smiles back.

"Don't worry about the preparations I'll take care of them."

An eyebrow raises since I usually took care of our travel, but shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

 **Several days later- Earth Kingdom**

* * *

"Avatar Korra, you received a letter!"

I turn and face the mail carrier as I finishing setting up a wall for the new housing Prince Wu wanted to be built in the lower ring.

I hadn't written anyone except Jinora and even after receiving a letter from Asami I couldn't find the strength to write anything back.

I took the letter and instantly recognized the handwriting.

Asami.

I open it quickly and read it a few times.

I felt myself sink to the floor and tears begin to streak my face.

This was exactly why I couldn't write her back. The words she wrote were so caring, but it was as a friend and I wanted more.

I wiped my tears and forced the letter into my shirt and started working on the building again till the only thing I could feel was the pain of my muscles that would overshadow the pain in my chest.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I had packed all my belongings and had left Varrick in charge while I was away.

Harumi had already gotten her stuff into the car when she came to help me with mine.

The past week I had noticed how distant she had become, but when I asked she just said this concert was very important.

Either way, I gave her space.

We arrived at the airfield when I noticed two airships ready to go.

I looked at Harumi and this time I could see tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?"

She wiped one that managed to trickle down.

"You're not coming with me to the Fire Nation and I'm not coming back."

I felt as if the air in my lungs had been pulled away.

"You're breaking up with me? Why?"

Her tears were now flowing steadily as she took my hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out, but you must know what your true feeling are?"

I stared at her shocked as she continued.

"You don't love me Asami. You care deeply for me and you have demonstrated it over and over, but you don't love me. You love someone else."

She let my hands go and cupped my face bringing her lips to mine.

"I love you and I always will, but I can't let you live a lie. I got this second airship ready for you to go to her and finally tell her your real feelings."

She picked up her bag and began to board one of the airships.

"If you are ever in the Fire Nation come see one of my Concerts and don't forget to bring her! I want to give her the same talk she gave me."

I was left standing there shocked as the airship lifted off towards the Fire Nation. I felt the tears begin to stream down and my heart ache.

I didn't understand any of it. How could I love anyone else? I was faithful and full heartily with her.

I rubbed the tears off my face as the captain of the second airship came up to me.

"Ms. Sato if you are ready we can board and take off."

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask the captain.

"Ms. Kaya asked me to keep it a secret till you get there and she also has people waiting to escort you."

I didn't understand what Harumi was up to but the least I could do after making her feel someone else was in my life was to follow her plan so when I did see her again I could tell her she was wrong.

"Ok," I saod as I began to walk towards the airship.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

I still hadn't replied to Asami's letter when another letter comes to me.

This one was from Harumi.

* * *

 _ **Dear Korra,**_

 _ **I know I haven't known you for very long, but you have always treated me with the utmost respect. In a few days, Asami will be flying to the Earth Kingdom on business I would definitely appreciate if you were to pick her up from the airship field.**_

 _ **I know it is a lot to ask from you, but I would feel more comfortable if you were there to escort her and keep her safe especially in these times.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Harumi Kaya**_

* * *

I was slightly confused by the letter and I was hesitant to spend time with Asami, but the idea was also tempting.

Maybe it could be like old times and we can have lots of fun and I can show her some of the things Prince Wu and I were able to accomplish in the past months. She would also stop worrying if she saw me happy.

So I decided to spend a few days with Asami and hopefully, I could live through it.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

It took some time before I heard the captain say we had arrived at our destination.

I look out the window and I felt my stomach clench.

We were in the Earth Kingdom.

My thoughts rushed back to everything Harumi had told me and I could feel my hands begin to sweat as they opened the airship doors.

As I stared onto the airship field one person caught my eye.

Korra.

I could see her standing there with her bright smile as she saw me exit.

I felt my heart drop when Harumi's words come back to me.

"You love someone else."

She doesn't even let me fully get off the airship before she rushed over hugging me and lifting me into the air with ease.

"You don't understand how excited I am to see you! After you're done with your business stuff I have so much to show you."

"Wait, Korra. What business?"

She put me down and looked at me confused.

"Harumi sent me a letter saying you were coming today on business and asked me to take care of you?"

It finally hit me that Harumi believed I was in love with Korra, but she was my best friend and nothing more. Of course, I loved her, but Korra was straight.

I felt myself flinch at the thought.

If she wasn't would I be interested?

I shook my head and looked at Korra again.

"Oh! I forgot to send you another message that my business plans were canceled so I am just going to enjoy some time off with you...if that's ok?"

Her big smile returned.

"Yeah of course! That means we can definitely have some fun!"

Most of the day she spent taking me around Ba Sing Se and showing me the repairs they did to the city.

She told me about all the difficulties they had been having with uprisings and gangs that formed from the chaos after Kuvira, but luckily she and the Earth Kingdom soldiers were able to take control.

It was well into the evening and we were having dinner in the palace alone when Korra took my hand and asked the question I didn't know if I was ready to answer.

"Asami are you ok? You have been really quiet since you got here."

I took a deep breath and if someone had to know first I am happy it was Korra and maybe she can help me convince Harumi she was wrong about me and her.

"Harumi broke up with me."

I felt her hand tense on top of mine and when I looked up I could see her face redden with anger.

"Why would she break up with you when you are the best person in this world and definitely the most beautiful!"

I could see her emotion getting the best of her as she was beginning to rant.

"I mean who does she think she is! Well if she broke up with you then she obviously doesn't deserve you! I mean what stupid excuse did she give you?"

I patted her hand as I tried to calm her down.

"She isn't so bad Korra. She said she did it for me because she could see I loved someone else."

I saw she about to start again, but I cut her off.

"But she seriously did. She set up a whole airship for me to come down here and apparently tell the person I love my true feelings and I was so shocked when I saw you waiting for me. She must have thought I was in love with you and even sent you a letter to meet me. But she's wrong we are just friends, right?"

I looked back at Korra and saw all the blood drained from her face.

I couldn't understand her expression and her silence was beginning to scare me.

"Korra say something."

I saw her bite her lip and look away but then faces me again. Her blue eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Yes we are best friends, but I am also in love with you."

She said it in such a whisper that it took a few seconds for me to comprehend what she had just told me.

"You love me? Like in more than a friend kind of way?"

Her eyes were now downcast but she nodded lightly and before I said anything else she stood up and began to run away.

In a second I push my chair out of the way and I could hear it fall to the floor as I ran after her.

"Korra wait!"

It wasn't till I chase her to a balcony and saw she is about to fly off that I beg her to stay.

"Korra please don't leave, please I want to talk about this."

She stopped immediately and looked at me. Tears were running down her face and the look in her eyes broke my heart.

"Asami there isn't anything else to say. I knew this would happen. I knew I would ruin your relationship with Harumi but I didn't think I could do it all the way from here."

I looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I left Republic City because I knew I had feelings for you and I wanted you to be happy with Harumi and I couldn't and didn't want to be in the way of that."

I placed my hand over my mouth. I had caused all this pain to Korra. I had hurt her.

"I couldn't write you back either. Everything you told me it just made me feel sadder. I knew you missed me and meant it when you said you needed me, but I shouldn't have been the one you needed, it should have been Harumi."

She turned towards the sky.

"You were there for me when I really needed someone and you showed me love when I didn't even love myself. When I came back from being gone for three years you stayed by my side and forgave me even when I pushed you away and hurt you. I didn't know then what I felt was more than gratitude. I didn't know it was even possible, but when I realized it I was already deeply in love with you."

She took a deep breath as she walked towards me.

"I know you think Harumi is wrong about you, but she wasn't wrong about me. I love you Asami and if you give me a chance I will love you as long as you let me."

She leaned in and kissed me.

I felt a flame light within me and begin to burn hot within my soul.

The kiss was short and sweet, but the love Korra spoke of showed through.

She pulled away and opened her air glider.

"I don't want to force you to say anything your not ready to, so if you feel the same way I will be up all night in my room waiting for you. When morning comes and I'm still alone, I will forget everything that happened here and only be the friend you deserve and tell Harumi she was wrong about us."

Without a second glance, she ran off the balcony and flew away.

* * *

I found myself walking through the halls of the palace trying to piece together everything Korra had said.

I could still feel my heart pounding like never before from the kiss.

These past months without her had been hard and I didn't feel the same when she wasn't around.

Even with Harumi with me, I found myself trying to keep busy to keep myself from thinking about Korra being so far away...

Maybe I do love her. Maybe I just never gave it a second thought because it was so natural so obvious that we would always be together.

If Korra had come home with another woman would I be jealous?

At the thought my heart clenched.

I stopped and notice my feet had led me to a certain door.

Korra's.

I knocked lightly and heard a pair of feet run to the door and a loud thump against it. I giggle to myself as the door slowly opens.

I smiled as I saw Korra's excited blue eyes.

"Korra I don't understand exactly what I am feeling, but I know I can't live without you and I can't even imagine seeing you with someone else. Everything you said is how I feel too and if that means I love you then I want to give it a chan..."

I couldn't finish my last sentence as Korra's mouth pressed against mine and she pulled my body into her room and shutting the door behind me.

I gasped as I allow her tongue to slip inside my mouth and felt her hand grip my waist bringing me in closer.

My hands found their way into her short hair as I heard her moan into my mouth.

I felt her hands began to caress my body, but instead of stopping her I allowed it. Everything about Korra felt right. Her hands, her touch, even her taste felt as if it was for me and me alone.

She pulled back as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Asami we need to stop now or I won't be able to stop myself."

There had been times with Harumi that we had reached this point, but every time I had chosen to stop. It scared me and didn't feel as if it was the right time, but with Korra, my body screamed for her.

My body wanted her and I knew I didn't have the strength to keep it from her.

I begin to lean in as I whispered, "then don't stop."

Our kiss was filled with passion and lust as I felt her strong arms pick me up and carry me to the bed.

She laid me down softly as my hands begin to work on her clothes separating our kiss long enough to pull off her shirt.

There had been many times I had seen Korra's body, especially while she was recuperating, but never in this way.

I felt my mouth water as I saw her strong but lean muscles and I caressed them lightly with my fingertips that caused goosebumps to appear on her skin.

She leaned back down and begin to kiss me again as she fumbled with the buttons on my blouse.

It hadn't taken long before we were both naked and our skin pressed tightly against each other.

I felt her shift your body as her thigh came up and rested between my legs cause me to moan as I felt it rub against my core.

My hips automatically bucked against her thigh causing waves of pleasure to crash through my body.

As I felt my body begin to tighten I felt Korra lightly lift herself off from me and look me in the eyes.

"I haven't...not even with Mako."

I took her chin bringing her lips together with mine.

"I haven't either so it's new to me too."

I watched her eyes open in shock.

"Not even with Harumi?"

I shook my head, "I wasn't ready."

I saw panic cross her face, but I quickly grabbed it with both my hands.

"I didn't because I wasn't ready to be with her, but I feel ready with you. I feel I can give myself entirely to you and you know why Korra?"

She shook her head no.

"Because I am in love with you."

* * *

Korra made love to me that night and everything about it felt right. I could feel the love she gave me and the love I felt. I had hidden it for so long that it took a drastic measure for me to finally figure it out. People like Jinora and Harumi had tried to help me see it, but it wasn't till Korra's confession and her strength to follow her heart that led me to see my true feeling.

I stared at her bare back as she laid halfway covered by the sheet. The light snores and the bit of drool hanging from her lip made me smile.

I couldn't help but think that even after everything, Korra could still surprise me with how brave she is.

Without her bravery, I would have never known what I was missing and I would have never known a love so strong as the one she has for me was even possible.

 **The End**


	3. Capturing My Love

**Author Notes:**

For OTrizy. After reading your review you inspired me to write this small chapter. This is the date Harumi invited Asami on (From the Rival 2 part series). It's short and to the point, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for liking my original character. :)

EM ;)

* * *

 **CAPTURING MY LOVE**

Having accepted Harumi's invitation after the concert our night didn't seem to end after the beautiful dinner. Expecting her to escort me to her car she instead took my hand and began to lead me down the street.

"This area is the music center of the Fire Nation. They might not be five-star restaurants, but to be able to walk down this strip and be lured into a place by the sound of their music is enchanting."

She was right as we walked through the beautifully lit sidewalk each door we passed there seemed to be a captivating piece of music playing.

She brought me closer as her fingers begin to intertwine with mine. Her eyes snuck a peek at me as her small grin grew when I allowed her to bring me in closer and our shoulders began to slightly graze each other.

I had never met anyone like her. Her features and even the way she walked spoke volumes of how she was raised and could easily intimidate anyone to show her the respect she deserved, but the closer I got to her, the more I learned and listened, I begin to realize how warm, thoughtful, and friendly she was to everyone around her.

She could easily be a charming prince in another life. She was polite and very attentive. She was confident but never arrogant. Only a few people could captivate me like this and she was one.

She stopped in front of a door and as a patron left I could hear the smooth jazz of a piano coming from inside.

She smiled and before I knew it I was being pulled into the small club.

The band played beautifully as she pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Join me?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded as she pulled me in by my waist to the soft music and our bodies begin to move with the music.

Her touch against my skin was soft and caring as she looked into my eyes.

I was lost in hers and before I knew it the band's set was finished.

She smiled again and leaned into my ear.

"One more place and I promise you I will get you back to your hotel room safely."

I laugh lightly as I agreed.

"One more place."

She smiled as she led me again out of the club.

Now her driver was waiting at the door and we enter the car with a giggle as she told him to take her to our last destination.

Out of all the places I would expect her to take me she took me to a school.

I looked at her curiously, but she just smiled as she pulled me out of the car as we began to run towards the doors.

She pulled out a key unlocking the door as she spoke.

"This is a school of music my father owns. I usually volunteer piano lessons to several students who might otherwise not be able to afford it. Most of them are on scholarships to be able to attend and they are also very talented. I love seeing their eyes as they play a piece for the first time without a single mistake."

She walked me through the halls stopping at a double door.

She pushed them open to a large auditorium with a grand piano on stage.

"This was the place I played my first notes. My father had actually not wanted me to play. He wanted me to have a happy childhood and didn't want me to grow up stressed to be successful on the piano, but one day I found myself here. I was probably no more than three and with my little fingers, I had started to play music I had heard all my life. Of course, he was shocked to hear his child with no training playing the piano so effortlessly."

She walked me up to the piano as she sat and began to caress the keys.

"I found myself that day. I found the beat to my heart and the rhythm of my soul."

She stood again and took my hand.

"However, today I found the reason to breathe and fight for another day."

She leaned in and kissed me gently. She released my hands as she looks into my eyes waiting for my reaction.

Without a second thought, I lean in again. I felt her smile into my kiss and her hands slowly move around my waist pulling me in closer.

My hands move to her neck and I felt my fingers begin to go through her hair.

Her tongue slid across my lower lip and I moaned as she pulled me in and deepening the kiss.

I could feel my lungs begin to burn for air, but I did not want to lose her soft lips, but soon we did pull apart.

She giggled lightly as I tried to catch my breath.

"I take it if I ask, you would agree to go on a second date with me? Tomorrow?"

I bit my lip trying to look unsure and for a second I did see a flash of concern in her eyes, but I leaned in giving her another kiss.

"Of course, I would love to."

She took my hand and walked me out with a large smile on her face and before long we were in front of my hotel.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner, Ms. Sato," she said as she kissed my hand.

I smiled softly at her.

"Thank you for inviting me to your concert."

With a hug, I walked into the hotel and she drove away.

The long walk to my room was almost in a dreamlike state. My head was still filled with the soft music of the night and my senses were still overloaded with the smell of her perfume.

Even after I showered I could still feel her touch on my skin.

I never felt this way with Mako. I never knew that I would enjoy kissing a girl so much.

Everything was so surreal and my stomach was filled with butterflies at what lied ahead. I definitely had found a piece of myself I never knew existed. A piece that made me want to continue on and let go of the sadness of my past.


	4. My New Life Part 1

**Author Notes:** This is my own twist to one of my favorite online mangas "Citrus" by Saburo Uta. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Part 1- My New Life**

* * *

I was in my room with Opal as I packed my bags hopefully for the last time.

I was seventeen and I had jumped from foster home to foster home never finding a family that wanted to keep me. It was my last year I would be allowed to stay in the Biefong Orphanage before I had to go out on my own.

Opal was the daughter of the headmistress, Suyin Beifong, and she and her family helped all the kids that came and went from this place. I knew they wouldn't kick me out but I also knew all the budget cuts they had done to save more children from bad places and circumstances. They didn't need a freeloader without any skills taking up a room, so when I heard someone was willing to adopt me, even at my age, I was thrilled.

"Opal, how does the family know they want me if they never visited me?"

"Well, what my mom tells me is that the man is a widower and very successful. His time is very precious so he came by once and watched your interactions with the other kids and said he wanted you. I also heard he has a daughter a little older than you and because of his work schedule he wanted someone that could connect with her because she hadn't taken her mother's death well even after so many years."

I turn in disbelief.

"Why not buy her a damn puppy!"

She chuckles lightly.

"Puppies don't feed themselves. Plus why not enjoy it. He is very affectionate with his daughter and worries about her. I don't think he would be such a bad dad."

I glare at her but knowing I might have the chance of calling someone dad was exciting. I knew I was acting like a little kid, but what I craved for the most was for a family, someone to love me unconditionally like all the dumb movies said parents should.

I finally have all my bags together and I begin to walk towards the entrance of the large orphanage.

I had been here since I was 6 years old and the Biefong family had become the only people I trusted in all those years.

I still remember the day the Headmistress's sister, Lin, brought me through the same doors I was about to leave.

She was the chief of police and I was a scared and deeply disturbed child, I recognize that now, and she brought me to the only place she trusted with a child with my needs, the Biefong Orphanage. I didn't trust her when she said this place was safe, but as time went by their love slowly allowed me to trust people again.

Opal was my best friend here, but it didn't start out that way. She had been insistent when I tried to isolate myself from everyone else. She sat with me for hours when I wouldn't even speak, but again her love and affection finally got through to me and we have been inseparable since then.

What would this new life bring? How would I manage to be in a different town without Opal? Would I be able to make friends?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Opal smiling.

"Don't be afraid, I am only a phone call away, ok? Just don't shut people out."

I smile and nodded uncertainly, but I knew I had to try to make this work. I know Opal was worried, I could see it on her face and the face of the entire family as they all gathered to say their goodbyes.

I knew my issues didn't make it easy for me to be liked and adopted especially when they learned about my past. Parents don't usually want broken children.

I was just as afraid that I would be returned like the times before, but this time I would try my best not to let my past rise up.

The main doors open and an elegant man steps in. He reminded me of Baatar Sr. his poise reflected intelligence and respect. He was a little bigger than Mr. Biefong and had fewer gray streaks, but they seemed to be about the same age.

He pushes his glasses up with his index finger nervously as I inched forward after getting slightly nudged my Opal.

"I.. I'm Korra. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sato," I say politely.

His smile is warm as he reaches for my bag taking it slowly from my hands.

I wasn't sure what to do, but Opal just nods and I allow him to take it.

"It's nice to finally officially meet you, Korra. I have a car waiting outside to take us to our new home."

He looks at the family around me.

"I will put the rest of your stuff into the car if you would like to say goodbye?"

I nod and didn't realize my eyes were beginning to water as he turns grabbing the last of my stuff.

I hug Opal for what seems like an eternity before I begin my goodbyes with everyone else.

"Even though you are leaving our care, you will always have a home with us, Korra," Suyin says as she wipes a stray tear and hugs me tight.

This woman saved me from what could have been. Anyone else, or any other orphanage would have given up hope on me a long time ago, but Suyin and her family never did.

After I finished I turned back to Mr. Sato as he waited patiently for me.

I nod and we finally leave.

As they drive us I can't help but fidget in my seat with nervousness.

"Korra, I want to begin by saying that I will try everything in my power to give you a happy life and future. I know of your past and I believe you deserve more than what life has given you."

I feel my body flinch. Usually, foster parents don't know much about my past other than it was a hard one, but later as they dig into it, they return me.

I look up.

"Will everyone know?" I can barely hear my own voice as I whisper the question.

He surprises me as he takes my hand and his look is sincere.

"No. The only one in the house that knows is me. I also have your therapy sessions scheduled for you. The Beifongs told me you were seeing Mr. Tenzin Fuzei."

I nod. Tenzin was the only therapist that seemed to understand and help me deal with my difficulties the best.

"Then we won't change that."

He leans back into his seat and looks out the window briefly.

"Life hasn't been easy for me either, especially since my wife died. She always wanted to adopt after we learned we could not have any more children, but then she was taken away. I guess you can say I am fulfilling her last wish after so many years. You have probably heard I have a daughter as well. She too has taken her mother's passing hard and when my company began to bloom, well let just say I wasn't there as much as I needed to be and she blames me for that."

I see a stray tear creep down his face.

"In my own grief, I threw myself into my work and company and left Asami to fend for herself. I thought that her success in school had meant she was doing well without me, but I didn't realize till it was too late that she had grown cold towards me. This might not be the happy family you asked for but bare with us. I am hoping by taking this step, my wife and I decided years ago, it will be the first in many to heal our family."

Hearing him describe the family as ours nearly broke my heart. I didn't know what to say or how to react. Usually, on the drive home, I hear about how perfect the family is and how I am so lucky to become a part of it, but for the first time, someone is completely truthful.

I am entering a family that isn't perfect, a family that is broken, just like me.

Maybe what he said is true; maybe this is the first steps to healing not just for them, but for me too.

I feel as the car turns and look outside as we enter a long driveway.

The house was huge! It was clearly a mansion. As we pull up to the mansion I notice a small group of people waiting.

As Mr. Sato steps out two men begin handing him folders and speaking in terms I don't understand. It was obvious they were people from his company.

He nods and gives a few instructions before he stops.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you the newest edition of my family, Korra Sato."

I feel the heat of embarrassment as everyone stops and smiles at me. My heart begins to beat a little faster when I realized he used my new surname and I hear it out loud for the first time.

He takes my hand bringing me closer to the group of people.

"These two men, Junchi and Ryota, are my assistants. You may seem them enters the house frequently." They both bow in respect.

A woman steps forward. Even though she was dressed in a professional maid outfit her hair was very eccentric.

Her black hair was highlighted in shades of dark blues and pinks and I could see she was trying her best to keep her enthusiasm under control.

"This is the Ms. Hikaru; she will be in charge of your activities like taking you to school, appointments, and therapy. If you have questions or concerns and I am unavailable please ask Hikaru.

She smiles widely as she throws her arms around me.

The show of affection throws me off, but she quickly let's go.

"We should let the men talk business and I will show you to your room."

I look over to Mr. Sato as he smiles and nods.

"I will be home for dinner so go ahead and get settled, Korra."

Hikaru nods to another man with a similar, but the male version of her outfit and he quickly grabs my stuff and follows.

"I am so happy you are finally here. We have been preparing for you for the last month and I hope everything is to your liking."

She leads me up a long staircase as she continues finally releasing all her excitement.

"As Mr. Sato said I will be in charge of everything concerning you and Ms. Asami. We usually have breakfast ready and served around 7 am. Mr. Sato doesn't usually attend, but I am hoping that he will, at least for the next few days until you are adjusted. You should be ready for school at that point which starts at 830am. You will be attending Republic City High with Ms. Asami as a junior for the remainder of the spring semester."

"Umm, what grade is Asami in?"

She stops as we reach the top.

"Oh, so you do speak!" She says as she claps her hands happily.

"Ms. Asami is a junior as well. She is only two months older than you. She is the student council president and because of that, she remains quite busy. She is right now in a meeting with the council that is why she isn't here. You may meet her at breakfast, but sometimes..."

She stops in front of a door and her smiling face saddens a bit.

"She tries to avoid Mr. Sato when possible so you might not see her till you go to school. She can be a little distant so don't let that bother you. She is a brilliant student and loving person she just doesn't like to show it."

She opens the door and the room is filled with different hues of blue. There was a large king bed in the middle and a large desk to the side.

I follow her as she leads me to a double door opening a large closet filled with clothes.

"I wasn't sure how you would like your room or the clothes you wore, but your friend Opal helped me pick all this out."

I look at a few shirts and remember telling Opal I liked them when we were window shopping.

"All these are mine?"

She smiles as she answers, "Yes, dear. Ah! Mr. Sato prepared a gift for you."

She grabs my hand and we rush out the room before I have a chance to explore.

She leads me down several hallways and finally arriving at another door.

She opens it wide revealing a small gym filled with weights and equipment.

"Opal told us you like to exercise and he made this addition for you. You are welcome to come day and night as you choose. This is your welcome present from him."

I can't help but look around the room is awe. I had never received a gift let alone one as awesome as this one.

"To continue, your schedule isn't as heavy as Mr. Sato's or Ms. Asami, other than your therapy session. You will be allowed to chose activities at school when you arrive and I can add things to your schedule as we go, but other than that if you have any questions please ask. Please explore the mansion. Mr. Sato's room is located on the east side of the mansion as well as his office. Ms. Asami's room is next to yours, so the rest of the rooms are unoccupied and the west side is mostly used by staff. On the south side of the mansion is all the recreational room, like the pool, sauna, etc."

She bows and leaves me in the weight room. I touch each instrument as I walk by and can't help but pick up a few weights into my hands. This was by far the best home ever.

A bit of fear slowly begins enter. What if I mess this up? What if they don't like me? What if Asami finds out about my past and even though Mr. Sato knows asks him to send me away.

I can feel the panic attack begin to take control of my body as I put the weights down and my breathing becomes more labored.

I lower myself onto the floor as my shirt becomes soaked with sweat.

I begin to do the breathing techniques Tenzin had shown me as the panic attack finally releases its grip on me.

I finally get up after who knows how long and I can feel how weak my body is as my legs buckle a little under my own weight.

I find my way around the mansion to my room and end up collapsing onto the bed.

I don't move till I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Ms. Korra? Dinner is served if you would like to come downstairs?"

I look up and see Hikaru peeking her head in.

"Yeah." I look down and see my shirt is again drenched in sweat. Even though I don't remember, this only happens after nightmares.

I sigh.

"I'm going to change first if that's ok."

"Of course it is Ms. Korra."

Before she can leave I stop her.

"Ms. Hikaru can you just call me Korra?"

She smiles again.

"Only if you call me Hikaru."

I nod at the agreement.

"I will see you downstairs in a bit Korra."

She shuts the door and I change into some of the new clothes Mr. Sato had gotten me. I figured it was the best way to show my appreciation.

I make my way to the very large dining room.

I take a seat among the dozen around the long table and notice I am the only one here.

Hikaru comes in and begins to place the plates in front of me when she sees my concerned look.

"Mr. Sato is a very busy businessman and it is rare for him to come to dinner and it seems Ms. Asami wants to eat dinner in her room today."

I nod understandingly, but then the door opens and Mr. Sato enters.

"Good evening, Korra," he says with a pleased smile as he sees me, but then it gets a little smaller when he notices I am alone.

"Did Asami decide not to join us for dinner?"

"I am sorry sir, but she said she was not feeling well."

"You don't have to cover for her, Hikaru; I know she is just refusing to see me."

He takes a deep breath as the other butlers serve him.

"Well, I hope in time she will come around. So, Korra how have you like your new home?"

I put my silverware down as I meet his eyes.

"The room and clothes are way more than I could have asked for and the weight room..."

I stand up and bow.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Sato. I loved everything you have gotten and done for me."

"Korra, please sit, our family may not be perfect, but I want you to feel welcome here. Also, I understand we aren't very well acquainted, but I hope you may call me Father one day. But if you are comfortable with Mr. Sato at the moment I understand as well."

I sit back into my chair and begin eating as he sits down and begins to talk about work.

He was very enthusiastic about his company and the new advances they were creating. I wish I understood the majority of what he was saying, but I was more than happy to see him talk so happily about his work.

I could see it was his passion and I wish I could be as passionate about something like he was. For so many years I thought that passion was out of my reach and that I would be stuck working at some labor job for the rest of my life, but after hearing him speak about his dreams and goals, it made me want to have my own.

It had been a while after we finished dinner, but we continued talking when one of his assistants walks in.

"Mr. Sato, I am sorry to disturb you, but there are a few contracts I need you to look over."

I see a crease develop on his forehead and he turns towards me.

"Thank you for the company, Korra; I'll see you in the morning to see you off to school."

I nod as he gets up and leaves with Ryota.

I make my way back to my room when I see Hikaru speaking to someone in the adjacent room from me.

"I understand you don't want to see your father, but please come down for breakfast and meet Ms. Korra. She is a wonderful young lady and I know... Yes, but he wants to see her before... I understand."

I can see the hurt in her eyes as we make eye contact and she shakes it off.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yes, thank you, Hikaru."

"Before I forget I placed the school uniform in your room."

My face drops. School uniforms usually mean wearing skirts and I hate skirts.

I go into my room and sure enough, there is a skirt on my bed.

It wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be. It was a simple white button up with a black border on the collar and short sleeves and the school crest on the left breast.

The skirt and stocking were black with two white stripes on the ends. There was also a black jacket with the same crest on its breast pocket.

What got my interest was the black tie. I had never worn a tie with uniforms. At least it wasn't a bow like the last uniform I wore.

I place the clothes onto my desk ready for tomorrow and dress into my sleep attire.

I lay in bed excited what the next day will bring.

* * *

 ** _I stare at the shadows moving from under the door as the yelling continues. I can hear a crash from the other side and I want to open the door to protect her, but I can't. The wire wrapped around my wrists cut into my skin as I try to get to free._**

 ** _I must have made noise_** because ** _soon the door bursts open and I see him and then I see her. He releases the fist clenched in her hair as she drops unconsciously to the floor. He begins to walk towards me with a beer bottle still in his hand and..."_**

* * *

I wake up screaming.

"NO! STOP!"

I throw myself out of my bed not recognizing where I was and find myself huddling in a corner crying.

In a few moments, Hikaru is running in. Her hair down and she is still in her nightdress.

"Korra?!"

I can see her searching for me in the dark and finally finds me in the corner of the room.

It didn't take long before Mr. Sato was there too and even though I knew it was him his silhouette in the dark brought an indescribable fear into me as I begin to cry uncontrollably.

He comes closer trying to comfort me, but I try to get away and slip over the edge of my pants hitting my head hard against the ground making everything go black.

I don't know how long I was out before I open my eyes again and I see Mr. Sato talking to Hikaru.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I should have warned you. Korra suffers from PTSD and has bad nightmares at times."

I hear Hikaru gasp.

"What happened?"

He doesn't say anything.

"All I ask is for you to keep what I have told you to yourself. I am only telling you this much so that you can help her."

"Sir is that also why she reacted the way she did towards you."

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"I'm sorry..."

They both turn towards me quickly and Hikaru rushes towards my side as I begin to get up and throws her arms around me.

"Are you ok? You gave me a scare."

I can feel tears begin to run down my face as I look at Mr. Sato.

"I'm sorry... I knew it was you, but I was just so scared..."

He comes over and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Korra I am here for you. I won't ever blame you for things that are out of your control."

I turn and hug his waist. I was always blamed and guilt-tripped about the nightmares I would have. I was always punished for the reaction I would have till they couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He pats my head one more time before I let go.

"Try to go back to sleep since you have school in the morning."

"I'll stay with you, Korra, so don't be afraid."

I smile as I see Hikaru pull a chair closer to my bed and hold my hand.

"I will be a few inches away ok?"

I nod again as I lay back into bed and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

I am woken up by the light shake from Hikaru.

"Time to get up," she whispers lovingly to me.

"Get dress and I'll get started on breakfast."

It didn't take long before I was downstairs and I saw Mr. Sato sitting at the table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"Feeling better? You can stay home if you like."

I shake my head.

"It gets worse if I lock myself up."

He nods and soon they are entering with our food.

Again I notice it is just the two of us and I begin to wonder what Asami even looks like.

It wasn't long before Mr. Sato's assistant comes and informs him of his schedule. I heard that his final meeting would be held around the dinner time and saw his face sadden.

"Korra, I will not be able to make it to dinner tonight. I'll check in with you if it's not too late after I get off."

I nod as Hikaru comes into the room.

"Korra I have all your stuff for school ready, shall we go?"

I bow to Mr. Soto.

"Have a good day at work. I will try my best at school today."

He smiles right before I turn around and leave.

The drive wasn't long, but I got to see a little more of Republic City.

It was a busy city as I saw the constant flow of people on the sidewalks. There were people of all different classes; some in their suits, other in uniforms, and then the normally clothed people. I never realized Republic City was so diverse.

The car stopped in front of a gate and as we entered and I noticed all the students in their uniforms some with their jackets and some without.

I was happy with my choice of not wearing mine. My tie was a little tighter than I liked so I loosened it as I stepped out of the car.

Hikaru jumped out of the car bubbly as she handed me my backpack and gave me a hug.

"Have a great day, Korra. I will be right here when school ends."

"Thank you and ok."

I turn and begin to walk inside. I am so distracted by how dignified a simple high school could look when I run into someone.

I am ready to feel my bottom hit the floor when I feel two hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stopped suddenly."

I open my eyes to see a broad smile.

He helps me steady myself and sticks out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Bolin I just moved here from Ba Sing Se, so I'm new."

I smile as I take his hand.

"I'm Korra and I just moved here too from Zaofu."

"Awesome! What class are you in?"

I look down at the piece of paper as I try to make sense of it.

He grabs the paper and takes out his.

"Hey! We are in the same classes except for extracurricular. Is today your first day?"

"Yeah, so I don't really know how to read the schedule yet."

"Don't worry today is day number three for me." He says as he points his thumb proudly to his chest.

"Mr. Iroh is pretty awesome. He is only 23 and already a teacher. He is our homeroom teacher."

As Bolin talked I quietly followed him, but then he suddenly stopped and begin to fix his tie and shirt quickly.

"Hey, you better fix yours too before she sees you..."

It was too late before I knew it a tall girl was standing in front of me. Her green eyes were piercing into mine as she flipped her raven hair out of her way.

"Students are representatives of this school and as such they must look presentable at all times. Tuck in your shirt and fix your tie appropriately."

Bolin tries to interject as she stares me down.

"I'm sorry, she's new and..."

"This is all outlined in the student handbook. If she can't read this isn't the school for her."

Her attitude completely rubs me the wrong way and I tuck the front of my shirt, but still not completely complying with everything she had said.

I can see Bolin's mouth drop open from the corner of my eye as I take a step around her.

"Stop."

I stop and turn around when suddenly she is inches from me.

I feel her breath on my face and my heart begins to race slightly.

She begins to inch towards me and I am paralyzed as I look down at her lips and I am thinking she is about to kiss me when I feel her hands behind me.

Before I can get out of my stupor her hands go up to my neck tightening my tie.

"Since you don't know how to dress yourself I will help you just this once."

She turns and leaves before I catch my breath.

My hands dart to my back and noticed she tucked in my shirt.

"What the hell was that?"

"More like who? That's Asami Sato she is Student Council President and she is super strict about the school."

I look around and notice everyone's uniforms are perfect.

"So she has everyone on a tight leash."

"She doesn't need to. She leads by example. She is not only the Prez but the top of our class and the most popular girl in school. Everyone loves her and try to be in her good graces, especially since she is heiress to Future Industries."

I turn and look at him as I hear Mr. Sato's company name.

"Is it that famous?"

He looks shocked at me.

"I'm from Ba Sing Se and I have heard about it. All the cars outside were invented by her father, Hiroshi Sato. He is the greatest entrepreneur of our time, so yeah he's super famous and super rich."

I think back to what Mr. Sato said in on the car ride home, the hurt in his eyes talking about how he neglected his daughter over his work.

An old cliché went through my head, money can't buy happiness.

"Hmmm." Is all I say as we enter our first class and the first thing I noticed was Asami staring at me.

I could see the curiosity in her eyes as I go and sit with Bolin before her eyes flicker back to Mr. Iroh.

As the teacher did roll call he says her name.

"Asami Sato."

She raises her hand politely before he looks at me and smiles stepping away from the desk.

"I would like to introduce the class to a new student today. Korra Sato if you would be so nice and to stand up and say a few words."

I sigh as I stand up having done this several times in the past it has gotten to be annoying.

"Hello, I'm Korra and I'm seventeen. I'm originally from Zaofu. This is the first time I have ever been in Republic City. I like martial arts and sports."

I sit down as the whispers begin.

Bolin leans over and I can see the surprise on his face and the surprise on the face of the green eyed girl in front of the class.

"You didn't tell me you were a Sato..." He whispers a little louder than he expects as he looks around quickly as the roll call continues.

"You never asked and I'm adopted so I'm not really a Sato."

"If your surname is Sato, you're a Sato. Why was Asami so mean if she knew you were her sister?"

"She didn't."

Now that got Bolin's attention.

"That was the first time I met Asami and I guess it didn't go as smoothly as Mr. Sato wanted."

He chuckles a little.

"You call your dad, Mr. Sato."

I look down a little embarrassed.

"I'm not ready.."

He puts his hand on mine.

"I wasn't judging you. I just thought it was cute."

I smile as Mr. Iroh demands our attention.

I spent the rest of the class looking out the window as the rest of the student's used homeroom as a study hall.

Being my first day I had nothing to do, but listen to Bolin try to do his math homework out loud.

I did, however, notice the few glances I would receive from Asami.

I think she is as curious about me as I am of her. Maybe we can have a good relationship as sisters, but the way things started I think that might be hard.

"Hey Korra you said you like martial arts, do you want to join the Karate Club? We need some girls. Come after school if you want to check it out and we can be in a club together."

I was happy to get invited and I could see that Bolin and I were turning into friends. It brought me a warm feeling and I knew Opal would be proud. I was never good at making friends and I made one the first day of school.

Classes after that went by pretty quickly as I tried to catch up to the other students. The whispers however never stopped especially when they found out I was the newly adopted daughter of the Sato family.

I don't think anyone knew how to talk to me because of my new name, so I was happy Bolin acted the same as when I first met him towards me.

He was a big goofball and a breath of fresh air when I started to get stressed about the stares and whispers.

"Don't worry, Korra, wait until they get to know you and they will see you're no one to be afraid of. So I have to go check in with the coach and tell him your coming. I'll meet you at the mats in ten ok?"

"Yeah, I need to call Hikaru and tell her I'm staying late to observe the club."

He smiles and then takes off running through the hall.

I am walking outside between buildings to my locker when something catches my eye.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm done...No, I don't mind waiting I just don't know how long I will be observing...Ok, I'll be waiting by the gym... bye."

I hang up and but my feet detour towards the movement I saw earlier.

I'm walking by some tall bushes when I hear voices.

It almost sounds like an argument when I come to a small opening in the bush and I look through it.

It was Mr. Iroh and Asami.

I am shocked as I see her try to walk away, but he grabs her by the arm pushing her against the wall.

He pushes his lips against hers and begins to kiss her when my eyes make contact with Asami's.

I instantly drop to the ground and I can feel the panic attack right before a flashback kick in and I stand up and run.

After a few turns, I burst into the bathroom throwing hands full of water onto my face.

"You're safe. She's not her..."

I start to feel my heart finally slow down when the door to the restroom open.

I turn and see Asami standing there.

"Does your father know?" I ask.

"Why should he know?"

"He's a teacher," I say as I turn towards her.

"He is taking advantage of you," I could feel my anger begin to come through.

"It was just a kiss."

"That's not what I saw. A kiss should be between someone you love and I could definitely tell in your eyes..."

She grabs me by my arm and pulls me in. My words are cut off by her lips.

My lips move momentarily with hers when she suddenly pulls away.

"You don't have to love someone to kiss them."

I see the same look in her eyes from before as she turns away and walks out the restroom.

I bring my hand up to my lips.

My new sister has just given me my first kiss.

"What the hell..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

This story will be a small series. I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. My New Life Part 2

**Author Notes**

To answer a few questions this series is more of an appreciation of the Citrus manga I plan to make it maybe 3 or 4 parts. I absolutely love Citrus and can't wait for the anime series! :D I buy the current English manga releases as soon as they hit Barnes and Noble to show my support. I hope the Citrus fans that read my story can enjoy the parallels as well as the differences.

Again I hope you enjoy my twist to this story and continue to review and comment!

EM ;)

* * *

 **My New Life Part 2**

* * *

I was so confused as I walked to the gym.

Why did Asami kiss me and why won't my heart stop beating so fast?

"Hey, Korra!"

Bolin's voice snaps me out of my trance as I see him jog over to me.

"I told Coach all about you and she is excited to see what you got if you want to try."

"Oh, I thought I was just here to observe?"

"Nothing tells you karate is for you like taking a few kicks to the face and liking it!" He says as he throws a uniform at me.

"Go ahead and get changed and we will have the mats ready for you when you come out."

It doesn't take long for me to change and run out to the others.

They all stop as I walk up to Coach.

I bow respectfully.

"Hi, I'm Korra Sato and I would like to try out this club and see if I like it."

"I am Coach Azula. I do not usually take newcomers onto my mats, but Bolin was adamant about giving you a chance."

She turns with a grimace on her face.

"Don't disappoint me."

"Kuvira come."

A girl about my height runs over and bows to Azula. Her long hair is pulled up and she has a look of determination.

"I want you to go hard on her. If she can't make it more than a minute she doesn't need to come back."

I felt a bit of competitiveness and wanting to show Coach Azula that I was actually a pretty good fighter, but I also knew I was never formally trained.

We step onto the mats and she started the match.

I am able to block the majority of her kicks and punches, but not without it taking a toll on me.

Her hits were packed with more strength than I expected, I just had to wait for the right opportunity to strike and then there it was.

She throws a kick towards my head and I see her lower her guard giving me the opportunity to block the kick as I give her a knockout punch to the face.

Everyone rushes towards her when she hits the mat out cold.

I am about to make my way through the crowd to see if she was ok when Coach stops me.

"I have never seen anyone knockout Kuvira before. Starting tomorrow you will come after school for training."

Bolin runs towards me and begins hopping around excitedly.

"Dude! I didn't know you would be this good! You just knocked out our district champion!"

"Oh, I was sure it would land, but not that it would knock her out."

"You sure have the guns to pack that punch he says as he grips my bicep. I would not want to be your opponent."

By that time I could see that Kuvira was awake and I walked over to her.

I extend my hand towards her.

"I'm sorry."

She laughs loudly.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy I finally got a decent opponent and a new training partner. These boys punch like girls compared to you. So what do you say, Sato? Be my partner?"

She takes my hand waiting for my reply.

"I've never really trained before so I have a lot to learn."

"I take that as a yes and I will help you learn whatever you need just as long as you spar with me."

I smile and nod as she finally shakes my hand sealing our partnership.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

She turns and goes towards Coach and I see her take off running around the gym with a smile on her face.

"Well, practice is starting and since Kuvira is running laps for losing that means Coach is in charge of warm up and she will definitely push the limits to what is considered a warm up so I better go get stretched out. I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

I waved goodbye as I walked back to the locker room and changed.

I finally called Hikaru to pick me up and I was back home before I knew it.

I throw my backpack onto the floor as I land face first into my bed.

There was a mix of emotions flowing through me, so instead of trying to sort them out in my head like I should I grab one of the new pairs of workout clothes Mr. Sato bought me and head to my new gym.

I was happy to find a punching bag in the corner as I wrapped my hands and begun throwing punches and kicks into it.

All my happiness for being accepted into the Karate Club fueled my fist as they kept beating the bag, all my sadness from missing Opal made me want to be a better partner for Kuvira and a better friend for Bolin, and lastly, all my confusion slowly evaporated away as I begin to feel the burn of my muscles.

I could always resolve everything with a simple punching bag. All my emotions seemed to categorize themselves and all my problems seemed to be nothing I couldn't handle.

It had been over an hour when I see the cheerful Hikaru come into the gym.

"Dinner is ready."

I wipe the sweat from my brow as I nod. My breaths were too heavy to be able to speak.

I grab my stuff and head towards the restroom.

I thought I was alone in the house until I open the door and see Asami in nothing but a towel.

I stand there frozen as I stare at her freshly washed porcelain skin.

She walks towards me with a mischevious look in her eye but then takes a step around me.

"Bathroom is all yours I'm done... and by the way, you should probably wipe off the drool."

I turn around about to talk back but she was already gone.

I huff and walk into the restroom locking the door behind me.

"They invented locks so you can lock the door when you shower."

I said to no one in particular, but as I undress I could still smell her scent all around me.

I begin to picture her skin wrapped in that towel.

I slap myself with both my hands.

"What is wrong with you! She's your new sister and she's just trying to phase you. You've dealt with this before Korra."

Hearing it out loud helped me get rid of the picture in my head, but it wasn't long before my thoughts floated back to her.

What had been happening between Asami and the young teacher?

Asami didn't have anyone to protect her. She didn't even trust her father so if she needed help how could she ask for it?

I sigh as I finally finish with my shower and got dressed.

I was expecting to be alone when I entered the dining room only to see Asami sitting quietly at the end opposite from where her dad sits.

I take a glance at the poised girl. She looked so well put together as if nothing had happened between us or I hadn't witnessed what I had at school.

Hikaru steps in humming as she places our plates in front of us. I can see she is happy Asami had decided to join me, but soon we are left alone again.

"If you must know he is to be my fiance. Iroh is the son one of my father's business partners and they had been talking about us getting together after I graduate."

She continues eating as if everything she was saying was normal.

Even if they were to be engaged it wasn't till after she graduated so why in the hell was he touching her now!

What she told me didn't make me worry less, but more. What the hell was she thinking?

I have to help her somehow.

We hadn't talked the rest of dinner and she finished before I did saying she had to study.

I went back to my room and grabbed my tape and went back to the gym.

I didn't realize how late it was till I heard a knock as Mr. Sato entered.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

"So I take it you really do like your present."

I stop punching and pick up a towel as I start to wipe some of the sweat off.

He sits on one of the benches and pats the one next to him.

"Tell me how was your first day in school?"

I smile wide as I tell him about meeting Bolin and how he got me into the Karate Club and that I had impressed everyone.

"I knew you would be a great Sato," he says proudly with a small laugh.

"Just don't forget to keep up your grades. They aren't as lenient with athletes as other schools."

I nod and I begin to think about Asami.

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah, I met Asami today."

I see his worried look.

"How was it?"

"Well at first she didn't know it was me, but we finally met as sisters. One thing did surprise me, Mr. Iroh, he seems quite close to Asami."

He chuckles slightly.

"I see how that could surprise you. They have known each other since they were children. Lately, Iroh's father has spoken about an interest in bringing our families together, but I don't think Asami is ready. She has a brilliant mind and I don't want to impede it from growing by telling her to get married young. Eventually, she will let me know when the time is right and who the right person is."

I nod.

It seemed Asami didn't know what her father truly thought of Iroh, so why was she doing all this?

And if Mr. Sato has already disagreed with the idea why was Iroh pushing himself onto Asami?

My worry only increased after talking to Mr. Sato.

We soon say our goodnights and I tell Hikaru about practice after school before I finally head to bed.

* * *

The next day I was determined to say something to Mr. Iroh before class, but as I reached the door I heard him talking to someone on the phone.

"Sweety I know... I miss you too and I will see you this weekend... As soon as I have the Sato girl in the bag we will have all the money we would ever need... Yeah, babe just gives me a few more months maybe a year...I love you too."

He doesn't have time to see me at the door before I run out of there.

This whole time Asami was thinking he loves her while he is with someone else. How am I suppose to tell her this?

As I run around a corner I see her walking in with a few of her friends.

Before she even looks up I grab her wrist and drag into to the closest restroom locking the door behind us and making sure no one else was here.

"Asami, Iroh isn't who you think he is."

She tries to push me out of the way.

"Korra I don't have time for this I have a meeting to attend before class."

"I'm not kidding Asami your fiance or whatever that guy is, is cheating on you!"

She stops as her hand reaches the lock.

"All he wants is your money, maybe even your dad's company. I don't care who you decide to have a relationship with, but I won't stand by and watch him use you like this."

For a moment I can't read the expression on her face before she turns and faces me.

"I know, Korra. I've known all along, but I won't stop seeing him."

I can't help my eyes begin to water up as I see the pain she is trying to hide.

"Why!? You deserve better than this!"

Before I can continue the argument she unlocks the restroom and walks out.

I slam my fist into the wall helplessly.

"If you won't help yourself I guess it up to me."

After taking a short breather I walk determined to the student council office where I know they are having a meeting, but before I reach it someone stops me.

"Whats up Korra, ready for practice after school?"

I turn and see Kuvira in her uniform and her army backpack over one shoulder.

"Yeah, but I have to do something right now."

She shrugs her shoulders as she follows me into the student council meeting.

Several teachers are there including the Principal and Mr. Iroh.

I shock everyone as I make my way to the podium taking the small mike away from the secretary.

"My name is Korra Sato and my father is Hiroshi Sato, the main benefactor of this school. Yesterday I saw Mr. Iroh kissing a student and I believe it was done by force. I will inform my father if nothing is done."

With that, I hand the mike back to the secretary and walk out of the large room.

When I finally make it out of the room I take the next hall and lean against the wall as I try to slow down my racing heart.

"Oh. My. God. Did that just happen?"

I hadn't realized Kuvira had followed me the entire time.

"Wow. Did you just seriously say that in front of everyone? And was it true about Mr. Iroh?"

I couldn't reply yet, but I could hear the commotion down the hall from where I had just left.

"The specifics don't matter as long as something is done."

"Man Korra I thought you had guts, but that was beyond that. I'm so glad you're my partner."

We begin to walk away before anyone caught up to us and ran into Bolin.

"Hello, my beautiful ladies," he says with a huge grin.

"Don't forget these beautiful ladies can beat you to a pulp if you annoy them."

He raises his hand defensively.

"I was just stating facts, oh, by the way, Korra, this is my brother, Mako."

I look at the handsome and well-built guy next to him.

"Nice to meet you, Korra, Bolin wouldn't stop talking about you all night."

Bolin glares at his brother but then continues.

"We were going to grab a bite at the cafeteria before class wants to join?"

I nod as I follow the group into the cafeteria and realize when they said cafeteria they meant five-star restaurant.

I still can't get used to this rich school, but I follow the flow as a chef prepares Mako's and Bolin's omelet.

Suddenly a tan haze runs by me attaching to himself to Mako.

"Baby you told me you would wait for me up front."

It takes me a few minutes to realize the feminine voice talking was, in fact, a guy and that 'baby' was directed towards Mako.

I had definitely not gotten that vibe from him earlier.

I see his face get really red as he glances towards me.

"You know when Bolin gets hungry there is no way of stopping him and he wanted to introduce me to his new friend."

He manages to pry his boyfriend off of him long enough to turn him to face me.

"Wu this is Korra. Korra this is my boyfriend, Wu."

He looks at me top to bottom.

"Don't think about it."

"Don't think about it?"

"Mako is mine. Your skin tone is the perfect shade and your muscles are toned but not too toned. I would classify you as a sexy jock and sexy jocks usually like my Mako."

I try not to burst into a laugh as Mako grabs Wu and takes him to a table as he whispers into his ear.

"I'm sorry about that Korra," Bolin says.

"He isn't that wrong, though. A lot of girls want my brother for his physic and of course, they want me too because we both share very handsome features, but he is all about Wu. Don't ask me why, and it had even taken Wu over a year to finally get Mako to agree to go out with him. I think Wu just grew on him."

We walk over to the same table and as I sit down I hear Wu mumble a sorry.

Over the course of the quick breakfast, I was fascinated by the group of friends I had managed to make.

Kuvira was the heir to her father's very exclusive dojo. Bolin told me it was rumored that her family's dojo trains the army's special forces in hand combat and that is why they are so highly ranked in society.

Made me wonder how I managed to knock out such an elite fighter.

Bolin and Mako were in a similar situation as I was. They were both adopted at a very young age by prestigious lawyers, but unlike me, they don't remember anything about their past.

Mako took to the criminal justice world almost immediately while Bolin wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do in his future. Both parents had been supportive of Mako's lifestyle.

Wu, on the other hand, came from old money. His family history went back to royalty. His family had many investments and ran a few businesses, but bottom line was that it didn't really matter what any of them did they had so much money they were easily considered the top of the 1%.

I never imagined myself to have friends like these and I never imagined that they could be so nice and humble, except for Wu. He acted like a brat the majority of the time, but Mako seemed to have good control of that side of him.

After the bell rang and we all headed to our classes.

Throughout my classes no one had mentioned me or what had happened to Mr. Iroh. All I knew is that we had a sub for homeroom.

I don't know if it was because everyone was afraid of me or the fact that everyone was told to keep it quiet, but I didn't hear about Mr. Iroh resignation from the school until Kuvira run up to me after school.

"He quit! I can't believe it. I guess something you said must have been true and of course, they can't touch you since you're a Sato."

She goes on about how unbelievable it was, but all I could think about was Asami.

Was she ok? Was she mad at me for ruining her relationship?

It wasn't till I got to the locker room and changed that I was finally able to clear my mind.

Kuvira led us in practice as our captain and it didn't take long for me to get into the groove of my new club.

Being Kuvira sparring partner was not easy. She had admitted to me that this was the first time she didn't need to hold back.

I was beaten pretty silly today, but I managed to stay on feet.

It wasn't long after Hikaru picked me up from school with her usual bubbly self.

She noticed the change in me but I used karate as an excuse instead of telling her my real worries.

When I finally arrive at home I drop off my bag by my door and walk to the next door.

I lightly knock, but I get no answer so I knock again.

Silence.

I begin to turn the knob.

"Asami I'm sorry to intrude, but I really need to talk to you."

As I look into the room I find her slumped over her desk sleeping on a book.

I walk over to her and I can see the tear stains on the words below her face.

Had she been crying?

I try to nudge her awake, but she is dead to the world.

I lean closer to her.

I look at the lips that stole mine the other day and I feel my heart begin to quicken.

I want to touch them, but as I get closer her eyes finally open.

"Idiot."

I jump back nearly having a heart attack.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was till I heard your loud breathing over me."

I take a deep breath and find the courage to speak my mind.

"I had come in here to apologize, but I know I made the right decision. What you thought you had with Mr. Iroh was not love..."

She stands up closing her book loudly.

"What does a girl who hasn't even kissed anyone before, know about love?"

I clench my fists as I try to stay calm.

"I may not know a whole lot but I know enough to see through him and what he really wanted from you."

She turns away from me as she tries to walk out of the room, but I stop her.

"Don't walk away, Asami. I just want you to know I did this to protect you. You may not see me as family, but I will protect mine."

She turns around and pushes me onto the bed and straddles me and holding my arms over my head.

The same empty look is on her face as she leans in.

"The real reason you came in was for this..."

She leans down and begins to kiss me again. I want to give in, but I know this isn't what she wants.

I manage to fight my hands free and flip our position. I now hold her arms against her body and lean my forehead to touch hers.

"No!" I say trying to catch my breath.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't want you to feel like you're still alone brcause I'm here for you."

I let go of her arms and rise from the bed as I wipe the tears from my eyes and before she says anything else I run out of her room.

I can't help but cry into my pillow.

Everything she is doing is a cry for help, but for who?

* * *

 ** _I can feel the burning around my wrists as I try to move away from him. My eyes keep darting to my unconscious mother._**

 ** _I can't help but let a sob out, but it's quickly silenced with a slap to my face._**

 ** _He kneels in front of me as he begins to caress the cheek he just hit and his hand begins to move down my neck._**

 ** _I shut my eyes tight like I have done many times before when I suddenly hear a whimper._**

 ** _I open them long enough to see the fear in my mother's eyes as she sees him touching me._**

 ** _Her eyes turn empty almost dead as she crawls towards him. I knew those empty eyes meant she was in pain and I knew today it would be because of me._**

 ** _Her touch distracts him from me as I hear her begin to whisper into his ear._**

 ** _"Leave the girl alone and let's go to bed. I'll fulfill your needs."_**

 ** _I can see the disgusting look on his face as he steps back from me and takes a drink of his beer, but not before spitting some onto the cuts on my wrists._**

 ** _They both get up and he is about to close the door when I see her relieved eyes as she coaxes him towards the bedroom._**

* * *

I gasp as I reach up and take my mother into my arms.

"You don't have to do it! Not for me! Let me protect you!"

I feel someone rubbing my back and the sound of my name that wasn't in my mother's voice.

"Korra... you're having a nightmare...wake up."

I let go of the person I am clutching to my body.

"Hikaru?"

I can finally make out her face in the darkness and realize it wasn't Hikaru.

"No its Asami..."

She gets up from the edge of my bed and begins to walk to the door.

"You cry a lot when you sleep and even though Hikaru can't hear you sometimes I always can. I just wanted..."

She stops for a moment as she looks back her face cold again.

"I just wanted to wake you so you would stop and I can go back to sleep."

Even though her words were harsh I felt myself smile in the dark.

She walks out of my room and I see her shadow under the door from the bit of light in the hall, but it never moves I watch as it sits there and I know she is waiting to see if I have another nightmare.

"Thanks, Asami."

I see the shadow flinch, but I don't hear a reply so I lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

I was barely awake when I feel the door to my room open again.

I don't open my eyes as I feel the presence come up to my bed. I can smell Asami's shampoo and feel her breath against my cheek.

I feel her soft fingertips brush some hair out of my face and her soft voice whisper.

"You're welcome, Korra."

Soon after I hear the door shut again.

* * *

I wake up early with a smile on my face. Even though I had a nightmare I was able to really sleep for the first time in a long time.

I scarf down my breakfast and even get a second helping of bacon before Hikaru manages to get me into the car.

Last night I felt like I had finally made progress with Asami. Maybe our relationship could be better especially since Mr. Iroh was gone now and not here to bother her.

It was still early when I arrived at school and many people weren't around, but I also wanted to check on Asami.

She usually left an hour before I did to take care of business for all the activities she was in charge of.

I turned around the corner and see her walking with a stack of papers in her arms.

I'm about to call her name when I see her stagger and drop everything.

I rush to her as she faints in my arms.

"Asami!?"

Her eyes don't open, but I can see her breathing so I look around, but we were alone.

I pick her up into my arms and begin to run towards the nurse's office, which honestly is a doctor office since they have one on staff.

I rush her in as the doctor stands from his desk spilling a bit of his morning coffee on himself.

"She passed out in the hall, I don't know what's wrong with her."

I lay her down in one of the beds and he immediately begins to examine her.

After a few moments, he finally looks up at me.

"She seems to be exhausted. I know Ms. Sato is a busy girl so I recommend that she takes at least the rest of the day off."

I nod.

"I'll call Hikaru to pick her up."

"No..."

I look down to see Asami's eyes open.

"I just needed to lay down a bit."

"Asami you just passed out in the hall what if it was stairs and you hurt yourself. The student council and everyone else can take care of themselves for a day."

She tries to get up but quickly fall back down.

"Ok, but I'm staying here. I'll talk to the teachers after school."

I huff and I'm about to argue with her when I see she is already asleep.

I pull up a chair next to her bed.

"Do you mind if I stay? I don't want her to take the opportunity and sneak off to work if I leave."

"Yes. Don't worry I'll let your teachers know where you are."

"Madam President!"

I see a thin girl burst through the doors, but is caught off guard when she sees me.

"Oh, hello, Korra. I'm Jinora the Vice President of the Student Council," she says with a polite bow.

She turns and sees Asami asleep and sighs in relief.

"She overworked herself again, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she needs to rest for the rest of the day."

She nods in understanding.

"She always puts so much weight on her shoulders even when she knows I'm here to help her."

"I never knew Student Council could be so demanding."

"Korra you have to understand that the majority of the students here are from elite families. They are the successors to their family businesses no matter what it may be and this school prepares them for that. Asami is expected to become the next CEO of one of the largest companies in the world. It would only make sense that she start taking her first leadership steps in something smaller like a school."

"So she runs the school?"

"Not exactly. There is a board of teachers and administrators that oversee all the activities, but the students are given the opportunity to run the school as they wish as practice for the real world."

I hadn't realized how intense this school was. I just thought it was a place to pamper the rich while they got their high school education.

"I saw the papers in the hall and immediately knew something must have happened. I already picked them up and delivered them where they needed to go. Please tell Asami not to worry I will take care of all the meetings and work she needed to get done today... It was nice to meet you, Korra."

She turns and walks out quietly.

It was almost time for practice when Asami finally woke up. I bring her a light snack the doctor had left before he went home and handed it to her.

"Here you need to eat."

She looks at me curiously.

"Did you stay this whole time?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you rested."

She just stares at me as she takes a drink of orange juice when she looks up at the clock.

"You have practice soon you better go. I'll be fine. I feel a whole lot better."

I look at her slightly surprised.

"You know I have practice?"

she smiles into her cup trying to hide it.

"I heard you knocked out our district champ and everyone seems to be excited to have you around. I was bound to hear about it and I have to make sure you don't make a fool out of the Sato name."

"For a minute I thought you were complimenting me."

She shrugs her shoulders and gets up.

"If you don't want your new teammates to get mad I suggest you go."

I look at the clock again and sigh.

"Please be careful. I'll see you tonight."

She shrugs again as she puts on her shoes and I turn to leave.

"Oh, and before I forget, Jinora came by and told me she would take care of everything you needed to get done today."

I see a genuine smile on her face for the first time.

"Thanks for letting me know."

I wave and take off running to practice.

Mr. Sato wasn't wrong when he said class work was important to even athletes. I had to run a million suicides to make up for missing classes, even when I tried to explain it was a family emergency.

"No excuses Sato take your punishment in silence."

I had finally finished my last suicide when I collapsed on the floor in a sweaty mess.

"Ready for some sparring?"

I open my eyes to see Kuvira's green eyes looking down at me.

"I don't want to die today."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

I get up with a groan.

"You will definitely kill me."

I still managed to hold my own against Kuvira and I started to notice I was getting a lot better and that Kuvira also seemed faster since we started practicing together.

Finally at home and time for dinner, I managed to drag my sore body to the dining room.

Mr. Sato had left me a kind letter letting me know he would be working late, so I was hoping I would have dinner with Asami again.

Sure enough, I open the doors and see her sitting in her seat.

We had started to already eat when Hikaru enters.

"Korra I will be taking you to Mr. Fuzei office before school tomorrow and you will be missing homeroom."

"Oh ok, just make sure we aren't late to my first period. I don't think I can take running another set of suicides."

She laughs as she walks back out.

I can see Asami wanting to ask about Mr. Fuzei.

"He's my therapist," I say quietly.

"He has known me since I was six."

She looks up and nods.

"I know. He's Jinora's dad. I didn't know you were seeing him and for so long. He's a specialist in..."

She looks down and stops talking.

"Children who survived extreme domestic violence," I finish for her.

I feel panic begin to bubble up. The violence wasn't the only reason I was seeing him and if she finds out... I really didn't want her to find out.

"Korra, you ok?"

I look up and realize my whole body is shaking and the sweat is beginning to run down my face.

"Yeah... I'm done, so I'll leave first. Have a good evening."

I leave without another word and go straight to my room and grab my tape.

Even as my arms burned with pain the flashbacks keep coming. Everything leading up to that moment.

I tried hitting the bag harder to take the images out of my head to the point I even felt the sharp pain begin to radiate up my elbows when I feel arms encircle me.

I almost elbowed her in the face when I finally realize she has been saying my name this whole time.

"Korra stop!"

I finally lower my hands and feel her arm loosen around me.

"Korra look at your hands."

She turns me around bringing my hands up. The tape was torn and the rest of my wrapping was soaked in blood.

I hadn't realized the damage I was doing.

Asami worked quickly to take the tape off and grabbed a first aid kit from the wall.

"Korra why would you do this to yourself?"

I don't want to answer, but my lips move on their own.

"It makes the memories go away."

Her hands stop momentarily and her eyes lock onto mine.

"How bad was it? You know, your life before..."

I look away, but I take my shirt off and stand in front of her in only my sports bra.

I shut my eyes when I hear the gasp.

I knew she could see all the scars, the cigarette burns, and designs carved into my skin.

I could have had them treated and maybe even had some of the scars removed, but I had never been able to take my clothes off in front of anyone...not until now.

"He did this to you..."

I look at her surprised.

"I always hear you cry for your mother or wanting to protect someone. I figured it was a 'he' who did this to you."

I nodded.

"My father died before I was born and left my mom penniless and pregnant. She did her best, but then she met him..."

I couldn't go on. She had met him before I was born and from what I heard from the people that knew them it hadn't started out horrible. It was when he got into drugs that everything change and that was around the time I was born.

She didn't push any further and continued to disinfect my hands while putting some ointment before wrapping them up.

"I wouldn't practice tomorrow with your hands this torn up, but I'm sure you're going to ignore my request. Just don't overdo it."

I nod.

We both leave the gym and I am about to enter my room when I stop.

She turns and looks at me from her door.

"What's wrong."

I stand there silently for a moment.

"I'm scared to fall asleep."

I see the sadness in her eyes as she steps away from her door taking my hand gently into hers.

"How about I sleep with you."

I look up quickly and I feel my heart beat in my throat.

"You don't have to..."

"Shut up and come on."

She drags me into the room and before I know it we are both laying in my bed with our eyes on the ceiling.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep."

"Idiot," she says as she turns to me and cuddled into my side.

"I'll wake you when I feel you get restless so don't take me being this close as something else."

I'm frozen in my spot as I feel her body press against mine.

"Yeah... thanks..."

How the hell am I suppose to sleep now?


	6. My New Life Part 3

**Author Notes**

I am sorry for any mistakes I really wanted to get this out tonight. I hope you enjoy! Comments, reviews, or criticisms are all appreciated.

* * *

 **My New Life Part 3**

I woke up with my body sprawled across the bed, but I feel something heavy across my stomach.

I open my eyes to see Asami cuddling with my stomach as she uses it as a pillow.

I begin to feel my body heat rise as she slowly gets up and begins to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mornin," is all she says as she gets out of bed and leaves the room.

I still hadn't moved as I lightly touched where she was lying, when Hikaru opens the door.

"Good morning!" She almost sings as she enters opening the shades and causing me to dive under my sheets.

"I'm not ready to get up."

I feel the mattress shift as she sits next to me.

"Come on Korra, you have a busy day and we need to get you ready to go to therapy."

I had forgotten about Tenzin and the memories of yesterday all came back to me.

Yesterday was one of the 'bad' days. I hadn't had one in a long time so I let out a sigh of relief that I would be able to at least see him today after the episode.

"Ok."

I was dressed and eating breakfast when Asami comes into the dining hall.

"So you have therapy today?"

I take a bite of bacon as I nod.

She looks down at my hands and laughs a little as she walks over and begins to unwrap the bandages I placed earlier.

"Here. Let me fix them..."

She rewraps them and for the first time, I see the person Hikaru was talking about.

I can see she still wants to be cold towards me, but, like yesterday, I see a glimpse of a warmer side to her.

Am I the only one who gets to see this?

I am about to say something to her, but I'm interrupted by Hikaru.

"Let's go!"

I get up and look at Asami before I leave.

"Thanks, Asami," I say lifting one of my hands.

"...and thanks for last night."

I leave before I can see the look on her face, mostly because I was already blushing enough for the both of us.

My session with Tenzin started out like the others…How am I doing? How am I feeling? Do I feel like it's a good day or bad one?

In the beginning, I hated answering all the questions, but after the repetition, I finally just got used to being honest.

I told him about my small breaks, but he told me it is normal due to all the stress of moving into a new home and having a new family.

I had never lied to Tenzin before or held anything back, but I couldn't tell him about Asami or the things that have happened between us.

He did try to get me to talk about our interactions more, but I left it short and to the point.

I did, however, tell him my fears.

"Tenzin what if she finds out, what if she's scared of me?"

"Mr. Sato and I had a long discussion about the possibilities if others from school or home were to find out and he assured me that he will not send you away like so many other families did. Korra if people find out and they are your true friends they will see that you were left no choice. The stress you were under all those years it's a miracle you're not worse than you are now. No one can blame you."

I nod.

I don't understand sometimes when they tell me I'm lucky. I'm still living through all the pain and agony of my past and for them to tell me I'm lucky is as if they are trying to downplay my pain.

All I can do is live through it and wait for the next the day to come.

I still didn't feel completely myself after therapy. It usually happens after intense sessions. It's like an emptiness I can't describe and as if I couldn't convey my feeling properly and in turn couldn't get the help I needed.

But I told him everything…except about Asami.

Maybe not telling him was causing the hole in my heart.

* * *

I caught myself staring at Asami during class. I hadn't wanted to admit the girl had shaken me since the day I met her. I wanted to help Mr. Sato and help Asami, but why did I feel the need to push so hard? Did I really want to help my family or did I have other motives?

I slam my head down with a groan.

"Why did you have to kiss me?"

"You ok, Korra?"

I look up remembering I was in class and see Bolin's worried expression.

"Yeah, just thinking too much."

He reaches over and pats my hand.

"You can always talk to me if you like."

"Thanks, Bolin, but I think I'm ok."

I'm caught off guard when I see green eyes turn and lock with mine.

They seem like the same pissed off look she usually gives me, but there seems to be more behind them.

I suddenly realize everyone is looking at me.

I look up to see the teacher standing by my desk with her arms crossed.

"Uhhh….five?"

"Ms. Sato please pay attention and let me remind you this is English class, not Math."

Again my head falls into my arms when I hear the small chuckles around me.

I'm sure I am going to hear about this from Asami.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. My thoughts were consumed by Asami and even Kuvira noticed when we were sparring.

"Korra where is your mind at?"

I wasn't in the mood to really answer so I just grab my bag and go.

I could hear her calling after me, but I just walked away.

Why was I letting all this confusion get to me? Did I like Asami?

No, I can't like her. We had always been told that this type of relationship was a big NO.

The kiss she gave me plays over and over in my head.

Maybe I do need to talk to Tenzin about her.

I pull out my phone.

"Hikaru can you see if Tenzin can see me again today…. Thanks."

It doesn't take long before she calls back saying Tenzin agreed.

"Why are we here Korra?"

I just sit there on the couch messing with the drawstrings of my school sweats. I rushed out of there so quickly I didn't realize I never changed.

"You been sitting there for fifteen minutes and I don't mind the silent treatment, but you haven't done this in years… Talk to me Korra. What's on your mind?"

"I'm so confused," I finally say as I burying my face into my hands.

"I don't know if I want to help her because she is my new sister or if it's because I like her? I had never been this stupid before…"

"We both know you throw yourself into situations in order to help or protect anyone that needs it, but I had never heard you say you were confused about it. Are you afraid to like her because she is a girl or are you afraid that you are finally opening up to someone?"

I look up at him but don't see the shock I expected.

"You knew?"

"Yes, you were so quick to dodge any question about her and so afraid of her rejection I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

"What if liking her messes up everything? Should I just stop? Maybe Mr. Sato will think it's gross especially since it concerns his daughter…"

"Korra. Stop. You are in a difficult situation I can only advice you to take the steps you feel comfortable with. I have known the Sato family for some time and I do not believe they will disown you for a small reason like that, but I would tread lightly. I say that for you. Are you ready to trust someone? To be open about everything? If you're not then you might hurt Asami instead."

I nod.

To keep something as big as my past from someone that is supposed to be important to me, I believe that is as bad as lying about whom I am. It is what kept me out of relationships the majority of my life.

I ended the session not long after that.

It was late in the evening by the time I finally got home and I went to my room to finally change.

A few seconds later I hear the door open.

"Kuvira said you left in the middle of practice and you weren't home. Where did you go?"

I turn around and see her angry face.

"I needed to leave."

I take off my shirt and honestly expected her to leave but as I make my way to my bed she cuts me off.

"You can't expect me to accept an answer like that. You can't leave school just because you want to."

Again I try to walk away but this time she grabs my arm.

"What the HELL is wrong with you."

I lose it.

I lose control of myself as I threw her onto the bed.

I can see the shock on her face, but I can't help but stare at her. I fight the urge to lean in and I feel my breaths become shallow, but my vision begins to blur.

A few of my tears drop onto her as I finally whisper.

"Why? Why did you have to kiss me?"

I get off of her and wipe my tears.

"I had an emergency session with Tenzin. Hikaru notified the school I guess they forgot to let Coach know."

I grab a shirt on my way out and notice she hadn't gotten up as I enter the hallway.

I knew she would look for me in the gym so I avoided it this time. I roamed the grounds until I heard a familiar voice.

"It's a nice night isn't it?"

I look around and finally smile when I see Mr. Sato watching me.

"Yes. The fresh air helps me think."

He walks over and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of my wife's passing. I would like to introduce her to you. Asami and I use to go every year together, but the past few years she has refused. I hope she changes her mind this time."

I can see the hurt on his face.

I turn towards him wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, Father, I would like that."

It takes a moment, but I feel his arms wrap around mine and the slight shudder of his shoulders.

I held him and tried to give him all the love a daughter could, but I knew what he truly wanted was not only mine but also Asami's.

He wipes his tears as discretely as possible.

"You better head off to bed it's getting a little cool out here."

"Yes, sir," is all I say as I make my way back to the mansion.

I tiptoe through the halls and enter my room. I sigh in relief when I make it inside without being heard.

I stare at the bed I had thrown Asami onto and comb my hand through my hair.

Had I really lost my self-control and done that to her? Is she mad?

Either way, I push it out of my mind and went to bed.

The next morning Asami was at the table as if nothing had happened the night before.

I sit there patiently waiting for my breakfast as she looked over some of her notes. I felt awkward sitting there doing nothing, but soon the silence is broken as Father walks in.

Asami quickly stands up getting her stuff together the moment she notices him.

"Asami, please…"

She doesn't even look back as she left.

Now I feel even more awkward.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she see the pain he was in?

After a quiet breakfast, I go to class.

Asami seemed normal the majority of the day and only because our Father had told me today was the anniversary of her mother's death I would have never known anything was different about today.

As I arrive at practice I apologize not only to Coach but to Kuvira.

"Girl you had me scared!"

She says as she wraps her arms around me.

I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"I had a lot on my mind and I kinda still do, but I'll try not to let it affect practice anymore."

"Don't worry about it Kor, just bring it."

Kuvira and I made up for the lost time yesterday and the sun was already beginning to set by the time I finally left the gym, but as I walked to the front I notice a light still on in the building, the Student Council room.

I detour inside to see if they were holding a late meeting, but as I entered the halls they were empty as well as quiet.

I make it to the room and place my ear on the door, but I don't hear anything. I figured she was busy working on paperwork when I hear the sniffles.

I lean in again and hear her light sobbing.

I lightly knock on the door and the sounds abruptly stop.

"Asami?" I whisper as I turn the knob to the door.

I walk in the room and see Asami behind the teacher's desk with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"You ok?"

"Go away."

I walk to her and touch her shoulder.

"I said GO AWAY!"

She slaps my hand off of her.

"How do you expect me to leave you like this? You're crying and obviously for some time now."

"What do you care Korra? It's not like we are actually family."

The words stung.

"No we aren't related by blood and Mr. Sato may not be my biological father but he is the closest person to it. You may not be my sister, but I know I want to protect you and not see you cry. We all might be a little messed up, but I would happily call this my family."

"He's not a father," she spat. "He is a selfish man that only worries about himself. Where was he when I needed him? Where was he when I was all alone?!"

"I can't say it was right for him to bury himself in his work when you both were filled with so much pain, but isn't he there now? Isn't he trying to correct his mistakes and be with you?"

She starts laughing sarcastically.

"It's a little late for that."

I had enough. I turn her chair to face me.

"Get over yourself. You say he wasn't there when you needed him, you say he left you all alone, but what about you? Aren't you doing the same thing now?"

I look down shaking my head as I try to calm my breathing.

"You say it's too late, but he's still alive. He's still alive and waiting, Asami! Don't you think I wish I could have that? How much I wished that Bastard didn't take her from me after she finally, finally decided to make the right decision and leave him?! Some people don't get a second chance…"

I let go of the chair and I feel my heart pounding through my chest. I turn away from her.

"He's waiting for you, and me to visit our mom. I might have never known her, but she's the reason why I am here, safe, and I want to personally thank her for that."

I begin to walk out the room when I feel a hand grip mine.

"I'm coming."

It wasn't higher than a whisper, but she doesn't let go of my hand as we make our way to the front where Hikaru was waiting worried.

"Can you take us to my Father, I think he is waiting."

I see her look at me and then at Asami and smiles.

"Yes."

It was a short ride to the cemetery and I led Asami to our father in the distance.

She hadn't spoken a word or even let go of my hand, but she didn't resist either.

I could feel the slight tremor in her hand as we finally got close enough for him to hear us.

"…I really didn't expect…Thank you. Thank you, both for coming."

I take his hand and place Asami's into it. They looked at each other in silence neither of them knowing what to say, but that's when I finally got the chance to meet the woman who saved me.

I bow to the beautifully decorated stone.

"Hello, Mrs. Sato. My name is Korra. I know when you decided you wanted to adopt I probably wasn't the person in your mind, but somehow here I am. I never had a Dad that treated me so great and a sister who watched out for me as much as Asami, but I do now. Thank you. This is more than I could ever ask for."

I bow again and allow Asami and Mr. Sato step up.

I watch in awe and he places his arm around Asami and they both walk up and begin to speak.

By the end, Asami was crying into Mr. Sato's chest as she held on to him for dear life and Mr. Sato, even though he was trying to act strong, allowed his tears to stream down his face.

We stood there in silence a little longer before we finally headed home.

The whole day had drained me I was happy to land in my bed and pass out, but a small knock wakes me.

"Korra you awake?"

I roll over onto my back.

"Yeah."

My heart skips a beat when I realize who it is, Asami.

She sits on the edge of my bed and her eyes are still a little puffy from crying.

"You were right. Everything you said was right."

I could hear her choke on her words and I quickly get up taking her hand into mine.

"Hey, it's ok now. All that matters is that you and your Dad are ok."

She wipes her tears and scoots closer to me.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to, but what happened to your mom?"

I drop her hand not expecting the question.

I look away and the pain begins to burn my chest.

I look into her eyes again and wonder if she could accept me?

"I know you don't think that highly of me and I definitely don't deserve the Sato name…"

She cuts me off.

"Actually, I was impressed by you the moment I met you. I was blown away when you quickly saw through the wall I had put up and the pain me and my father endured. Everyone thinks we are perfect, but you didn't and knowing the truth you loved us anyways. You smarter than you let on, probably because you are a procrastinator. You're athletic and so many people simply love you and your personality. It's so open, so free."

It was my turn to cut her off.

"I might say something that will change the way you look at me and has changed the mind of all the other families."

She about to say something, but I don't let her.

"I'm going to tell you everything that happened that day and then you can decide if you still want me here."

She nods.

* * *

 _ **I can hear the grunts from the other side of the door, but I only allowing my tears to fall and then it was silent.**_

 _ **It was quiet for what seemed like hours before the door slowly begin to open trying not to make a sound.**_

 _ **I see my mother's blue eyes search for me in the dark and her shaky hands as she released the metal that bound me to the wall.**_

 _ **She put a finger over her mouth and pointed to the naked man sleeping face down on the bed. It was then I noticed two bags on the floor.**_

 _ **She placed one in my hands and we walked out of the room. I almost wanted to cry with joy when I saw the front door open for the first time in months and the fresh air hit my face, but suddenly it was gone.**_

 _ **"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"**_

 _ **It only took moments before the door was shut and my mother was thrown across the room with the force of a hit.**_

 _ **I stood there clenching the plastic bag as he hit my mother over and over and she screamed for me to run, but I couldn't move.**_

 _ **I watched him pick up the blade he always carried. The blade he always held against my neck or sliced my skin with and stabs it into my mother. Once, twice, three times and soon I lost count.**_

 _ **I dropped the plastic bag that was in my hands and ran at him. Screaming to leave her alone, but with a quick turn, he throws me aside with the knife.**_

 _ **It was covered in so much blood it must have slipped from his hand.**_

 _ **I grab the knife as he kneels above my mother with an evil smirk on his face.**_

 _ **"I told you, you would never leave me."**_

 _ **He never noticed me behind him until he felt the blade dig into his shoulder.**_

 _ **His screams filled the air as I pulled it out and the blood begins to gush from it spraying all over me.**_

 _ **I couldn't move as I watched him try to get away from me, but the more he moved the more it sprayed.**_

 _ **Suddenly the doors bursts open and police fill the small room and there I was with the knife in my hand as he lay lifeless in front of me.**_

 _ **I had killed him and the worst part about it was that I had a smile on my face and that made me feel like a monster.**_

* * *

"No one wanted a murder in their home. What if I got angry and decided to kill one of them? It would be so easy since I had done it before. Some of my previous psychologists had gone as far as calling me a psychopath because I lacked remorse and feelings. It wasn't till I met Tenzin that he proved that I wasn't. I was just closed off like I had been for so many years. Lock away in the darkness of that closet never knowing who I could trust."

I take a deep breath knowing I had never admitted any of it before. I always allowed the police reports and notes to explain everything, but I had never admitted verbally what happened that day or what had happened to me as a child.

"You're not a monster or a murder."

I look up remembering I wasn't alone.

"But.."

I can see tears in her eyes.

"You're not any of those things you called yourself. You tried to protect your mother and if you hadn't fought to stay alive he would have killed you too!"

I sigh.

"Yes, he would have. Tenzin helped me see that my actions that day aren't linked to who I truly am. I was living in a world of pain and agony, a world that meant to kill or be killed. Even though I know that about myself I was afraid you wouldn't see it that way. I was afraid you would be scared of me like the other families were and that you…you would ask your dad to send me away."

I lower my head waiting for her answer but all I feel is her hand on my cheek.

She turns my face to face her.

"I would never send you away. I don't know what I would do without you."

For a moment all I could do was stare into her emerald eyes. I feel the weight of my fears finally lift and the exhaustion finally take over.

She notices the fatigue in my eyes.

"Can I stay here with you tonight? I won't be able to sleep if I don't know you're ok."

I smile.

"Yes."

After we change out of our clothes I feel her wrap her body around me. It wasn't the same as the other night. I never felt this close to anyone not even Opal and I couldn't help but snuggle into her arms. I never felt so safe and never fell asleep so quickly before.


	7. My New Life Part 4

Author Notes

I decided to give a small view into Asami's mind. I hope you enjoy the finale of this short series.

Thank you, everyone, for following!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

Feeling her body against mine, the warmth giving me the comfort I always longed for I can't help but think how happy I am at this very moment.

When did it happen? When did I fall for her? Was it the first day I met her and the rebellious tone she had with me?

Was it the day she saw right through the mask I always hid behind?

The first kiss I gave her, yes I did it to prove a point, but I didn't realize how vulnerable it would make me against her.

The teasing, the second kiss, and all those things I did to her happened before I could stop myself.

I wanted them to seem as if I did it to push her, to make her stop talking, but I wanted it too.

I saw how she looked at me, but I didn't understand what she saw.

Her eyes always seemed in awe, but I wasn't worth the admiration she gave me.

I wasn't worth her time.

The more I got to know her the more I wanted to protect her too. The pain she suffered the things she saw and did scarred her for the rest of her life.

Is it wrong I want to be the one she runs to and that I have already decided to always be there for her?

I lift my head and stare at the girl.

She has already given me so much and what have I done for her?

My breath catches when she turns and our faces are inches apart.

I smile to myself when I see her smile in her dreams.

I lean down and kiss her chastely.

"I love you, Korra."

Her eyes open and she smiles sleepily.

At first, I'm shocked, but she just wraps her arm around me and falls asleep again.

Maybe she won't remember.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

The sun stings my eyes and I begin to groan when I feel my arm trapped.

I almost panic when suddenly the smell of jasmine calms me.

I begin to feel my face heat up when I realize I am spooning with Asami.

Both of my arms are wrapped around her waist and our legs are intertwined. Her long hair is scattered all around me and I'm trying not to freak out.

She moans in her sleep a little and presses back against me.

My heart is racing and I can't move. Everything is so close and almost everything is touching.

Did I do this in my sleep? What if she wakes up and gets angry?

I'm beginning to panic in my head when I hear her soft voice.

"Stop breathing so loud."

I quickly unwrap my arms and murmur sorry.

She just looks back a little annoyed, but then yawns.

"I guess I'm up now."

She gets up and walks out the room like last time leaving me more confused than when I woke up.

It was a weekend and I was glad not having to go to school. I take my time getting out of bed, but I didn't want to miss breakfast.

Man, I really do love breakfast, so I rush downstairs with minutes to spare.

I stop in my tracks as I enter the dining room when I see both Asami and Mr. Sato sitting at the table.

He is pretending to act normal while reading the paper, but I can see the subtle tremor in his hand.

Asami, on the other hand, sits there oblivious to the awkwardness and stares off into space, but blushes when she sees me walk in.

I wonder what she's thinking.

"Good morning, Korra."

I can see the smile reach his eyes as he looks over his paper and I can't help but return it.

"Good morning, Father."

That small word always seemed to make him happy. I had first said it to cheer him up because I knew how much it meant to him, but now I really like the way it sounds and feels when I say it.

The conversation was light, but soon one of his assistants come in and takes Mr. Sato away.

I turn to face Asami and see the sadness in her eyes. Even though she is so good at hiding it, I can see it.

I perk up when an idea hits me.

"Let's go out and have fun just the two of us."

For a second she doesn't say anything and I am about to tell her to forget about it, but then she replies.

"Ok."

She walks out of the dining room and I am left with my mouth open. I can feel my cheeks begin to hurt because I am smiling so hard.

I run out and even pass her as I take the stairs two at a time and begin digging through my closet.

I toss a few shirts out and several shorts finally deciding on a cute white A-shirt with a blue design on it.

I grab a snug pair of shorts and top it off with my white hat.

I look at myself in the mirror and my skin and lean muscles contrast beautifully with the colors.

I turn my head towards the door and wonder what Asami would be wearing and then it hits me.

Did I just ask Asami on a date? I mean we are sisters and it wouldn't be a bad thing to hang out, but how nervous I feel and how much I'm trying to look my best…it feels like a date.

A knock on my door gets my attention.

Asami walks in and even in her casual wear she looks so profession and so beautiful.

Her maroon skinny jeans hug her curves so delicately, but her white blouse covers her modestly. She is placing her small black jacket on as she smiles sheepishly at me.

I try my best divert my eyes and keep from staring as I walk towards her.

"Aren't you going to be chilly?"

I shrug.

"I never get cold."

I take her hand and pull her out of the room excited to spend the day with her.

Hikaru drops us off at a shopping center filled with stores, small restaurants, and even a few arcades.

I pull her along as I make my first stop for some ice cream.

I'm telling her about my favorite types of ice creams when arms circle around me.

"KORRA!"

I nearly drop my ice cream but my eyes open wide recognizing the voice.

I turn around.

"Opal?"

She hits me hard in the shoulder.

"Why haven't you called me?! Like I seriously had to track you down just to make sure you were ok."

She has her hands on her hips and giving me the death stare.

I pout giving her the best puppy dog face I can as I try to hug her. She fights it at first, but then just lets me.

"I'm sorry Opal I swear I meant to, but the school has so many restrictions and then I have Karate after and before I know it I'm passed out… Pllleeeease, forgive me."

She laughs but swats me one more time.

"Fine just this once."

I see her look behind me and I remember where I am.

"Oh! This is Asami Sato!"

She cuts me off as she walks towards her.

"Dummy, of course, I know who it is. I actually keep up with the news."

She sticks out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Asami, I'm Opal Beifong, this dummy's best friend."

I watch as she shakes her hand politely, but I can't help but notice how she keeps looking between us.

Opal ends up joining us on our excursion and I have a blast telling her about everything. School, Bolin, Kuvira, and even how much I love living in my new home.

The day was almost over when I realize Asami hadn't said much the entire time and suddenly I started to get worried.

Had I neglected her? Was she upset that Opal ended up joining us?

Opal phone rings and she steps away.

It gives me the chance to talk to her.

"Asami? You ok?"

She smiles.

"Yes, I've never really heard you talk that much before or smile… It was nice."

I didn't know exactly what she was complementing all I knew is that my face felt hot, but then Opal calls me over.

"That was my brother. He is done with the business he came to do and now it's time to go home."

She turns to Asami.

"It was nice to meet you, please take good care of Korra."

Something about the way she said it and the seriousness behind it made me look at Asami.

"I promise. She's my family now."

Opal smiles as she drags me to the car her brother just arrived in.

She hugs me tight and begins to whisper in my ear.

"Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel because I can tell she feels the same way."

Before I can question her she jumps into the car and waves as it takes off.

I walk back to Asami as she patiently waits, looking towards the dimming light on the horizon.

She turns and when she sees me she pulls out her phone.

I stop her.

"Aren't you ready to head back it's almost nighttime?"

I shake my head.

"I'm not ready. Let's check out the sunset on the balcony." I say pointing to one of the balconies facing the busy street.

We ended up leaning against the rails and I can't help but stare as the wind blows against her and her hair lightly flying back with the breeze.

Opal's voice rings through my head. Could Asami like me as much as I like her? Do I even know if this feeling that I am feeling is me liking her?

I look down at the people walking by as the sun finally tucks behind the horizon and a small shudder goes through my body.

It quickly disappears as I feel warm arms around my waist.

I turn around.

"Asami, what are you doing?"

She doesn't say but touches my face as she leans in.

Her lips connect with mine and it's nothing like the kisses before. It wasn't rushed or forced but waited patiently to see if I would kiss back.

I feel my heart thump through my chest, but I close my eyes leaning into it. I feel her other hand touch my cheek as my hands barely touch her waist.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it felt like an eternity, an eternity I didn't want to end.

"Asami what does this mean?" I say still a bit short of breath and now holding her hand.

"That I intend to keep my promise."

With that, she pulls my hand as she calls Hikaru to pick us up.

* * *

 **5 years later**

* * *

"Asami seriously do you really need all this stuff! I mean we can always buy more stuff in Germany when we get there."

I'm scratching my head as I stare at the three boxes of my stuff compared to the whole wall of her stuff.

"Yes, I need them."

Is all she says as she travels between the bedroom and bathroom.

I huff as I fall into the couch.

Today Asami will graduate with her MBA as the youngest and top student of her class, but today is also the day we begin our move to Germany.

Thinking back I can't help but smile when I told her I was moving to Germany and even though I was going to ask her to go with me she automatically asked 'When do we leave?'

I was afraid this would push back her future with Future Industries, but Dad agreed it was a great opportunity to study abroad and to learn about foreign affairs. Future Industries would always be waiting for her.

Me, on the other hand, I didn't have a future as clearcut as Asami's. I never really knew what my calling was, but one day Kuvira forced me to go to an audition with her for a stunt double. I was helping her with some of the stunts when the director saw us and hired us both on the stop.

I was pretty shocked since I wasn't actually auditioning, but suddenly there I was on several movie sets doing stunts, fighting, and even driving.

There were several movies I was going to stunt in and they required me to be in Germany and I figured why not! I even got hired to teach at a few Stunt Training Centers between movies so I would be there for a few years.

I look around the small apartment. It had so many memories.

Asami and I became a couple after that spring sunset. We kept it a secret throughout high school, and it didn't surprise anyone when we said we would move in together after.

We were sisters and best friends after all.

The only one who ever knew the truth was Opal and that is only because Bolin and Kuvira were too dense to figure it out and even after being caught naked a few times.

Thinking back before Mako moved away with Wu I think they knew. The day Wu saw me and Asami together he never brought up that Mako was his or kept him in within an arm's length.

I can't help but chuckle to myself thinking about them. They were definitely an interesting couple.

Asami never cared for keeping our relationship a secret and even as I worried about her reputation as the next CEO or how our father would react she always said it didn't matter.

"There is always going to be bad press. Always, but at least I can hold your hand in public and kiss you like this."

She always got me with the kiss part.

Nevertheless, I asked to keep it quiet until I could find the courage to tell our father. If everyone is going to find out I might as well say it to him first and today was the day I decided to tell him.

I was taking his daughter out of the country and we are both sure the paparazzi would be bad for a few weeks when we first arrive, so it might be a possibility we would be found out. They definitely can be sneaky.

Again she didn't feel the need to explain herself to her father, but I did.

He brought me into his home and gave me a great life. I have nothing but gratitude towards him and I have felt like I had been stabbing in the back for years now.

"How do I look?"

I look up from the couch to see Asami in her black gown with all honor satchels and cords. She had her hat placed just right to allow her hair to beautifully curl out to her side. She was a little taller with her red pumps, but it made her legs look a mile long. She looked perfect.

"Ok, Korra, you can wipe the drool. Hurry or I am going to be late."

I grab the keys and I drive her to the graduation ceremony.

During the whole ceremony, I was a nervous wreck. First, because Asami would be giving a very important speech that she had been working on for over a month now and second because I was still acting like a coward and avoiding Dad with dumb excuses.

It seemed like forever before the ceremony finally ended and I was able to escape and go pick up Asami and then meet everyone at the party.

"Did you talk to him?"

I gripped the stirring wheel as Asami touched up her makeup and hair on our way to the party.

"…."

"Korra if you don't talk to him he is going to ask me why you are all distant again and do you really want to see him sad?"

I lower my head in shame, but not taking my eyes off the road.

"No. I just don't know how to say it."

"I'm fucking your daughter."

I gasp as I look at her.

"I will not say that! Why do you always have to be so blunt!"

"You told me to speak my mind so I do."

"So you always had these types of thoughts even when we were younger."

"Yup. I thought you figured that out by now."

I laugh out loud.

"Sweet Asami and perfect student by day…"

"Bad mouth and naughty with her girlfriend at night," she says as her hand slips onto my thigh.

She begins to laugh as I become flustered.

"I'll talk to him at the party."

She leans over kissing my cheek.

"Ok, babe, good luck."

I helped Asami out of the car in her beautiful red cocktail gown. It was short enough to be alluring, but always gave a sense of elegance.

She linked her arm into mine as I looked down at my suit. She had managed to find me a black tight fitting suit that still showed my femininity, but at the same time allowed me to avoid high heels and a dreadful dress.

The top of my shirt was unbuttoned; I believe she forced me to do it so she could look down my shirt throughout the night, and a red tie that matched her dress was hanging loosely around my neck, again not covering what she wanted to see.

We both walk in and the applause begins.

I still wasn't used to being the center of attention, but Asami was born to be.

I escorted her around before I finally take a glass of champagne outside.

I usually find myself needing a break especially when business terms are the main vocabulary.

I am finally ready to return to the party when a voice comes up behind me.

"Feeling better?"

I turn around smiling shyly.

"Yes, Father. It's still a little hard to get used to."

He comes and pats my shoulder.

"You figured with your on-screen action you would get used to it?"

I laugh.

"Usually I'm too busy trying not to die to notice."

He joins my laugh.

Suddenly my mouth is dry and I lost the ability to form words.

He quickly notices as he leans against the railing overlooking the courtyard.

"I'm sure Asami can handle herself for a bit if you want to talk?"

I sigh.

"I do."

I try to find the best way to tell him, but everything I come up with isn't right, so I decide to wing it.

"Father, everything you have done for me I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. I can't even tell you how much I love you and how you showed me to trust and love others. But…"

He looks concerned as he waits for me to finish.

"I been keeping a secret from you and it was my decision to do so."

"The reason Asami is really moving with is me to Germany is cause… I mean we both really…"

"Love each other?"

I look at him shocked.

"Korra, sweetie, I've known for a long time. The changes I have seen in both of you and the support you have given her. There is no way I couldn't see the love behind it or the love Asami has for you. At first, I was afraid. I was afraid one of you would be hurt and I didn't want to lose either of you, but after these years I know that isn't going to happen."

He wraps his arm around me.

"You complete our family and complete Asami. There is no one else I would want her to be with."

I can't keep the tears back and I turn hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared you would be mad. That you would reject me and that you and Asami would drift apart again. I didn't want to hurt our family either."

"That won't happen, Korra. Now wipe those tears. We have a party to attend and a hostess who is probably getting anxious not seeing us."

I smile as I wipe my tears away and we both walk back into the party.

I make my way back to Asami who is talking to Opal. In a few steps, I take her hand into mine.

She looks down and then back at me and smiles as she grips it.

Opal looking down as well and leans in to hug us both.

"Finally... Can I tell Bolin now?"

We both laugh as I nod, but as we turn around I see Bolin with a mouth full of food pointing at our hands as he is pushing Kuvira.

I take the time to kiss Asami lightly and that is when we hear the crash of Bolin fainting.

"I guess that was a little sudden."

I look back at Asami, but it's like she hasn't heard me. She looks so happy and I can almost see a tear, but she keeps it from falling.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Asami."

 **The End**


	8. Ember Island Part 1

**Author Notes:**

I hope you enjoy the story!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ember Island Part 1**

* * *

My heart was shattered, and my world seemed in a haze as I ran through the streets of Republic City.

Had that really just happened? Had I really just seen what I thought I saw?

I turn into an alley leaning my head against the wall. The pain and sorrow built up again and I panted heavily as my bare knuckles met the hard brick.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Before**

* * *

Walking through the hallway of my apartment complex clutched the few groceries bags I held in my arms. I had a large smile and a little spring in my step as I arrived at my door a little earlier than expected.

It was Mako's and my anniversary, and I had skipped out on the gym so that I could cook him dinner. I was excited to see the expression on his face when I entered with ingredients instead of take-out.

I had worked so hard to learn how to cook these noodles from Pema that I couldn't wait to show off, but as I went to unlock the door, I found it slightly open.

I sighed internally.

How many times had I told him to make sure the door was closed after he went inside? I could already picture him with his police uniform still on, a beer in his hand, and the screen on a game waiting for me to return from the gym to have dinner.

I gripped the bags a little tighter as my heart fluttered again with excitement, but when I pushed the door open, he wasn't on the couch.

I was about to yell that I was home when I noticed something on the floor.

It was a single shoe, a high heel to be exact.

It sat there in the middle of our living room on its side. My feet led me towards the couch placing the groceries down as my heart began to race.

I spotted the second one partially covered by a skirt and a few feet away I saw his police shirt.

I held my breath as I followed the trail of clothes that led to our bedroom door and that was when I heard it, the moans coming from the other side.

I stood at the door for a few minutes contemplating if I wanted to see what was happening in that room. If I really wanted to know that the man I loved so deeply would honestly do this to me, but my hand seemed to have a mind of its own.

It pushed the door open, and I could see him on top of her, his body glistening with sweat as he pumped into her.

They both must have been so engrossed in the sex that they didn't notice I was there until he orgasmed.

I watched as he made the soft noises he would always make when he cummed. I didn't know why, but it felt so familiar, but so odd hearing it while I wasn't the one underneath him, or the one cooing sweet words into his ear. Instead, it was someone else. A stranger I did not know.

It was then that he finally noticed me at the door and the moment we made eye contact was the moment I regained my ability to move and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

I held myself against the brick wall a moment longer before it finally sunk in what I saw, and it caused a wave of nausea to flow through me.

I leaned over and emptied my stomach onto the pavement. Wiping my mouth, I stumbled down the alley a little further before I ended up sitting on the floor leaning the back of my head against the cool bricks.

I stared up at the sky as my eyes fill with tears that had begun to stream down my face. I wanted to scream or even sob, but all I could do was let the tears fall.

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

* * *

I heard Opal take a deep breath as she grabbed the last of our luggage from the car.

"Doesn't it feel good to finally get some air, Korra?"

Looking at the beach house and feeling the warm sun against my skin, it honestly did feel good to be away from Republic City.

I had been living with Opal for the past two months while I got myself back on my feet. I had somehow managed to keep my job at Biefong Co., well, thanks to Opal, even though I was utterly depressed.

Opal was the daughter of the owners, Suyin and Baatar Biefong and they owned a large construction company that specialized in commercial buildings.

I mostly just buzzed people in or grabbed them drinks when they asked, but these past few months I was just not mentally there and thanks to Opal I had managed to come out of the haze, somewhat.

Her family owned and rented out a beach house here on Ember Island. She had reserved a room for me along with herself and her boyfriend, Bolin… Mako's brother.

At first, every time I saw Bolin, I would burst into tears, but he was such a great friend that he would hold me and call his brother stupid.

Bolin and Mako had gotten into several fights over the past few weeks, and I knew it was because of me. I didn't want to cause a rift between them and had expressed those feeling to Bolin, but Bolin wouldn't hear it.

He even went as far as calling Mako a coward for not being man enough to apologize to my face, but at that point, I didn't want anything else to do with him.

A few weeks ago, Opal had gotten the great idea to leave Republic City and go on a small vacation to the beach. The other two rooms had gotten rented out as well, so it would be a full house, but I didn't mind, I highly doubted I would stay locked up in my room with the beach so close. I just wanted to be out on the water and allow all my sadness to be washed away by the waves.

As we entered the house we noticed we were the first to arrive, so we were the first to call dibs on the rooms.

Of course, Opal and Bolin took one of the king size beds while I took a smaller room. What I enjoyed the most about the room was the view of the beach. The room also had a set of doors that led to a small patio with a hammock. I would have to take advantage of that later.

Opal and I were in the kitchen stocking the fridge and cabinets with food when we heard another car pull into the driveway.

Opal jumped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I wonder what our roomies are going to look like! I hope they are girls so that we can go shopping."

I heard a groan come from behind us.

"Please let it be at least one guy, so I'm not stuck holding all the shopping bags," Bolin said as we all stared at the door.

Finally, it opened to reveal a beautiful raven-haired woman with piercing green eyes.

She was gorgeous, and the man that followed was just as breathtaking.

He was a little taller than her and his hair just as black, but instead of green, his eyes were amber.

I felt a sharp pain go through my heart. They were just like Mako's eyes.

I tried my best to cover the pained expression I knew I had on my face as they both cheerfully stepped into the house.

"Hi!" The raven-haired girl said as we stood there still staring at them, in awe.

"I'm Asami, and this is my best friend, Iroh. We rented two rooms here. Are you the other tenants?"

Opal quickly answered before us.

"Yes. I'm Opal; this is my boyfriend Bolin and our friend, Korra."

I gave a small wave towards them both.

"We already picked out our room, so that leaves the two next to each other on the right."

The circular beach house was substantial and open. In the middle was the living room with plenty of space and a huge kitchen that faced the main door. Behind us was a large dining room that was surrounded by windows and on each side of the dining room entrance was the bedrooms.

There were two bedrooms on the left and two bedrooms on the right. There was another door that led to the basement and garages were there were more TVs, couches, and even a pool table.

We all knew we would see each other quite often with the arrangement, so I was relieved that they seemed to be friendly.

We had just finished getting lunch ready and invited Asami and Iroh to join.

They too were from Republic City and were also in need of a vacation and decided to leave for a few weeks.

Opal and Bolin did most of the talking as I sat and ate allowing my mind to drift away.

It didn't go anywhere, in particular, I just let it be blank for the first time in a long time.

It didn't feel like I reentered my body till I caught a glimpse of green eyes staring at me.

I fumbled my fork, and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Sorry, just daydreaming and forgot I was holding this," I said as I raised my fork.

Opal just rubbed my back while Bolin smiled. At least I wasn't locked in my room, I thought to myself.

We all went our separate ways, and I decided explored the beach. The next few days were about the same. Opal dragged Bolin out always inviting me to go, and like always I declined.

Iroh and Asami seemed to be more night owls and slept most of the day and would be out all night, partying. Knowing they would probably be hungover by the time they woke up, I always left a few bottles of water and aspirin out before I left the house.

As long as I didn't hold myself up in my room, Opal left me alone.

Wondering the town and beach as I did almost every day I never really kept track of the time, and I usually found myself walking home with nothing more than the moon and the stars guiding me.

I can't say I remember much of the mini-adventures, but I did feel at peace after each one. I had finally relaxed, and maybe I had just needed the world to stop for a moment for me to finally catch up.

I was enjoying walking through the cooling sand with the moon already high in the sky when I heard my name.

"Korra?"

I hadn't realized I had walked up to a group of people on the beach and as I looked around, I saw Asami standing there with a red cup in her hand.

"Oh, hey, Asami."

I walked towards her, and I could already see she was tipsy. I looked around for Iroh but couldn't find him.

"Did you come here alone?" I asked a little worried about her condition.

Asami giggled as she placed a soft hand on my shoulder and as if she was going to tell me a secret, she leaned in close to my ear.

"No, Iroh is smashing this cute guy somewhere," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, and she laughed again.

"Iroh's gay."

Just as she was about to say something else two large men walked towards us both eyeing Asami.

"Hey, cutie want another drink?"

She looked them up and down with a slight look of annoyance.

"No, thank you."

She turned towards me again as if to continue talking when the guy interrupted her.

"Come on it's just a drink."

"I don't like to repeat myself," she said now really showing her distaste.

She took my hand and began to walk us away when the guy grabbed her, and this time his face was red with anger.

"Seriously, do you even know who I am? No one says no to me!" I saw the pain expression on Asami's face as his grip tightens around her arm.

I moved so fast that the next thing I knew was that I was standing over him while he held his bleeding face.

I felt Asami's hand grab mine as she began to sprint us down the beach.

After a few minutes and seeing that no one was following us we stopped and leaned on our knees, panting as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Damn, Korra, that was awesome! I can't believe you punched the guy!"

Still a little winded I replied, "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry I ruined your fun."

She laughed out loud as she looked over at me, excitement clearly on her face.

"That was the most fun I had this whole trip."

She fell back into the sand as her laughter finally subsided.

"Obviously you work out, maybe even fight?"

I smiled too.

"Yeah, I did boxing when I was younger, a little MMA, but now I'm just a receptionist."

Her hand reached over and gripped my bicep.

"Receptionist with big guns."

I felt myself blush.

"I like to work out, that's all."

We sat out there for hours talking. I told Asami about Mako. It was hard and a few times I felt a few tears stray away, but even then, it just kept flowing out. I explained how I felt my world had stopped the day I caught Mako cheating on me, but that somehow during this trip I felt I was taking my first steps forward.

I was expecting her to be bored with my story, but as I looked at her, I could see the alcohol had worn off, and her eyes stayed on me not missing a word I said.

Then she started. She was the heiress to a very successful company and that Iroh was practically royalty. Of course, being gay was forbidden to him and that why she came. Ember Island was the one place he could be himself without watchful eyes and Asami coming along made it seem as if they were an item.

She didn't mind. It kept her father off her back too, and neither of them had ever said they were together they just let their families make their own conclusions.

They both knew eventually it would come out, but for now, it was what worked and kept everything peaceful.

We were still sitting there talking about everything but at the same time about nothing at all when the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"I guess it's time to head home?"

Her voice was a little sad, and I honestly didn't want the night to end, but my body was exhausted.

I don't remember falling asleep, but as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out.

The sun was setting by the time I woke up, and I saw Opal's worried expression as I entered the kitchen.

"Did something happen? Are you ok?"

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water as I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just now woke up Korra. How am I not supposed to be worried?"

That's when Asami walked in, still in her pajamas and I was a little jealous how she can make simple pajamas look so good.

"Sorry, Opal, I stole her last night, and we were out until morning."

I passed her the aspirin and a glass of water as she thanked me.

I looked at Opal and saw the surprised look on her face.

"Korra went to a party?"

I looked at Asami hoping she wouldn't tell Opal about the fight. Her green eyes turned to mine, and she gave me a wink as she finished her water.

"Not exactly. We hung out for a bit then talked on the beach until the sun decided to show up."

She giggled before she turned to face me.

"I enjoyed our talk Korra, thank you for keeping me company."

She placed her hand on mine and left it there a little longer than I expected. Taking another gulp of water, she retreated to her room.

"Talk."

I didn't realize my eyes were still in the direction of Asami's room till Opal's voice interrupted my gaze.

"Nothing to talk about," I said as I took another drink.

She leaned in closer, her eyes narrowing on me.

"You stayed up all night with a girl like Asami, and you're telling me all you did was talk."

I turned my head to the side a little.

"Yeah."

"We both know you're Bi and I definitely remember how many girls you were pulling before Mako, and you're telling me you behaved?"

At this, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I just kinda vented. I talked about Mako…"

"Wait you talked about Mako! You're definitely not going to get in her pants now!"

"I'm not trying to, Opal. I'm trying to forget him, and honestly, I feel a lot better."

I took her hand and smiled a real smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

She returned the smile squeezing my hand a bit.

"Ok, as long as you're doing better."

She was about to walk away when she turned back.

"But getting into her pants would be nice too."

I grabbed a muffin and threw it at her as she tried to run away.

I sat there drinking my water and eating my breakfast/dinner as I thought about the night I shared with Asami.

My thoughts were interrupted when Iroh and Asami exited their rooms dressed to impress and walked over to me.

Iroh wearing his beautiful smile talked to me first.

"Hey, Korra, want to join us for some beach fun? We are going to the other side of the island. We heard there is supposed to be some awesome DJs and people there."

I smiled but refuse the invitation.

That is when Asami gave me her puppy-dog eyes.

"Iroh is just going to chase some cute guy the moment he gets there and leave me all alone, defenseless."

I laughed.

"You're not a child; you can take care of yourself."

She began to pout as she leaned in taking my hand pretending to beg.

"I would feel so much safer if I had someone to watch my back?"

I sighed realizing there was no way out of this.

"Fine, but I'm not drinking."

Asami jumped around me then dashes to the car as Iroh wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I know I was stupid last night and left her alone. I felt so bad when she told me what you had to do, but at the same time, I was happy you were there. Don't worry I took care of them."

He laughed a bit.

"Let's just say they won't dare show their faces anywhere on this island." His eyes lost the mischievous look and grew serious before he spoke again. "I trust Asami with you and you better not break that trust."

Something about his tone sent a shiver down my spine, and the look in his eyes was definitely of someone who was so powerful they could even get away with murder.

I gulped and nodded.

I ended up riding in the back of the jeep with Asami as Iroh drove us to the beach.

The beach wasn't even in view when we heard the music, and unlike the beach near the house the streets were packed.

There were sports cars, limos, and people crowding every inch.

It only took a matter of seconds for the valet to take the jeep away and for us to get lost in the massive crowd.

With the noise and the constant moving, the only stability I had was the firm grip around my hand as Asami led us.

By the time we got to a bar, we had already lost Iroh.

I looked around trying to see if I could spot him.

"He must trust you. He left for the hunt pretty fast."

I looked at her a little confused as she passed me a drink.

"Don't worry just some OJ...Mine on the other hand…"

She smiled over her cup as she took a drink.

"Why don't you drink?" she asked with a look of genuine curiosity.

I set the cup down as I leaned in, so we wouldn't have to shout.

"I rather not throw up. I have horrible experiences with alcohol."

I always ended spending the entire next day sick, no matter how much I drank.

The party at the beach was the largest I had ever been to, and the crowds of people seemed to never end.

It took a while, but I did finally let loose and began to enjoy myself.

I danced and danced, and a smile started to line my face as girl after girl kept trying to dance with me, but the moment they saw Asami they were gone.

I couldn't blame them she was so beautiful it was intimating, and it also didn't help the moment a girl would try to talk to me Asami's hands began to wonder.

It was nearly 4 am when I begin to feel her body lean a little heavier against mine. I took her chin and raised her eyes and I saw that they were glazed over.

I took the drink out of her hand pouring out the rest of its content.

I tried to get her to walk, but by that time she was a little too drunk for me to direct her especially since she was taller than me.

I finally convinced her to wrap her arms around my neck and picked her up onto my back, piggyback style.

"Korra…." She slurred as her fingers twirled around my shoulder.

"Why are you so strong? So strong and sooo…" I could feel her lips on my ear as she spoke the words.

"…hot. So many girls wanted to fuck you, and you just ignored them."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her slurred speech and as I continued our journey to find Iroh she began to kiss my neck.

"Asami you're drunk," I said as I gripped her thighs a bit tighter when she found a sensitive area.

But it didn't stop her, and she attached her mouth to the most sensitive spot on my neck as if she knew what it would do to me.

I kept back a moan and tried to remind myself she was way too intoxicated to know what she was doing, so there was no point in either enjoying it or getting mad about it.

Just then Iroh eyes met mine, and I could see he wasn't even close to being as drunk as Asami and I watched as he sighed when he saw her.

He managed to make his way to us abandoning the cute overly tan, and overly muscular man he was talking to.

"Ok, let's go home," he said as he gave me a weak smile.

He helped me get her into the jeep and before I know it she was curled up next to me, her head on my thigh as she drew patterns on my knee.

"I'm sorry, Korra. She isn't usually like this, but there has been so much going on with her dad, and the standards he holds her up to are extreme. Well, let just say, she'll be lucky to get out much after this. I heard he is making her a full-time assistant so that in the next few years she can take over."

I looked down at Asami as he spoke. She was young, early twenties, and her life was already planned for her. I could only imagine the strain all this pressure put on her.

We finally arrived at the house, and we managed to get Asami into bed without incident. We both said our goodnights and I began to walk towards my room.

"Oh. My. God."

I sighed when I heard Opal voice.

"What is that on your neck?"

I felt myself grimace.

"Is it that bad?"

"That BAD!? Korra it's huge and purple!"

"I didn't think she did it for that long…"

Before I could finish, I saw the smile spread across Opal's face.

"Oh… a she… do you mean Asami?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like that…"

She waved me off as she turned around to head back into her room.

"As long as it was her it's ok."

"What do you mean by that!?"

I didn't get a response as she closed the door behind her.

I walked to the mirror hanging on the wall to see the dark hickey on my neck.

I never allowed hickeys, and now I got my first one from a drunken girl I was too nice to drop.

I stared at it a bit longer and began to feel the wetness between my legs as I remembered her lips pressed against my neck.

"Stop it Korra," I told myself as I turned and headed into my room.

That next morning, Asami profusely apologized when she woke up, and she saw the mark.

Even though she said, it was an accident I could tell she was lying. I could see the want in her eyes, but I did everything to avoid it.

She didn't need someone as broken as me.

The next few days I stayed around the house. Everyone had gone out, and I had the house to myself, so I thought. I heard movement behind me and raised my head to look into the kitchen.

"Asami? I thought you left with Iroh?"

"I wasn't feeling up to party. It's almost time for us to leave and I need to make sure all the alcohol is out of my system, and my brain is sharp."

I nodded as I returned to the movie I was watching.

A few moments later she joined me. She had a bowl of chips, and for the remainder of the night, we laughed together as we watched movie after movie.

It was early in the morning when I opened my eyes and found myself still on the couch. I didn't remember falling asleep.

I looked around to find the empty bowl on the ground and a warm body pressed against mine. Around us was a blanket that covered Asami up almost entirely except for her hair.

Opal…

I was about to wake her up when her eyes fluttered opened, and she yawned.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep either…"

A wave of nausea cut my words shorts, and I spend the next few minutes gripping the bowl as Asami rubbed my back.

"I guess I ate too much junk food last night?" I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

She places her hand over my head, and I felt my body tense with her touch.

"Well at least you don't have a fever," she said with a small smile. "You should probably take a break and stay indoors just in case."

The rest of the day went by in happy bliss, and it wasn't until I was in bed that I realized that I spent the entire day with Asami. It did not end there, though, we found each other navigating to the living room each afternoon, a movie or TV series always on the TV, and a constant flow of easy conversation. I enjoyed the alcohol-free Asami and even her quirks as she laughed out loud to herself when she found something on the TV funny.

Even after everything Iroh told me Asami seemed have an air to her. A way of making all the problems of the outside world be blown away by her breeze. It allowed me to recenter myself and to rediscover the small things that had once made me happy.

The next morning Asami had to go into town to talk to her father. She was gone the whole day, and I began to realize how much I missed her company.

I had begun to grow attached to her these past several days and now without her smile always around me it felt like something was missing.

After the first bout of nausea several days ago I hadn't been able to recuperate from the stomach bug I had caught. I still feeling sick this morning and decided to go to a clinic not far from the beach house.

After completing some blood work, the doctor called me back into her office.

"Well, Ms. Korra it looks like your about three months pregnant. That will explain the nausea and fatigue you been feeling."

I felt my heart drop and I could no longer hear what else the doctor was saying.

My hand, as if by instinct, went to my stomach and there was only one thought that kept circling in my head.

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant?


	9. Ember Island Part 2

**Author Notes:**

Round 2!

Em ;)

* * *

 **Ember Island Part 2**

* * *

I felt as if there was a deep pit in my chest. The shock of the revelation destabilized all the strength I had worked so hard to gain these past few weeks. I was in denial as I made my way to the beach house.

Three months ago, I was happy, and three months ago Mako had surprised me with a big romantic dinner, that was followed by me showing him how much I appreciated him for it.

We had used condoms, but I also knew they weren't always one hundred percent.

I looked down at my flat belly and began to wonder why it had taken three months for me to notice something wasn't right. It should have been obvious. The only excuse I had was that I had gotten my period after we shared that night, but then the doctor mentioned it could have been me spotting rather than my actual period. Also, my periods had always been irregular, so it had made sense to me to miss a month or two after that.

I took a deep breath as the reality of my situation finally sank in.

I was having a baby with the man who had torn my heart out, and the same man I had finally felt I was beginning to get over. I traveled through the house and waited until I was alone in my room to start crying.

I allowed myself to feel all the misery, all the sorrow, and all the pain of knowing that things have gone from bad to worse. I felt that my entire life was spiraling out of control and I would forever be paying the consequences for loving Mako.

I heard a soft knock before Opal's concerned voice passed through the door.

"Korra? Are you in there?"

I tried my best to wipe the tears away, but it was too late. She opened the door and saw the tear-streaked mess I was in and with a few steps she was sitting next to me wiping the tears away.

"Aw, sweetie, I thought we were doing better?"

She wrapped her arms around me, bringing my head to her chest as she began to run her hands through my hair.

The tears started all over again, and I was glad when I noticed Bolin was not with her.

"Where's Bolin?" I asked as I hiccupped back a sob.

"He went out to pick up some meat for the barbecue. Do you need a Bolin hug?"

There had been plenty of times I needed a Bolin hug, but this was not one of them.

"No, I don't want him to see me upset or…" I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my lab results. "Or to know about this," I finished as I handed the papers to her.

The clinic doctor had given me a copy of the positive pregnancy and the test that showed how far along I was, so that I could give them to my primary doctor when I got home.

Taking the lab reports, she looked confused as she read over the papers. I knew the moment she figured out the severity of the results when she gasped.

"You're pregnant?" she said in almost a whisper still staring at the papers.

A few more moments pass as I waited for the inevitable question.

"And it's Mako's."

It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement. My friend knew I had been entirely faithful to him, but she too needed to hear it out loud to make it real.

"Yes."

Without saying anything, she stood up from the bed and walked over to the door shutting it securely before she grabbed a pillow from the bed.

I was a little scared of the blank look on her face as she held it in her hands. Her fists deforming the roundness of the pillow as she clenched it tighter and tighter. Then as quickly as the new empty look had washed over her face a new one took over, rage. She raised the pillow over her head and threw it against the bed and began beating the pillow with all her might.

"STUPID ASSHOLE! FUCK HIM! HE NEVER DESERVED YOU AND DEFINITELY NOT THIS BABY!"

She continued to punch it with a few more well-chosen words I couldn't really make out through her clenched teeth, but eventually, she stopped taking a deep calming breath.

She placed the pillow back behind me, and I couldn't help but smirk up at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before."

She didn't say anything but instead pulled me into her arms.

"You're not moving out, Korra. I know you want to, and you've been looking, but I absolutely can't let you do this alone."

Shocked by the conviction in her words I pushed her away.

"I got myself into this, and I don't need anyone's help. I'll be ok."

"Please, I know how you feel about people helping you, but let me do this one thing for you. Or at least let me rent out my extra bedroom to you. We can even turn the office into a nursery. I promise this isn't about pity, but I have to know my best friend is safe and ok."

I looked at my Opal's stern face and sighed. I knew once my best friend had made up her mind no one could change it except maybe for Bolin.

Then my eyes widen with realization.

Bolin.

"Opal you can't tell Bolin."

She looked over at me, and I could see the confliction on her face.

"Korra you know I can't keep this from him, especially since it will be his niece or nephew. You know how he feels about family."

I thought long about it for a few minutes before I finally decided she was right. Plus, how would I hide a pregnancy from him or a baby at that?

"Ok, but I will tell him once we get back to Republic City. I want to enjoy the calm and think things through before I get back."

She nodded, and a smile soon replaced the concern on her face.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" She squeals pressing her hands against her mouth.

After listening to Opal's excited talk about buying baby clothes and toys my anxiety finally calmed. I eventually managed to drag myself out of my bedroom and decided to sit on the couch pretending to read a book.

No matter how much better I felt after talking to Opal, I still couldn't find the strength to focus on anything.

As the sun was starting lower on the horizon, I watched as Asami reentered the beach house. By the look on her face, the talk she had with her father wasn't a good one.

I tried to remain distant, but it was hard. She, like every other time she found me on the couch, came and landed in a heap next to me. The closeness we had shared was so natural, but after this afternoon, and for the first time, I felt awkward as she laid her head on my lap.

"Korra you ok?" She asked as she turned her head to look up at me.

"Yeah."

She tried to get my attention away from the book, but I refused to look away. I couldn't meet her eyes just yet.

"Korra, I've really enjoyed spending these past few weeks with you. I was wondering if you ever wanted to go out for dinner or have a few drinks when we get bac…."

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"We can't be more than friends."

I finally looked down at her, and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I had known she was attracted to me and if things were different I would have loved to have a chance to get to know her more intimately, but now… Who would want me?

She turned to her side, facing away from me and I could see her trying to compose herself.

"You know what? I still think you're awesome and I know you are going through some things, so I wouldn't mind just being your friend."

"But eventually you would want more, right? Well, I can't give you that."

"Why not Korra? Am I not attractive to you?"

I wanted to lie, but I couldn't. The bunt words were infused with more pain than I think she intended to show.

"I do find you attractive and fun especially when you don't drink."

I rubbed my neck where the hickey used to be.

"You tend to get grabby when you drink."

I could see her turn bright red at the memory.

"I also enjoy your company, and it is easy to just talk to you. But…"

The words were on the tip of my tongue, and I knew if I said them she would want nothing to do with me.

"But what?"

I bit my lip as I searched for the right words or even the courage to say them.

"If I tell you, you definitely won't want anything to do with me. You probably won't even be my friend."

She touched my hand.

"Tell me, Korra."

I took a deep breath, and like a band-aid, I ripped the words out.

"I'm pregnant."

She instantly froze as her eyes widen ever so slightly. I was about to ask if she was ok when she spoke.

"When did you find out?"

I looked down as I begin in twirl my fingers in my lap.

"Today. I still wasn't feeling good, so I went to the clinic…well, that's the reason why I wasn't feeling too good."

She grabbed my phone that was sitting next to me and began to type into it before she handed it back.

"This is my number."

She reached over tapping the call button, and I watched as her phone lit up. She did it as if she knew I would never call even if I wanted to.

I just stared dumbfounded and was about to ask her why she even wanted my number when Bolin walked in to tell us the food was ready.

Tonight, was our last night here, and we were going to have a big barbecue to celebrate.

Opal was good at hiding the secret, but the person I least expected to be affected drank shot after shot.

Iroh had to cut her off reminding her they would be leaving in the next few days.

Even though I was worried, she would say something about my pregnancy she remained quiet saying she had a bad day because of her dad. I don't think she was technically lying either.

After the day I had, I was ready to go to bed as soon as the sun had gone down. Everyone was still enjoying the night, but none tried to stop me as I said my goodnights.

As I entered my room and was shutting the door, it suddenly stopped.

I turned to see Asami.

She was holding onto the doorframe as she stared intensely into my eyes.

"I… I like you, Korra."

I sighed as I recognized her drunken expression and the smell of alcohol dripped from her pours.

"I know."

A tear went down her face, and I wanted to wipe it away, but I knew that action would only confuse her more. I wasn't going to force someone into my complicated life.

"Can I sleep with you?"

I lifted an eyebrow.

"I know you feel really alone right now, but you're not, so can I at least do this for you? Let you know you're not alone?"

She was already walking in and taking her pants off before I could refuse.

It was my last night, and a warm pair of arms didn't sound so bad.

As I entered the bed and laid next to her, her arms automatically wrapped around me. I could feel her breath on my neck, and I would lie if I said I wasn't aroused. I fought the feeling building up inside me, and Asami didn't try anything either, which I was thankful for.

I let sleep overcome me and pushed my feelings to the back of my mind. I hadn't expected sleep to come so quickly, but I also hadn't expected to feel so peaceful and safe in her arms.

I woke up the next morning before Asami did and I left her sleeping in my bed without saying goodbye.

* * *

It had been several weeks since I returned to Republic City and I still hadn't told Bolin, but that was going to change tonight.

I looked in the mirror, and the baby bump was beginning to show. If I didn't tell Bolin, he would eventually figure it out, and it could cause a misunderstanding.

Bolin had come over, like every other night, and was eating dinner with us when I placed my fork down.

"Bolin, I have something to tell you. I honestly hadn't expected this to happen, but it did."

He looked confused, and I couldn't seem to find the right words, so instead, I took the ultrasound I recently got at the doctor's office and pushed it across the table to him.

He picked up the small pictures and looks at them carefully.

"Is that a baby?"

"Yes, and you're going to be an uncle."

I expected him to be shocked or even mad, but instead, he shot up out of the chair and rushed to me picking me up and twirling me around.

"Korra! I'm so happy for you! Opal, an uncle! I'm going to be an uncle!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, and it warmed my heart that he was so happy, but his face darkened as he sat me down.

"Have you told Mako?"

I shook my head.

"He hasn't answered my calls or any of my texts."

I saw him turn a deep shade of red before he grabbed his jacket and marched out.

Half an hour later the door swung open, and I saw Bolin pulling someone in. Mako.

I could see the piss off look on his face and knew Bolin has forced him to come here.

"You are going to sit, and you are going to listen to her. You owe her that much. You're the one who fucked up."

Mako huffed as he looked at me but sat.

"I'm pregnant."

I didn't realize I would say it so abruptly and without tears, but I did, and I watched as all the blood drained from his face.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes, Mako, I am. I'm four months pregnant."

I saw a swirl of emotion come across his face before it hardened.

"It can't be mine. I don't know who you've been fucking, but I always wore a condom, and we both know how slutty you can be... You should just get rid of it."

He didn't have a chance to say another word as Bolin's fist crashed into his face.

The utter shock that his own sweet brother would punch him kept him still long enough for Bolin to grab him by the back of neck and throw him out of the apartment.

I could still see Bolin trying to control his rage when his eyes met mine.

I hadn't realized I was crying till he and Opal were hugging me.

"Korra I know its Mako's. I know you loved him and the only cheater was him. He knows now, and that's all that matters. If he doesn't want to be in this baby's life that's on him, but your baby will always have Uncle Bolin."

I began to cry even harder not because Mako refused to accept the baby, but because I was so happy I had him and Opal in our lives.

* * *

Another few days had passed when I saw a familiar face on the news. It was Asami.

With all the stuff going on and doctor appointments, I hadn't realized I hadn't heard from her. I guess leaving without saying goodbye must have hurt her enough to stay away, but I was wrong.

As I watched the news, I realized that her father had passed away and she was accepting the position as CEO of Future Industries.

As I stared at Asami on the screen, she didn't look like the person I met on the beach. She looked so professional and so much older. Nothing like the young girl that was curled up on my thigh or always trying to cuddle with me. She looked like a powerful woman who demanded respect.

Seeing her did remind me how much I missed talking to her or watching movies as we laid on the couch.

I wondered if she was ok.

I felt a buzz and looked down at my phone.

 **Asami** : How are you?

 **Korra** : I should be asking you that. I just saw you on the news.

 **Asami** : I'm ok I've known I would take over Future Industries eventually. Just not this soon.

 **Asami** : I would really like to see you…Dinner? As friends?

I would have denied it any other day, but it felt wrong, especially since her father just died. She had been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

 **Korra** : Ok

She gave me the address of a small restaurant near my apartment. I wouldn't think she would visit a place like this, but it was relatively quiet.

As I walked in, I saw her in a booth in the corner.

I walked over to her, and my smile was genuine as she looked up to greet me.

She was dressed in the same professional manner that I saw her on the news. She wore a black pencil skirt suit with a deep red blouse that matched her lipstick. Her outfit really highlighted her green eyes, and I found myself struggling to look away.

I sat across from her a little self-conscious about the roundness of my formally flat stomach, but her eyes never left mine.

"I'm so happy you came. I know I look a little more reserved than being in shorts and a bikini all the time."

Her face got a little more serious as she reached over and took my hand.

"How are you? How's the baby?"

It was almost a whisper, and I could see she trying to read my reaction to bringing up the topic.

"Well, after Mako told me to get rid of it, it is safe to say that I will be raising the baby alone."

I saw her face twist a little in anger, but then the waitress came by and asked for our order.

It gave me a chance to catch my breath and settle my nerves before she faced me again.

"How can he leave you alone like this…"

I smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I have Opal and Bolin. Bolin is already so attached to the baby I have to get Opal to make him stop touching my stomach."

I saw the look of confusion she had and quickly added.

"Bolin is Mako's brother, so that makes him the baby's uncle. Even though, I tell him it isn't his problem he is adamant about being there for the both of us."

I felt myself sadden as I thought of Bolin's and Mako's childhood.

"Both of their parents died when they were little, and they had to live on the streets for a long time. I think knowing that the baby will grow up without a father brings up those memories of not having his."

She nodded, and I tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father recent passing."

I could see her face scowl, but her eyes did show sorrow.

"He was a perfectionist and even till his last breath he only had criticism for me, but he was my father and raised me to be who I am. I didn't know that he had cancer till we came back and by that time it was too late. I think that is why he pushed me so hard, he knew time was running out."

I reached over taking her hand, and she smiled sadly at me. She looked over at the waitress as she brought the food to our table and began to place it in front of us.

"Ok! Enough sad talk lets have some food."

The rest of the evening we talked about our plans, our dreams, and where the future would take us. I was glad she left it as a friendly conversation I don't think I could handle it if she tried to talk about us.

She would be busy trying to settle the issues that arise with her taking over the company and having constant meetings with board members, while, I would be busy getting my life ready for a baby. We both knew the months to follow would be hard, but we promised to keep texting and calling.

* * *

 **8 Months Later**

* * *

"Korra do you really think you should be going alone?"

I rolled my eyes as Opal's voice followed me from my room to the living room as I carried a pair of luggage in my hands.

I felt a little hand tug on my hair and looked down and smiled at the shining blue eyes gazing back at me.

"I'm sorry, Toshi, is Mommy not paying enough attention to you?"

Setting the luggage down, I wrapped my arms around him and the carrier strapped to my chest. He gurgled happily and kicked his feet at the attention.

Toshi was born a week early, but healthy nonetheless. He had the same straight jet-black hair Mako had and his skin was significantly lighter than mine, but a tad darker than Mako's or Bolin's. It wasn't hard to see the resemblance to Mako every time I looked at him, but his eyes, they were bright blue. His facial features were also mine to the point that every expression he made reminded Opal of me.

I thought my heart would hurt the more he started looking like Mako, but my love for him overshadowed it all. I always had him with me everywhere I went, just the two of us.

Opal was still staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Opal, you and Bolin, are completely sleep deprived from Toshi's crying, and the city noise doesn't help him sleep. It's just for a few months till he gets a little older."

She huffed as she stomped after me.

"You can't just take Bolin's nephew away from him."

Bolin definitely loved Toshi and would even wake up early in the morning to hold him, but he was just promoted at the Beifong Co., and he couldn't show up sleep deprived.

"Bolin needs sleep too, and that is why I'm leaving while he is at work. I'll send him plenty of pictures, and it's not like we will be gone forever. Me and Toshi need to let you and Bolin rest a while, and we will probably have lots of fun in the ocean and sand."

I said the last part in a sweeter voice as I look down at Toshi who answered back with a few coos.

I heard her sigh as I placed the last of Toshi's things in a bag.

"If that's what you really want, fine, but if it gets too hard you better call me! I don't know how you manage with the bit of sleep you get now."

In reality, it was tough, but if they saw any weakness in me, Opal would stop me from leaving.

"Is the beach house ready?"

She plopped on the couch still a little angry.

"Yeah, you should be the only one there since it's the offseason and the driver should be coming to pick you up soon."

I sat next to her leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Tell auntie, Opal, thank you."

She looked out the corner of her eye as Toshi eyed me then her with his bubbly smile.

Even though she was still mad, she tried to cover the smile that was forming.

A knock at the door let us know the driver was here and she quickly gave Toshi a kiss on top of his head.

"Korra please be safe and take care of Toshi."

I nodded as she hugged me and walked me to the door.

The long trip back to Ember Island wasn't as bad as I thought. I had fed Toshi right before we left and as soon as we hit the air, he was fast asleep.

I took him inside leaving him in his car seat as I unpacked our bags.

The house was as I last remembered, it was so open and so calm, only the sounds of the waves seemed to enter.

The day went by almost as if it was a dream, but that dream soon turned into a nightmare.

It was late in the evening, and Toshi was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was fed and changed, but for some reason, it wasn't enough.

I had begun to realize how much Bolin and Opal had actually helped me because I hadn't even gotten a chance to eat today.

I felt like I was about to lose it when the door suddenly opened.

Her green eyes lock on mine, and I was frozen in place. It had been eight months since I've seen those eyes.

I had avoided meeting up with her mostly because I didn't want her to see me as a whale. We did text on occasion, and I sent her pictures of Toshi, but this was the first time I had seen her since I had the baby.

I knew Toshi's screams were still in the background, but I was still standing there in shock as she rushed over to me and looked us over.

"Are both of you ok?"

I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, he has been moody tonight."

I could only imagine how I looked at the moment. I could feel my hair in all the wrong places and my clothes probably disheveled, but I didn't have time to worry about my looks. I tried rocking him some more before she spoke again.

"Korra have you even eaten?"

I looked up at her slightly dazed.

"No, I…"

Before I could finish, she took Toshi from me.

"Go eat. I'll watch him."

"But your bags."

"They will still be there after you get some food in your system, plus I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Toshi stared up curiously at the new face in front of him and quieted down giving me the confidence to go make some food.

It wasn't long before I walked back with two plates of simple sandwiches and chips. I hungrily ate mine as I watched Asami talking to Toshi. He hadn't cried since she took him, and it surprised me, he usually didn't warm up to people so quickly.

After finishing my sandwich, I took him back, and she bit into the sandwich I made for her.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. I should probably head back to Republic City. I'm sure you don't want a screaming baby to disturb your rest."

She chuckled.

"At least this screaming baby makes up for it with its cute face. The ones I usually deal with are fat and ugly."

I couldn't help the laugh.

"So, what brings you to Ember Island?"

She sighed as she laid back into the couch.

"It was a hard transition, but I now have everything the way I want it and believe me I had to crack down on some of those geezers to let me take full control. You know 'she's too young…your father would have done it this way,' blah blah blah. It took this last successful project I completed for them to finally trust me."

I could see the frustration on her face as she massaged her temples.

"I have everything set in motion for the next few projects so technically they don't need me there physically. I needed some peace and quiet from all their 'advice' and decided to work from here. Well, at least till they get the hint that I am more than qualified to handle this company on my own."

She looked up and smiled.

"It's cute how both of you have the same expression right now."

I looked down at Toshi and saw how he was entirely absorbed by Asami with his little eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

I had to admit he did look super cute.

"Opal says the same thing, but I don't see it."

I picked him up and had him face me.

"Of course, you don't, he's your baby, but I can definitely see a lot of you in him."

I set him back down on my lap, but he began to get fussy again.

"I guess he's hungry," and without thinking I release my breast from the nursing bra as he latches on almost immediately.

It wasn't until I saw Asami's wide eyes that I remembered I wasn't at home.

"I'm sorry, Asami."

I grabbed the blanket draped over the couch and cover Toshi as he continued to eat.

"No, it's ok I just wasn't expecting it."

I laughed a little.

"I've never been shy about my body and having a baby hasn't really changed that. It took Bolin a week to get used to me just feeding him where ever I was in the house. Now it doesn't faze him he just smiles and talks about how he has his uncle's appetite."

We continued talking even after Toshi fell asleep feeding. It felt so good to talk to her again, and she still looked as gorgeous as ever.

I don't know if it was because it had been so long since I actually had sex or the hormones, but the more I stared at her the wetter I got.

I started to notice her eyes slowly closing and her words not making much sense.

"Asami, we should head to bed. This little guy wakes up pretty early, so I need my rest too."

She nodded lazily as she walked over to her room. I placed Toshi in his bassinet before I returned to the living room and cleaned up the mess and set the rest of Asami's luggage in her room. By that time, I could hear the light snores coming from her bed.

Today was a very interesting day.

Ember Island always seems to surprise me.


	10. Ember Island Part 3

**Ember Island Part 3**

* * *

As I started to gain full consciousness, I rolled over to check on Toshi and saw his blue eyes staring back at me. I glanced at the clock and saw it was already nine in the morning.

"I guess you're hungry and I better feed you before you wake Asami up."

I had said it without thinking and now I was clearly remembering Asami was in the next room.

I picked him up bringing him to my chest as I hummed sweetly to him. His eye just stared up at me as his little hands gripped my breast. He was absolutely beautiful.

I heard a sigh behind me and turned to find Asami standing in my doorway.

She walked up looking over my shoulder to Toshi.

"I guess it still blows my mind that you made him. He's so perfect."

I lightly laughed.

"Every time his little fingers curl around mine, or when he recognizes my voice, it amazes me too."

I sat there a little longer as he finished.

"I bet you're hungry I brought plenty of food. I may not be a great chief like Opal, but I can make a few things," I said as I got up and placed Toshi over my shoulder.

As I reached the kitchen I set the now burped Toshi into his swing and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs.

"Omletes?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Here I'll help," Asami said as she pulled out a cutting board and began to chop veggies.

It was quiet as we cooked except for the occasional coos or gurgles of Toshi as he played.

I watched as Asami would not only sneak peeks at me but at Toshi too. The smile on her face never seemed to disappear.

I wondered if she still felt the same attraction towards me even after having a baby.

When we both sat at the table we idly chit chatted as if time hadn't passed at all or that the little boy next to us wasn't convinced the conversation was directed at him.

Asami stretched as she finished her meal and looked grimly towards her room.

"You have work to do, don't you?" I said as I tried to hide my smile behind my glass of milk.

"Yes…" She groaned loudly making Toshi giggle as he stared up at her. His eyes never really seem to leave her.

The kid already had good taste, just like his Mama.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said before dragging herself to her room to start her work.

I took the time to change Toshi and get him ready for a nap. The whole process took over thirty minutes before he finally settled down and was sleeping on my chest.

I flipped through a few channels before I thought it was safe enough to set him down and get some chores done.

It was mid-afternoon when I felt the tug of hunger and went to get lunch ready. Looking towards Asami's door I decided it wouldn't hurt to take her some.

I had Toshi in his carrier on my chest as I lightly knocked on her door.

There wasn't a response, but I decided to crack the door just enough to check on her.

Her hair was pulled back, and her concentration was completely on the computer screen in front of her. I smiled as I walked towards her and the sounds of the tapping keys never stopping.

I placed the fruit and veggies next to her and watched as her face lit up when she noticed me.

"Figured you'd be hungry," I said as I placed a bottle of water next to the snack.

She grabbed a few mini carrots shoving them into her mouth.

"You're a life saver, thanks."

The tapping continued as I quietly exited the room.

The next two weeks went by in the same fashion. We ate breakfast together, I would take lunch to her desk as she worked feverously, and after dinner, she relaxed and played with Toshi.

It worried me how attached he seemed to be getting to her.

Just the slightest sound of her voice and his eyes would automatically search for her.

As much as I didn't want Toshi getting attached I also felt myself slowly lowering my walls around her.

"Hey, Korra, if you want to take a shower I'll watch him," she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

Since we got here, I had been managing to take quick baths with Toshi but hadn't really had the time to enjoy one.

At the suggestion, I could almost feel the warm water relaxing my muscles.

"That sounds really nice actually. If he gets fussy, I pumped some milk, and it's in the fridge."

"I'm sure we will manage," she said as she blew a raspberry on his tummy.

I hurried to the shower before Toshi noticed I left. It was everything I expected, and I enjoyed the warm water, but at the same time, I tried not to take too long. Asami was nice enough to watch Toshi, and I didn't want her to struggle if he started crying.

I was making my way back to the living room when I noticed her face. I couldn't precisely decipher what that look meant.

"Everything ok?"

She looked up startled but nodded.

"We had a bit of fun while Momma was away, but your phone rang… I didn't mean to read it, it just popped up on the screen."

The only people who texted me were Opal and Bolin, and there was nothing from them I would hide, but as I unlocked the screen, I realized it wasn't them who texted me.

 **Mako** : I want to see my son.

I felt myself drop onto the couch as my phone slip from my hands.

Asami swiftly put Toshi in his swing and came over to me.

"Was that Mako, Toshi's father?"

All I could do was nod.

"He hasn't contacted us since I told him, not once, and now he wants to see him."

I looked over to Toshi as he smiled when I make eye contact with him.

I could feel Asami tension next to me.

"What are you going to do?"

I took a deep breath.

"It's not like I can tell him no, but I'm scared he will hurt Toshi. Not in a physical way, but emotionally."

I also wasn't ready to leave Ember Island. I felt calm and happy here.

I looked at Asami and knew deep down she had a big part of the happiness I found on the island.

"I need to pack so we can head back to Republic City," I said abruptly pushing thoughts of Asami out of my head.

When I looked back at her, I could see the distress in her eyes.

"Why? If he wants to see his son, he can come to you. Didn't you say you came so you could relax and give Opal and Bolin time to recuperate?"

"Yeah, but he probably won't want to come all the way over here."

"Then fuck him. You've gone out of your way too many times for him."

I didn't know if she really meant what she said or if she also wanted our little bubble of happiness to continue. I wasn't sure what these feeling meant just yet, but what I did know was that I wasn't ready to go back.

"Your right I'll text him."

After waiting for ten minutes, I heard the chime of a reply.

"He said he would come in two days. I told him to meet us at the beach."

The next two days passed quickly, and with each hour coming closer to meeting him my anxiety went up.

I dressed Toshi in a cute red polo shirt that had small cars on it and tan shorts.

"I don't know why you dressed him up to impress him. He's adorable in anything he wears."

I looked over my shoulder at Asami. Usually, she would be working in her room, but today she hadn't left our side.

I put him in his swing as I grabbed a picnic basket from the cupboard. Asami followed me as I began to place snacks and drinks into it. I could almost feel the heat of her anger emanating from her as she watched.

"Before you say anything this isn't for him. How about we hang out at the beach before he comes? It will relax me, and I hope it will relax you too."

She looked at me questionably.

"You're going to let me go with you?"

I laughed.

"Would you let me leave without you?"

"No."

"Well then let's make a day out of it."

She smiled for the first time that day as I handed her the basket and I grabbed a blanket.

It wasn't long before we were at the meeting spot and Asami was playing with Toshi on her chest.

As always, he was absorbed by Asami and didn't spare me a glance as Asami constantly spoke with him and gave him toys to throw around.

I looked at my phone and notice that Mako was already half an hour late.

Asami finally spoke up when another hour had gone by.

"You think we should keep waiting? Toshi looks pretty worn out."

I lift the hat on his head to see that he was barely keeping his eyes open but was so happy to be playing to allow Asami to cradle him to sleep.

I felt a buzz and pulled the phone out of my pocket.

 **Mako** : I can't be the person you need me to be.

I sighed and began to put everything back into the basket.

Asami got up as well and held Toshi close to her. He had finally decided to fall asleep and was lightly drooling on her shoulder.

"What happened? Did he text you?"

"Yup. I guess he wasn't ready."

"He doesn't deserve Toshi or you," she said with so much anger, but it subsided as Toshi twitched in her arms.

We walked back to the house in silence, and when we finally arrived, Asami placed Toshi in his bassinette.

I took off my shirt and kick off my shorts as I walked to the bed and got under the blankets.

It wasn't that I was sad that I didn't get to see Mako, but it was the idea that not only did he abandoned his son once but twice.

My heart ached for Toshi. My heart ached for the pain he would face as he grows up knowing his father didn't want to be a part of his life.

I felt the bed shift and arms wrap around me.

I turned into her chest and began to cry. She didn't say anything but held me till every tear was shed.

At some point during my crying I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up and turned to face Toshi, he was gone. A sudden fear filled me as I stared for a second at his empty bed. I was ready to jump out of bed and call 911 when I heard Asami's voice in the living room.

I walked out of the room and saw her sitting on the floor as Toshi was mumbling to her and Asami answering back as if she knew what he was saying.

She finally noticed me after watching them interact for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I saw Toshi begin to stir and you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I fed him and changed him."

She stood up and handed him to me.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Thanks… You know, for everything."

She smiled back with a short nod.

"Don't worry about it Korra."

* * *

It had been nearly two months since I went on my little escapade to Ember Island and I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I also knew neither could Asami.

I had heard a few of her conversations on the phone asking for extensions on her vacation. I knew she was staying because of us and it made me feel guilty.

I had gotten Toshi down for a nap and walked into Asami's room. She was tapping away again lost in her own little world till I cleared my throat.

She quickly set everything down.

"I wanted to talk to you. I think it's time to go home."

I saw sadness cross her eyes and I understood.

Ember Island seemed to be a different world to us. A world where we could be together, and everything felt right and if we were to leave this place the happiness we found here would be forgotten.

Instead of saying anything against the idea she merely nodded understandingly.

"Is Bolin threatening to come to get you both again?"

I chuckled. Bolin's threats had turned into a daily text or voicemail now instead of once a week. He truly loved his nephew.

"There something else," I said as I sat on her bed. I didn't really know what I wanted to say, but before I could say anything, I saw the tears form in her eyes.

"Please don't…"

She pushed her desk chair back and joined me on the bed.

"I want to be a part of your life Korra and Toshi's. Both of you are so special to me, but only if you let me."

Asami was the CEO of the largest company in the world, and her responsibilities were mountain high and over hundreds of people. How could I ask her to take responsibility for me and a child? I wasn't worth it.

I came with so much baggage and pain how could she possibly want me?

Even if I started a relationship with Asami how long would it last? How long before she hurt Toshi and me and he had someone else abandon him.

It didn't matter how I felt about Asami what matters more to me than anything in the world was my son.

"I can't."

With those two small words, I stood from the bed and went to my room. I began to pack our bags and make arrangements with Opal and Bolin to get a flight tomorrow morning.

The entire day was a blur as I finished packing the last of our stuff and since I told Asami I couldn't, she had remained in her room.

Toshi had been a little fussier than usual that evening, and honestly, I believed it was because he hadn't seen Asami.

I wondered if he missed her.

I paced the living room as I rocked him hoping to get him to fall asleep when Asami's door opened.

Without a word or barely a glance at me she came and took Toshi from my arms.

She cradled him close as he gripped her long black hair in his hand. In a matter of moments, he was sound asleep.

She walked him to my room, and I saw the baby monitor in her hand as she exited, closing the door behind her.

She stood there staring fiercely at me, her eyes filled with so much emotion and with a quick step she grabbed me by my face and kissed me.

I want to push her off, and I struggled a little, but she held onto me tightly. Soon my passion for her took over, and I lean into the kiss.

She began to push me towards her room as she tore my shirt open. She stopped right before we passed her door and looked into my eyes.

"If this all ends once we get back to Republic City can I at least enjoy you for tonight?"

"Ye…"

I didn't even get the whole word out before she began to kiss me again.

We both landed on the bed gasping for air when she stopped.

"Wait a sec."

She placed the monitor on the nightstand turning up the volume. She listened carefully, and we could barely hear the soft sounds of breathing before she turned back to me.

She smiled as she straddled me.

"Where were we?"

The look in her eyes were almost animalistic as she leaned down to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but moan as she lightly bit my skin.

My hands hurried to her blouse as I tried to unbutton it but got frustrated when a few buttons wouldn't release.

"Fuck it!" I said as I ripped her blouse.

She gave me a teasing glare as I released the destroyed fabric.

"That was a very expensive blouse."

"Shut up and come here."

I didn't have to tell her twice as my hands finally touched her porcelain skin.

Her back arched as my fingers slowly moved the material over her shoulders taking her bra straps with it.

She removed the irritating barriers, and she looked breathless down at me.

She brought her face down to mine, and the way she kissed me almost seemed desperate.

We managed to remove the remaining clothes, and for a moment neither of us moved. I saw her eyes wander my body not blinking as if trying to memorize each curve and every inch of me.

Her hands begin to slowly touch my less tone abs and moved up to my enlarged breasts.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered as she leaned down again to kiss me.

For a moment I wanted to take control and ravish her perfect body, but this night wasn't for me. It was stolen time and stolen desires that only belonged to her.

Her sensual kisses moved down my neck as her fingers touched the tips of my folds.

I felt her smile into my skin as a moan escaped my lips.

My body began to squirm under her as she teased my opening and bit my earlobe.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered huskily into my ear.

I tried to ignore her, but she bit a little harder causing goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"Tell me you want me to make love to you," her tone was softer this time and each word seemed to carry so much emotion.

She brought her free hand up to my cheek and caressed it. For a moment just, a moment I let my feelings slip through my lips.

"Please, Asami, please show me what it means to be loved."

Without hesitation and with so much tenderness she entered me.

All my senses came alive as she continued thrusting into me then slowly moved her body lower.

I felt her warm tongue begin to circle my clit as she added a second finger.

I wanted to grab her hair as I watched her devour me, and as her eyes flicked to mine, it became even harder to hold myself back, but I couldn't touch her. Instead, I tighten the grip on the sheets because deep down I still felt I didn't deserve to lay a finger on her, to taint her with my touch.

My climax built up and seems to almost burst as it released.

I knew my moans were loud and I couldn't help, but almost thrash as she held me in place slowing her pace and helped me ride out my orgasm.

She came up to kiss me as I finally began to calm down. I brought my hand up to her cheek as a tear fell. I didn't want her to cry. I didn't want her to feel the pain I felt knowing this would be the only time.

"Asami don't…"

"It's ok, I'm just happy."

I began to kiss her and slowly deepened it. I felt my hand shake as it began to touch her breast. If this made her feel better. If this were all I could offer, fuck my feelings, I would give her everything.

"Korra, stop."

I pulled away confused.

"I want to enjoy you more…No, I need to. Will you let me?"

I just nodded as she began kissing me again.

Her every touch and every kiss seemed so soft and delicate as if she touched me any harder I would disappear from her arms.

I said her name over and over to remind her it really was me underneath her and not just a dream.

It felts like hours before I was utterly worn out and she had traced every inch of me with her mouth and fingertips.

A small whisper escaped her lips as I felt her breathing begin to even out.

"How am I supposed to let you go?"

I pretended not to hear her as she wrapped her arms even tighter around me. I was too worn out to try to move or go back to my room, so, instead, I just close my eyes and enjoyed her warmth for the last time.

* * *

I could hear soft wines in the distance, but I didn't know where they are coming from. I was still asleep until I heard Asami's soft voice in the baby monitor.

"Hey baby boy, you ready for some breakfast? I'm sorry it's the cold stuff I wore mommy out last night, so it might take her a bit to get up," she definitely sounded too pleased with herself.

Finally, fully wake up, I rolled my eyes as I walked to the next bedroom.

There was Asami completely naked holding Toshi as she feeds him a bottle.

Of course, he loved it as he smiled at her holding the bottle between his little hands.

I walked towards her and covered his eyes with my palm.

"Seriously?"

"He doesn't know the difference between my body and yours."

I removed my hand, and his eyes sparkle again when he saw her.

"Oh, he doesn't? I swear if my son turns into some kind of womanizer I will blame you," I said while giving her a playful glare. "And since your feeding him I'm going to change so we can get ready to leave."

I saw as Asami flinched but didn't look up at me as she continued to feed Toshi.

The morning went by quickly, and I had us packed ready to go within an hour.

I walked back into the living room and found Asami sitting on the floor just staring at Toshi as he touched her face, her hair, and even the lipstick on her lips.

I never wore makeup, so I could see why it intrigued him.

She set him down on the floor and watched as he struggled to crawl back to her, smiling and kicking his feet as hard as he could.

I could see the sadness in her eyes as she kissed him when he reached her, but a knock directed both of our attention to the door.

The driver was here.

He placed the stuff into the car as I walked towards Asami, who was now holding Toshi close and almost in a hug.

She handed him to me, and it seems like we stood there forever just staring into each other's eyes.

"Bye Asami," is all I said before I walked out the door and entered the car with Toshi.

* * *

It had been a long journey back to Republic City, and Bolin had refused to put Toshi down.

It had surprised them how much Toshi grew the past two months and felt they had missed so much.

I told them about Mako and how he never showed up and that when I saw Bolin's face.

"He told me he wanted to be a good father and reconnect even if he didn't get you back. I'm sorry Korra that's why I gave him your number. He was moving to Ba Sing Se and didn't want to leave without meeting him, but I guess he just left."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until a massive sound came from Toshi.

Bolin held him out.

"Whoa, that was a good one."

I laughed as I took Toshi to the next room to change him and I was surprised when Opal followed me. She wasn't a fan of the diaper changing part.

"So, meet anyone interesting there?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Nope."

I heard her sigh.

"You know I handle all reservations to the houses there."

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?"

"I also know she extended it twice. Why do you think that is?"

I shrugged.

Toshi giggled as I finished placing his new diaper on and picked him up.

"Korra, seriously, don't you see what's right in front of you?"

I began to walk away.

"Korra stop! I'm not joking that girl had been head over heels for you since she met you and even I had my worries when we found out you were pregnant, but look she's still waiting! You can't honestly believe she doesn't care about you if she waited almost a year for you?"

I stopped.

"It's not about me. I won't let anyone else walk out of my son's life."

I left her standing there speechless as I walked to the living room and handed Toshi to Bolin.

"I'm going to rest a little. Do you mind watching him?"

"Not at all, come here little man."

* * *

Another month went by, and I hadn't heard from Asami. The past few weeks had been horrible, and my anxiety seemed to be at an all-time high. Even Toshi was beginning to sense it and had been a lot fussier lately.

I sat on the couch as I watched Toshi in his playpen with his toys when Bolin sat next to me.

"You know I never meddled in your love life unless I have to, and I think it's one of those times."

He took my hand and began to rub my knuckles.

"I just want to ask you when was the last time you were happy? Really think about it and think about the times before that."

Ember Island instantly came to mind, the day my son was born, and all the times I saw Asami with Toshi and the instant bond they made.

"It's not about my happiness, Bolin, it's about his."

"What makes you think he doesn't want you happy? He can feel your emotions Korra, and even if you don't notice it, he's sad when you're sad. Sometimes I think you just need to take a leap of faith and finally decide on something that makes you happy and not the people around you."

I let his words sink in, and for the first time, I decided to listen.

"Toshi and I are going to go out for a bit, ok?"

A broad smile went across his face.

"Just be careful."

I grabbed a few things and strapped Toshi to me before I ran out the door.

I found myself looking up at the giant skyscraper in awe. I didn't realize Future Industries was this large up close.

I walked into the building and into the constant flow of people coming in and out. No one talked to me until I found myself at the front desk.

"Ma'am, can I help you?"

"Oh… Umm…I'm looking for Asami Sato?"

"Our CEO, Ms. Sato?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. We are…"

What were we? Could I call us friends? Acquaintances? Fuck buddies? All those things just didn't seem like the right label.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Korra Aquas."

"Ah! You're on the visitor's list."

I was shocked as she started typing away on her keyboard and printed out a sticky ID with my name on it.

"Just keep this on you at all times, and you should be allowed to visit Ms. Sato."

She gave me directions to her office, and I began walking, but I still couldn't believe Asami had given me access to visit her.

I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

I looked down at Toshi and saw his eyes open wide looking all around him. I wondered if he had sensory overload like me. I had never brought him to such a crowded place before, but I was happy that at least he wasn't crying.

The door dinged, and when it opened, I was greeted by two people.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Aquas. Ms. Sato has been on the phone, so we haven't been able to announce you, but if you wouldn't mind sitting for a minute or two, she will be right with you. Could we get you anything? Some water perhaps?"

"No, thank you," I said as I followed the two people I assumed were her receptionist. We went down the long beautifully decorated lobby and I sat comfortably as I waited.

Like the receptionist said it wasn't long before the doors burst open and I saw Asami almost panicking as she looked around the lobby.

Her eyes finally met mine.

The first thing I noticed was the dark circles under her tired green eyes, and even though, I had noticed the smallest changes, she still looked flawless.

She rushed over to me.

"Is everything ok with Toshi?"

She looked at him touching his forehead as he giggled.

"Everything is fine. We are both fine."

I saw her immediately relax.

I looked around, and I noticed that everyone was looking at us with a confused expression.

"Please, come inside," she said as she too noticed and politely waved to the door. Entering the office, she took a deep breath.

"I got so scared when they said you were in the lobby and the only reason I could come up with was that something happened. I'm sorry."

I placed my bag down as Asami helped me unstrap Toshi quickly taking him and covering his face in kisses and lipstick.

Toshi, of course, was kicking and swinging his arms in excitement from seeing Asami again.

Watching them reunite and how happy they were, gave me the feeling I was doing the right thing.

"Since Toshi is ok I take it you came to talk about something else?"

Her tone was professional, and her demeanor had changed as she went and sat behind her desk.

I would have gotten intimidated by her voice and walk if we had been alone but seeing Toshi sitting there on her lap, his hands slapping the beautiful wood, she looked softer.

"Actually, I have been thinking a lot. I know on Ember Island I told you I couldn't give us a chance, and I used the excuse I was afraid for my son to convince myself. I pushed you away because I didn't want him hurt, but in reality, I think I was more afraid of being hurt. I can see now how much you love Toshi and Toshi loves you, but I can also see how much you care about me. Even after finding out I was pregnant, rejecting you, and even treating you harshly you let it all go and continued to treat me better than I deserved."

She lifted her hand, and I stopped babbling. For a long moment, she just sat there staring at me like she was trying to figure out if I was telling her the truth.

"Korra, at first I was extremely attracted to you and thought that all I wanted was a fling, a taste of you, but the more I got to know you the harder I fell. When you had your baby, I thought I would see you differently, you know like a mother, and all those feeling of frustration would go away, but they didn't. I saw how much you loved Toshi and how selflessly you did everything for him and I knew I couldn't live without you. Or him."

She kissed Toshi's head as he tried to reach for the pens on the desk.

"I know you are afraid what will happen if our relationship doesn't work, but when I met him, and he smiled at me, I felt like he chose me. I don't ever want to disappoint him or you. I don't think my heart could take it. This past month was like torture. I missed him and his smiles. I missed watching you bathe him and hum to him as you nursed him. I would even cry thinking of how I would miss all the new things he was learning, but I respected your decision."

She took a shaky breath.

"Just like I said a month ago I want to be in your life and Toshi's. I would do anything for you both to be happy."

As she said the last sentence I was already crossing the room and took her face into my hands and kissed her.

"Thank you," I whispered to her as my tears fell.

Thank you for loving me, thank you for waiting, thank you for loving my son, and thank you for never giving up on me. I didn't have to tell her all the reasons why I was thanking her because seeing all the love in her eyes I knew she already knew.

The End...For Now.


	11. Let's Go to the Zoo

**Epilogue: Let's Go to the Zoo**

* * *

I stirred from my sleep as I heard a door down the hall open and the sound of feet running to our bedroom door.

I opened my eyes but didn't move to take a moment to enjoy the beauty in front of me before the little intruder made his entrance.

Her legs were intertwined with mine, her face only an inch away, and her hand was right below her chin resting on mine. Her diamond ring shined in the bit of sunlight that came through our curtains, and I gripped her fingers that limply curved into my hand.

With a little wiggle of the doorknob, I heard the door quietly open, and the top of a head sneak around her side of the bed before he popped up jumping on her.

"Mom! Wake up!"

The shock in Asami's eyes made me smile as he forced the mattress to move up and down with his weight.

With quick reflexes she grabbed him pulling him over her body and pinning him between us.

The room boomed with laughter as she began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Mom! Stop! I'm sorry!"

She stopped her assault, and he laid there gasping for breath with a broad a smile on his face.

"Toshi you know better than to wake up your Mom like that."

Asami gave me a glare when I didn't hide the amusement in my voice.

He was still trying to catch his breath as he pouted at Asami who I could see was pretending to be mad.

"No, that face doesn't work on me anymore. You know today is my day off, and I need at least a few more hours of sleep."

He crawled on me and began to hug me as he placed his cheek against mine.

"Is sleeping more important than going to the zoo with Mother and me?"

I tried not to laugh when I heard him hitch his voice and Asami's eyes twitch as she tried to stay composed.

"I said we would go at noon and its seven Toshi."

"But the Elephant show is at nine."

I smirked as I looked into her eyes, "The Elephant show… You know, elephants, your son's favorite animal."

She gave me a look that meant I would pay for that later, but I'm sure I can convince her of a different type of punishment.

She took a big breath, "Ok let's get ready to see the Elephant show."

Another broad smile spread across Toshi's face as he jumped on top of Asami giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"Thanks, Mom!"

He jumped out of our bed and darted out the door.

She then turned to me as I continued laying there smiling.

"You know there is one at noon then again at two."

Of course, Asami had planned on taking him to the Elephant show, but being like his mother, Toshi, was impatient.

"Yup, but your son wants to go to the one at nine."

Toshi was now five years old and the light of my life. He was so smart and witty that it surprised me how much he took after Asami to the point he seemed more like her son than mine. I figured he would either be stoic and quiet like his father or athletic and energetic like me, but Toshi turned out to be smart and quick to pick up new things.

His personality was still a reflection of mine, but when he asked for books for his birthday instead of a soccer ball, I was taken aback a little.

Asami, of course, swelled with pride as she began to give him the books her father had given her at his age.

It had been a struggle for me to face the feelings I had for Asami and to trust her. It made our relationship rocky at the beginning because I always seemed to be waiting for her to wake up one day and realize she didn't want us, but she didn't.

There was a moment I almost made the worst mistake of my life. Toshi was one and allowing my insecurities to cloud my judgment, I accused her of infidelity without giving her a chance to explain herself. I had even gone as far as taking Toshi away from her and leaving our home.

I remembered that night as I slept with Toshi in Opal's spare bedroom and I could still remember hearing the knock on the door.

* * *

"Korra, can I come in?"

I sighed as I combed Toshi's hair to the side. I was relieved he had slept through the argument and had fallen asleep when we got here.

"No, I'll come out."

I left Toshi and took the baby monitor as I stepped out of the room leaving the door cracked.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Asami sitting on the couch.

I was about to turn around when Opal stopped me.

"Korra, please."

I clenched my teeth as I turned and sat in a chair as far away as possible from her.

But instead of allowing the distance between us, she stood and kneeled in front of me. I could see all the hurt in her eyes, and it almost made me forget why I was so angry.

"Korra you know I would never cheat on you, you know that…" Her voice had a small bite at the end, and I knew she was doing everything to keep her own anger down.

My voice was now shaky because I wanted to believe her, but recent events wouldn't let me.

"Why haven't you been coming home on time? Why have you been secretive about your phone…"

The last one was what really hurt…a lie I caught her in.

"Why did you say you were traveling for work when you weren't? Your secretary came by to drop off documents because you told them you were on vacation."

I saw her eyes widen but then sadden.

"Korra it's not what it seems. Yes, I've been keeping a secret from you, but it isn't what you think."

She walked over to her bag and took out a stack of papers and handed them to me.

She didn't say anything as I looked down. They just seemed like legal documents, and with my emotions running high they didn't make sense.

"What's this?"

"Those are the forms Mako filled out to relinquish his parental rights to Toshi, and the ones below are the adoption paperwork, so I can adopt him."

She got down on one knee in front of me, as the papers slip my fingers, but neither of us moves to grab them when she pulled out a small box revealing a ring.

"I knew you would need proof of my love for Toshi and even if you say you don't, I know it would always be in the back of your mind. I know you love me, but you are afraid, so this is my proof. I will make Toshi a Sato and the heir to my company. I want to be his mom, and most importantly I want to be with you. Please marry me and come home."

I sat there shocked as the tears streamed down my face. I glanced at the papers on the floor, and for the first time, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. No matter what happens to me, I know my son will be ok because he will have his other mom to take care of him.

I dropped to my knees in front of her as I hugged her.

"Yes."

* * *

I laugh now at how stupid and blind I was back then. Anyone could see how much Asami loved me and how much she loved Toshi. If something would have happened to me, I know she would have taken care of him, but back then I didn't see that.

In my mind, there had always been a "what if."

Asami yawned before she bent down and kissed me.

"I love you," she whispered before she gave me another kiss.

Toshi ran back in with his button up shirt a button off, and the fly to his shorts open.

"I'm ready!"

I laughed as I got out of bed walking towards him and unbuttoning his shirt and fixing it.

"It doesn't seem that way, sweetie."

He scrunched his nose as I tucked his shirt in and fixed his shorts.

"Mr. Sato, would you care to help me pack some lunches?"

We both turn to the butler waiting patiently by the door.

"Yeah!"

Toshi ran to him taking his hand as I mouth "thank you" to our butler.

I walked over to Asami as she put on her bra. I knew how tired she was and the sacrifices she makes for the both of us.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"Hey…"

Not listening, my hands slowly move down her body as her head leaned back onto my shoulder.

My hand passes the waistband of her sweats and found her already swollen clit.

"Babe… what are you doing?"

I lightly bit her neck but careful not to leave a mark before I answered.

"Thanking you. Have I told you how much I love you?"

She moaned lightly as I dip into her folds.

"Nu-uh," she gasped.

I pushed her a little further into the walk-in closet as I close the door behind me.

She whimpered as I took my hand out of her pants, but soon was moaning when I turned her around and began to kiss her deeply.

Her eyes were half-lidded as I lowered myself to my knees lightly kissing her on the way down.

Her eyes opened wide when she realized what I was doing.

"Korra, Toshi mi…"

She didn't finish the sentence before I pulled her pants down and my mouth was on her.

I slowly move my tongue in circles as I took her foot out of one of the pant legs and place it over my shoulder giving me more access.

After the four years of marriage, I am so attuned to her body and memorized every inch and every moan, so before long she was close to climaxing.

Her hand gripped my hair, and her hips began to buck erratically as her orgasm finally hit. I enjoyed the flood of juices that greeted me, savoring and lapping every bit before she was completely clean.

I stood up, and she was still panting as she stared at me wide-eyed.

"Korra…Wow…Closet sex."

I pulled her in and kissed her.

"Thank you for being a great Mom."

I peppered kiss her a few more times.

"I love you, Asami."

As we drove to the Zoo, I couldn't help but enjoy the little grin she has the whole time she was singing with Toshi. I'm sure she was thinking of ways to earn another thank you session, but I didn't mind.

I didn't mind the thought of doing this every day of our lives.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

If you enjoyed this story I have actually made a continuation in Ch 28, the Ruined series. Feel free to skip ahead if you choose!


	12. The White Lotus Part 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again! I know I have hidden away from y'all for a while. I was quite busy with graduations and vacation time, but do not worry I hadn't forgotten about any of you! This story is a little different from some of my others. I wanted to have a bit of fun with a gender bender. If this is not your style feel free to skip it. I am working on two more stories at the moment so hopefully, it won't be too long before you hear from me again.

EM ;)

* * *

 **The White Lotus Part 1**

* * *

 **Asami**

I walk through the shop and grazed the small tables that filled the room with my fingertips. This was my dream finally realized.

I am Asami Sato and I am the heiress of a large multi-million dollar company and a prodigy in engineering, inventing things that have changed the city, but here I am walking through my true dream, owning a quiet tea shop.

I was first introduced to tea as a little girl by my father's close friend Iroh. It first started out as curiosity when he always proclaimed that tea was more than just hot leaf juice, but soon after that, he drew me into its fragrances and tastes.

He was an older gentleman and I saw him as a grandfather. He passed on his knowledge and wisdom of his life and tea before he died.

I made my way gracefully through the maze of tables and sat at the small one reserved for me. I placed my paperwork in front of me as I watched the gentlemen getting ready to start the day.

Mako, Bolin, Iroh Jr., and Tanho were all in their uniforms that consisted of a white button up shirts, tie, black aprons, and black slacks.

They were all very handsome men.

Even though my dream was to own a tea shop I was also realistic that there were many in the city and many that had a great reputation.

Most tea shops had women servers and some even used those women's bodies as a way to bring in more customers and as I sat with a group of friends this bright idea came to me.

* * *

"Seriously look at those men just gawking at her. It's disgusting," said Ginger as she took another sip of her tea.

I turn to look at the young woman as she bent over also slightly mesmerized by her curves but swiftly turned back to my friends as if it didn't affect me.

"But this is the best tea in the city and quietest location," spoke Opal.

I sigh.

"I guess there really isn't a place for women to just have tea and escape things like that," I say nodding to the obese man that was practically drooling. "Well, not without joining a club and those places are horrible in their own way."

"And who would want to deal with those old rich bats that only try to one-up each other," spouts Opal.

A smile crept across my face and caught the attention of the other girls.

"What if I make a tea shop with handsome men? Not like this, where they are sexualized, but just kind, handsome men serving you as you enjoy your tea. Something that is easy on the eyes, but you know you won't have to deal with a pig next to you. It would be elegant, but anyone would be able to afford it."

The girls almost looked in a dream-like state as I told them my vision.

"I would definitely go to that tea shop," said Ginger as Opal nodded.

* * *

The hardest part was convincing my father to let me start the business, but after explaining to him that this would be a great exercise for me before I run the company he finally agreed. If my tea shop fails I will have to dedicate the rest of my time to the company and follow him around for the next several years.

I definitely did not enjoy doing it the few times I did in the past so I hoped this idea could blossom into something great that would make my father proud.

I called it The White Lotus. Everyone knows the White Lotus was a group of Pai Sho players, but not many knew that they held a secret and formed a secret society.

This tea shop would be the secret of all women in Republic City. The White Lotus will be a place where they could enjoy themselves away from men's depraving eyes. It will be a place they can let their fantasies run wild, but still be the elegant women they are.

All my workers would be professional, kind, and each of them would have a small piece of what women secretly craved for.

This place will be their secret getaway.

"Boss Lady!"

I look up to see blue eyes lock onto mine. They captivate me and I hadn't realized I was holding my breath till Bolin spoke again.

"Uhhh…Asami?"

I snap out of my trance shaking my head a little.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"This is Korben. The guy I told you I use to work with at the docks? I know you needed another guy so I told him to come check it out."

I looked at him again. He was a little shorter than me and his skin was a beautiful bronze. His physique was well sculptured and I could see he was used to hard labor and I hoped it also meant he was a hard worker, but one feature threw me off.

His face.

Even though his hair was cut short and waved naturally around his frame something about his face seem delicate almost feminine.

His jaw was strong, but not pronounced like Bolin's, and there was no sign of stubble.

Again Bolin's voice snaps my eyes from Korben.

"Don't let that baby face confuse you. He works really hard and was never late to a shift. I will even put my job on the line for this guy."

I look him over one more time and knew there would be plenty of ladies that will go wild for him.

"Ok, Bolin, he's in, but you're in charge of showing him the ropes."

Korben smiles wide and I felt my heart skip a beat before Bolin wrapped his arm around him and lead him towards the back.

I placed my hand over my heart and begin to wonder when was the last time I ever felt this way about a man…never.

* * *

 **Korben**

* * *

"Korra, wake up."

I pull the blankets over my head, but it was the smell of food that convinced my body to get up.

"Mom I told you to call me Korben. What if you accidentally call me that out in public and I answer?"

I walk over to the woman standing in the kitchen. I could see the dark circles under her eyes and the pain she was trying to hide.

"Mom, did you take your meds?"

She looked sadly towards me.

"I ran out of the pain medication last night so I didn't get much sleep."

I took her face in my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were asleep and I know how hard they work you at the docks, so I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm going to the pharmacy to get your meds before I go to work I'll be back."

I grabbed my boots and jacket and begin to walk out the door.

"Sweetie please eat something before you leave!"

I ran back giving her a kiss on the cheek before she shoved the jelly covered toast into my mouth.

"Be safe sweetie!"

My father died a few years ago in a work accident. The company gave us some money, but when Mom got sick it seemed to vanish so quickly.

There wasn't much they could do for her condition and it caused her a lot of pain, which meant she couldn't work.

I was still Korra then and I tried to find a job, but no one wanted to hire a girl at the docks and I wasn't cute enough or girly enough for jobs girls normally got.

For a time I managed to receive the money to pay the medical bills and meds by doing something I really didn't want to remember, but it got me by.

For that small amount of time I thought I could be happy, but like everything good in my life, it wasn't long before it was ripped from my life.

Finding myself unable to find a job again I decided I had to take a chance and become who the employers were looking for, a man, and that was when I became Korben.

Korben was a baby face kid, but he was strong and worked harder than most of the grown men. It didn't take long before I had applied for a job and got it.

I was able to pay my mother's medical bills and medications to give her a good life like before, but the docks were never steady.

I got laid off yesterday and I hadn't found the courage to tell my mother. The least I can do is make sure she has her pain meds and I had already decided to spend the rest of the day looking for a job.

As I was made my way back home with meds and a few snacks for my mother I ran into Bolin.

Bolin had been my partner for the majority of my time at the docks, but he had gotten laid off a few weeks before.

He now wore a white button up shirt with black slacks and seemed to be doing well.

"Korben! How are you doing, buddy?"

I guess he saw the look in my eyes because his smile automatically faded.

"You too?"

I nodded. I felt like I wanted to cry, but that would definitely not be manly.

"Hey cheer up."

I watched him think a little before a smile crossed his face again.

"You're a good looking guy and I know a business woman looking for good looking guys."

"I won't become some lady's plaything," again.

The memory of her smile and how she purred her commands crossed my mind before they were drowned out by Bolin.

He had started laughing as he smacked my back a few times.

"No, she owns a tea shop and only hires guys. She needs one more and I bet she will hire you. Let me put in a good word for you and then you come by tomorrow."

He pulled out his phone and texts me the address.

Before I could thank him he began to jog away smiling as he waved.

"I'm about to be late so I got to go. See you tomorrow!"

The rest of the walk home was full of nervousness and a little bit of excitement. Maybe everything will be ok.

During dinner, I told my mother the truth and I could see the worry on her face and I knew what she was about to say.

"Mom I'm not going to stop getting your meds even if you beg me to. You need them. Anyway, Bolin may have helped me get another job at a tea shop. I get to meet the owner tomorrow so you won't have to worry."

"Do you still have to be Korben?"

I could hear the sorrow in her voice. She was always against the idea and felt responsible for me having to change.

"Bolin knows me as Korben and the shop only hires men," I said it quietly and almost in a whisper.

When I looked up to meet her eyes I saw a mischievous look that made me raise an eyebrow.

"So you will be working in an all-male tea shop? I'm sure you will probably be serving women. How will you keep their claws out of you?"

I laughed. Even though I do see myself as a woman and love being a woman I never hid the fact that I was attracted to women.

"Mom they will think I'm a guy so they are all off limits."

"That's what you say now, but on a serious note, please be careful Korra. Even though I understand why you are doing this, many people might see this as a betrayal. You will be lying to your friends, your coworkers, and your boss."

I sat there quietly as her words sunk in.

I would love nothing more than to be Korra, but being Korra meant I couldn't take care of my mother and I rather lose my identity than to see her in pain.

* * *

I didn't honestly know what I expected when I met Bolin's boss, Asami, but she was beautiful. More than beautiful, she was the incarnation of the goddess Aphrodite.

"Wipe that drool off Korben. She doesn't mix work with pleasure and I'm sure we have all tried and we have all failed miserably," I heard Bolin whisper as we walk towards her.

I nodded, but I couldn't break the eye contact as she intensely stared back into mine.

 _Dammit, Korra_ keep _it together. She's hot, but she's probably straight._

I shook my head again.

 _It doesn't matter if she's straight she might be your new boss so quit that._

"Ok, Bolin, he's in, but you're in charge of showing him the ropes."

I felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders when I heard her say the words. I had another job and I couldn't wait to tell Mom so she would stop worrying.

Now I definitely couldn't act on my impulses.

Bolin turned me away and led me to the back where there were other guys cleaning tea cups and setting up trays.

"Guys, this is Korben. Korben this is my brother, Mako, Iroh Jr. and Tanho. Don't let Tanho annoy you for some reason women like the wounded alpha male shit he pulls, but it gets annoying quickly."

"I give the women what that want and sometimes that's a man they think they can fix."

I heard all the other guys moan in disgust.

"What do you mean by giving the women what they want?"

They all looked at me with a grin till Iroh finally answered.

"We are the sugar the patrons need with their tea. I mean Asami's teas are the best I've tasted, but just being the best doesn't get customers through the door. Sometimes they need a little incentive."

He flexed his arm as the already large muscles came into better view.

I couldn't help but look at the guys a little closer.

Tanho light blue eyes and jet black hair did give a hurt look. Someone you wanted to cheer up, but very handsome either way.

I knew Bolin was bubbly and cute definitely a big teddy bear that would make anyone smile.

Iroh was very built. He showed off his arms with rolled up sleeves and his military tattoos clearly on display. He reeked of masculinity and someone you could see fighting for his girl.

Mako was handsome, but what was alluring about him was his mysterious and stoic face. Made you want to get to know him and when his eyes did connect with yours, it felt like waves of heat pulsed into you and I didn't even like guys.

I guess that made me the sweet kid. The one women wanted to pamper.

Actually, I really like the idea of girls ogling over me even if they thought I was a man.

Either way, it seems Asami had done her best to give the patrons what they most desired and I'm sure none of us minded being the fantasy to all the women that entered.

"Ok, guys back to work. I'll get Korben his uniform."

He led me to what looked like a small break room. It had a table and several couches lining the walls. He opened a door to a storage room that was filled with aprons and clothes on one side and variety of other items I presumed were for tea making on the other. He then eyed me up and down and pulled out a shirt, apron, and pair of pants.

"The first set is free, but you need to get some after your shift and they can be deducted from your check."

He stood there waiting and I couldn't help but get nervous.

"Ummm, where's the bathroom?"

Bolin scoffed.

"Stop being shy we are all guys and I'm sure you're not scared of Asami seeing you… unless you're little."

He gave a small glance to my groin before I pushed him out of my way.

"I just don't want to intimidate you with my size," I manage to throw back before I saw the restroom sign down the hall.

I changed into my new uniform and Bolin showed me the office where I could keep my stuff in, but tomorrow I would need to come dressed to work.

As I exited the office I felt a gaze on me and saw Asami looking at me again.

Could she see through my disguise? I knew guys could to be dense, but women, on the other hand, are way more perceptive.

I could feel the slight sweat begin to accumulate on my forehead when she finally spoke.

"The uniform really suits you. I am happy to have you on the team, Korben. If you need anything you are always welcome into my office."

She smiled as she stepped by me and I was almost paralyzed by her smell. It was a mixture of jasmine and tea.

I began to walk away in a slight trance when I heard her voice again.

"Oh Korben, when you're done with your shift I would like to talk to you."

I just bowed before I headed back to the front.

In the time I was in the back, the tables in the small shop filled and the soft chatter of women now filled the air.

I didn't really expect the diversity I saw all around me. There were tables of what seemed like business women talking, tables of high school girls giggling, and many more of women regularly clothed.

Not all seemed to be brought here from the "incentive" Iroh spoke of early, and seemed to be relaxed and simply enjoying the tea in peace.

The shop wasn't very big but held quite a few people inside and outside on a balcony that faced a beautifully landscaped pond with flowers.

Behind the "Employee Only" signed door, I just walked through, was a hall that branched off into the kitchen, breakroom, employee restroom and finally to Asami's office in the back.

I looked around and found Bolin leaning over a bar decorated with sweets and breads to offer patrons with their tea and behind them another entrance to the kitchen that was filled with different types of teas and beautiful cups. There was a variety of cups lining the walls china, porcelain, and some ceramic depending on the teas they preferred.

Just out of view was where Asami did her magic and prepared the blends of tea her patrons love.

As I walk next to Bolin I could see Mako carefully watching the brewing tea and seems to know the exact moment to pour it.

Bolin caught my gaze.

"Asami trained him. He seemed to catch on a lot faster than us and is the only one, other than her, allowed to brew the tea. Even though I don't taste the difference between what I brew and what my brother's brews apparently Asami does."

He just shrugged his shoulders and I watched as Mako set the cups on a tray and handed them to Iroh.

Iroh flexed his arm under the tray and begin to walk over to the giggling high school girls whose eyes keep flickering to his arm as they waited for their tea.

I heard a small chuckle from Bolin.

"He really does love to show off those muscles."

"Ok," he says with a small slap to the counter.

"Right now we have two brewers, Asami and Mako, two servers, Tanho and Iroh, and I am the host and cashier. I do help when service is busy, but my main duty is to keep a constant flow and read who the patrons might want to be waited by. It doesn't sound very important, but failed experiences say otherwise. Right now we are in need of a busboy. Our clientele has grown in the past week and it's getting a little harder to keep the tables clean and ready for the next clients. You will be in charge of cleaning tables and we will eventually give you a table or two and once you have it all down you can trade off with Tanho and Iroh."

Bolin led me to the small cart and explains the process of cleaning a table, the different types of tea cups, and where they must be placed for cleaning.

Before I knew it I was on the floor alone cleaning table after table.

Occasionally, I caught the glance of a woman or two staring at me, admiring me, but instead of a disgusting gawk I would get from men as Korra they were tender and kind, almost a sweet caress with their eyes.

I loved being on display and it sent shivers across my skin. I couldn't help but grin stupidly as I worked fast and hard.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

My head panged with a bit of pain as I walked out of the office. Being cooped up always did that to me, but being a boss meant I had to take care of paperwork, bills, and speak to vendors almost regularly.

I made my way through the thin hallway entering the kitchen and watched Mako hard at work. He was the best of the boys and I trusted him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as he poured a cup of tea, but instead of placing it on a tray he handed it to me.

"Figured you would come out of that cave right about now."

I smiled. He had somehow become quite attuned to me and seemed to know exactly what I needed at the various moments. I even go as far as to call him one of my best friends.

He was the first I hired and even though I was shaking with excitement and fear at the same time his calm and unwavering confidence in me always centered me.

"Thank you, Mako."

He poured himself a cup and walked with me to look out onto the floor.

"The last patrons for the night have already been served," he mentioned casually.

"He loved the attention by the way," I heard him say with a smile.

I didn't need him to tell me who as my eyes glanced over to the happy busboy with red tinted cheeks.

"I don't think he sees it as work," I chuckle into my cup, but I watched his quick but careful hands as he grabbed each cup placing it onto his cart and wiping the table spotless.

"He takes like a duck to water. How many cups did Iroh break before he got the hang of it?"

I grimace at the memory Mako brought up.

"Too many, lucky for him you kept me from firing him."

"He brought in a lot of customers and the least you could do was give him a second chance."

"Or third, or fourth," I said as I glared at Mako, but his calm face never wavered.

My eyes lingered back to Korben and I watched as he smiled and laughed with Iroh. That smile seemed to unsteady me, scare me, and make me question things I always knew as true. I like women, not men, but why can't I stop staring at him.

Korben had finished cleaning his last table when he finally noticed me waiting with Mako. He ran his fingers through his brown wavy hair before he started walking towards me.

I felt a small nudge against my side and glanced at Mako's knowing eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I would say the way you're looking at him is inappropriate."

I felt my cheeks heat up as his eyebrow rose.

"I…You know I'm not attracted to men."

"I know," he said as he shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ms. Sato, you wanted to talk to me?"

I turn back to Korben and somehow got lost in his blue eyes staring up at me.

There was an awkward silence before Mako poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Asami, you wanted to talk to Korben in your office remember?"

Mako's voice snapped me out of my trance and I managed to nod.

"Yes, Um… follow me."

I turned around quickly trying to hide the embarrassment on my face.

It took the small walk through the hall to finally settle my nerves and control the feeling in my gut before I got behind my desk and faced him.

I sat down and I was glad when I was able to bring out the professional Asami without difficulty.

"Usually first days are the hardest and I wanted to see how you liked it and if you wanted to continue working?"

I watched his eye light up as his small crooked smile made my heart flutter a bit.

"I loved it. I wasn't exactly sure if I would like being ogled by girls all day, but they all seem to be respectful and nice…"

I tried my best to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth, but my eyes wouldn't stop going down his body.

He was animated and spoke with his body and hands and for some reason, the movements seemed to hypnotize me.

It took me a second to realize he had stopped talking and I was unaware of anything he had said. Panic almost filled me before I thought of a safe question to ask.

"So will I see you tomorrow, 8 am?"

He smiled again.

"Yes, Ma'am."

I sighed in relief.

"Then you are dismissed. Have a good evening, Korben."

He thanked me one more time for the opportunity before he turned and walked away. When he was finally out of my sight I groaned loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Asami," I say to myself as I patted my forehead with my palm.

It took me another hour before I finish up the rest of my work and I walked back out to the floor.

As always Mako was the only one left as he finished sweeping. I honestly believe he only stays to make sure I was safe, but I didn't mind.

He walked me to my car and we say our goodbyes before I pulled out of the parking lot.

As soon as the tea shop is out of sight I grabbed my phone and dialed Opal.

"Opal I have a problem… I think I'm attracted to a guy…"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes**

This story is already completed. :) It was originally a three part story, but I felt they were a bit too long so I cut them up. I'm still editing to have it flow like I want it between parts so expect several more parts to this story than previous stories.

The next question I asked myself was how often should I update... I personally know sometimes with every day especially with a longer series I either don't find time to read or want to skim through it so give me some advice you guys.

I hope you enjoy the new story and don't forget to review or comment!

EM ;)


	13. The White Lotus Part 2

**Author Notes:**

I decided to post every day if I have the time :) Again these will be a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **The White Lotus Part 2**

* * *

 **Asami**

I took my fifth shot and set my forehead back on the bar.

"Maybe it's cause you want to try something different?" I heard Opal remark from the seat next to me.

I turned my head to face her.

"Not once have I ever wanted to try something 'different' and the idea that I can't control these urges makes me want to slap myself."

I had always been gay and I couldn't remember ever being curious about liking guys either. I knew what I was and that was it. Now, this Korben guy has my head all messed up.

"Well, Asami, I don't know what you really want me to tell you. Maybe you should try to see where this takes you?"

I lifted my head as I tried to think through the fog of alcohol.

"Maybe it's just an appreciation of his body and once I kiss him or things go further I won't feel anything."

Opal's eyes seemed questioning.

"What if you do like it?"

I dropped my head back onto the bar.

"Then my whole life has been a lie!" I moaned into the polished wood I rubbed my head into.

I grabbed another shot, but this time Opal took it out of my hand.

"I think you've had enough to drink," she sighed as she rubbed my back.

"Well give it time maybe this feeling will go away and you will be back to breaking girls' hearts left and right."

"I really do like how soft women are… He's muscular, but he looks really soft too. I bet his lips taste nice…"

"Ok, time to get you home," Opal laughed as she helped me off the bar stool.

* * *

My dreams that night were filled with the tan muscular man that worked for me.

I had managed to drink a few cups of water Opal had left on my night stand between the dreams, but every time I closed my eyes the same dream took over my unconsciousness.

 _I stood in my tea shop as I stared at him in his uniform. He seemed to sense my eyes on him and would turn to face me his cobalt eyes darkening when he asked me the soft and alluring question, "Do you want something, Asami?" It was the way he said it that made my body tingle like he knew the answer but wanted me to admit it out loud, wanted me to beg for it._

 _"You," I said without hesitation and his response was always the same._

 _"As you wish."_

 _I walked towards him reaching out so that I could possess him. I could almost feel his warmth as my fingers neared his smooth flesh and watched as he took a deep breath before he closed his eyes waiting for the touch as if the anticipation intoxicated him._

It was alway the second before we made contact that I would be pulled out of my heated dream. Each time I found myself squirming with frustration in my sheets and my breaths coming out ragged and deep.

It took a long cold shower to finally calm the heat radiating from my core and to have the clarity I needed to focus on the tasks of the day.

I wondered how this little infatuation would affect me at work as I drove to my little tea shop.

My breath hitched when I saw him running towards the shop trying to tuck in the hem of his undershirt into his pants. I had to remind myself that what I experienced last night were just dreams and that in reality, we did not have the connection or heated passion I desired.

So I simply enjoyed the brief glance of the muscular cuts on his hips before the shirt was secured.

This infatuation seems like it was going to be harder to control than I thought.

* * *

 **Korben**

* * *

I was so excited to tell my mother everything and how well my first day had gone that I ended up talking to her for hours.

My mother had always been a patient woman and sat there listening to me rambling on.

"Sweetie, I am so happy you don't have to work at the docks anymore. I am not going to lie, I use to be afraid that one day you come back hurt, but now I know you're safe and it seems you have made a few friends."

I smiled and nodded, but there always seemed to be a bit of fear dwelling in the back of my mind.

What would happen if they found out who I really was? What if they got mad and didn't want to listen to the reasons why I did it?

Republic City was going through a rough time and there were many who couldn't find work. We were the lucky few who did have jobs.

Surely they would understand I did it for my family.

Looking at my mother's happy smile seemed to wash away any guilt I felt and brought back the happiness that I could finally help my family.

I had slept so deeply that it wasn't till I felt my mother's hands practically shaking me awake that I finally stirred and opened my eyes.

"Korben you're going to be late!"

My eyes widen as she handed me my freshly washed and ironed clothes and stuck a breakfast sandwich in my mouth.

"Hurry you need to be out the door right now!"

I had barely managed to place my breast binding on and had a leg through my pants when I was being pushed towards the door.

"Wait! Wait! I need to put on my undershirt."

Before I could reach for it, she had it over my head hiding the binding and I was out the door.

I quickly put on my shoes and began running down the street to catch the last bus that would get me to work on time.

I was nearly out of breath as I barely manage to alert the driver to hold on before leaving the stop.

I stepped onto the bus and all eyes were on me.

A few young girls giggled as I looked down and realized my pants were barely on and my boxers were clearly showing.

I shot them a crooked smile as I buttoned the pants and begin to loop my belt around my waist.

I managed to get my shoes tied properly and my tie tied right, with the help of one of the girls, before my stop finally came up.

I hopped up winking at the girl who helped me.

"You should let me thank you properly and come by the White Lotus for a cup of tea."

The girl turned bright red as her mouth opened and closed, but only managed to nod.

 _Man, I was definitely enjoying this new job._

I placed the tie around my forehead as I swung the button up shirt around my shoulders.

I could see the shop as I swiftly walked around the corner and I caught the glimpse of a beautiful matte black convertible Audi R8 pulling into the shop's parking lot.

I froze with my undershirt still halfway down to tuck it in as I saw who was driving the car.

 _Asami. Wow. She looks even hotter in that car._

I shook my head reminding myself I needed to tuck in my undershirt and be fully dressed before the beautiful business woman saw me.

I finally made it inside with a minute or two to spare.

Bolin's broad smile greeted me as he walked over to me and fixed my tie.

"You ready to work?"

I placed the apron over my head with a big smile.

"Absolutely."

Bolin went on to explain how I had been so quick to pick up cleaning tables that they were going to allow me to wait on one table and see how I did.

I would be following Iroh until then to learn how to take orders and then when he thought I was ready he would give me one table and critique me after.

It had been a few hours into my shift when Iroh said I was ready for my own table.

That was when I saw two familiar green eyes staring at me.

I turned towards the eyes and watched in horror as Bolin sat someone I wasn't ever expecting to see again.

I watched as she pointed towards me and Bolin snuck a glance and with a broad smile, nodded.

I could feel my hands begin to shake as he walked over to me. I could only imagine the look on my face as he suddenly stopped in front of me with a curious gaze.

"You, ok?"

I managed to shake my shock away.

"Yeah, fine," I say with a fake smile.

"Well the customer at that table asked if you were a waiter and I figured it would be good to have someone that wants you as your first customer, so get after it," he said with a little pat on the back.

I walked to the table and tried to bring up my best and most confident grin I could come up with.

"Good afternoon, Kuvira."

"Hello, Korra, or should I say Korben?"

Her amused voice told me she wouldn't tell my secret, but I wondered what it would cost me.

"When did you come back to Republic City?"

She smiled and her eyes were fixed on me similarly to how a predator watched its prey.

"Yesterday and I was quite amused to find out you were working here. Have you missed me my little pet?"

A shudder ran down my spine as she purred the name she gave me years ago and the answer she trained me to say flows from my lips as if those years apart never happened.

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

My wrists still ached from the restraints as I heard the soft sounds of my alarm. I tried to move to turn off the irritating noise when I felt the warmth around my waist and glanced at the arms still holding me possessively.

Her leather lingerie had been stripped away and the dominating look she had on last night was gone.

She looked so beautiful as she slept peacefully against me a small smile still on her lips.

* * *

I had loved her once and she saved my family when my father died and my mother had suddenly gotten sick.

I had no job, no money, and I was desperate. I think she saw it in my eyes the day we met.

I had stepped into a bar that placed a wanted ad in the paper and tried to apply for the job, but of course, it had already been filled.

She had sat there beautiful and stoic as she observed me speaking to the owner begging for any type of work, but sadly he didn't have anything to offer.

I had walked out of the bar depressed and ready to head home when her soft but demanding voice stopped me.

"Are you willing to do anything for money?"

I looked at her questionably, but nodded none the less, remembering my mother was in crippling pain at home.

She smiled as she walked towards me caressing my face with her fingertip.

"I will give you whatever you want if you become mine."

The way she said it caused my body to tremble and her eyes made me want to give her everything.

"I'm yours," was all I could say as her vehicle pulled up next to us and I entered. If there are moments that can completely change a person's life I would have to say that was mine. After that decision, I was never the same again.

She gave me everything I needed to support myself and my mother. I would have to say it was an interesting arrangement and even go as far as to call it a relationship.

She never dated or saw anyone else and neither did I. In that time all we needed was each other and I was more than enough to satisfy her desires.

At first, they were passionate nights filled with so much sex that I could barely stand the next day, but it slowly turned to something else.

I got to know her, the real her. She loved taking control and I loved giving it to her, but she never made it uncomfortable. Even behind her strong and controlling demeanor, she was caring and affectionate.

Her love for her country and family seemed to cause her to glow when she spoke of them. It was something I always admired. I sometimes believed I was the only one who saw that side of her. She never showed anything she would consider weakness even to the house staff.

She was a very important woman mostly involved in politics, but her tastes were something the public couldn't know.

I kept her secrets and allowed her passions to consume me and I loved every minute of it.

It lasted almost a year before reality set back in.

She was leaving back to Zaofu.

I had cried at her feet telling her I loved her and I couldn't live without her, but she delicately took my face in her hands and spoke more tenderly than I had ever heard her speak to me.

"I love you Korra, but I cannot ask you to leave your mother nor can I ask you to live in the shadows of my hidden life… I will never forget you, my little pet."

My heart was broken and she had given me enough money to cover my mother's medications for a month. She wanted to help me more, but I refused.

I became Korben shortly after that. I needed a change and I needed a reason to put my past behind me.

* * *

I began to remove her arms from around me as I walked across her room, naked, to the shower.

Her soft voice halted my feet.

"How's your mother?"

A small smile crossed my lips. Even though she tries to hide it I knew deep down she had worried about me.

"She's much better. I'm able to support her now and she doesn't take as many medications anymore."

I heard a sigh of relief come from the bed.

"I need to get ready for work if that is ok?"

I look towards her and as her eyes gleamed with a mixture of pride and happiness she answered.

"Yes, you may."

I stood under the water and didn't flinch when I heard the door open and her body slid behind me in the small shower.

There were no words exchanged as we cleaned our bodies, the tension was pliable as our hands moved, and our breath shook slightly with every small sigh that escaped our lips.

I stepped out first and grabbing a towel and began to pat her dry before retrieving my own.

This was familiar and I felt as if my body moved unconsciously at her side, but no matter how familiar everything seemed there was also an emptiness that followed.

I saw my clothes on the counter clean and neatly folded by a maid.

After I finished dressing and was about to walk out of her large home she owned in Republic City, she stopped me.

"I'll visit you again. I hope you can show me the same quality of service you showed me yesterday?"

"Of course, Miss Beifong," I said before I turned and walked out the door.

I wondered how long our games would last this time.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise when Bolin began hopping all around me like an excited puppy. It might not have helped that he saw me being dropped off discreetly by one of Kuvira's drivers.

"How do you know President Beifong?"

I hadn't kept up with politics mostly because it hurt to see her on TV so the title nearly threw me back.

"President?!"

His eyes opened wide.

"Yes! She was inaugurated a few months ago. I didn't realize it was her till I saw it on the news last night. She's here for the world conference with all the other nations' leaders. It's on every news channel."

I had always known she was in politics and was very important, but for her to be the new leader of Zaofu, it blew my mind.

"I don't watch TV," was all I commented.

Bolin eyed me up and down.

"Korben are you going to answer how you know her?"

I only gave him my signature crooked smile before I walked away.

Now more than ever I had to make sure to keep Kuvira's secrets from the public and I knew now how much she put at risk just to find and see me again.


	14. The White Lotus Part 3

**The White Lotus Part 3**

* * *

 **Asami**

I was shocked to see the President of Zaofu enter my small tea shop. She walked in with a captivating and strong aura, but at the same time, she seemed to keep her identity hidden from the other patrons.

Even though she had just recently come into power it had been a big deal for Future Industries. Kuvira had allowed her father's company to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom and that meant she had to do her best to show the young president as much respect as possible.

The respect she had for Ms. Beifong wasn't just because of her connection to her father's company, but she admired how the woman was able to accomplish so much at such a young age.

I made my way to the kitchen to personally make her tea and was slightly alarmed to see it was Korben that was her waiter.

This small alarm forced me to keep watch from a distance afraid that he would make a rookie mistake, but as I stood there I saw how they interacted and began to notice their body language.

Korben seemed to stand very close to her as he set down her tea and the way they spoke, not that I could hear them, seemed intimate and very close as the president rested her hand on him a few times.

The way her eyes looked at him seemed to shine a little differently. Yes, it looked like she admired him like all the other women in the tea shop, but something in them made it more affectionate.

I hadn't realized that I practically watched her entire stay when she stood up and made her way to the cashier, where I was standing.

"Please accept the tea on the house Madam President."

She looked up at me not shocked that I knew who she was.

"Only if you take care of my young friend, Ms. Sato."

She must have seen the surprised look on my face because she lightly chuckled.

"Yes, I know who you. You remind me of Mr. Sato and it seems you also have his business sense. This is quite a beautiful tea shop."

"Thank you, and you know Korben?"

Her eyes flickered to him and I saw the corner of her mouth twitch into a grin.

"Yes," she purred.

I could see there was a lot more she wasn't saying, but I respected her silence.

"I take care of my employees," I said quietly with a forced smile.

Before I could say anything else she walked away and out of the shop.

I didn't know why, but I felt something stir in my chest. Was it pain? Anger? I didn't know, but something about her bothered me.

Except for all I knew, they were just friends and she seemed to care for him.

I sighed as I stole another glance at the young man cleaning the tables.

* * *

I saw a black unmarked car stop in front of the tea shop and was surprised to see Korben step out.

I took in a painful gasp when I put two and two together.

It must have been the President's car.

I walked in and saw Korben already working hard, but I couldn't help my curiosity and the need for answers.

I knew it was childish and I wanted again to slap myself for my feeling, but the question came out before I could stop it.

"Korben would you please meet with me in the office?"

He looked slightly nervous as he searched my eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am."

He followed me to the office and I close the door after I signaled for him to sit in the chair in front of my desk.

"Korben do you know the President of Zaofu?"

His eyes widen and I could see him thinking how to answer.

"Yes."

"May I ask how?"

He looked down as he bit his lip, but not answering told me all I needed to know.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sato."

I took a deep breath.

"It's fine I understand. Will she be coming by again? If so I would like to set up a place more private for her away from the public eye."

He looked at me curiously.

"I know what it means to be watched by the media and I want all my customers to know they can enjoy their tea in peace. I will have a table at the back section of the patio reserved for her please let Bolin know and I am sure she will want you as her waiter."

He stood and bowed before leaving in what seemed like in a haste to go. I began to feel a bit guilty for allowing my feeling to take over me and make him feel so uncomfortable.

I needed to calm down, but knowing that he might belong to another seemed to make my infatuation for him grow stronger.

How could a simple guy like Korben draw the attention of a powerful woman like President Beifong?

Who was I kidding? How couldn't he?

He was funny, handsome, and very outgoing. I know I hadn't known him very long, but something about him made it so easy to talk to him.

Even the guys seemed to have hit it off with him quickly and were now talking as if they were all best friends for years.

The only thing I had to keep in mind was that no matter how easy and comfortable it was to be around him, I didn't know much about him. He obviously had secrets and I could feel those secrets had to something to do with who he actually was because, in the end, I only knew the person he showed us.

* * *

It seemed like the next week passed by rather quickly. I started to think President Beifong would not appear again when the woman walked through the door.

The best way I could describe her was handsome. She was a general of the Zaofu army prior to the election so I was used to seeing her in her uniform, but at the present moment, she wore more feminine wear.

I had heard she was trying to soften her look because the public saw her as too intimidating, but either way, she did look appealing.

Like me, most of the public hadn't seen her in normal clothes or even out of her military uniform, so when I saw her step in loose pants and a white tank top with her arms wrapped, I had to look twice.

I recognized it as the uniform the Zaofu dancers wore when they practiced, even though it had been so long since my father took me I still remember being mesmerized by their movements. Her perfect hair that was always up was barely held back by a braid and made her look like a completely different person.

I walked over to her to greet her before she even reached Bolin.

"Good afternoon, Ms. President."

"Please, call me Kuvira. I want to enjoy a cup of tea without the stares."

"Of course, if you follow me I have a place set up for you."

I led her to the empty section of the patio and politely took the seat out for her.

"I did not know you were a dancer, Kuvira."

She smiled as she took her seat.

"Not many do," I saw a small smirk at the corner of her mouth before she continues.

"I danced before I entered the military and Korben saw the pictures. He encouraged me to keep dancing and I haven't stopped since then."

Her eyes flickered to me when she said his name and I wondered if the shock I felt was visible on my face.

"It seems Korben knows you better than most. I will ask him to wait on you."

I turned and left before my face betrayed the turmoil of feelings inside me.

I swiftly walked over to Korben who was cleaning another table.

"Korben, Kuvira is here and I would like you to wait on her."

He bowed respectfully with a concerned look on his face. He must have seen the small amount of emotions I allowed to slip, but he didn't question me.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Before he left I ask the question lingering on the back of my mind, well mostly the curiosity on how he would answer.

"So she dances?"

I watch his eyes light up and a smile goes across his face.

"Beautifully, yes."

Again I reined in my feelings and allowed him to go to her.

Wanting to busy myself I worked in the back with Mako and prepare the tea she had ordered. Usually, at this time I would be rounding the tables, thanking guests, and making sure everything is to their liking, but I couldn't really manage to leave the sense of refuge I felt as I brewed.

"Something on your mind?"

I turned to face Mako as his eyes studied me.

"President Kuvira is here and it makes me nervous."

I quickly went back to working on my teas hoping he would drop the subject, but he didn't.

"You have been raised around people of her power and never once have you spoken about being nervous. I think something else is bothering you."

He went silent for a few minutes.

"Is it because Korben and Kuvira seem to be more than just acquaintances?"

I looked at him quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

He smiled as he finished a tea and Tanho took it away.

"I don't know much about the President, but the way she looks at him it's like she has 'known' him. Also, the way he acts protective around her it seems more than just friends. If they had a relationship they definitely kept it out of the public eye and media."

"I think they still do. I saw Korben arrive in a vehicle after her first visit. I know Korben doesn't own a car."

"That might be true, but if he is keeping it hidden it has to be for a reason."

Mako looked back at me.

"Does it make you jealous?"

I flinched at the word as if he was reading my thoughts. I didn't want to feel jealous. There was no reason for me too, so what was I feeling?

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel. Something about him keeps drawing me closer to him, but I can't like guys, I never had."

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I think every day we find out something new about ourselves. Change is scary, but it is also a new opportunity. Do what you think is right for you, ok, Asami?"

I took a deep breath and let his words sink in.

"A new opportunity?" I said to him with an eyebrow raised.

He chuckled and continued to pour tea.

"It's what I would have said if you were coming out, but I never thought I would have to say that to a person who has known they were gay their whole lives and now thinks they like the opposite sex. You truly are one of a kind, Boss Lady."

I laughed out loud. I never thought I would need advice over my sexuality, but apparently, I had a whole different type of coming out.

I looked up to see Kuvira paying Bolin and walked over to thank her.

"I hope everything was to your liking," I said with a bow.

"It was perfect, Asami, thank you. I hope to see you this evening at the Ball. I heard your father will be attending."

I had completely forgotten about it. I'm sure my father has blown up my phone to remind me.

"Yes, Ma'am, I will be there."

She smiled and turned to leave.

Dammit, I need a date.

My first thought went to Korben. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to get to know him better.

I rushed to the back patio and saw he was still cleaning the table.

"Korben, I wanted to ask you something."

He looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Would you go to the International Convention Ball with me? I completely forgot and I don't have a guest."

He bit his lip while looking down and I knew he was going to reject me.

"I would definitely like to go, but Kuvira just asked me to go with her. I'm sorry, Asami."

After the conversation with Mako I didn't expect Kuvira to take Korben out in public, and for what felt like the millionth time today, I was shocked.

"That's fine I'll just ask someone else. Maybe Mako will go with me."

He was about to say something, but I turned and walked away feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

I stomped towards Mako and before he could greet me I ordered him to go to the Ball with me and of course, he agreed.

* * *

Mako was well dressed and was used to coming to these types of events with me. We walked through the crowd greeted by political figures from around the world.

Future Industries had been in the international trade for some time. It had allowed our name to become well known even within the countries we had yet to form contracts with.

As if I could feel a ripple in the air my eyes scanned across the dance floor and my eyes locked with clear blue ones.

He was dressed in a black suit with a dark green vest while his shirt and tie were silver. His hair was combed to the side giving him an elegant look and his crooked smile made him look even more dashing. He definitely looked great cleaned up, but my jaw nearly fell at the woman on his arm.

Kuvira wore a high neck sleeveless dark green dress with a slit coming up her thigh. It was a mixture of professionalism and seduction all in one. Her confident eyes made her so alluring that it even sent a shiver down my spine.

They were both wearing the same hue of green and seemed to captivate the eyes of everyone around.

I leaned over to ask one of the ambassadors what was going on.

At first, he was a little embarrassed being caught staring before he answered.

"President Biefong has never brought a plus one in all the years I have known her. She was always strictly business, but apparently, that young man has softened that woman's heart. I'm sorry, but it's just a shock."

I looked around one more time.

"It seems to be a shock to everyone."

He nodded and just as quickly the party seemed to carry on.

Korben and Kuvira walked towards me and I tried to prepare myself mentally.

"Just breathe and don't be intimated or jealous," I heard Mako whisper.

"Why would I be either?"

"Kuvira looks really hot in that dress and I can tell from here Korben is flustered by it."

I took a glance at Korben and saw how close they were as they walked together and the small glances he stole at Kuvira.

I hated to admit but it did cause a bit of jealousy to bloom in my chest.

Before I could remark to Mako's observation they greeted us.

"Ms. Sato I am happy to see you."

"Hello, Ms. President, and Korben you look really handsome."

I watched as Kuvira places a hand on his chest and felt my body stiffen.

"You think so? I worked really hard to find the right suit for him and we had fun playing dress up."

I watched as Korben's face turned into a deep red and look away.

We hardly left each other sides as other guests came to greet us then suddenly Kuvira turned to Korben and began to purr into his ear.

"Korben it seems Ms. Sato is still a little stiff how about you take her out to the dance floor and limber her up."

He smiled and answers respectfully, "As you wish."

The phrase was the same as the one I had heard in my dreams and it somehow made the experience of him reaching for my hand dreamlike.

"Would you dance with me, Asami?"

The way he spoke my name made me feel as if my heart melted and I had to nod when I lost the use of my voice.

He slowly walked me to the dance floor and placed his hand gently on my waist as we began to move.

"You look really beautiful in that red gown. Kuvira kept making jokes about me staring as we walked towards you."

I looked into his eyes confused.

"You were staring?"

I watched as he looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I wasn't supposed to admit that, but yes."

So those glances towards Kuvira were because she was making fun of him?

Before I knew it we were surrounded by other couples on the dance floor and I caught a glance of Mako dancing with Kuvira.

I leaned down to asked Korben how he was enjoying the night when I felt a small push of a dancer behind me.

I had been so close to him that the small movement forced my lips onto his.

For a second I stood there with my eyes wide open, but the moment I felt his lips move against mine they closed.

It only lasted a second before the couple behind us drew our attention.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Sato. My husband Varrick sometimes forgets there are other people on the dance floor." I bowed and accept the apology.

I turned around to find a confused look on Korben's face and before I could apologize for the accidental kiss Kuvira stepped in.

"Sorry to cut in, but Korben owes me a dance."

He just nodded and without looking at me he thanks me for the dance.

Mako was by my side a moment later and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I saw that. I don't think Korben thought it was an accident till the couple apologized."

"I…"

"I think he might be more upset with himself than you. Don't worry, Asami."

The rest of the night seems to be a blur and I wasn't able to speak to Korben again.


	15. The White Lotus Part 4

**The White Lotus Part 4**

* * *

 **Korben**

"Did I say you could kiss her?"

I felt another swat go across my stomach with her last word that sent sharp stings of pleasure throughout my body.

"No, Mistress."

The moment we had left the party Kuvira's eyes had turned predatory and full of hunger.

I knew what she wanted and I also knew that my actions tonight would lead to punishment, pleasurable punishment.

She stalked up to me and places her hand on the sore spot to soothe it, but the soft caress turned to thin red lines as her nails dug into my abs.

To anyone else, Kuvira's room was elegant as any other politician's room would be, but hidden behind the beautiful artwork that hung on the walls were things that could make anyone gasp.

One of her special hidden devices allowed a strong bar with a hook at the end, similar to a large coat hook, to fold out from the wall.

It was one of her favorites as it lifted me almost off my feet, but was also easy to get me off.

That was where I hung completely shirtless and vulnerable to the strikes from her riding crop.

I could feel myself almost dripping after ever hit and I would happily beg for more if she allowed it.

"Was your mistress not nice enough to let you dance with your crush?"

I held the moan in my throat as her nails dipped below my belt.

"Yes. You were merciful."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

Her hand slipped into my pants and I could feel her finger turn and begin to circle around my clit. I thrashed in my restraints wanting more friction than she was giving me.

"Korra, look at me."

My eyes snap towards her but my hips wouldn't stop bucking under the pressure of her fingers.

"Answer me."

"I wanted to kiss her."

She gripped my face with her free hand forcing my eyes to meet hers.

"You're mine," she growled as she pinched my clit.

"I'm yours," I moaned helplessly.

Her fingers stopped and I couldn't help but whimper at the loss.

She brought her fingers, still shining from my wetness, into her mouth. Her eyes closed for a brief moment taking her time tasting the moisture I had coated her fingers with.

"Korra, do you like her?"

I looked at her confused as I heard the dominance leave her voice.

This was the velvet voice, full of concern and love, the voice only I got to hear.

This wasn't a part of the game and I knew she wanted an honest answer.

"She doesn't know I am a girl. Even if I like her she probably likes the male version of me."

I looked down remembering the pain I felt knowing the kiss she had given me was unintentional and how I had stupidly kissed her back.

I felt Kuvira's hand raise my chin and saw the fire was back in her eyes.

"You want her to do this?" She said as she unbuckles and whips my belt off my pants.

"Yes…" I rasped.

She began to unbutton my pants and pull them down roughly.

Her hand invaded my boxers again and plunged two fingers deep into my wetness. My body involuntarily jerked as she touched the sweet spot that made my eyes roll back.

"You want her to be the one fucking you?"

"Yes," I let out loudly.

"Say it."

"I want Asami to fuck me!"

I couldn't help, but picture the raven haired girl as Kuvira thrust her fingers into me over and over.

"Come for her. I know you want to and you have my permission to."

"Asami…" was all I could whisper before my orgasm hit.

I stood limply against the restraints that held me up. I felt Kuvira's arms wrap around me raising me just enough to release them without hurting me.

"That one was strong. Are you sure you can walk?"

I just nodded as she helped me towards the bed.

I crashed onto the sheets and she laid next to me drawing circles along my bare back.

I felt her lips begin to trail along my spine and the goosebumps they caused.

"Korra if you like her maybe you should tell her who you really are?"

I sighed as the pulsing of my body finally subsides.

"What if she doesn't like girls, Kuvira?"

"Hmm…I would worry about that too, but the way she looked at me, even if it was subtle, wasn't a look from a straight woman."

She brushed the hair out of my eyes. Her touch was tender and soft.

"What happens to us if I do pursue Asami?" I asked in a low tone.

She reached down and kissed me on the lips softly.

"I would hate to lose you, but I would understand. She can give you the love I cannot. Don't get me wrong I do love you, but…"

"Your people need your undivided attention."

She nodded.

"After the monarchy fell and now that the civil war is over they need a strong leader and it requires me to travel almost constantly. I wouldn't have time for you even if I took you where ever I went."

She caressed my face as she spoke.

"You deserve more, Korra, way more… I hope we can remain friends."

I nodded. There would always be a part of me that belonged to her, but I also knew she was right. Even if I were to say being with her would be enough I knew eventually I wouldn't be able to handle the pain of solitude or being away from my sick mother.

My thoughts were pushed aside when she gripped my hair forcing my head up to face her again.

"Ok you dirty slut, you owe me an orgasm."

I smiled as the game continued, "Yes, Mistress."

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I wondered if he felt as awkward as I did when we both returned to work the next day but other than those subtle looks towards my direction nothing else told me what he was feeling.

Then something happened.

I was sitting in my private table overseeing the floor when I saw Korben pull out his phone.

I wasn't particularly strict on phone use during work hours as long as it didn't affect patrons or their work, but his face told me something was deeply wrong.

He quickly answered and ran towards the break room.

Curious and slightly worried about his reaction I walked towards the back to find him.

I didn't expect to see what I saw.

He was crying.

I walked into the breakroom as he ended the call.

"Everything ok, Korben?"

He turned around to face me, but it seemed like he didn't really seem to see me. He was white as a sheet and his tears were still streaming down his face.

"My neighbor just called. She found my mother unconscious in our doorway. She's on the way to the hospital."

I gasped.

In a few seconds, I ran to my office grabbing my keys and stuff before I threw my head into the kitchen.

"Mako take over the shop. Korben's mother is in the hospital and I'm taking him to her."

Even Mako couldn't hide his surprise and sadness as he nodded and I ran back to the breakroom.

Korben was still in shock as I dragged him and sat him in my car before racing to the hospital.

He kept hugging himself and muttering something under his breath. It nearly broke my heart when I finally understood the words.

"She's ok, she's ok, she's ok..."

When we arrived Korben seemed to snap out of it as I dropped him off at the entrance and I went to park the car.

By the time I returned he had gotten an update about his mother but was unable to see her just yet.

I sat next to him taking his hand into mine.

"How is she?"

He took a shaky breath before he answered.

"Her illness makes her bone fragile. They aren't sure what happened, but she must have slipped and fractured her hip."

I could see the tears begin to swell in his eyes again, and before another tear fell I pulled him into my embrace.

He was hesitant for a moment, but soon his arms wrapped around me and I felt his body begin to shudder with sobs.

I wasn't sure how long we were there until a male voice forced us apart.

"Mr. Korben."

I looked up to see a man in a black suit wearing an earpiece standing in front of us.

"Hey, Marcus. Is she here?"

He shook his head and I watch Korben nod.

"She said not to worry that everything is taken care of."

I look to Korben as he glares at Marcus.

Before Korben could say anything to the suited man he plainly states, "Those were her orders," and walked away.

Nothing I witness made any sense. What was Korben relationship with this man or his employer? I could only imagine that it was President Biefong, but for her to be so close to him as to help him without permission didn't make sense either.

I looked back at Korben and saw how broken he looked. It made my heart ache all over again and I didn't know what to say to help him. I also didn't want to ask anything that might cause more pain, so I just sat there in silence with him.

The doctor finally came out and explained the situation to Korben and that his mother would have to be taken to a special facility till she recovered and was able to walk on her own.

Again I saw the hurt in his eyes as he thanked the doctor.

He finally turned to me and for the first time really spoke to me.

"Thank you, Asami. I don't know how I would have made it here…"

His voice trailed off, but I took his hand in mine again.

I could feel the calluses against my skin and his warmth seeping into me.

"Bolin told me how important your mom is to you and don't thank me, it was the right thing to do."

His eyes study mine and I could feel myself hold my breath.

For a moment I didn't know what's going to happen as I watch all the raw emotions on his face.

He looked down at our linked hands and I saw him bite his lip as if contemplating something.

"I think I am going to wait for my mom to wake up. I might not be able to go back to work till they transfer her to a regular room."

I gripped his hand and felt the slight squeeze back.

"Take your time and come back when you're ready, ok?"

He stood and it looked like he wants to say something else, but shook his head instead and thanked me softly before walking away.

* * *

I was in a fog of confusion when I arrived back to the tea shop and I was unable to concentrate on work.

I didn't know why I felt I needed to be there with him. I knew I had a crush on him and obviously, someone else was taking care of the situation so I should just back off, but I couldn't.

I asked Mako to take care of closing the shop and decided to go grab some food and take it to Korben.

After seeing how he was today I doubt he had eaten anything.

It didn't take long for me to get some food and make my way back to the hospital.

At that time Korben's mother had been transferred to a regular patient room.

I knocked lightly on the door and heard the rustle of movement.

Korben opened the door and I could see his eyes are still a little puffy and that he was still wearing his work clothes.

I raise the food up.

"I brought you some dinner and wanted to check up on you and your mom."

He smiled warmly as he took the food and opened the door to allow me in.

His mother looked a lot younger than I thought she would, and I could definitely see the resemblance between them.

She smiled as I entered.

"Good evening Ms. Sato. I wanted to thank you for bringing Korben to the hospital and allowing him to stay with me."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I muttered a few words and letting her know it wasn't a big deal.

We sat there chit-chatting while Korben stuffed his face with the noodles and I couldn't help but picture him as a squirrel with his cheeks stuffed.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten till I accidentally yawned.

"Korben, sweetie, it's getting late why don't you walk Ms. Sato back to her car."

"Please, call me Asami and I can walk myself out. It really isn't a problem."

Korben stood up abruptly.

"No, let me."

The walk to my car was silent, but soon I found us just standing by my door staring at each other.

I watched as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other anxiously.

"Asami, thanks again."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly.

It didn't take a second thought to wrap my arms around his waist.

I wondered if he could feel my heart beating through my chest and my body heating up from his touch.

The contact ended sooner than I wanted it to.

He pulled away, but the distance between us didn't change much. I looked down at his lips and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

I couldn't stop myself leaning in, but before my lips met his, he stepped back.

"I'm sorry…"

Before I could stop him he turned and ran away.

When was the last time I have ever been rejected…never.

* * *

 **Korben**

* * *

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

I tapped my head against the outside wall of the hospital.

 _How could I have let that happened?_

 _Ugh!_

I wanted to kiss her, but to know she really wanted to kiss me this time gave me butterflies. She even went as far as taking the first step…. _DAMMIT!_

I punch the wall hard and felt the throb of pain course through my knuckles.

"You can't Korra, especially now. You can't."

Even after the talk with Kuvira, I knew Asami was off limits.

Not only was Asami my boss, but if Asami were to find out I had been lying about who I was… I shook my head. I didn't want to think about the consequences. I needed this job.

I had enough problems to deal with and I shouldn't allow this crush to be another weight on my shoulders.

I finally managed to collect myself before I headed back to my mother's room. As I enter I notice her eyes are filled with exhaustion.

"Mom, go to sleep. I need to shower and get another change of clothes, so sleep and I'll be back in a bit."

She didn't fight me and closed her eyes. That told me just how tired she really was.

On the bus ride home I tried to clear my head.

As I stared out the window I felt my chest constrict at the new feelings developing.

Asami tried to kiss me.

What if I hurt Asami with the truth? I knew it would hurt me just as much or maybe even more if I hurt her.

I rubbed my head against the cool glass and try to let the passing lights clear my mind. I wasn't sure what I would do, but eventually, I would have to make a choice and I'm afraid it going to hurt, hurt badly.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

My hands trembled as I drove home. I never meant to lean down…well yes, I did, but I never expected that response from him.

I thought he would have wanted to kiss me especially after he kissed back at the Ball. I thought maybe if I made my interest in him clear he would have accepted them.

I sighed again as I turn into my luxurious apartment complex.

Korben was turning out to be something that was way more complicated than it should be.

I guess if I really want to show my true feeling towards him I'm going to have to try harder.

I had always been slightly dominating with my women, but how would a man respond to that? Would it turn him off to have a woman act directly?

Thinking back to my childhood I think my father did mention that boys didn't like bossy girls, but I usually ignored him since I didn't like boys.

I parked my car and press my head against the steering wheel.

Maybe I should have paid more attention to my father's advice.

Even as tired as I was I had a restless night and when I did manage to sleep my dreams were filled with vivid dreams of the curly haired boy.

* * *

Korben didn't come to work for a while as his mother recuperated and was eventually moved to the rehabilitation facility. She was getting better faster than the doctors expected, but it would still take time before she was able to be on her own again.

Even though I would go visit them daily I still wasn't sure what Korben thought about us or if there was even an 'us.'

"Are you sure you should be leaving the shop during rush hour every day?"

I waved Korben off.

"Mako is definitely up to the challenge since I recently made him the assistant manager. Now that the business is doing very well I need to channel my thoughts before I overwhelm myself, and these small breaks with a beautiful woman are well worth it," I said with a wink to Korben's mother.

Korben huffs a bit, but I swat at him.

"Don't be jealous I like her more than you."

He smiled before he got up and looked at the time.

"I'm going to make a run for food. Do you mind staying here with her while I'm gone, Asami?"

"No problem," I said with a smile.

It wasn't long after he walked out the door that I felt Korben's mother, Senna, take my hand into hers.

"While he is gone I really wanted to have a little chat with you."

I looked at her a little nervous.

"You been coming around a lot lately and I know I am very good company, and that you are a very good boss, but I have a feeling you have another reason."

I lower my head slightly embarrassed.

Neither I nor Korben had brought up the parking lot and I had expected things to become awkward, but they never did.

Everything always seemed easy with Korben and before I knew it we were laughing and joking around as if nothing ever happened.

I knew Korben was going through a hard time so even though it hurt to act like nothing happened or that my feelings weren't growing stronger towards him, I had to swallow it.

I had to wait till he was ready to either acknowledge my feelings or reject them completely.

I squeezed Senna's hand.

"That obvious huh?"

She laughed and it reminded me of Korben's laugh.

"Sweetie you are always smiling when you walk in here even when you look tired. You are always reluctant to leave and Korben has to drag you out so you can go back to work. I also see that look of awe when your eyes meet his. I would go on about the things neither of you see, but sweetie there is something else I need to talk to you about."

I watched as her face sadden and furrowed in concentration.

"Korben has secrets and they aren't mine to tell, but I know there will be a time when he will share them with you. You aren't the only one who is obvious and I think my hard-headed son is letting those secrets push away someone very special to him. Asami when he tells you do you promise to be open minded and listen to what he has to say?"

I smiled as I wiped one of her tears away.

"Senna, I am more than willing to listen to whatever he wants to say. I may not understand what those secrets mean to him or how it will affect me, but I promise not to act impulsively."

Senna patted my hand.

"Thank you, sweetie."

I smiled as I move in closer to her with a mischievous look on my face.

She gave me a puzzled look before she leaned towards me too.

"So, are you telling me that Korben does like me? Because I swear I don't understand him sometimes."

She laughed again.

"Yes, and I don't think he understands himself sometimes either."

We were both laughing when the door opened and Korben stepped in with food.

He eyed us both with suspiciously and I couldn't help, but give him an overly innocent smile.


	16. The White Lotus Part 5

**Author Notes:**

This last part concludes the story. I have, however, decided to write an epilogue that addressed the secret of Korra's masochistic side and how it would affect Asami. I'm still in the process of finishing up so it might take me a day or two. I hope you enjoyed the end of my short story.

* * *

 **The White Lotus Part 5**

* * *

 **Korben**

Asami came back, even after what I did, she came back.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at her as she talked and laughed with my mother. These past days almost seemed heavenly, even though I could feel deep down that I did hurt her when I stepped away from her that night.

I hated that I did that especially when I didn't know what all of this meant.

I wasn't completely stupid and I saw the way she looked at me, but my fears kept me from pushing forward.

I was too afraid to let the feeling I felt for her move past friendship. It was hard enough I was lying to her as my friend, but to lie to someone you are intimate with, someone that you want to share your life with, now that was inexcusable.

I may cherish this time I have had with her, but I knew I had to bring it to an end.

"Asami? My mother has been doing a lot better and the nursing staff here is great, if it is acceptable to you, I would like to return to work tomorrow?"

Her smile stabbed into me. She didn't see that the reason why I was going to back to work was so that she wouldn't come by here anymore. At least at work, there would always be a buffer with the other guys, but having her here and so close I knew it would only get harder to resist her.

"Of course. Everyone would be happy to have you back, especially me."

I looked into her eyes and I saw the truth behind her words and the guilt that came with them forced my eyes to look away.

I was a horrible person.

* * *

I started work the next morning and was warmly welcomed back by the guys. They were sweet and asked how my mother was doing, but soon it was back to business.

I tried to keep myself busy throughout the day and left little time for anyone to really talk to me even on my break.

I did, however, notice Asami "casual walks" through the shop, but she wasn't really fooling anyone. Her eyes were always on me and checking to see if I was ok.

It wasn't by any means creepy nor was she pushing for my attention, her concerned looks told me she was just worried. Maybe she felt I wasn't ready to leave my mother.

My attention was soon drawn to the door when I heard her voice, Kuvira.

I looked over to her and saw her smile as our eyes met.

Her stoic face returned when she faced Bolin again. I noticed that she was in her official attire and knew at this moment, she was the president of Zaofu, and not my lover/mistress.

I walked towards her and Bolin as they walked to her reserved table and I politely pull out the chair for her.

"Good afternoon, President Biefong."

"Thank you, Korben," she said as she sat.

Bolin bowed and left us.

"Please have Asami make me her signature tea for me."

I wrote down her order and bowed.

"Yes, ma'am."

I walked to the kitchen and notice only Mako was there and turned to walk to Asami's office.

I knock lightly before I stepped in.

Asami hair was pulled up carelessly and she wore the pair of glasses I thought she looked so cute in as she focuses on the pile of papers in front of her.

"I told you I wasn't ready for a break yet, Mako."

I smiled as I saw the little vein that only Mako could force to appear on her temple.

Not hearing a response, she looks up irritated before her face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Korben, I thought you were Mako."

She placed the papers down and took off her glasses.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Kuvira has asked for your signature tea. Would you like me to ask Mako to make it instead?"

She quickly organized the papers in front of her neatly as she stood.

"No, thank you for coming here first. I will make the President her tea."

As I turn to walk away I couldn't help, but notice the dull response. Usually, Asami was more enthusiastic, maybe I did bother her at the wrong time.

I walked thoughtfully over to the pastry counter and chose some of Kuvira favorite treats before I went back to the table.

As I set them down, and before I could walk away Kuvira reaches over and took my hand.

"Korra you have been so good to me. I can't believe you still remember my favorite snacks," she said as she took one of the small sweets with her free hand and placed it into her mouth with a little moan.

"I know more than just your favorite treats. I know you only dance when you stressed. I know you only truly feel yourself at home. I know exactly where to rub your shoulders when you are having a nightmare and make it go away..."

She gripped my hand and I stopped the long list that seemed like it could go on forever.

"Yes, Korra, you know me better than I even know myself, but just like you know me, I know you."

She waited till my eyes met hers.

"I know you love me, Korra and I can't be anything but grateful for showing that to me, what love actually feels like, but this is the part I hate the most…"

It was my turn to stop her.

"Don't worry. I knew I would only have you for a short time."

I tried to keep my voice collected. Even if I knew we could never be and that my heart wouldn't be satisfied if I ran away with her, it still hurt when it was time to say goodbye.

"I didn't really come to have this talk. I think we both know it will make everything only hurt more. I came to talk to you about something else before I left."

I looked at her puzzled as she took another bite.

"I think you are acting stupid and irresponsible."

I took my hand out of her grip and stepped back. It wasn't her mistress voice that gave me orders to follow, but this was a concerned and stern voice that I had never heard before.

"This whole thing you are doing as Korben, even if it did help you at the beginning, right now is preventing you from moving forward… I have been watching you Korra, and Asami and I know for a fact that you are making a mistake and because I KNOW you, I know you're going to fuck up a good opportunity."

I didn't know what to say when she stood and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Korra, please, I am telling you this as your friend, don't let a real chance to be happy go through your fingers because you are afraid. Promise me you will try so that I can leave knowing you will be ok?"

The pleading look on her face made me answer before I realized the weight of that answer.

"I promise."

She smiled as she cupped my face.

"I hope this is the last kiss you will get from someone other than Asami. Goodbye Korra, please be happy."

With her hands still holding my face, she pulled me in and kissed me deeply.

I never knew so many emotions could be in a kiss. Regret, sadness, happiness, even a flicker of excitement, but it was cut short when I heard a small cough.

I took a quick step back as I saw Asami standing there holding Kuvira's tea.

"Ms. President I have your tea, I hope you enjoy."

Asami handed it to me without acknowledging me and walked away.

Kuvira chuckled.

"I was definitely right about her loving you. Good luck Korra."

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

It took everything I had not to drop the tea.

I clenched the tray so hard that my knuckles turned white as I watched Kuvira lean forward and kiss Korben.

The kiss was passionate and I saw how Korben kissed her back.

I couldn't bear to watch anymore and interrupted them with a small cough.

As I spoke to Kuvira and handed the tray to Korben I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

I knew we weren't together and that he could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted, but it didn't keep it from hurting me.

After I left I rushed to my office and locked the door.

I had so much work to do, but the tears were now clouding my vision.

I felt childish and stupid, but I did something I had never done before, not even in my teen years, I started crying all my pain and heartache into my hands.

After what seemed like an eternity the tears finally stopped and my voice was slightly hoarse. I knew that everyone had probably left by this time.

I had ignored the knocks on the door and I prayed no one heard me crying, but I stayed till I was certain Korben had left.

I was just beginning to pack my things to leave when my phone began to buzz.

Father?

I was surprised to see him calling me so late.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey, I'm sorry I'm calling you so late, but I wouldn't call unless I absolutely needed you."

He continued to inform me about a situation with a contract and how my replacement had dropped the ball. My father ended up firing him.

He would have been able to handle the situation if he wasn't in the middle of a government contract and was hoping I would return even if it was temporary.

He also said another thing that shocked me.

He was proud of me.

Even though my tea shop was small compared to our company, he was impressed by the business numbers and how I had kept it constantly growing. He also told me that when I was ready he would proudly hand over the company to me.

These were the words I had waited all my life to hear from my father.

"Don't worry, Father, I will head over right now and see what damage control I can do tonight and I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Asami, and I want you to know that I no longer see you as just my daughter, but my partner and equal."

He hung up and I stood there taking everything in.

I walk out of the office and sure enough, I found Mako making tea.

The shop was already dark and the only light on was the one in the kitchen.

"You ok?"

I walked over and lean against the counter and took the cup of tea he offered. I sipped on it silently before I let the words out.

"My father just called and I am needed at Future Industries."

I watched his face fall slightly.

"That bad you have to go?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be back?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have proven that I am a worthy business woman to my Father and he respects me as an individual. I love this tea shop, but Future Industries is still my responsibility as its successor."

"Are you going to shut down this place?"

I smiled as I took another sip.

"Mako you have proven time and time again what an asset you are to me. You have proven that you can manage this shop and possibly run it. So, I'm going to make you an offer. Become my partner and run this shop in my absence. Right now, I am not the CEO of Future Industries so I will be spending the majority of my time here, well, when I get the situation under control, but when the time comes I want you to take over completely."

I saw the surprise on Mako's usually stoic face.

"I can't take your place…"

"Don't worry I would only be a phone call away and of course I wouldn't let my business go down. I just want you to know I trust you and I don't want to shut down something we both created."

Mako hugged me and it was one of the first times I had ever cracked his outer shell. I hugged him tightly back and left to go to Future Industries.

* * *

I managed to recover and improve the contract we were working on with a Fire Nation businessman, Mr. Kato. If I had been a little late or if Mr. Kato had already been too agitated with us, Future Industries would have lost a very important contract and had decided that going personally to the Fire Nation to negotiate the terms was the best way to get back into his good graces.

The trip to the Fire Nation was supposed to have only last a few days, but it ended up lasting a week. I was happy I managed to contact Mako earlier in the week to go ahead and tell the guys what was going on before anything else held me up.

Luckily nothing exceeded longer than a week and with the contract, in hand, I was happy to be returning to Republic City.

I would have to drop by Future Industries before I could go back to the shop and check up on everyone.

Well, it wasn't everyone I was interested, but someone. I hadn't seen him since I saw him kissing Kuvira and with everything going on I hadn't really had much time to think about it either.

At first, I was relieved, but now sitting here alone and finally able to let my thoughts sort through my head, I was starting to feel the same pain in my chest.

Korben's mom was wrong. He wasn't interested in me and the secret he had been keeping must have been that he was in a relationship with Kuvira.

I had promised to listen to him out, but I honestly didn't know if my heart could take it.

I sighed as the pilot told us we were now landing in Republic City.

No matter what I feel I would have to take care of it later.

* * *

I entered my father's office and we chatted for a bit before he again congratulates me on the contract.

"Asami, I just got off the phone with Mr. Kato and he was so pleased with your work he wanted to offer you to oversee a few Fire Nation government contracts he is in the process of planning and will exclusively use Future Industries for the builds."

"That's new. I didn't think Fire Nation had ever invited any engineers from other nations to work on their government projects."

"Exactly. It would be the perfect opportunity for you to make connections and not only be the first foreign engineer, but first foreign woman engineer to be invited by Fire Nation officials."

"How long do you think they would need me over there?"

"They have a large budget and a few projects at the same time so maybe a year or two to complete."

"Can I have the day to think about it?"

"Of course, just let me know."

* * *

 **Korben**

* * *

I had tried to talk to Asami after Kuvira had left, but she wouldn't answer the door.

I had gone home after realizing she might not come out till late and I told myself I would talk to her when she came into work the next day, except she didn't.

Asami didn't come back for a few days and that was when Mako brought us together.

"Ok, guys, as you have probably noticed Asami hasn't been in these past few days. I was hoping she would be the one giving you guys this talk, but things seemed to have gotten complicated… Asami has stepped down as our manager."

I couldn't help but gasp.

A few "what happened" were also heard among us before Mako continued.

"Asami's father needed her to take lead on a few contracts and left The White Lotus in my care. I will be the acting manager till she returns. We will continue business as usual and don't worry the tea shop and your jobs are secured. That is all."

Work did continue as normal as the week came to an end and as I was about to leave Mako called me into the office.

"Korben, I need to talk to you. I know it's a bit personal and I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but you need to know."

Mako was never one to bud into people business so I knew it must have been important.

"Asami is leaving to the Fire Nation for a year or two. I know she was offered this almost impossible to refuse opportunity, but I also think she's running from something."

He ran his hand through his hair and I could almost feel the tension radiating from his body before he continued.

"I think you and her need to talk before she leaves because I don't think she will come back if you both don't."

She may not come back?

I hadn't thought that the idea would have affected me so badly especially since I had been the one trying to push her away. If she was running away because of that kiss with Kuvira...

"Ok," is all I manage to say before I ran out of the office.

I grabbed my phone and dialed, Asami.

"Korben?"

"Hey, Asami I really need to talk to you, could we meet up somewhere please?"

"Uhh… yeah. Are you still at work? I can pick you up?"

"Yeah."

I waited impatiently and began pacing before Asami car pulled up along the side of me.

When I opened and sat in her car I realized I wasn't even sure what I wanted to tell her or what I wanted to say, so I started with the basic.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

She just nodded as she pulled away from the shop.

"So… You're going to the Fire Nation?"

She stole a glance towards me before she answered.

"It's a good opportunity for me."

"You know what you saw…"

"Korben you don't have to explain yourself to me. It's your personal life."

I bit my lip.

"It is, but I want to tell you… I've known Kuvira for a long time. We were an item years ago, but we both knew it wouldn't work. This was the first time I saw her since we broke up."

I could tell Asami was stiff by the way her hands held the steering wheel.

"So, you and she decided to try again?"

"I..."

She cut me off when we arrived at her apartment.

"Come up. It's the best privacy I can think of and I feel we are going to need it."

I nodded as I followed her out of the car.

The penthouse suite was large and beautiful. It had a beautiful view of not only Future Industries but of the sunset on Republic City.

Watching Asami's expression as she sat on her couch reminded me I wasn't here on the best terms.

"So, you and Kuvira met again?"

I sat down next to her, but still gave her plenty of space.

"No, she found me. When she left, well, it wasn't a very mutual breakup. I had declared my love for her, but it wasn't enough. It still isn't. We both have priorities in our lives that just don't fit together. I'll be honest, we did have a sexual thing going on when she came back, but I knew she would leave again."

I found myself staring out the window and could feel her gaze on me.

"She called me stupid for not following my feeling and try to get with you."

I felt her jump.

"She knew you liked me?"

I nodded.

"We might have been having casual sex, but she knew how I felt and pushed me to try."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid."

"It does suck to know the guy you like is having casual sex with someone else, but it wasn't like we were together or even dating. Would you have stopped your thing with Kuvira if we had been?"

I inched closer taking her hand into mine.

"Absolutely."

She almost ripped her hand away and the I tried to control the hurt it caused me because, well, I deserved it.

"Korben I don't understand why you are so afraid."

"It's not my secret about Kuvira that I was afraid of. Maybe if I would have been truthful from the beginning the whole misconception about my relationship with Kuvira would have never happened. If I knew you wouldn't leave me because of my lies I would have never slept with her again."

I could tell Asami was getting impatient.

"Just tell me what lies Korben!?"

I had to think about the best way to say this without sounding stupid, but it was so hard.

"I had to do this after Kuvira left Republic City. I had to take care of my Mom and this was the only way I could do that ok?..."

I took another deep breath.

"Kuvira didn't know me as Korben, she knew me as the real me, Korra. It was a secret because the public couldn't know Kuvira was gay… among other things."

I literally watched the reaction slowly emerge on her face as the words sunk in.

"You're a girl, not a guy."

Now ashamed I hung my head and nodded.

"I couldn't find a job especially one that paid enough for all the medical bills. The docks only hired guys and I knew I could do the work. I just needed to become a guy."

I shut my eyes waiting for her disgust or anger. Instead, I heard laughter.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

I looked up confused at her.

"This whole fucking time I was confused about my sexuality because I thought I fell in love with a guy and you were a girl all along. You just proved to me how gay I actually am."

She goes off into another fit of laughter tears streaming down her face.

"You're gay?" I asked.

"Yesterday I would have said I wasn't sure anymore, but today, yup, I'm totally gay."

Without a second thought, I felt arms grab me and Asami's lips press against mine.

I was confused for a moment, but her soft lips and the way she bit them begging for entrance made it easy for me to part them and let her deepen the kiss.

I didn't care that my lungs burned for oxygen as she began to grope me and her hands stop on my wrapped breast. Even being secure in the chest binding I couldn't help but moan as she pressed your palm against my nipple.

She released me and looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry… I couldn't stop myself. This whole time I thought there was really something keeping me from doing that, but now that I know I couldn't wait for a second longer."

"So, you're not mad?"

Her eyes did get stern for a minute.

"Yes, I am mad. I'm mad you didn't tell me sooner and let Kuvira touch you instead of me. So, you're going to have to make it up to me."

"How?"

"You're going to become my girlfriend and come with me to the Fire Nation. I will not wait two years to be able to do this again."

My eyes widen.

"I can't… my mom..."

"We can bring her with us. I will make sure she has all the medical treatment she needs."

She smiled warmly.

"Senna really is good company."

"What will people say… you know about us? And my mom what if…"

Asami leaned in and kissed me again making me almost forget what I was saying.

"Korra, I'm out. It's old news. As long as it isn't another scandal, the press won't care and I have a feeling Senna won't be opposed to it, especially if she gets to travel and have fun with her daughter."

Everything was happening so fast.

"Korra I wouldn't ask this if I felt this was temporary. I do and want you in my life and I can't believe I almost lost you over something so little. I am not willing to make that same mistake again, are you?"

No, I wasn't. This was more than I could ask for. I wouldn't have to be Korben anymore, my mother could stay by my side, and I could be by the side of the woman I had started to fall in love with.

"No... I want to go with you and be... your girlfriend."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

Many of you might have noticed that I previously wrote about a manga series called Citrus, which is awesome by the way. I love manga and even have a small library in my room, but one thing that kinda stuck out to me was how Eiichiro Oda would have a small Q&A page in his manga. It actually made me like him a whole lot more and I am proud to say that I own up to 76 volumes of One Piece. Ok, so this whole spill about manga led me to want to have my own Q&A corner. I know I have a few faithful followers and a few friends that sometimes ask me why I wrote something the way I did or even as simple as why do I write. So while I finish up this last chapter and work on the next story I will leave the floor open to questions. Ask and I will answer. If I have enough I will dedicate a page to Q&A.

Hope you enjoyed the story and have a great night!

EM ;)


	17. The White Lotus Part 6

**Author Notes:**

 **1.** Got done early and didn't really want to wait a whole day to post this, so here y'all go!

 **2.** I don't usually feel a reason to put a warning before a story or chapter, but I will this time.

 **Warning:** Regarding doms and subs there are very intricate rules each must follow for safety. I don't recommend doing anything without establishing these rules first. I also want to remind everyone this is fiction and that I am not into the sub or dom culture so if I got something wrong I apologize.

Ok, now that I am done with that I hope you all enjoy the last part!

EM ;)

* * *

 **The White Lotus Part 6: Epilogue**

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

* * *

 **Asami**

These past six months hadn't been easy. After Korben's, I mean Korra's revelation a lot of changes began to happen.

The very next day she had decided that she would no longer be Korben and wanted to tell her secret to the guys.

Her outfit wasn't much different from what she usually wore except her large breast were now really noticeable. I mean really noticeable that I got scolded a few times for staring.

It wasn't my fault that my mouth watered at the sight of them and it wasn't my fault that my mind would go to the previous night and how perfect they felt in my hands.

Walking into the shop was more interesting than I expected it to be. Bolin had literally poked one of Korra's breast before she slapped him.

It wasn't a hard slap, but enough to keep the other guys from trying to find out if they were real too.

Just as sweet as I knew they all were, they accepted Korra's apology and accepted our relationship.

Even though they thought they were being sly I heard all the high fives and the "you're the man... well sort of," as I walked to the front of the tea shop.

I just rolled my eyes before I told them the plans for the next few years.

That day I had so much hope and excitement for what the future had for us that I didn't expect six months down the line it would change even if was subtle.

I won't lie it was great to have Korra in my life and for the first time I felt I really did know her and knowing the real her made me fall deeper in love with her. But...

I sighed thinking about the past month and how something seemed to be missing.

I couldn't understand it. I loved her and she loved me and all the secrets were out, but something was missing.

Senna must have sensed it too because last week she asked to go on vacation back to her hometown in the Southern Water Tribe.

I loved Senna and she had become the mother I lost when I was a kid, but like any Mother, she saw through my mask.

"Sweetie take this time to find what you are missing. I'll be back in a few weeks and you can tell me all about it."'

I loved how Senna saw me more than just Korra's girlfriend. She saw me as a daughter and I really could talk to her about anything.

"I will. Enjoy yourself and be safe ok?"

We hugged one more time before I had to leave for work.

Korra had been outside putting Senna's bags into the taxi when I finally walked out the door.

"You know you don't have to pay for this trip, Asami."

I kissed Korra and let my hand rest on her cheek.

"You know I love Senna. This is the least I can do for stealing away her daughter."

Korra chuckled as she nodded slightly.

I kissed her one more time and like the past month, it felt empty. I knew the love was there, but something was off.

My driver waited patiently as I looked into Korra's eyes one more time. Nothing in them told me there was anything wrong and the guilt that maybe it was just me settled in.

Walking out onto the site always seemed to rejuvenate me. I was able to let go of all my emotional distress and focus on something I really loved doing and was good at.

I had always hated the office and for many years connected that feeling to the job, but the moment I stepped outside and saw my imagination taking form I found a new love.

I had always been better with my hands and with people as excited as I was so it this had been the exact thing I needed to rekindle my love for Future Industries.

As I drove home, a lot earlier than expected, I wouldn't have known that a single day would change everything.

I turned the key and walked into a silent house.

It was never silent.

The house I had rented while I stayed in the fire nation was bigger than what we needed, but it provided the privacy for us to all live comfortably with each other.

Senna always seemed to be cooking or humming in the kitchen while Korra was either training or working at a small shop down the street.

I had told Korra she didn't need to work, but she explained that the shop had called to her.

It was a simple bookstore, and I never knew Korra liked to read so it surprised me when she decided to work there.

It wasn't very far from home and they allowed her to borrow some books from the reading sections. They also sold tea and were surprised with her expertise on the subject. It had turned out to be a very good place for her.

The bookstore always closed at noon on Fridays so, when I came home to silence it was weird.

I didn't know why, but I quietly began to walk through the house and when I reached the stairs to go to the second floor I heard it.

A moan.

The sound was so familiar and so ingrained into me that my fear automatically shot through the roof.

Those were Korra's moans.

I began to walk up the stair. It wasn't that I was trying to be stealthy, but my body just seemed to move in slow motion and my mind was busy trying to reason with the fearful thoughts that were going through my head. When I reached the top of the stairs and the hall that led to our bedroom I couldn't help but hope and even pray that the fear I was feeling was an overreaction.

I had to convince myself to take the first step down the dark hall. The small amount of light that escaped the barely opened door seemed to be the only thing I could see and follow.

I heard another moan and even in my fearful state, my body reacted to it almost automatically. I could feel the dampness between my legs grow the closer I got to the noise.

I didn't fling open the door as I would expect a tv drama would do. I don't think I could even if I wanted to when I saw what was happening through the small crack.

The covers were pooled on the floor at the end of our king size bed and although the lights were dimmed everything was lit clearly. I could see absolutely everything.

The first thing I noticed and gave me relief almost instantly was that she was alone.

Completely alone and completely naked.

At that moment I wanted to join her in the bed and even ask her for forgiveness for allowing my fears to get the better of me, but then I started to watch what she was doing.

At first, I had thought she was simply masturbating, but as I allowed the whole scene to come alive in front of me I learned it was way more than that.

I saw a clamp on her nipple and every time she tugged on it I heard the soft whimpers of her moans.

She had her eyes tightly shut and her hair messy and slightly damp with sweat all around her.

She had begun to grow out her hair again and watching its length moistened with the sweat of her masturbation turned me on even more.

I slowly began to untuck my blouse and touch my body lightly as I unbutton my shirt as quietly as possible. I didn't take it off but I still allowed my hands to roam freely throughout my torso as I watched her hips rise in the bed.

I unzipped my skirt only enough to allow my hand to enter my extremely wet panties when I saw her own hand dip into her wet pussy.

My breaths were deep and rough as I watched and was then suddenly surprised when I saw her retreating hand.

It took only a moment for her wet fingers to slip lower and begin to enter her second hole.

With her free hand, she began to tug on the clamp and her body movements became less rhythmic as I watch her began to near her orgasm.

"Fuck your disgusting whore, Asami."

The sentence had caught me so off guard that I had stopped touching myself thinking I was discovered, but I soon realized she was talking to herself.

it seemed like not even a second later she was convulsing on the bed as she moaned loudly with each wave of ecstasy.

It was that moment I decided to enter our room.

She was still twitching on the bed when her head snapped towards me.

Her eyes widen and began to shine with unshed tears.

"Asami... I... I didn't want you to see th..."

I quickly crawled onto the bed placing my finger over her soft lips.

"Shhhh... It's ok."

I was on all fours and took her hand forcing it down my panties.

It only took her a moment to realize what I was doing and her eyes shot to her hand.

"You're so..."

"Wet... Yeah, Korra, I'm wet because of you. I'm wet because I got to witness something I didn't know I liked."

I let go of her hand, but her fingers began to slowly and lightly dip into me. I closed my eyes for a second enjoying her touch before I reached for the clamp on her nipple.

I touched it softly and carefully, but it was enough to get a moan out of her.

I couldn't stop myself at the moment and I reached over and pulled her face to mine.

The kiss was filled with so much passion and lust that my body shook with excitement.

When I finally released her I dropped my hand back onto the clamp.

"Teach me."

It wasn't a question, but a demand. I had never demanded anything from her and for a second I thought I had pushed her too far when her eyes glazed over and she whispered, "As you wish."

She took my hand and brought it to her neck. It scared me a bit to watch her get a little red, but her eyes told me how arousing it was for her.

"Tell me what you want Asami. Don't ask, just tell and I will do whatever you please."

Something inside me liked having her so vulnerable and so willing that I felt wetness erupt from me.

"Eat me," I whispered gripping my hand around her neck just enough to feel the rapid pulse beneath it.

Her smile was radiant as she laid back and helped me out of my wet panties.

My skirt was still on when I straddled her and crawled over her to hold the backboard.

I felt her hands slowly go up my thighs pushing up my skirt till her hands rested on my bare ass.

She gripped my cheeks as she lowered me onto her face and began to kiss my lips.

My head rested against the backrest and my hips began to grind against her, but then I stopped.

"Don't stop. If that's what you want, do it, and do it as hard as you want."

Her voice wasn't more than a whisper, but I listened to her instructions and allowed my body to move freely.

It was the quickest orgasm I had ever had and I was slightly embarrassed by it.

I was slightly embarrassed by it all, but there was one thing I could say about it and that was that it felt right. Not only right it felt better than anything I had ever experienced.

"Had you been hiding this from me?"

I didn't expect to sound so breathless as I got off of her and took her into my arms.

"I didn't know if you like this kind of stuff."

Maybe I had felt Korra holding back this whole time and that was what was leading me to feel as if something was missing.

"You missed this?"

"Yeah... It's hard for me to... orgasm without it," I could see it was hard for her to talk about it, but understanding filled me.

Korra pleasure was linked to this and if this was what made Korra happy then I would definitely learn about it.

I had always been a good student.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, just stupid thoughts."

I stretched before I began to get off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you like," I said nonchalantly.

I saw a flash of disappointment cross her face.

"As long as you ask my permission," I added.

I watched as she looked away with a grin.

"Can I watch you shower?"

She still wasn't looking at me, but I could see the naughty look she was suppressing.

"If you promise not to orgasm before I come out... I want to clean the dirt from the site before..."

I looked at her body and her beautifully toned muscles.

"Before I make you finish what you started without me."

Korra's eyes were on me now and I held her gaze for just a moment before I turned and finished unzipping my skirt allowing it to fall to the ground.

I swayed my hips a bit as I strutted to the bathroom in our room.

I heard her feet hit the floor before the quick steps followed me.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

My body was sore in places it hadn't been sore in years.

I turned to the raven hair next to me and I couldn't help but smile as she snored lightly.

I knew she would never believe me if I told her she snored, but it was my cute little secret.

I hadn't expected Asami to come home early and I thought I could get myself warmed up before she got home so I could please her the moment she walked in, but then she was there. Standing there staring at me with eyes filled with so much lust and even a bit of confusion.

I had been so frightened at first, but when I watched her crawl to me and saw a glimpse of her dominating side I melted.

I wanted nothing else than to do what she wanted and I could see in her eyes that she wanted to give me what I wanted, and she did. Oh man, did she give me what I wanted and I'm sure after last night the neighbors knew that as well.

Don't get me wrong I loved making love to Asami and there are definitely times that is exactly what I want, but then there are other times...

Other times I wanted more, other times I wanted to show her more about me, but those were things some people found weird and even repulsive.

So I would rather push that side of me down than to lose someone that meant the world to me.

I felt her stir under my gaze and she smiled before she opened her eyes.

"Are you just going to lay there staring at me all morning?"

I smiled as I began to move the strands of hair that covered her face.

"Actually that sounds like a great idea, but I'm sure you are hungry. How about I make you some breakfast in bed and let you rest a little bit longer."

"No, stay here with me," she grumbled nestling closer to me, but then her stomach broke the silence when it growled loudly.

I kissed her forehead and tucked her in a before I tried to get out of bed.

"Seems your stomach has other ideas. I promise I won't be long."

I heard her talk underneath her breath before her breathing went shallow again.

Saturdays were her only day off and even though she said she could handle it she was usually pretty out of it.

These were the times I try my best to make sure she rested, but these were also the times she usually didn't want to.

Sex was usually really high on the agenda so a big breakfast was the only thing I could manage to do before she didn't let me out of the room.

I think this Saturday is going to be different from past Saturdays and I think I am probably going to have to ask off Sunday.

I'm sure I just opened pandora's box and I won't be in any shape to work on Sunday even if it is just a bookstore.

 **The End**


	18. Her Ethics Part 1

**Author Notes:**

New story! Hope you all enjoy. A little cliche, but I had fun writing it.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Ethics Part 1**

* * *

 **Asami**

The sound of the explosion in the next room was her only warning.

3 seconds that all it took for her to place the mask securely onto her face and leap to her feet.

She moved silently to the door pressing her ear against the hard wood and as she listened carefully she could still hear movement and moans coming from the next room.

There had to be at least four of them to survive the blast in the bedroom. The ones that had managed to stay alive wouldn't be able to see the invisible weapon already unleashed into the room's air. She knew none of her attackers would survive the toxin.

She waited patiently counting slowly to 5 and as she expected she heard the thuds of bodies hitting the floor before the room went completely silent.

She slowly exited the restroom with her backpack strapped to her back as she made her escape.

She was always prepared for them to come for her and she was always prepared for a quick getaway.

* * *

 **5 years ago**

* * *

Asami was an engineering genius, like her father, and their technology had brought new advances to the world, but some people weren't interested in new advances her and her father had invented like medical equipment or new infrastructures for growing cities.

They were more interested in pushing the engineers' imaginations, but not for things that would help the common person, but for weapons that could do the unimaginable. Weapons that would easily bring any nation to its knees.

First, it was simple Meka suits, tanks, and guns things that would be used to aid police officers and soldiers defending their nations. It didn't seem so evil or bad at the time and these inventions were still unknown to most common people of the world, so she saw no real harm.

It wasn't till she had found a way to harness the power of the spirit vines that she realized the capability of her twisted imagination or more like the horrors she instantly thought of when she saw it.

She couldn't help it. She saw something and she instantly wanted to improve it, make it stronger, and make it deadlier. Unlike most though, she knew where to draw the line and refused to become the monster capable of inventing something so harmful to the human race.

Even though she never voiced the capabilities of this discovery she knew others had their own sadistic minds and had similar thoughts.

Soon after her discovery, she began to see the warning signs.

It first started with the enthusiasm of finding a new, raw, and long-lasting power source. They raved how it could not only help millions but help conserve such precious and limited resources.

Except she knew better. She knew what meant the most to the top men and investors were two things, money and power.

She herself as a business woman knew that having both created opportunities, but she would never want to achieve either by the possible deaths of hundreds and maybe thousands of innocent people. But others would jump at the opportunity. Weapons had always had a large price tag and everyone felt it a necessity to have the newest and strongest weapon. She at times had used that to her advantage, but that day it turned her stomach.

Her father, on the other hand, had been overjoyed with the idea of a new power source and dove right in without a second thought.

Even though her father was an amazing engineer, the more genius ideas came from her. That was why the company wanted them both. He had the background and skills from all the years of experience, but she had the imagination to be able to create almost anything.

They were the perfect team.

Even though her father was ecstatic to be a part of this major project something in her gut told her to run, but she hadn't. She wasn't sure if the company would decide to make it a weapon or not, but she hadn't realized that time wasn't on her side and that moment of hesitation could be deadly.

It wasn't till the security around them began to increase and how even the nicest higher up started becoming distant that she began to understand how deep they had gotten themselves into.

Her gut had been right to run, but it was too late now. The company was beginning to isolate them, control them, and she believed they eventually dispose of them.

These secrets were worth more than a pair of engineers even if they were the only ones who could build it.

She knew the closer and deeper they got into the spirit vines power the closer they were to death, so she had to create time.

She tried to slow their progress several times by mixing a few of the numbers while her father seemed oblivious to it; he seemed oblivious to a lot of things around them.

There were times she considered that it might just be paranoia, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't trust them as blindly as her father.

It was a few weeks in that she finally pushed passed just observing and set into motion a plan against the company. She used a few of her underground connects to cause a blackout throughout the city and she possibly increased her chance of being found out, but it was a chance she was willing to take.

She used blackout as an excuse to secretly place small EMPs into every computer that held any type of information about the vines. The soldiers that were placed to escort her from computer to computer were stupid enough to believe she was just fixing a few burnt-out parts.

They had no idea that the EMPs was one of her newest inventions and how destructive it could be. It wouldn't take long after detonation for them to realize that nothing on the computers would be salvageable.

If they were planning on using this project to create weapons she would make sure the only people that knew how to build it were her and her father, and they would not stick around to see them be completed.

It had taken several months to carefully move money and plan their escape, and she was ready to to begin their escape when the company struck first.

The warehouse they were working in was empty. Only she and her father were on the floor and it struck her as very odd.

They had never been left alone before even during the initial stages of their weapon development.

It must have been her untrusting mind that saved her because before she felt the rumble of the warehouse floor crumbling beneath them she had grabbed her father and had started running towards an exit.

It wasn't just an exit, but the exit she had planned and gone through her head a million times. A small maintenance exit and probably the only one that didn't have guards posted waiting to kill them when they came out.

As she pulled her confused father through the door she hit the small switch on her watch. That switch activated the electromagnetic pulse in every computer that had information about the vines and any other computer fifty meters from those computers.

She knew nothing of her research would survive and she didn't want it to.

"Asami what's going on?" She heard her father say as he struggled to keep up with her.

"I take it we are no longer of use to them, Father. They just tried to kill us."

She hadn't expected her voice to be harsh, but she had already come to terms with their situation.

"Why?! They wouldn't…They still need us!"

"Unless they have enough to continue without us. They don't need people knowing what they are truly after."

"They can't continue without us! There is still so much left to do."

"They can, and if not, they can find someone else," She rubbed the sweat off her forehead as she ran between building and tried to keep them hidden. "I think they realized I wouldn't let them build the spirit vines into weapons."

She could almost see the service road that hid a very fast motorcycle she had stashed away a few days ago. It had plenty of money and different types of identification to hide them for a long time.

They had made it passed all the building and were now sprinting towards the safety of a few trees when suddenly she felt a strong tug as her body almost fell back.

He had stopped.

"What are you doing?! We have to go!"

"I don't care what we are building! Do you not understand the breakthroughs we can make with that technology! The things we could build! It would change everything!"

"No! Some things are too risky and not worth the consequences. We can't go back they will kill us."

"Maybe if we expl…"

He didn't finish his sentence before a bullet went straight through his shoulder.

She tried to pull him and force him to follow, but he didn't.

He fell to his knees as she heard the whistles of bullets flying by them.

He looked up at her and she could feel the tears pouring down her face.

The last thing she saw was him mouth "run" before he forced her hand free from his.

She fell onto the grass and scrambled to the bike before the guards reached her.

As she had planned she hopped onto the bike kicking it on and in a matter of seconds was zooming down the road, but unlike she planned she couldn't feel the warmth of her father behind her.

She had left him to die.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

A new city and a new name was all she had as she entered Ba Sing Se. Her black hair had been dyed a dark brown and the skin of her face was slightly darkened by makeup.

She wore inconspicuous clothes and tried her best to blend into the flowing crowd. No one ever took a second glance at a lower ring woman. They probably thought she was a beggar with her messy hair covering most of her face, but it hid her well.

She had survived the past five years and had hoped that when they killed Asami Sato in a warehouse accident, the project had died with her old identity.

Even though she seemed to always be a step ahead of her pursuers it also seemed they were unwilling to stop till she was gone.

This last attempt was the closest they had gotten to her. She never thought that her traps would work since she had never had to use them.

A few small bombs and chemicals strategically placed gave her the advantage.

It had been several weeks since the incident and it seemed they had lost her trail, well she hoped so.

She had grabbed some food from a vendor and begins to walk when a face caught her gaze.

Mako.

Mako had been one of the soldiers she had met and had become friends with while working for the company.

How had he found her? Or did he even know she was there?

She began to try to evade him without drawing attention to herself, but the thick crowd that hid her now seemed to hinder her movements.

Then as if they were two magnets attracted to each other she felt his hot breath on her ear and his voice that shot shivers through her.

"Tired of running?"

She tried her best to be level headed and scanned the area for any type of escape, but escape would be futile especially if he wasn't alone.

"Nah. I enjoy seeing the world," she said quietly trying to sound more at ease than she actually was.

She kept walking as he stalked behind her. She tried her best to stay in the public eye because she knew he couldn't cause a scene.

"We made a few mistakes in the past and realized that firing you was not the answer. We will like to discuss the new terms of your contract."

I tried not to laugh.

"You killed my father and tried to kill me and you are calling those just mistakes?"

"Yes."

She tried to reel in her anger and tried to stop thinking of all the possible ways she could kill him.

"So, the new contract will consist of you not killing me if I keep working on that project of yours?"

"Yes. You will find that if I was able to get this close to you others will too. Tomorrow meet me at docks and I will guarantee your safety or you can keep hiding till we find and kill you. Oh, and if you know what is good for you bring a copy of the research you stole if not I can't guarantee anything."

Before I could say anything, I felt him turn and walk down a different street, leaving me alone to think about the situation.

They have obviously been assuming too many things because the documents he spoke about wasn't physical but ingrained into her brain and they will never be able to take them out.

Throughout the rest of the day, she did everything to evade any tails placed on her. She had been little surprised they had been able to find her, but Mako knew her better than anyone.

He was her ex and had known her for years and obviously now was probably the only one that was able to understand her thought process.

She wasn't ever going to be safe till she got rid of him, the only link they had to find her.

She was never into killing people, but as the years had gone by and she began to realize it was between life and death she found it quite easy.

She had to take these last few hours to deaden her feelings for Mako so that she could survive, no, so that thousands could survive.

If this weapon is created, it is only a matter of time before it is unleashed and the people that will suffer the consequences won't be the government that got attacked, but the innocent civilians that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

She boarded the monorail to travel into deep into the lower ring. It was filled with so much violence and homeless no one was willing to pay attention to a woman.

She knew of a few gang members that owed her a favor for fixing their Sato Mobile and hoped they could provide a safe place to sleep, but after today she knew there was no such place.

She hadn't noticed how tired she was or the woman next to her till she accidentally leaned on her strong frame.

She looked at the blue eyes that made contact with hers and couldn't help, but blush and straighten up.

She was a little shorter than her, and her hair was brown and cropped to her ears. It made her look a little boyish, but the style was quite cute. She had normal Earth Empire clothing with cut sleeves that displayed her lean muscles.

She looked quite handsome.

She focused back outside before the other woman could notice her staring.

"Hi."

The soft voice caught her off guard as the woman leaned her head into Asami's view.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to lean on you."

She nodded knowingly.

"Must have been a tiring day?"

"You could say that."

She tried to keep the conversation to a minimum the less she said the less memorable she was and that was key to her survival.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually talk to people on the monorail especially really pretty ladies."

The question threw her for a loop. Never in a hundred years would she expect to be hit on, on a train especially dressed as she was.

"I…Um.."

"Don't worry I'm not too dangerous, but I guess I should start with my name. I'm Kor."

"I'm Airi."

She had almost forgotten the name she was now using but was happy that her mouth knew what to say as she had practiced.

"Airi. That's a pretty name. Here is another first for me, would you like to have dinner with me?"

The woman stepped closer and seemed to be searching my face. I didn't like how close she was. It made me feel vulnerable.

"I rather not. I'm quite tired and you seem like a good person, but no thank you."

She laughed. It sounded nice.

"At least I read you right. I was afraid you didn't like girls and I was about to get slapped. I tend to be a little straight forward. It's ok Airi. I'm sure we will eventually have our evening together, its destiny."

Just then the monorail comes to an abrupt stop at the middle ring and she was thrown up against Kor.

She felt a slight sting, but nothing much.

"Sorry, my bracelet seems to have gotten caught in your shirt."

With another tug, she was free.

Her stop was the next one and it seemed to be Kor's too.

She wondered what a woman like her was doing in the lower ring. She didn't seem to be wearing the clothes of a lower ring resident.

Maybe she was a part of one of the gangs, but her eyes seemed too sweet for that.

As she stared out the window she begins to feel light-headed and queasy.

"Hey, you ok?"

She turned to look at Kor's worried eyes and all she could do was shake her head.

She guessed all the stress of the day finally hit her, but usually, it didn't happen till she was safe in a hole somewhere.

"I guess I have a little motion sickness."

Suddenly her gut feeling was telling her something was off. Way off.

She noticed the crooked smile before she lost control of her motor movements and knew she had fallen into a trap.

* * *

She woke up and found herself tied to a chair.

She wasn't sure where she was and there wasn't even a sound to give her any clues.

She tried to remain calm as she assessed her situation.

She wasn't dead so either her death wasn't the plan or they haven't found what they had been looking for.

Her memory was foggy, but then she remembered the blue-eyed girl. Nothing in her eyes had told her she was in danger. Nothing had triggered her to be suspicious, but here she was defenseless and in the hands of the enemy.

She heard someone begin to walk towards her and met the gaze of the blue-eyed girl.

"Hello, Airi, or should I say, Asami Sato?"

It didn't surprise her now that she was found out. Mako had given her a warning, but she had presumed only he could find her.

She was wrong.

Kor continued to walk towards her scrapping the legs of a stool as she placed it in front of Asami, then sat in it.

"You know why I am here and you are going to give me the information I am seeking."

She kept her lips tightly sealed. She couldn't and wouldn't give out the plans for building the spirit vine weapon. She would rather die.

"Not talking? Well, I guess I can always make you talk."

She pulls out a thick glove and places it over her hand.

The glove was intended to be a discreet self-defense taser. It was so discreet that only a few actually recognized it and she is one of those people because she built it.

She had modified it so well that it was no longer a bulky looking thing but looked like a simple leather glove, but the voltage had been amplified. It could easily stun a person for several minutes giving the victim enough time to run, but it seems some people have found another use for it.

Torture.

The glove pressed against her arm and she felt her muscles contract painfully. She ground her teeth trying not to scream, but it only seemed to encourage Kor to keep going.

It had seemed like hours had gone by, but she knew better. It was probably only minutes into her torture.

"So, I am going to ask you another question. Where are you planning to arm the device?"

The question caught her off guard.

"Arm the device?"

Another wave of pain coursed through her body. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this pain much longer. If only she could loosen the small vile in her boot and break it. The fumes from the vile would knock Kor out, but she had been so caught off guard that the vile remained attached to the inside of her boot.

She could have hit her feet together but each one was attached to a chair leg. Her only hope was to manage to get enough room to force the vile to break against the chair leg.

Kor was oblivious to Asami's intentions as she kept interrogating her.

"The plans and the device you stole from Varrick Global Ind. the device that will kill thousands for your sadistic study."

She couldn't help it now and burst out in laughter. She didn't know if it was the drugs or that she was finally losing it, but everything this woman was saying was hilarious to her.

"Check your facts, Kor. I am the one who is keeping Varrick from being able to build that weapon and those plans you want? They don't exist anymore!"

She felt her foot slip out of its hold and without a second of hesitation she took a deep breath and slammed her leg against the wood hearing the high crack of thin glass breaking.

Before Kor had a chance to realize what was happening her eyes roll back and hit the floor hard.

She only had a few precious seconds to get herself as far away from the fumes before the gas knocked her out too.

She saw a knife that Kor dropped and threw the chair towards it, cutting her bonds as quickly as possible. She then saw her small mask on the table that Kor must have taken out of her pocket and quickly place it over her face allowing her to take deep breaths of ventilated air.

Finally, calm and safe she looked at the snoring body in front of her. Her survival instincts were yelling at her to kill this woman and run as far and as fast as she could, but something stopped her.

Why had Kor thought she had the device? Or that she was planning to destroy a city?

There were questions she needed to ask and only answers Kor could give her.

So, she picked her up and tied her to the chair, but this time Kor had nothing on but her sports bra and boyshorts.

It was just a precaution, but the more she looked at Kor the more she realized she was also enjoying the view.

She was pretty hot, even though she did torture her and was probably planning on killing her.


	19. Her Ethics Part 2

**Author Notes:**

I have been having problems with the website and posting this chapter so if you notice any problems or weird stuff my bad I thought I fixed them.

Later!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Ethics Part 2**

* * *

 **Korra**

If you could describe her in one word it would be loyal. She was loyal to her nation and her president. She also knew where her convictions and morals lied and never strayed from them.

This made her one of the best, but also a target.

She had stopped many terroristic groups from doing harm to not only her countryman but to innocent people.

I was when things were really bad that the government would send her and she never failed.

She saw herself as a necessary evil. Even though she knew killing was wrong, but if killing one person could save thousands she would gladly go to hell for it.

Today was no different.

She had gotten briefed on a terrorist, Asami Sato, who had stolen important research, plans, and possibly a device that could level a whole city in a matter of seconds.

When she saw the picture of the terrorist, Korra's mouth dropped. How could such a beautiful woman want to do such a horrible deed?

They had explained that Asami had gone off the deep end and even though the company and government wanted to stop the project she refused no matter what causalities it could cost. Asami Sato would not stop till she completed her weapon and successfully activated it to complete her research.

The idea that anyone could be so horrible and evil turned her stomach. It was people like Asami that made her into the person she was today.

When she was younger she had been in a terrorist bombing of a bus and she was lucky enough to crawl out of the wreckage and to safety, but not before she had to crawl over the dead bodies on her way.

It had numbed her and given her a purpose and that purpose was to stop it from happening again and to punish the men and women responsible for such senseless killing.

After receiving all the information the analyst could acquire about Asami she started her tracking. She was the best tracker and assassin the government had.

Her years in black ops had given her the experience she needed to complete an operation this sensitive. They needed to take Asami out without the masses realizing the danger they were in and causing wide hysteria.

Asami Sato was also a very important person and even though the company had made it seem as if she died in an accident if anyone found out the engineering genius was still alive they would shelter her.

She was an asset and had the skills to turn small governments into world powers with the simple ideas that popped into her head and not with just the weapons that seemed to flow out of her easily.

She was truly a dangerous woman and any leader would love to have someone like her in their arsenal.

It had taken Korra a month to finally track her down. It was the longest it had ever taken her, but Asami was very good at evading and disappearing, but she wasn't an expert at it. Not like Korra was.

She saw all the signs even if subtle of a person who did not want to be followed and it was at Ba Sing Se that she finally caught up to Asami.

Of course, Korra couldn't be sure if it was Asami only speculate, but the government had sent someone who could recognize her even in the hardest disguises.

She had heard it was Asami's ex and wondered why he was helping, but if he knew the circumstances he probably understood.

It took a few days to have him arrive and she sent him out to meet the woman she suspected was the target.

It didn't take long for Korra to see the sign that indeed it was Asami. Mako followed her for a few minutes talking to her as Korra watched through a sniper rifle.

It would have been easy to kill her on the spot, but after all these years no one knew if she had accomplices and if the weapon was already rigged to detonate.

She would have to capture the target and interrogate her.

She followed the target for hours as she roamed through side streets heading nowhere in particular.

Anyone else would have probably lost her, but already knowing what she looks like it was easy to pick her out. Korra knew that her cool head probably kept the target from feeling followed.

Finally, the target went on a monorail and she had to almost run to beat the closing doors.

Korra scanned the passengers as discretely as possible before adjusting herself to have the target barely in her peripherals.

The woman stood there motionless. Her hair and clothes weren't much different from the person next to her or the people that passed her. Her face was facing the window and had a look of a person just getting off of work like the majority of the people around her did.

If Korra hadn't known she was the target she would have easily glanced over her.

The person next to her moved to an empty seat and Korra took the opportunity to take the empty space next to Asami.

Korra usually never got this close to a target, but with the constant flow of people, Asami could slip out the door right next to her. She wouldn't be taking that chance.

It felt like a few minutes had gone by when Korra felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. Almost in shock, she stares as the target's head start to rest against her. Never in all her years had a target or even anyone, in general, had done that.

Korra wasn't exactly scary, but most comrades had said she gave an intimidating aura and now this stranger is sleeping on her.

As if the woman next to her could hear her thoughts she jerks up straight a faint blush on her cheeks. There was a dazed look on her face and she couldn't help but smile.

She began a small conversation with the woman. This was not part of her protocol and she hated winging it, but it seemed to come out naturally.

Asami seemed timid and reserved and it made her wonder where the monster was hiding.

Korra was always proud of her intuition and it usually would be screaming at the back of her mind that she was in front of someone dangerous, but it wasn't.

It seemed that Asami would probably be a hard one to crack if she hid her evil intent so well.

She also hadn't realized how easy it was to flirt with Asami and how her little tints of red made her stomach clench. These feelings were making her uneasy but was relieved that the stop she would kidnap the woman was coming up.

She carefully adjusted the spiked bracelet on her wrist towards Asami. To the naked eye it seemed it just lost a charm, but the small spikes had a powerful drug that could knock out a six-foot man.

Luck must have been on Korra's side because as she finished arranging it the rail just happened to jerk as it was stopping causing Asami to fall right onto the spikes.

Korra apologized but kept a close eye on her as the drugs took effect.

Once Asami began to sway Korra knew it was time to act. She smiled and placed Asami arm over her and began to lead her out.

To anyone, it seemed Asami had drunk too much and her friend was helping her home. It was late in the evening so it didn't look too suspicious.

Korra had arranged a room in an abandoned house away from the majority of the lower ring public.

She placed the now unconscious woman into a chair and began to empty her pockets. There were a few knives and even a small gas mask.

She turned it over carefully in her hand. She had only ever seen these when she was working a very top secret assignment that could possibly include biological weapons.

She began to wonder how this woman had one but quickly pushed away the question. Asami is probably the one who invented it. Of course, she would make sure there would be ways to protect herself from the weapons she created.

With a bit of disgust, she threw the mask onto the table and placed one of the knives into her pocket.

Nothing hurts more than getting cut by your own weapon.

She finished tying her to the chair securely even though she didn't believe Asami would put up much of a fight. She was an engineer, not a soldier.

After everything was ready she could hear Asami began to stir and to add effect to the whole situation she dragged her stool across the floor and stared into those beautiful emerald eyes.

* * *

Korra couldn't really remember what happened, but her head felt as if she was hit by a truck. She tried to open her eyes, but even the light was too bright and she had to force them to shut again.

She tried to move her body, but quickly realized she couldn't. Not only was she restrained, but the numbness she felt told her she probably wouldn't be able to move her body exactly the way she wanted.

Confused about the situation, it didn't matter to her how sensitive her eyes were and made them open to find herself practically naked in the chair she had tied Asami to.

Asami!

Her mind filled in the gaps and she remembered hearing the crunch of glass not understanding where it came from.

Of course, the genius would have backup plans and of course, the genius would take more precautions with Korra.

"Good morning sunshine."

She still didn't have all her vision back, but she could see the woman sitting on the stool Korra had been in earlier.

"Well, I guess the tables have turned?"

She was proud how even her voice sounded as her mind raced to find a suitable escape route or at least a way to complete her mission even if it meant her death.

As long as citizens were safe was her only thought.

She struggled in her restraints trying to get a feel for how strong they were and yup Asami had made sure to have Korra strapped down well.

"I wouldn't struggle too much, even if you manage to get yourself free that drug you inhaled won't allow you to get far. Kills most of your senses."

Korra glared at the figure in front of her.

"It takes more than a little haziness to dull my senses. I'll still manage to kill you, terrorist," Korra spat.

"Big words coming from a blind girl strapped to a chair."

She heard Asami's cocky giggle and couldn't help but growl.

"So whose dog are you? Earth Empire's? Republic City's? Or one of the company's brainless brutes?"

Korra couldn't help but be offended and she was sure Asami saw it on her face.

"This brainless brute found you in less than a month when it took all those entities years and still couldn't find you."

"You found me?"

She heard the bit of surprise in Asami voice and couldn't help but grin.

"You're quite an effective terrorist, but you couldn't outrun me."

"STOP!"

Korra flinched internally but didn't allow it to show.

"Stop calling me a terrorist."

"What do you call a psycho that wants to create and use a weapon to kill innocent people?"

Korra vision was beginning to clear, but she could still feel the rest of body was numb, but when she looked into Asami eyes she noticed something.

Sadness. It only flashed for a moment before she got up and started to pace in front of her. She could literally see the genius's wheels turning.

"So that's the story they are using now? That I am using my research to build the weapon and arm it?"

She heard Asami begin to laugh almost hysterically.

"You know why I ran, Kor? I mean if that is even your real name, but I highly doubt it. I ran because I was the only one who could build that weapon and when they thought they had enough information to build it without me, they tried to kill me. Except they underestimated me and I was already in the process of destroying everything and I did, Kor, I destroyed every last bit of information they had. I'm sure they are tired of trying to catch me alive and hired you to take all the "documents" I stole, but there isn't any."

Asami tapped on her head.

"It's all in here and no one can force me to give up that information."

Asami stopped pacing and sat in front of her staring at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"But why feed you those lies? If you're an army dog they would know that you would just follow orders."

Korra watched as Asami tapped her chin a few times.

"How good are you?"

Korra couldn't help but scoff.

"The best."

"How would you feel if you knew your government was building a weapon of mass destruction in order to become the newest world power and potentially cause wars to gain resources? Would you follow their orders?"

Korra felt the blood leave her face.

"They would never…"

"But what if they did and it meant they could get millions even if caused thousands of people deaths, you know, just a small price to pay for power and money."

"I would never be a part of that. I would try…"

"To stop it?"

Asami stood again.

"You are their best and possibly the only person who could find me, but you are also the only person with your skill set that would oppose them. I'm sure they were expecting you to kill me or for me to kill you, either way, it would have been a win for them."

Korra sat there shocked. She couldn't make sense of it all. She had trusted her leaders and brothers in arms. They wouldn't throw her away like a used towel just like that. Would they?

Korra was so preoccupied with her internal debate it took her a second to realize that Asami was cutting her restraints.

"Uh, didn't you just say I came here with the intentions of killing you?"

Asami pulls the chair forwards forcing Korra's face to be an inch from hers.

"I have a feeling that unless you're a hundred percent sure I am a terrorist you won't kill me."

Asami reached over with a smirk cutting another restraint and Korra almost whispers her next question.

"So why haven't you killed me?"

She watched a grin form on Asami's face.

"It's nice to have a trained dog around. I mean you could always go back to your owner, but I'm sure he might be thinking about putting you down."

Korra couldn't help but growl at her.

"Shush mutt."

Asami rubbed her head before Korra swatted it away.

"You're cute so maybe I'll just keep you. I promise to give you treats," Asami said with a wink.

Something about this woman made Korra want to punch her in the face, but after everything Asami said things weren't adding up.

She still couldn't figure out why the woman wouldn't just kill her unless there were some truths behind the accusations she was spouting against her leaders.

Korra had two options. Either run and use some of her paranoid friend's bug-out locations and watch or follow this possible terrorist and more than likely be seen as a defector.

Even though saving her own skin seemed like the easy thing to do if Asami is a terrorist Korra would be the only one able to stop her.

Korra nodded to herself. She will play along with the genius and the moment Korra believes Asami is the terrorist she will end her life right then and there.

Korra looked up to see Asami already packing one of Korra's bags with Korra's favorite gun.

"What the fuck you think you're doing with my gun?"'

She heard Asami sigh and take out of the desert eagle from the bag.

"I really liked that gun, but it sounds like you don't like to share. I'm keeping the other stuff."

Korra walked over taking the gun and was about to place it in her holster when she realized she still didn't have any clothes on.

"Where are my pants?"

Asami was preoccupied with the electrical burns on her arm now and answered after a few moments.

"In the dumpster outside, your shirt… I forgot where I threw it and I think a homeless guy took your shoes."

Korra's mouth dropped open.

"Why the fuck did you take the time to throw my clothes away?!"

Asami shrugged.

"If by some chance I couldn't convince you I thought about just leaving you tied up and finding your clothes would have given me extra time to run, but I take it you're coming with me, Pup?"

Korra was shaking and before she could yell some more she spotted her shirt hanging from a ceiling fan on the other side of the room.

Korra grumbled to herself as she jumped and retrieved the shirt and went outback to find her pants.

After she had them securely on she did notice a homeless guy running out the alley with her shoes. She could have ran after him, but she knew she could always pick some new ones up… On second thought Asami owed her new shoes.


	20. Her Ethics Part 3

**Author Notes:**

Got a bit of bad news from the doctors that are monitoring my treatments and had a relationship end in the same week, so I haven't been 100%. I will try to finish this story soon, but no promises.

I hope I didn't mess this chapter up too much.

EM

* * *

 **Her Ethics Part 3**

* * *

 **Asami**

Even if the exchange between her and Kor had been quite amusing the reality of her situation was becoming clearer. The company was getting close and not just close, they were getting desperate.

She didn't really want to bring the soldier along and the more she thought about it the more she realized it was a horrible mistake.

It would have been so easy to kill her like the soldier had said, but something deep down didn't let her.

Was she lonely?

After so many years of traveling alone, avoiding people, and hardly speaking she knew that her soul craved that human interaction.

So, she kept the soldier alive hoping it wouldn't backfire later. Plus, she was hot and definitely great eye candy especially when she ran around in her undies.

She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as Kor stepped back into the house.

She was grumbling to herself like a talkative husky.

Yup that exactly what Kor reminded her of, a husky. They are stubborn, loud, and talk back in a heartbeat. They are also super cute and no one can't ever stay mad at them especially with their cute grumbling faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She grinned a little wider just to watch Kor get more frustrated with her when she saw Kor's bare feet.

"So, I take it that the homeless guy really took your shoes."

Kor glared again but didn't seem too upset.

"You owe me new shoes," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure I can find something to accommodate you."

She placed the packed bag onto her back and began to leave the building. She heard the soft steps of Kor jogging up next to her as she turned into the empty alley.

"I need to go back to my room and retrieve a few things and then we need to leave Ba Sing Se."

"I'm Korra."

She turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"My real name is Korra," she said as she scratched the back of her neck.

She was surprised that the soldier would have said her real name but tried to hide it with an amusing answer.

"And Kor was the best cover name you could think of? Well, I'm glad you didn't waste too much brain power thinking of code names so you can help me come up with a plan at my place."

She was starting to change her mind about Korra being like a husky, huskies were smart… she not so much.

Korra grumbled under breath but followed her as they traveled through darkened alleys.

Asami wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the empty streets told her it must be around four in the morning.

They arrived at the fire escape she used to enter the abandoned building and carefully opened the window to the room she called her home for now.

Korra had one foot on the window seal when Asami grabbed her by the arm quickly.

Don't move," she hissed into Korra's ear.

Just against Korra's ankle was a very thin and nearly invisible thread. Asami leaned over her and slowly unhooked the fish hook from the pin of the flash grenade, effectively disabling it.

"Seriously a flashbang?"

Asami looked up at Korra and shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably would have seen it flash if I was close."

They stepped into the room and like most of her hideouts, it was empty. She walked to the nearby closet where she slept and grabbed the few things she traveled with. It wasn't much but wires, a few grenades, and several deadly chemicals.

She slung the second bag over her shoulder before she pulled out a pair of boots she had gotten the day before. She was planning on trading out the shoes she had on, but she did get Korra's shoes stolen.

So instead she threw them in front of Korra.

"Hope they fit cause this is all I got."

She then sat on the floor waiting as Korra shoved her feet into the combat boots.

It took Korra a few moments to adjust the laces before she sat in front of her.

"We have to leave the Earth Kingdom and try to find a more secluded area to hide."

Korra huffed.

"Running like little children is not my style, but I know someone that can help us. It should be a safe place and we might get some information there."

Korra got up and began to walk towards the window.

"Wait, who is it?"

She asked cautiously.

Korra smiled, "An ex-girlfriend."

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

It had taken several days of traveling before they arrived at the city, and not just any city, but a city with a United Forces base.

"Why did you bring me here?"

She looked back at Asami as she pulled her hoodie over her head a little tighter.

"Do you think the company would really look closely at cities with an army already in it. Highly doubt it, plus, the person I'm looking for lives here."

The past few days had been interesting. They hadn't talked much, but Korra had kept her eyes on Asami the whole time. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the engineer.

Asami was smart and very creative, but the woman wasn't used to being a fugitive. She wasn't sure how Asami had managed to evade capture for so long, but then again there wasn't anyone as good as she was.

Most nights Asami sat in their little shelter with an old notebook doodling away. Asami had said it was how she brainstormed new ideas and possible inventions.

One night Asami had fallen asleep doodling and her notebook had slipped from her hand. Korra's curiosity had gotten the best of her so she slowly crept to it and opened it.

The first few pages were filled with machines she didn't understand, but as she went through it the pictures changed. The pages weren't filled with numbers or drawings of machines or parts but filled with portraits…. of her.

Some were her eyes.

She had recognized a few of the gazes especially one, it was the way she looked at Asami when she was trying to figure her out.

Asami had captured their intensity perfectly.

There were more pages of her cleaning her gun or sharpening her knives and a few of her sleeping.

"You're such a creeper," she whispered as she stared at the engineer.

She didn't feel mad or even upset that Asami had been drawing her. They were all very good drawings, but the feelings that came with them confused her. Her heart warmed as she had looked at every page and even a bit of pride that Asami would have taken the time to draw her.

She wasn't ready to admit to herself that she was beginning to like her. Not when there was so much she didn't understand about her.

Korra tried to wipe the memories as they entered the busy city. She needed to be vigilant for them both.

They moved easily through the crowds of people, keeping their heads down till they reached one of the bigger apartment complexes.

It hadn't been hard to sneak by the receptionist at the front desk and they took the stairs to the penthouse suit.

They both still had their hoods on as Korra knocked on the door.

The door opened and like always the beautiful redhead hardly had anything on.

The mesh dress was long and embroidered beautifully with gold and with her white pumps her legs seem even longer. You could easily see all her curves but was still discrete enough to cover her more sensitive areas.

She looked like the beautiful movie star she dated a few years ago and she still smiled thinking about their passionate encounters.

"What a great gift the spirits have left me on my door," Ginger said with a wicked grin.

"I see you still love wearing gold."

"I had a feeling today would be special and I was not disappointed."

There was a small cough behind her and she finally remembered why she had come in this first place.

"Ginger I'm sorry, but may we step inside?"

As if Ginger hadn't noticed Asami she finally looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Only for you. Come in."

They walked into the very beautifully decorated apartment and the walls had large canvases of Ginger posing in beautiful dresses.

She started to remember why she had broken up with Ginger. She had always been so vain.

"Ginger you know I would never come to you unless I really needed help?"

Ginger turned, her look was filled with worry. No matter how vain Ginger was Korra knew she had cared deeply for her.

"Yes."

"I need you to call your brother Iroh and I also need to hide out here for a little while."

"Is it work related?"

"Code red work related."

She had told Ginger if things ever went horribly wrong on a mission she would call her and tell her "code red," which meant she would probably not be returning alive and to be prepared to notify her parent.

She didn't know exactly where Ginger pulled the phone out of, but without a second of hesitation, she was already talking to Iroh.

As Ginger talked she turned to Asami.

"Ginger's brother is General Iroh of the United Forces. We grew up together and if anyone has information about what's going on he would."

"Can you trust him?"

"We don't really have any other choice."

"We could just run. I'm sure someone would give me asylum."

"No. You're smart Asami and you know what any country will do the moment they figure out why you are running."

She lowered her head.

"They would want me to build the weapon for them."

"Exactly."

Korra didn't know when she had actually started to believe Asami, but her words felt right and true. Asami might not be terrorist, but someone with power and strength could easily force her to become one.

Korra decided right then and there as she stared into Asami's trusting eyes that she would protect her and by protecting her she would be protecting thousands.

Ginger snapping her phone closed caught Korra's attention.

"He will come by tonight. For now, I'll show you to your rooms."

She showed Asami first to one of the guest's rooms.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," she whispered. I could see she was still thoughtful after our conversation and decided to give her some space.

She followed Ginger to another guest room.

"Who is she?"

She sighed before she answered.

"The target."

Ginger snapped around and her eyes were wide.

"What the hell are you doing Korra! We both know what one of your targets are capable of."

"I know, I know. Things just don't add up, Ginger. She isn't like my other targets."

she sat defeated on the edge of the king size bed.

"I don't think she is a terrorist."

Ginger walked up taking Korra's face into her hands.

"Are you sure you are thinking clearly? She is quite beautiful even under all the dirt."

She stared into Ginger's brown eyes.

"Yes, my gut tells me she isn't. That's why I need Iroh. I need to find out what's going on."

Ginger sighed as she dropped her hands.

"I've trusted you since we were kids no point in changing that now."

She allowed her body to fall back as Ginger left the room.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

Korra's ex had been breathtaking and it had taken everything she had not to smack Korra in the back of her head when she started drooling.

It had taken a while to get all the old dirt off her and for the first time in a while she felts clean.

Her skin was back to the ivory white and the color in her hair had finally been washed out.

At least maybe for today she could feel like the real Asami. She didn't have her makeup, but that didn't matter to her.

She took out some clean clothes from her bag and dressed herself. She hid some essentials in her clothes before she decided to leave.

She looked one more time in the mirror and frowned. Clean was the most she could say about her outfit since it wasn't nothing more than a T-shirt and jeans.

She walked to the kitchen where she found Ginger sitting with a glass of wine.

"Thanks for the room."

Ginger looked up and shrug her shoulders.

Asami sat across from her on the small bar waiting for Korra.

When Korra appeared, her hair was still wet from a shower and she wore a tight green army shirt with army camouflage pants. Her tags made the soft jingle as they moved with her.

She walked over to the fridge and opened a beer before sitting next to Ginger.

"I can't believe you still have some of my clothes," she said before taking a swig.

Ginger winked at Korra.

"Well even if we aren't together anymore we are still friends, so I kept them in case you needed them."

Korra eyes met Asami's and she was about to jab Korra with 'take a picture it will last longer,' when Korra choked on her beer.

"A.. Asami I didn't recognize you for a moment. Wow. You're..."

Clean and sexy?" She had meant it as a joke, but suddenly felt insecure when she saw Korra's reaction.

"Yeah…" Korra said before she turned a shade of pink and looked away.

A knock was heard at the door and Ginger seemed to glide towards it.

"Sis. How are ya? You never invite me for dinner…"

The man at the door stopped speaking as soon as his eyes met Korra's and she stood.

"Korra?"

Ginger closed the door quickly behind him as the man took a few long strides and nearly crushing Korra in an embrace.

"Damn, Korra, it's been so long! What are you…"

His smile evaporated as he took in Korra's face and then looked quickly towards Asami who sat at the bar.

"Is that who I think it is?"

His anger was evident on his face.

"Wait, Iroh," Korra said as he dropped her.

"What the fuck were you thinking bringing her here," he said through his teeth.

At the tone of his voice, Asami pulled out a vial from her pocket and felt for the mask still tucked to the waistband of her pants. If things got bad she would throw it against the floor and allow the fumes to knock them out.

It was a last resort, but she waited because for some reason she trusted Korra to handle it.

"It's not what you think, Iroh. I need answers that's why I am here. You know I don't take my job lightly and wouldn't be here if I didn't need help."

His temper seemed to calm down, but his body language was that of a soldier and not a friend.

"Look Iroh I'm just here to find out more about this situation. What can you tell me?"

"If I tell you what you need will you kill this bitch?"

She felt her body stiffen and automatically look at Korra.

"If that is what needs to be done than yes."

Iroh then pulled out his gun and walked to the stool Ginger was sitting in not too long ago and placed the gun on the bar facing her.

"Move one inch and I will kill you myself."

She shrugged her shoulders.

Korra sat next to him.

"What do you know?"

"All I know is that Kuvira's second in command, Baatar Jr., asked for a private escort to Republic City and to keep it off the books and decided to personally take him. When we got there, I escorted Baatar to a conference room and was supposed to stand guard outside in the reception. I wanted to make sure I did my job properly, so posted two guards at the reception door, but I went inside the hall to guard the door that lead to the conference room…"

He picked up the gun and pointed it at her.

"She was supposed to be dead but as I stood there I happened to hear her name followed by 'the mind that created the most dangerous weapon on earth,' and how Baatar wanted either her or that weapon built. It sounded like he wanted her dead more than anything though and I'm sure he would kill anyone who knows she is alive."

She could see the sweat begin to accumulate on his brow and the fear in his eyes.

"The moment I realized my life was at danger just standing there I moved back to the next room. I don't think they noticed I overheard." He wiped the sweat without putting the gun down.

"This is the type of shit you get killed for, I mean I have heard of top secret black ops stuff, but this was more than that, Korra. There were no generals just businessmen and Baatar Jr and it all seemed really sketchy."

"Who did you see come out of that meeting?"

Iroh and Korra looked at her like she was crazy before Iroh answered.

"Like I said some suits, but the only person I did recognize was that Varrick guy and his wife. You know that super crazy genius. He kept saying with the little he had it was possible to recreate it, but it didn't make sense to me."

She felt her the blood leave her face. So that what their plan had been. Make her do all the dirty work and eventually get Varrick to finish it off.

"There no way he can recreate it. I destroyed everything. All the computers, plans, everything should be gone."

Korra then looked at her.

"Let's say you did miss something is Varrick able to make the weapon?"

She thought hard for a moment. It all depended on what he had, but she also knew him. He was as inventive as she was, a little eccentric, but just as brilliant. If their roles were reversed just one blue pr… No, she had destroyed everything, but she is more than sure Varrick had been watching her. Even if he never saw the plans just by what he saw her building he could definitely figure it out.

"Yes."

"Holy shit," Korra whispered.

"Korra tell me what the fuck is going on," Iroh demanded.

Korra sighed before she went into the long story. She didn't feel she could trust Iroh or his sister Ginger, but if he was telling the truth they could already be too late.

An idea popped into her head.

"So Baatar Jr. oversees the majority of Kuvira's armies?"

She looked at Korra then Iroh as they both nodded.

"Maybe this isn't as complicated as I thought."

Her original thought had been that the Earth Empire Dictator, Kuvira, was after this weapon to keep control, but if she was, she would have thrown the entire Earth Empire force at her. Instead, it was kept to small operations and even went through the trouble of covering up her escape with her fake death.

Maybe Baatar Jr. was working behind Kuvira's back.

"We need to find out how high up this goes and maybe we can stop this before anyone else figures out about this weapon."

"How do you plan to do that? Baatar and Varrick probably have a private army guarding them." Iroh asked.

"We won't have to go after him we just need to kidnap someone who knows everything, but isn't considered a potential target," she said with a smile.

"Varrick's wife Zhu Li. No one really knows that she is what makes Varrick brilliant."


	21. Her Ethics Part 4

**Author Notes:**

Sorry it took a while, but here it is!

Hope you enjoy the finale.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Ethics Part 4**

* * *

 **Korra**

We finalized our plan on kidnapping Zhu Li and decided to finish up the small details tomorrow. Iroh had gone home and Ginger had gone to a party. Each of them were to continue to act normal as if nothing was happening, which meant her and Asami were left alone in the penthouse.

Korra's thoughts kept going back to the engineer. Her skin looked so soft and flawless with her raven hair carelessly hanging around her shoulders.

Even in her natural state, she was beautiful. Korra had to remind herself of the stupid things Asami had put her through to get her mind off that woman's lips, but the more she thought about it the more it made her laugh.

This woman had stripped her and thrown her clothes around the room. She even acted as if she could fight Korra off, which of course would be stupid of her to think.

She shook her head.

"Right now, is not the time to think how cute she is…"

She sighed as looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 4am.

Maybe getting another beer will calm her enough to sleep for an hour or two.

She got up and quietly walked to the kitchen, but suddenly stopped.

Footsteps?

She quickly crouched and slowly moved down the hall.

The kitchen was dark, but there was definitely someone there. She may have been in her undershirt and briefs, but her fists were more than enough to disarm someone.

She listened carefully and as the soft footsteps got closer to her, she reached out to grab the intruder.

To her surprise, her grab was quickly turned on her and with the force of her own body weight she was thrown over the intruder's shoulder and landed right on her back.

The air was pulled from her lungs and her arm was twisted into a hold.

"What the fuck!?"

Was all Korra could say before her arm was suddenly released.

"Korra? Spirits I almost broke your arm."

The lights flickered on and there was Ginger at the front door.

"You know you each have a room for that."

Korra blinked a few times before she looked up to see blushing pink skin…

Asami was in nothing more than a T-shirt with nothing underneath…nothing.

Asami kicked her head a second later.

"Perv!"

Asami took a step back trying her best to cover herself.

"I…uhhh… thought you were an intruder," she said trying not to make eye contact with Asami.

"Seriously Korra you weren't home alone," Asami said getting into her face.

"You could have at least turned on a light!"

Korra was not one to stand down.

"Just go fuck already. I'm too tired to listen to all this pent up sexual frustration," Ginger said as she walked to her room.

Korra took a step back a little embarrassed about the truth behind Ginger words. She was a little frustrated and seeing Asami's…

Her mouth watered as she snuck a glance at Asami.

Asami was beginning to walk back to her room when she stopped her.

"Hey, Asami, I'm sorry I looked."

Asami's turned to her and Korra saw something in her eyes. If she knew any better she would recognize it as wanting.

"It's ok."

Asami continued walking and something in Korra gut caused her to move forward.

She took Asami's hand gently.

Asami stopped looking at her perplexed.

"You drive me nuts. You're crazy and honestly that head of your scares the shit out of me…"

Her face hardened, "Get to the point cause I'm about to toss you on your ass again."

"…but I don't think you're someone who wants to hurt people. You gave up so much so no one would have the potential to create that weapon. You can easily just say none of this is your problem and run again, but you are still here. You are trying to help people even when they see you as a monster."

As Korra opened her heart to the feeling she had been pushing down through this escapade with Asami. She knew she had developed something for the engineer.

"Ginger was right. I lash out at you because I want to…"

She couldn't say it, but Asami soft voice made her eyes look up.

"Want to what?"

Her willpower cracked and she pulled Asami's body into hers and placed pressed her lips hard onto Asami's.

In a moment of insecurity, Korra held on tight hoping that her feeling would be returned. She wasn't sure exactly what she felt, but if the next few days don't go as planned this would be the last time she would get a chance to express them.

Asami's lips slowly begin to move as her body began to press intimately against hers.

That was all Korra needed to deepen the kiss.

Korra didn't want the moment to end, but she felt Asami place her palm on her shoulder.

"We both need sleep."

Korra held onto her for a moment.

"Tell me that wasn't a mistake. Tell me you don't regret it."

Asami smiled.

"As long as you don't."

She allowed Asami to slip through her fingers and she stood there quietly until she heard the door open and close to Asami's room.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

She wasn't expecting the kiss. Of course, she had been feeling something for Korra since the moment she met her, but to have Korra open up like that to her, surprised her.

She figured the soldier saw her as another prize maybe even an object, but the way Korra looked at her. The way Korra eyes showed so much vulnerability after their kissed told her that Korra felt something more than lust.

She had to keep her mind straight. She couldn't allow this infatuation with Korra to come in the way of preventing the weapon she had envisioned come to life.

Korra had been right. There were many years she had ignored her conscience and developed weapons for the money or even the rush of building something so complex, but now all those creations are being used against her.

Even if by doing this didn't absolve her of all past mistakes maybe it would bring her some kind of relief knowing she helped.

They had a small opportunity to kidnap Zhu Li after she left her home to get Varrick's dry cleaning. Zhu Li was a woman of habit and even though she was the wife of a very wealthy inventor she often acted as his assistant. Rumors were that she used to be his assistant before he became wealthy and married her after realizing he couldn't live without her.

Any other day she would have found the story romantic, but at this moment she saw it only as an opportunity.

She was only able to get a few hours of sleep before it was time to get ready.

Ginger had set some tactical gear and boot on the bed she had gotten from Iroh. Asami dressed up placing some of her developed weapons into the multiple pockets.

She was excited when she saw a small pistol and harnessed it to her side. She hoped that it would come in handy.

Part one of the plan was that Korra would intercept Zhu Li as she ran her errands and hoping that Varrick hadn't changed his mind about keeping her guarded. While she went to intercept Varrick.

Iroh had managed to become a part of his security intel using his high rank and would allow Asami to slip through his defenses.

The point wasn't to hurt Varrick or his wife but to get information from him and possibly blackmail him to help in the weapon's destruction.

Asami followed the dark suburban through the Republic City streets waiting for the text that Korra had Zhu Li.

Her phone buzzed. It was done.

The vehicle came to a stop on at a red light and Asami pulled over exiting the car quickly and entering the suburban next to Varrick.

Before the guard at his side had a chance to react her needle was plunged into his neck and he was falling over dead onto the floor.

Varricks eyes widen as he screamed at the driver.

"GO!"

But the driver didn't move instead he pulled out a syringe of his own and emptied it into the person next to him.

Varrick stared at her in fear. The man had always been a coward.

"A…Asami what can I help you with?"

She felt another buzz and knew it would be a picture of Zhu Li and opened the phone to show him.

He gasped.

"I need your full cooperation and if I feel you are playing me she will die if I feel you won't do what I say she will die, and if I don't text my partner continuously she will die. Do I have your cooperation?"

He nodded.

"Are you able to build my weapon?"

"Yes," he responded shaky.

"Who all knows about this?"

He hesitated and I placed my hand on the call button.

"Even if I don't talk she will die. "

"Wait! The main benefactor is Bataar Jr. Beifong and he is planning on overthrowing his ex-fiancé Kuvira. He says she only used him to take over the Earth Kingdom and now that she has he was tossed away like trash. I usually don't get involved in stupid lover quarrels, but the money he paid me up front was more than enough to get my attention."

She watched as a bit of gleam came into his eyes. She recognized it. It was the dream look of being able to go into uncharted waters and build something that would change the world.

"I saw the potential for the proposal he gave me about the weapon, but no matter how hard we both tried our weapons weren't stable. That was when I thought of you. I didn't know they would kill you or your father. I figured you would be just as excited to be a part of the project…"

She watched as his eyes sadden.

"Your father was a legend and the world wouldn't be the same without you so I was happy when I heard you escaped."

She growled.

"Don't you dare act like you cared. All you cared about was your money and then being able to claim my work as your own."

"I agree that I saw the silver lining to the situation and how much my company will prosper from your death, but it was all business."

She couldn't help but punch him.

"I wasn't planning to hurt you, but that mouth of yours gets to me," she said rubbing her hand.

"Ok, tell me where is the weapon being built and how I can destroy all the documentations."

He sighed.

"It's being built in an underground base by the ocean. All the documentation is being held in a very secure computer lab deep within the compound."

Asami rubbed her chin.

"You're going to get us in."

She didn't wait for his answer before she stepped out of the vehicle and re-entered hers.

* * *

She let out the breath she felt she had been holding all day as she entered Ginger's place. Soon everything would be over…soon.

The apartment was quiet as she walked to her room and into her shower.

While she was drying herself she heard the front door open and then the soft knocks on her room.

"Come in."

Korra's blue eyes quickly shifted towards the floor when she entered and saw her in just a towel.

"How did it go?"Korra asked.

She sat on her bed.

"As well as it could have gone. Tomorrow will be the day all this goes away."

She pulled out the information Iroh had given her after dropping off Varrick.

"He is going to get us in, but it will be up to us to destroy everything."

Korra sat next to her.

"When this is over what are you planning on doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Asami Sato is dead. I don't really know what else I can do."

Korra's hand lifted her chin and the blue eyes were filled with so much emotion.

When had this happened? When had something so intimate spark between them? It didn't seem that long ago that Korra hated her and even she struggled with the idea of killing Korra.

But somehow it had happened and she couldn't stop herself as she leaned forwards and took Korra's lips.

* * *

She was the first to wake up. Korra's naked body was still sprawled on her bed and her soft snores filled the room.

She walked quietly to the restroom as she began to brush her teeth.

In the reflection of the mirror, she saw the small marks Korra had left on her. The night had been filled with so much passion.

She could still feel Korra's hands as they slid delicately across her body and how her lips had captured her harden nipple.

"If only I could see what you are imagining right now."

Asami quickly looked at the door to find Korra standing against the door frame. She could feel her face heat up and continued to brush her teeth.

Korra walked behind her and wrapped her lean arms around her waist and begin to nibble on her neck.

"I think I have an idea what was going through that mind of yours."

A soft moan escaped her lips before she gave Korra a look.

Korra smiled before she turned around and turned the water on to the shower allowing Asami to finish rinsing her mouth.

Before she could join Korra in the shower, Korra's phone rang.

She quickly answered it and after a few seconds hung up.

"It's time."

The next hour passed in a blur and before she knew it they were standing outside a large complex.

The water was beautiful in the horizon and the beach seemed to go on for miles. The place was isolated and far enough from civilization that it didn't worry her.

Ginger had helped her disguise herself and gave her another foreign look. Her long hair had been placed in a bun, her skin darkened, and the baggy military clothes gave her a boyish look.

She followed Korra and Iroh as they entered the compound with Varrick.

Varrick had said no one of importance would be there which would allow them access on every level without much of a resistance.

Everything seemed to be going just as planned when a voice came from the vehicle warehouse they were walking through.

"Varrick! I hadn't expected you."

She automatically knew the voice. It was Baatar.

She watched as Varrick tensed, but tried to act casual.

"I was going to work on some plans and make sure the building process is going well."

Baatar eyes hardened.

"I told you, you didn't need to worry about the trivial matters."

Baatar's eyes scrutinized Iroh and Korra before they landed on her. A flash of recognition crossed his eyes and before another word could be said Iroh had shot the soldier next to Baatar and Korra was pulling her away.

"Do you know where the weapon is?"

She was still shaken up by the gunfire behind her when Korra pulled at her arm.

"Asami I need you to focus where did Varrick tell you the weapon and plans were?"

They were at opposite ends of the facility. There would be no way to reach both…

"Turn left!"

She had to choose.

She looked sadly at Korra as they ran through the halls and finally reached a titanium door that led to the weapon.

She opened the door but stopped Korra from entering.

"You have to evacate. Make sure you take Varrick to his wife and get Iroh and his guys out. I am going to detonate the spirit vines and escape through another passage."

Korra's eyes widen.

"I can't leave you what if…"

She kissed Korra cutting off her words.

"There should only be scientist down there and as soon as they see what I'm doing they won't be able to stop me. Please, I can't let any more innocent people die. Get everyone you can out and I will meet you outside ok?"

Korra was reluctant to go, so she had to do it.

She hit Korra's knee just hard enough to get her on the floor and opened the titanium door and locking it securely behind her leaving Korra on the other side.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

As soon as she hit the ground she knew.

Asami wasn't going to let her follow.

Tears stung her eyes because she wasn't naïve or stupid. Asami had time to only do one thing and that was to destroy the weapon herself and this facility. She also knew that there was no other exit, no other way for Asami to escape.

She wiped her tears and took off running in the direction they had come from.

The gun fight was still going as she grabbed a soldier.

"The place is going to blow, run!"

Even if he didn't know her the fear in his eyes were enough to tell her how bad it would be if this place did blow.

Soldiers scattered only leaving Baatar and his most loyal soldiers fighting Iroh and his guys. Varrick was shaking behind some crates as Korra pulled him to his feet.

"Iroh we need to leave!"

He turned and she knew he was looking for Asami.

"She's not coming, we have to go, now!"

He nodded as they fought their way out of the warehouse. Baatar stopped his assault as they turned and ran towards the halls that lead to the weapon.

It gave them the opportunity to run and as they exiting the immediate area of the facility the rumbling began.

All she remembered after feeling the initial shaking was how bright it was. How the sky seemed to turn green and everything slowed down.

The impact threw them far and when she started regaining her consciousness again she could feel her arm was broken.

She looked around and found Iroh is gasping for air and Varrick whimpering as he clutched his leg.

She turned towards the facility and it was gone.

The only thing left was the collapsing building that was quickly filling with water from the ocean.

There were soldiers and even scientist standing everywhere, but not Baatar nor Asami.

"Even with all the layers of platinum it still caused so much damage," she heard Varrick say.

"Activating the weapon would have surpassed all my expectations."

She turned and looked at him in disbelief, but she couldn't focus her attention on him.

She ran towards the destroyed building looking for any sign of Asami.

She was about to fall onto her knees when she heard the rumbling of a vehicle.

She looked around and saw a motorcycle spinning in the sand and nearly a hundred yards from it a body.

She held her breath as she ran.

"Please be alive, please be alive."

She knelt down and turned the broken body around to see Asami's.

She quickly placed her ear over her chest to hear the soft beats of her heart.

"Asami?" she whispered. She held her hands over her body not wanting to touch her. She could see the broken bones of her arm and her leg seemed so unnaturally twisted. She couldn't be sure what else was broken. She must have been close to the building when it blew.

A gasp of pain drew her attention as Asami's green eyes opened.

"Drove through a window… not my brightest plan especially when the after shock hit me."

"How?"

She smiled. "I'm a genius it wasn't hard to rig it to explode with some electrical wires from the wall. Once one explodes they all do."

Her smile faded and pain filled her eyes.

"I just wasn't sure if I would make it out."

She couldn't help but kiss her. The stupid genius that nearly blew herself up to save everyone.

Her stupid genius.

Sirens were heard in the distance.

"Help will be here soon."

Asami hand gripped her arm.

"Please don't leave me."

She kissed her softly again.

"Never."

* * *

 **Asami- 1 year later**

* * *

Baatar Jr. never made it out. The Earth Empire and Republic City called it a failed experiment. She never heard the actual truth in any of the media outlets about the rebellion or Baatar trying to overthrow Kuvira. She did, however, get a new identity.

It was offered in secret as compensation for destroying the weapon and her word that the technology would never be created again. She was offered a military job and housing, but she refused it.

She gets a nice check, either way, thanks to Varrick. Even if it was part of his atonement and kept him out of prison. Neither government wanted the truth leaked and all parties agreed.

She grabbed her the mechanical brace by her bed and began to strap it to her leg. She had shattered her leg and lost the majority of its function. She would have been in a wheelchair for many years, but of course, she couldn't have that.

She built a brace that did not only help her with physical therapy but compensated the weight she needed to carry on it to be able to walk. She hoped this new invention would allow people who weren't able to leave their wheelchairs to walk again.

She walked through the house and finally arrived at the kitchen. She watched how the bronzed woman hummed as she made stacks of pancakes and bacon.

Losing her father, her identity, and nearly her life was all worth it just to find her. Korra's love was worth giving it all up.

Beautiful blue eyes met hers and she felt safe for the first time after wondering all over the world all those years.


	22. Down the Rabbit Hole Part 1

**Author Notes:**

New story! It's short, but I hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Down the Rabbit Hole Part 1**

* * *

"I don't understand."

I hadn't expected my breathing to be so even. I could feel the slight pain in my chest, but it wasn't for the end of the relationship. The pain was the disappointment I felt in myself.

Iroh slid his hand through his hair and looked up as if annoyed by the question.

"Asami, seriously, you haven't noticed our relationship becoming stale?"

In fact, I had noticed. I had pushed my work aside every opportunity I had to spend time with him and yet it wasn't enough for him.

I tried so hard even though I knew at times he didn't deserve it, but it never mattered to me. I thought I could push past his flaws and be with the man who had swept me off my feet, but now I think it was all a lie. A lie to capture me within his grasp till he was bored of me.

The person I had fallen in love with and was now breaking up with me was the most selfish man I had ever met.

"You're right," I said standing up from my chair across from him.

"There is nothing more to say."

I had always been able to maintain a cool head and been raised to be strong even in the most stressful and painful situation.

Without a glance back, I left the coffee shop into the streets of Republic City.

I took in the fresh air as I looked at the movement of the people down the sidewalks. I was sure he wanted me to beg him to stay just to boost his ego, but I was done. I had no regrets.

The coffee shop wasn't far from my office in Future Industries. My father was the CEO and I was being groomed to take it over.

My life had always been so sheltered and filled with the responsibilities of being a Sato that before I knew it my teens had flown right by and I hadn't even been on a date.

I'm twenty-three and finished my degrees in engineering as the youngest in my class. My life revolves around Future Industries and no one has dared to give the daughter of the CEO a second glance.

At first, I found it quite entertaining, but as time went by I found it even more lonely.

Iroh had been one of my father's business partner's sons and had seemed to be everything I was looking for in a man. Looking back maybe I wanted it to work out so bad I overlooked more problems than I could handle.

I knew my father was getting restless with me not finding him a suitable son-in-law and I guess I dated Iroh to take the stress of my father's eyes off me.

I sighed as I entered the building and placed the fake smile on my face.

Here I was again trying to make sense of my purpose in this world. Am I only good for the inventions I create and destined to live my life alone? I guess it is true what they say, "you can't have it all."

The door to the elevator dinged and I stepped in.

I heard the rushing footsteps and creak of wheels as a small shout echoed through the elevator, "hold the door!"

Without thinking or even looking up I raised my hand as the noise entered the elevator.

"Thanks, I had to beat the rush after lunch or I wouldn't fit in any of the elevators. I'm Korra by the way."

I looked up at the friendly voice speaking to me. Her blue eyes were kind and energetic and she wore this confident cocky smile. The sadness in my chest lessened just for a moment as I stared at her.

"It wasn't a problem. I'm Asami."

I watched her curiously as she extended her hand in a friendly matter and I took it. Usually, employees tried to avoid even making eye contact with me.

The elevator dinged again and before we could talk any further she was pushing the cart out of the elevator.

"Well it was nice to meet you," she said with a smile over her shoulder.

Watching her form disappear as the doors shut I felt a small smile twitch at the edge of my mouth.

So that was how it felt to be normal.

A few days had passed and I had to admit ending my lunch early was worth it. Like clockwork I would be entering the elevator as the mail girl, Korra, was transporting the mail of the day to different floors.

I still wasn't sure if she knew exactly who I was because she treated me so carefree. Her wide smiles were the best as she spoke about her family and her dog Naga. She had asked if I had any pets of my own. I didn't but I told her I wouldn't mind meeting hers.

These small exchanges went on for a week and I was beginning to wonder if I could consider her my friend? I really liked her and the tension that had been so visible with others or called themselves my friends wasn't there. I liked that the most.

I was walking towards the elevator Friday afternoon and had decided to ask Korra to go out with me for a drink. I always wanted a girl's night out, but it always felt weird with other people. For some reason, I felt at ease with Korra and wanted to encourage our friendship to go outside of work.

I heard the approaching squeaks and tried to hold the smile I felt as I waited for the doors to open.

"Hey, Asami. How's your day?" She said with her same cheerful voice.

"Good. I…uhhh…Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

The elevator dinged and we both got on before Korra looked at me with a small grin.

"No. Did you have something in mind?"

I felt my hands become a little sweaty as I mustered the courage to talk to her. How is it that I could easily speak in front of executives, but I felt like I was going to stumble over my words while talking with Korra.

"I was wondering if you would like to go have a drink or two at Blush? It's a bar downtown."

She took her time answering and I was beginning to wonder if what I thought was a friendship development was really her just being a nice person.

Her smile was genuine as she spoke, "I would love to. Meet you there?"

I felt my heart began to pump excitedly with her answer.

"Yeah. How's 10?"

"Sounds perfect. Have a good day," she said as the elevator opened onto her floor and I watched her hurry through the doors.

I was still slightly dazed as the door opened to my floor and for the rest of the day I worked with a little more enthusiasm.

I had finally met someone who could be a true friend.

* * *

The day had dragged as my assistants brought paperwork after paperwork. It seemed it would never end till my father entered my office.

"I heard about Iroh."

My stomach clenched at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, sorry I hadn't said anything, with the quarterly reports due soon I had been too busy."

He walked over to my desk and gave me the fatherly look I had been wanting to avoid.

"Asami you know you can always talk to me."

He sighed as the words that followed cut me deeper than the ones from the past.

"Iroh could still be a great son-in-law. You should try and ask him to give you another chance, Asami. Sometimes misunderstandings happen and you need to try to work things out together. You will see he will be back before you know it."

I felt the pen almost snap in my hand, but I remained calm.

He never understood me and he never tried. He only sees what he wants to see and thinks my happiness is what he decides it should be.

For so many years I lived that lie. So many years I believed it was a privilege to be by someone side.

I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be me and find what makes me happy.

I ignored the rest of what spewed from his mouth as I smiled and nodded robotically.

"You did a good job today Asami. Go home and rest."

I nearly jumped out my seat at the words and rushed out the door.

Even after suffering through another lecture from my father nothing could take away from the excitement I felt for tonight.

I had plenty of time to get ready, but I wanted it to be perfect.

It felt weird how much time I had actually put into figuring out what I would wear and looking nice for Korra. I had never done this for anyone. Was I over doing it? It was just a friendly outing.

A knock at my front door drew my attention. I hadn't been expecting anyone.

I quickly placed a robe over my body and finished the last touches to my makeup.

I opened the door not knowing who to expect when I met amber eyes.

"What are you doing here Iroh?"

His egotistic smile and body language almost made me slam the door in his face, but I was a better person than he was.

"I decided to give you another chance. Get dressed we are going to Kwong's Cuisine."

He nearly pushed me out of the way as he stepped into my apartment as if he owned the place.

I turned around holding the door wide open.

"Get out."

He didn't look surprised as he clucked his tongue.

"Hurry up I don't have time for this. I made reservations."

"I mean it Iroh get out. I don't care what you thought you would gain by coming here, but I am done with your stupid games."

He smiled as he began to walk towards the door taking my chin within his fingers.

"Don't think so highly of yourself…"

Before he could finish I pushed him the rest of the way out and slammed the door.

I was pretty sure it hit him, but I didn't care.

I called my apartment security and told them to sweep my floor to make sure he was gone.

My father probably called him.

I shook the idea out of my head as I walked back to my room.

I quickly got dressed and headed to the garage for my car. I was going to be just on time.

I reached Blush, but Korra wasn't there. I wasn't too worried and after seeing Iroh I definitely needed a drink.

I had taken a few sips when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm late! My mother called right as I got here and that woman knows how to talk."

I smiled as she sat next to me and she ordered her drink.

We talked about nothing and everything. We found it very entertaining and laughed at the guys that would try to pick us up. Sometimes I wondered how drunk some of these men were when they couldn't even say the pickup line right.

As the night progressed I could easily say it was one of the best nights I had ever had.

We were still laughing as she walked me to my car. It seemed she wasn't ready for the night to be over, but as I hugged her goodbye something changed.

Instead of letting go she held on as we separated. Her blue eyes looked intensely into mine and I felt my breathing become shallower.

She began to lean in and even though I was overcome with confusion I didn't move.

She was so close to me I could feel her breath on my lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

My lips moved without my permission and the word came out a whisper, "yes."

She let go of my waist as her hands moved up and cupped my cheeks. The kiss was sweet and I was surprised when my lips moved with hers.

I had never been addicted to drugs, but that one instant I had become addicted to her lips. It was the first time I had kissed a girl and it was the first time I realized how soft and beautiful they were.

My trembling hand lifted and went into her hair as I kissed her deeper, wanting to feel more, way more. Sadly, we had to breathe and we broke the kiss.

"Wow."

I shut my eyes the moment I said it almost wanting to face palm myself for sounding so stupid, but instead she smiled kindly.

"Have a good night, Asami," she said as she turned around and began to walk to her vehicle.

I sat in my car wondering what the hell had happened. Like Alice, I had fallen down the rabbit hole and I couldn't help, but wonder how far it would go and where it would lead me.

The feeling in my chest was more than just fear, it was filled with excitement.


	23. Down the Rabbit Hole Part 2

**Author Notes:**

I hope this wave of inspiration continues and I can continue to update like this. Hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Down the Rabbit Hole Part 2**

* * *

 _"Asami," I heard her whisper against my neck as she kissed it. Her hand moved slowly down my body finally stopping when she cupped my sex._

The moan that escaped my lips woke me and I was startled to find myself squirming in my bed.

I couldn't stop the tension building up within me and slipped my hand between my legs to release it.

I moaned her name as I finally cummed into my hand.

Laying there I couldn't think of the last time I had such a powerful wet dream, but really thinking about it I never had these types of feelings for anyone.

After the sensation finally began to diminish something else settled in the pit of my stomach.

Fear.

I hadn't thought about it last night, but what would Korra think of me if she knew who I was? What would Korra think if she knew I had never been in a relationship with another woman? And worse what if I sucked in bed?

I curled onto my side as I thought of the negatives I would face if I followed through with this. My father, on one hand, would never accept this. His goals for me are practically set in stone. On the other, this was something I had never felt before, something that peaked my interest to explore.

I'm not afraid of my father. I'm more afraid of the look of disappointment on his face. He is all I have now and I love him very much, but no matter how much I love him he had never been a very a good father.

To everyone else, he is a generous and loving man. He helps the poor and guides the younger generation to push past their expectations, but with me… I dare not cross certain lines nor did he allow it.

I could easily be angry and "rebel," but living a life in pain, anger, and hate towards my father would only bring sadness to my mother where ever she may be.

I sighed as a tossed and turned for a few more minutes.

Why did my life always have to be so complicated?

My phone rang and I reached absent-mindedly to the nightstand next to my bed.

"Hello?"

"Wake up sleepy head! You promised to go shopping with me."

I smiled as I recognized my best friend Opal's voice. She was the voice of reason when it came to all my internal struggles with my father and my feelings. I bet she would have an answer for me or at least a way for me to look at this from a different perspective.

"I'll be ready shortly."

* * *

"Hmm… I can't say I'm surprised."

I looked at her in disbelief as the sale clerk brought us a few dresses to look at.

"Sami I always wondered about you. You never liked any of the guys in high school…Wait, I know you're going to say that school was very important to you and I am sure it was, but seriously it couldn't have been that important. At least when it comes to attraction."

She took the dress from my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Before we start on the topic if you're gay or not I'll ask you one question. Did you want more?"

I sheepishly looked away. I knew what she meant by more. She asked me the same thing about Iroh and at the time I said I wasn't sure, which meant no. Sex was something that I shied away from and to be truthful other than the times I touched myself I was still a virgin. Only Opal knew that.

"Yes."

"Well, Sami there you have it. If this girl makes you happy and it probably helps you are attracted to her than by all means go for it…"

She gave a mischievous side look as she brought a dress up to her body.

"You just have to tell me all the details."

I laughed.

"I'm sure you have been waiting years to say that."

"You have no idea and I knew that asshole, Iroh, wouldn't get into my sweet Sami's pants, but this girl… sounds like she might get it on the second date."

I hit her as I laughed again.

"It wasn't a date! Well, I hadn't intended on it being a date and I have no idea what that kiss meant."

She smiled at me.

"Just go with the flow Asami and don't worry so much about the details. Enjoy yourself and enjoy the friendship she has given you. I know I'm not always in Republic City and it makes me feel better to know you have someone to talk to."

We spent the rest of the shopping trip talking about other things like her and her husband, Bolin. They had recently moved to Zaofu to be closer to her parents and it had been a big hit to me.

I knew it would only be a matter of time before they started a family and I knew even these shopping trips would become more scarce.

But like she said I enjoyed the present and her company while I had it.

* * *

I was nervous as I entered Future Industries Monday morning. I wondered how lunch would go for me today. Would it be awkward?

I shrugged my shoulders. Even if it was I wanted to see her.

I finished my lunch early as I did every day since I met Korra and waited patiently for the sounds of squeaky wheels, but they never came.

I felt weird waiting as the lunch rush past through the lobby and I just stood there as people emptied and filled the elevators.

The time finally came where I could no longer wait and feeling as if I had been defeated I stepped into the elevator and went back to work.

I couldn't explain the feeling of emptiness my chest felt or how much it had saddened me not to have seen her today.

My head came up with a million excuses for her absence, but by the end of the day, I was still feeling pretty low.

Even though I was going through these waves of emotions I knew my outward appearance was flawless. Everyone bowed and respectfully smiled at me as I passed. No one ever knew what I hid on the inside.

"Asami."

I turned as I saw my father walking towards me.

"Your reports were perfect as always and your new projects were well received by the board. We will start your improved line of Sato mobiles next fall."

Again, on the outside, I looked happy, proud, and even excited by the news, but the same question popped into my head. Was this all I was good for? Was this all I was meant to be? Maybe I should just be happy with what I have.

The day ended and a few of my fellow engineers invited me for drinks as a congratulatory celebration for my achievement. I happily accepted as my father would have wanted me to do.

I did like them and they were all very smart, but the tension between me and them always felt so suffocating.

It hadn't been long into the night before I found myself sitting alone at the bar. They cheered and sang as they played pool and all of them seemed to have had way too many drinks.

This was the only time I could really enjoy myself. They were acting themselves and none of them feared me as their next boss. Except I still hung back in the shadows.

I felt a soft hand on my back as I heard my name.

"Asami?"

I had definitely had too many drinks because I couldn't hold back the smile I was sure that lit my face when I faced her.

"Korra!"

She chuckled as she waved off the bartender from giving me another drink.

"You've had quite a few of those?"

I shrugged.

"I'm supposed to be celebrating."

"I see and what's the occasion?"

I looked down.

"My new line of Sato Mobiles has been approved. They will be my first cars that make it to production."

She sat down next to me.

"Well, that is a worthy cause to be celebrating."

"You know who I am right?"

The alcohol had definitely impaired my ability to keep certain things to myself, but the question had always been in the back of my mind.

"Yes," she said sweetly as she looked at me.

"Why did you treat me so…"

"normal?"

I nodded.

"It seemed like that was what you wanted. Didn't you?"

She moved her seat closer and our legs began to touch.

"Did you not like it? I could start calling you boss lady if that makes you feel better?"

I shook my head quickly.

"I like it when you call me Asami. Usually, people call me Ms. Sato, even my colleagues. It had always made me feel as if there is a wide separation between me and everyone else…"

I looked at her beautiful blue eyes before I continued.

"I don't feel that way with you."

Her hand slipped onto my thigh and a pulse of pleasure shot through me. I felt my face heat up and spouted another question before my arousal was noticeable.

"Where were you today? I waited by the elevator." It was one of those moments I wanted to put my foot in my mouth. Why did I have to admit I waited?

"It was my day off. Actually, I had left town after our date Friday to visit my parents. I just got back in and I happened to see you sitting here as I walked by the window."

My heart skipped a beat as I realized she had called Friday a date.

Her hand then moved a little higher as she grinned her crooked smile.

"So, you missed me?"

"I did," I said almost breathlessly.

Korra removed her hand as she glanced in my direction. Her small smirk told me she could read me like a book because the moment her hand left my thigh I began to crave its heat again.

She ordered a drink and paid the bartender before she placed her hand back into its place. I wanted to touch her hand and intertwine our fingers and I felt she wanted the same, but as I moved to do so a random man stumbled and sat next to me.

"You are so beautiful. Would you like another drink?"

I turned to face him to reject him politely when Korra placed her arm around my waist possessively.

"I'm sorry, but this beautiful woman is with me."

Korra had leaned over me and I could feel her warm breath on my neck. It sent goosebumps throughout my body.

It was then I noticed that the man was waiting for my reply and I had to calm my trembling voice.

"I'm sorry, but I am."

The man, slightly irritated, stumbled away through the crowd.

I turned back to Korra.

"Thanks, sometimes I don't know exactly what to say."

"I just told him the truth. Unless you want me to leave?"

She removed her arm and took a drink as she watched me, and this time I had no hesitation as I took her free hand into mine.

Her hand was slightly calloused, but the warmth that emanated from it made my chest flutter. She rubbed the top of my hand affectionately before she looked away.

I saw the blush only for a second, and it gave me the reassurance I didn't know I needed. Just like me, she used her strong, calm, and even charismatic personality to hide her true feelings.

She was as nervous as I was.

She turned and faced me again.

"Did you drive here?"

I shook my head. I had known I would be drinking and had taken a cab.

"It's getting pretty late and I could by no means let you go home alone. How about I drive you home before I end up getting into a fight," she said with a smile.

At first, I was slightly confused.

"Fight?"

She nodded towards another group of men that were gawking at me.

"If they keep looking at you like that I will definitely have to put them in their place."

I laughed as I stood paying my tab, but never letting go of her hand.

"Lead the way."

We both laughed as she pulled me through the crowd and saw the sad expressions of a few men that watched as we left the bar.

Her car was an older Sato Mobile, but it was well taken care of. She opened my door and I reluctantly let go of her hand.

The ride had been quiet after I told her my address and I wondered if she was worried as much as I did where this ride would lead us. Obviously, to my apartment, but what would happen when we got there? Would I invite her in?

I snuck a look at her. Her brown hair was short and straight. The tank she wore displayed her beautifully lean muscles. They weren't bulky like men's muscles, but strong in a feminine way.

Her thin body made her breast look larger and I wondered how they felt. Would be as soft as her lips? Or firm as the muscles on her body seemed to be?

I wanted, no, I needed to know.

We arrived at the apartment and I directed her to the garage. I had decided I would invite her up.

If this had been anyone else I knew I would have felt obligated to invite them up and be afraid that this would be lead to something I wasn't ready for.

It was different with Korra. I felt calm and happy. I wanted nothing more than to feel safe within her arms and explore the feelings that had surfaced these past few days.

"Would you like to come up?"

I watched as she gripped the stirring wheel for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

We both stepped out and I took her hand and lead her to my apartment.

As I unlocked my door I noticed for the first time my hands were trembling and that my breathing had become more rhythmic and shallow.

We both stepped in and unlike the first night we had gone out I was the one to make the first move.

I smiled at her surprised look as I lightly pushed her against the door and placing my hand behind her neck and initiating the kiss.

I was more than certain that the alcohol I had drunk that night had been what gave me the courage to act so out of character, but I didn't mind it. Especially after I tasted those soft and plump lips she had.

Her arms went around my waist as she tenderly pulled me in closer to her, but I wasn't satisfied with just a kiss I wanted more. I wanted to feel her flesh pressed against mine and as my free hand found the hem of her shirt and when my fingers grazed her toned stomach I nearly melted.

My touch only lasted a moment before Korra hands left my body and stopped the wandering hand.

I could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes how much she wanted me, but the words that came out said something completely different.

"Asami, stop. I don't want to…not like this. You drank way too much."

At first, I was hurt by the rejection, but looking into her pleading eyes I saw the hurt in them too. She hadn't wanted me to stop and her hand held mine to her flesh as if she herself wanted to guide it throughout her body.

But the look she gave me. The fear I saw behind the wanting told me enough.

She wanted to make sure I wanted this and being impaired as I was she would not accept any answer I gave her even if it was the truth.

The truth was I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything.

I leaned in as she allowed me to kiss her lips again.

"Thank you for making sure I got home safe," I said removing my hand from her stomach and raising it to caress her cheek.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

The fear in her eyes vanished and the smile I knew and love appeared.

"By the elevators?"

I nodded.

I stepped back and allowed her to step away from the door.

"I'll see you there, beautiful," she said with a glint of mischievousness at her word use.

I laughed as I opened the door and she stepped out.

"Thanks again."

She smiled and nodded.

I didn't want to close the door, instead, I wanted to pull her back in, but I knew it wouldn't be good for either of us.

I closed the door and clumsily walked to my bedroom. I giggled as I hit the doorframe.

"Definitely too drunk," I said to myself as I pulled off my clothes and fell into the bed.

The next morning I had a slight headache, but it wasn't anything I couldn't work through.

While I was passing the office of one of my colleagues that attended the drinking party my feet suddenly stopped.

"Did you see Ms. Sato with that woman last night?"

"OMG, yes! I didn't know she was a lesbian?!"

"It makes me sad for Mr. Sato. He is such a good man and to have a daughter like that?"

My blood began to boil and I had to force my feet to move.

"A daughter like that?"

What the hell did they know about who I was or the achievements I had accomplished to make my father proud of me.

Could something like this really erase all the years of hard work I put into my career?

When I felt the sting of tears in my eyes I realized I couldn't go into my office just yet. I turned around and headed back to the elevator.

As the elevator dinged as each floor passed I prayed no one would enter. I needed to leave. I needed to get away from everyone.

The elevator stopped and I cursed as the doors opened, but it was the person I needed the most. Korra.

First, her eyes gleamed with surprise and happiness, but I looked away as the first few tears fell.

"Hey, Asami, what wrong?"

I felt her hand on my arm, but I couldn't find the strength to look at her. I felt so weak so vulnerable and I would break if I looked at her.

But I didn't need to answer or even look because before I knew it her arms were around me and I had begun to sob into her shoulder.


	24. Down the Rabbit Hole Part 3

**Author Notes:**

Boom knocked it out! Hope everyone enjoys the finale. BTW there is smut in this one :)

EM ;)

* * *

 **Down the Rabbit Hole Part 3**

* * *

She held me till the elevator reached the first floor and by that time the sobs had stopped. She led me to a quiet coffee shop nearby and sat us in a secluded corner.

By that time, I was able to put myself together and I had decided not to tell her what had bothered me so much.

"So, you heard the whispers?"

I looked at her surprised as she nodded to herself and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm the mail girl I go in and out of offices without anyone taking a second glance and sometimes I end up hearing things I rather not. So, you heard someone talking about us?"

I nodded and was even more upset that I had allowed it to get to me.

I felt her hand on top of mine.

"Hey, it's ok. The first time is always the hardest. At least you didn't punch someone like I did."

"You punched someone?" I said with a laugh.

"Well, I was in high school and I had asked out my first crush," she combed her free hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Let's just say it didn't go too well and by the end of the day, everyone knew. I was upset and embarrassed and someone pushed the right button and yeah… I punched the guy."

I knew she was trying to cheer me up and it had helped, but her eyes suddenly got serious.

"You know you don't have to go through this. We aren't a couple or anything I can just leave you alone and you can tell your colleagues that I was just helping you out with all those drunk assholes. I'm sure they will believe that."

"Why would I do that?"

I hadn't expected to say the thought out loud.

"Asami, I know this has to be your first time to date a woman. It's actually kinda obvious and I usually run away from these types of situations, but I really liked you so I gave it a try. I can't imagine how hard this is for you and I don't know what it means to your company so I'm giving you a way out. I would understand and there would be no hard feelings…"

I squeezed her hand to make her shut up.

"You're right, I am new to this. I don't know what it will mean to my father or my status in the company, but for so long I've lived this empty shell of an existence. I did my job and I did it well, but there always seemed to be something missing. A hole in my soul and I don't know exactly what we are, but for once even with this pain I feel whole."

It wasn't till I heard myself say it that I realized how true it was.

"I know there will be times I probably won't know how to handle this, but I want to give it a try. I rather live with no regrets."

Korra smiled brought happiness into her chest.

"No regrets," she repeated back.

* * *

She was fumbling with my blouse as she pushed me through my door.

I tried to keep myself from falling as I kicked off my heels not caring where they landed.

"Bedroom," I moaned as she sucked on my neck in a way that lit my skin on fire.

By the time we reached the edge of the bed both our shirts were off and my skirt was hiked up.

I felt her warm hand circled my core through my panties as I reached the button of her tight pants.

She stopped for a moment before she picked me up by my ass, my legs automatically wrapping around her waist and hoisting me up and onto the center of the large king-sized bed.

My breaths were ragged as she pulled her pants the rest of the way down allowing them to drop onto the floor.

Her eyes were so dark as she looked at me. She wanted me and she could devour me with just that look.

Once she crawled her way to me and was looking down at me she raised her hand to caress my face.

"You're so beautiful, Asami," she said before she leaned in and began to kiss me deeply and passionately.

That was when everything became so real. I was in bed with her. She was touching me in my most intimate areas and I was touching her.

The thought that I was about to have sex with someone for the first time rang through my head.

She must have felt my hesitation because she suddenly stopped and looked down at me worried.

Her eyes lost the hard and lustful gaze, but were now tender and filled with affection.

"Talk to me."

I bit my lip as I struggled to find the words through the fog of my arousal.

"It's my first time."

She smiled.

"I know don't worry it's not completely different from sex with a guy and I can help you."

I kissed her before I elaborated.

"No. It's my first time, ever…"

I didn't know why I felt the pang of embarrassment as I spoke the words and I hoped it hadn't made Korra change her mind about this.

"Ever?"

I saw the shocked expression she tried to hide and all I could do was nod.

I closed my eyes waiting for the rejection but it never came.

Her soft butterfly kisses got me to open my eyes again.

"It's ok. We can take this slow if you still want to. It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but I'll be gentle, I promised."

She kissed my neck and my body shuddered.

"I want to."

I felt her smile into my neck as she began to kiss me again.

This time her urgent kisses calmed and her hands slowed as she took my bra off and began to lightly grope my breast.

She kissed down my neck till she reached my hardened nipple taking it into her mouth.

It felt so wet and warm against me that my hips bucked against her thigh situated between my legs.

She moaned with me as she began to suck lightly on each one.

My hands crept through her hair on their own and with each wave of pleasure they gripped her hair slightly.

I took her face in my hands bringing it up to me and as I began to kiss her deeply I struggled to release her bra.

With a small giggle, she reached back and with a flick of her wrist released her large breast.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do with them but look. It wasn't till she grabbed my hand and placed it over one that I realized I had been staring for longer than a few seconds.

She moaned into my ear as I slowly became familiar with them. They were as soft as I had expected and was caught off guard by how my mouth watered and yearned to have her dark nipple in my mouth.

"Do it," she whispered.

Without another thought, I pushed my mouth forwards and began to suck on the large nipple. It brought more waves of heat and please as I continued to explore her breast.

I felt her hands move down my back and eventually a finger hook inside the waistband of my underwear.

She tilted her head down to look me in the eyes.

"It's ok," I said to her.

She slowly lowered my underwear and positioned herself between my legs. My stomach was filled with so many butterflies as she kissed along my thighs going lower and lower.

I felt her fingers first as she caressed my swollen lips causing spasms to erupt throughout my body.

"Wow, Asami you're so wet. It really hot."

Her touch was gentle, but she never entered me as she lowered her mouth and began to clean the mess I had made.

I bit back moans as my fingers clenched the sheets. Never had I ever felt something so overwhelming. Sparks seemed to shoot behind my eyelids as her tongue slowly begin to circle my clit. I knew she was being gentle, but even then it was so much. Then, suddenly, my muscles tensed and it felt like an explosion of wetness between my legs.

"Fuck," I moaned loudly as I felt my muscles contract so hard I thought they would never release.

My body was still lightly jerking when I released the sheets clenched in my fists. I felt Korra continue to moan as her tongue allowed me to ride out my orgasm.

My body laid limply on the bed as she kissed her way back up to me.

She placed her hand against my cheek as she kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on her lips and found it quite arousing.

I hadn't expected myself to want more so quickly after that intense orgasm.

I began to suck her lip after I had bit lightly on it which made her laugh.

"I'm not done with you beautiful."

I raised an eyebrow.

She began to kiss me again and her hand traveled back down. My clit was sensitive, but I soon realized that wasn't her destination.

She moved her lips to my ear and nibbled on it before she spoke.

"This is the uncomfortable part. We don't have to, but I would be honored to."

Her fingers glided easily between my slit then finally stopping at my entrance.

My breathing was labored again and I wanted her to go in so bad, but I realized she wouldn't, not without me.

I placed my hand over hers and slowly began to push her fingers inside.

"Please. I want you to have all of me."

She kissed me again as I felt her began to move on her own. It had been slightly uncomfortable at first like she had said, but as her hand began to move in and out of me and with constant kisses and caresses, it quickly turned pleasurable.

I didn't want her to stop. In fact, I wanted more.

"Harder."

She grinned her crooked smile as she increased her tempo and depth. My voice raised as our bodies began to move together and my nails began to dig into her back.

I felt a different type of tension within me as she moved and I couldn't help but moan loudly as this new sensation washed over me.

She was still kissing me while I laid there exhausted. I opened my eyes briefly as I saw her looking down at me with a look in her eyes.

I was so tired, but I knew that look. It was love.

My eyes fluttered closed and I wasn't sure if I really heard it, but as I lost consciousness I heard her whisper into my ear, "I love you, Asami."

* * *

I had never slept so peacefully. The soreness in my body was a kind reminder of what I had experienced last night.

I had given myself completely to Korra.

I tried to remember how we ended up in my apartment?

We had decided two weeks ago that we would take things slow and for the moment keep our dating to ourselves.

She was the one who decided on the secrecy. She had argued it was to protect me and if I felt this was something I really wanted we would make it public.

It had started with small suggestive glances in the elevator as we did our routine after lunch ride. It slowly turned to having dinner every evening sneaking touches and kisses here and there, but then suddenly a touch lingered too long. A small kiss turned to making out in the hall outside my door and finally to almost breaking down the door in a tangled heap to get in.

I felt my cheeks get hot remembering how much sexual tension there had been the past few days. How had Korra been able to take it? I barely could.

I felt Korra stir next to me and her blue eyes lock with mine. Suddenly, I remember what she said as I fell asleep.

"Korra, I need to talk to you."

Korra jerked up the expression on her face full of panic and worry.

"What wrong? Are you hurting?"

She was so good to me, so thoughtful.

"No, I want to talk about our relationship."

I could fill her stiffen next to me, but she didn't say another word.

"I don't want to be where we are anymore and stuck in this limbo."

Korra found her voice as she reached over taking my cheek into her hand. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?"

I placed my hand over hers.

"That's just it Korra. I want to be with you. I want us to be together. I know you are afraid I have been indecisive about us, so I don't want you to be afraid anymore. Please be my girlfriend. Publically, officially, and entirely my girlfriend."

Her tears were now running down her face, but the smile she had on told me they were happy tears.

I leaned in and kissed her as she eagerly kissed me back, but I pushed her away.

"I know where this is heading so before I won't be able to get another word out I have to tell you one more thing… I love you, Korra."

As I expected I wasn't able to form words other than words laced in moans. I was glad it was the weekend or I would probably have to call in the next few days.

As she kissed me everything seemed to feel right for the first time in my life and I came to a realization.

This was what I was made for. This was my purpose in life. All I been looking for was her. And all I needed was her.

 **The End**


	25. We All Have Secrets Part 1

**Author Notes**

New story! Let me know what you think!

EM ;)

* * *

 **We All Have Secrets Part 1**

* * *

 **Asami**

I never thought I would be here on this beautiful beach as a divorcee. Mako and I discussed many times that we would vacation here when we both had time, but that time never came.

Our lives revolved around work. I was always in the office running my company and he was always caught up in an investigation for the police department. At first, we had that in common, the love of our jobs, and even got married after two years of dating.

We both understood that side of each other and gave each other the space we needed to be the best at what we did, but eventually, that led to not even having time for each other. When our son, Koji, was born everything changed. It seemed for a short time that nothing in the world mattered but our small family.

I pulled his small picture from my bag. It was old and worn, but looking at his beautiful smile always felt like a breath of fresh air.

Mako and I divorced after seven years of marriage. It had been inevitable.

"Hey Sami? How are you liking the white beaches," said the smiling Bolin as he sat next to me.

"It beautiful. Thank again for setting this up. Where Opal?"

He chuckled lightly.

"You know her. She out shopping and is probably going to make me take her to my movie set to keep an eye on the co-star."

"Ah, Ginger?"

"Yes," he said dragging a hand through his hair.

"No matter how many times I tell her there isn't anything between us and that Ginger is a complete bitch off set, she won't believe me."

I laughed thinking about my best friend and her jealousy issues. Seriously the girl had twins and not only did she take off the baby weight she is looking even fitter than before. Plus, Bolin adores her and the boys even if there are times I'm sure he wished he hadn't had twin boys.

"Have you called your mother-in-law to see if she is surviving?"

"Ha. After raising Wei and Wing I'm sure my boys are a breeze. That woman is unbreakable."

"How long will you be here for the movie?"

"Only a couple of days before we go abroad again, but you better enjoy these next few days ok? I didn't bust my butt to make sure this condo was available just for you to leave early," he said with a look.

I hadn't left Republic City or even taken a day off in two years. I slammed myself with work and projects and it had taken a lot of begging to convince me to come.

Bolin's phone began ringing and he sighed.

"I'm sure she found the cutest outfit for me to wear and now needs me to go try it on. Enjoy the beach and I'll see you tonight if we don't get out too late."

I smiled as I waved and watched Bolin walk back to the condo talking to Opal.

I continued to stare at the crashing waves. I had forgotten the picture of Koji was on my lap when I stood and as it fell the wind caught it.

I stumbled to catch it, but it was too late.

I watched the bronzed woman grab the picture before it could fly any further.

"Almost lost this," she said with a beautiful smile as she handed me the picture.

"Thank you."

With a sigh of relief, I placed it back into my bag and looked up at the woman.

She was lean and very beautifully sculpted. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in contrast to her darker skin and her short hair hugged her face in a way that complemented the angles of her face.

She was interesting.

In my cool head, I just smiled fondly and got up from my seat to head back to my condo.

"I'm Korra. By any chance would you like to have a drink? My friend ditched me and I rather not drink at the bar alone."

I looked towards the small beach bar and I could practically hear both Bolin and Opal yelling at me to go out and enjoy myself.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the company either and I'm Asami."

We both headed back and I watched as she smoothly led me to the bar and ordered us both a drink.

She was definitely a smooth talker and by the way, some of the women around us looked at her I saw she was also very popular.

I wondered how many of these women fell for this. Korra had a way of making words sound so alluring and her eyes seemed to see right through you and like they could easily devour you.

Yes, she was very good at this and a small piece of me wanted to be swept away by it. It would be a night full of passion and pleasure, but reality always hits harder after escapades like this.

Instead, I decided to just enjoy Korra's company and let her kind words and seductive smiles breeze by me.

Yes, I was Bi and it had been many many years since I had slept with another woman… Actually, I hadn't slept with anyone since Mako. It shocked Opal when I told her, but it just never felt right and I honestly didn't need it.

I looked at the time and knew I had to leave to have dinner with Opal and Bolin and quickly finished my drink. I placed a few bills on the bar before I face her again.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans with friends that I don't want to be late to. Thank you for the company I really enjoyed it."

I expected her to get frustrated or even sad at my rejection of anything further, but instead her smile was so genuinely.

"I really enjoyed our time too. Have a great night. I'm staying here as well and if you get bored I'll return the favor."

I smiled and waved bye before I made my way back to my condo to get changed for dinner.

* * *

I sat across the couple as Opal went on about how Ginger was looking at Bolin.

"Sweetie I don't know how you confuse a glare with an 'I want you look.'"

"No, she wants you and I will beat that hoe down before she touches the father of my children."

I smiled to myself. She got to the "father of my children" stage of her argument. As if that made it more of an insult that someone would look at Bolin in that manner. The past month Opal had been on this mood swing and I think it's wearing Bolin down. It's as if she's hormon….

It clicked.

"Opal are you pregnant?"

I watched as the couple's faces paled and Opal began to stumble her words.

"How? I…. Asami I was going to tell you when I was further along…"

I reached for her hand gripping it lightly with a smile.

"Sweetie last time I saw you this obsessed with Bolin you were pregnant with the twins. Of course, I would eventually notice your mood swings."

Suddenly Opal began to glare.

"I meant your glow," I watched as even Bolin slightly scooted away from Opal and I waited for the bite.

"I will act as if I didn't hear that if you tell me about this bar date you were with."

I looked at both of them curiously.

"Bar date?"

"Bolin and I returned earlier than expected from the set and came to find you and we both saw you chatting it up with this hot little thing at the bar. Now tell me is our Sami going to have a little vaca fun?"

I laughed.

"No extra fun for me. I just enjoyed Korra's company and seemed she enjoyed mine. I will admit I expected it end somewhat differently."

I pondered about how genuine her smile was and how she was completely unaffected by not getting further with me when obviously that was her intentions or had I been so out of the game that I misread them.

Either way, I continued to find her intriguing.

I could tell that Opal read something on my expression as she smiled and added, "You have three more days to change your mind."

We drove back to the condos, but instead of heading off to bed I decided a nice evening walk would be better. I got changed and enjoyed how the warm air hit my skin.

I held my sandals in my hand as I walked the empty part of the beach. Further down I could see bonfires and small parties with drinking and dancing throughout the beach.

They seemed to be really enjoying themselves, but all I wanted was my solitude and began to take the longer route around the parties.

"Hey, beautiful."

I looked up to see two drunk men stumbling towards me.

"You want to have a beer with us?"

This is one of the times I was mad at myself for being careless. I was in my bikini top and maxi skirt and if I had my bag with me I would at least have pepper spray. I had taken self-defense classes since I was a girl, but my attire wouldn't help much especially with two large men.

I would have to try my best not to upset the men while turning them down.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am already walking back to my friend's place."

One man looked towards his friend with a grin. Obviously, they didn't believe my bluff.

"We can walk you back to your friend's place if you want and maybe you will change your mind about that beer."

They took another few steps towards me and I was beginning to analyze how I would get out of this situation without harm.

"Asami! There you are!"

I felt my heart almost leap at the familiar voice.

"Hey! Sorry, my walk was taking a little longer than I thought."

Korra smiled as she took my hand and pulled me behind her. She must have seen me in distress and I thank the stars she did.

"That's why I came to get you. The guys are waiting for us too," she turned giving the two drunk men near me a glare. "Who are they?"

The guys immediately began to back away.

Another set of male voices called Korra and I watched as the men's eyes darted towards the direction it came.

"We were just asking if she wanted a beer, but she declined. We were about to leave."

I watched as Korra's body language became more aggressive.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. You should definitely leave and leave now."

Without another word, they stumbled away.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and my heart finally began to slow down.

"Asami you shouldn't really be walking out here alone. I know it's pretty close to the condos, but it can still be dangerous to someone as beautiful as you."

I felt my cheeks blush as the compliment, but when I looked up into her eyes I saw real worry as she continued.

"What if I hadn't been here seen those assholes stalking you."

"Stalking?"

"Yeah, I saw you walking, but it seemed you wanted to be alone and that was when I noticed two guys following. I didn't want to intrude so I just kept watching for a while and when I saw how tense you got and how they wouldn't leave. I had to do something."

How lost had I been in thoughts that I hadn't noticed the men behind me and how irresponsible had I been to divert from the well-lit party into the darker part of the beach. I had set myself up.

"Thank you, Korra. I wasn't thinking apparently."

She smiled again trying to comfort me.

"Well, let's make sure they don't follow you back. You should hang out with me and a few of my friends I promise they are safe."

I smiled and looked into her blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with the light of the bonfire.

"I think I would enjoy that."

She continued to hold my hand as we walked over to two men. One was very buff and seemed to be a military man while the other was very thin framed and very well maintained.

"These are my friends Iroh and Wu. Over there by the fire is Kuvira and her fiancé Baatar Jr."

Hearing Baatar's name perked my ears up.

"Baatar Beifong?"

Korra looked at me surprised.

"Yes."

Hearing his name Baatar faced us and the look of recognition flashed across his face.

"Sami!"

I laughed as he ran towards me hugging and swinging me around.

The usual serious eldest son of the Beifong family had certainly changed a lot.

The last thing Opal had told me was that he fell in love with a woman while he was working on an engineering project for his family's company years prior and decided to leave it all to be with her.

The family hadn't been too happy and even though he does contact Opal and his other brothers he has been estranged from the family for a very long time.

"Jr., I am so happy to see you are doing well. Opal doesn't tell me a whole lot, but I can see how happy you are."

A woman with a braid across her shoulder walked up to Baatar took his hand.

"Sami this is my fiancé Kuvira, Kuvira, this is one of my childhood friends and my sister's best friend Asami Sato."

Kuvira eyes widen a little. It was something I was already used to when people heard my last name. My company was well known and I was one of the youngest woman CEOs in the country, so even more people knew who I was.

Kuvira extended her hand and I took it happily.

"I will say I have never seen Baatar so… free," I said after a moment. "It suits him."

I had almost forgotten Korra when I felt her shoulder brush mine.

"Kuvira is my best friend and we allowed Mr. Genius to tag along on our adventures."

I looked at her as I asked, "adventures?"

She smiled.

"We don't really like to idle much. We go home just to save up to leave again. I usually work at my Dad's sports shop and the rest of them have their jobs as well, but none of us live to work, we work so we can live," she said as she swept her arm across the beach.

My whole life I was raised to become the CEO of Future Industries I was born to be a successor, an heir. I was taught to live for my company. As I looked out at Korra's outstretched arm I finally really saw the world outside the bubble I grew up in.

I finally saw what I had been missing out on and that was life itself.

Baatar put a beer in my hand and smile kindly at me.

"I know what you're thinking and what we both were raised to become, but life doesn't have to be so black and white. You can enjoy yourself, Asami. After everything you've been through you deserve to enjoy yourself even for a little while."

I could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke and I felt my heart clench for a moment because deep down I knew he was right.

I opened my beer taking a big drink as everyone cheered me on and Korra wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Now it's time to continue the party!"

I got to know the guys better and learned that Iroh was a military man and was on leave to spend the week with his best friends and his boyfriend Wu.

Wu was very flamboyant and hilarious. He was definitely the life of the party. As each spoke a bit about themselves I noticed how Korra seemed to avoid some of the topics. It seemed she didn't really do much until a few years ago, but I couldn't blame her about her secrecy when I had my own.

I had done well with keeping my personal life out of the media and I was sure Baatar helped that my past didn't become a part of the conversation.

Other than that, I had a great evening and I was happy to say I had made new friends.

I told Baatar about Opal's destructive twins and how she is expecting again.

"Opal always did love the big family setting especially since she was the only girl. I'm glad she is happy, but I am fearful for Bolin. I don't think he understands my sister wants at least four kids if not more."

I laughed because after the twins Bolin had said no more, but Opal must have changed his mind….or she withdrew sex from him.

I giggled again before the question I feared the most was asked.

"Asami the picture I caught for you the other day, of a little boy, was that one of the twins?"

My hands began to shake and I saw Baatars wide eyes on me before he quickly spoke.

"Yes! She loves them so much…"

"Baatar, I can talk about it. You don't have to lie for me."

I looked at concerned blue eyes and felt everyone else's quiet eyes on me too.

"That was my son, Koji. He was five when passed away from leukemia. His passing broke me and I couldn't look at my husband without seeing Koji and I believe it was the same for him so we ended up getting divorced."

That was the first time I ever admitted that Koji was gone and why I had easily agreed to the divorce. In truth, Mako and I found nothing to talk about anymore. Without Koji holding our family together, it fell apart.

I stared at the bubbles in my beer and the silence seemed to last forever only the waves were heard in the background.

I lifted my head and looked at the stars and let the sound of the waves sweep away all the hurt I held onto for so long.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I…"

I turned smiling at her.

"I needed to say it. My best friend didn't even tell she was pregnant because she was afraid of my reaction. I couldn't live avoiding the truth anymore."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm happy I came. I'm happy I had this chance to let the waves take it all away."

I felt her strong arm around me.

"No better medicine than the peace nature can give us."

The chatting slowly continued and the laughter soon returned, but my mind was somewhere else.

I felt Korra hand lift me with her.

"Come on it's pretty late let me walk you back to your condo."

I agreed and said goodbye to everyone.

We walked in peaceful silence. It seemed all I needed was the warmth of her hand in mine.

We arrived at my door and I turned to face her. I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to say. There were so many emotions going through me.

"Have a good night, Asami."

She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in my hand.

"If you need me just call my cell on the card."

She turned and began to walk away. Again, I wanted to call her back, but I couldn't. I wasn't ready to.

I looked down at the shop card she gave me and saw her number.

Tonight, I might not have been ready, but like Opal said I have three more days.


	26. We All Have Secrets Part 2

**We All Have Secrets Part 2**

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Korra! Open your eyes!"

Someone was talking to me, but I was too weak to answer her back.

Why wouldn't she just let me sleep?

"Kuvira why won't she stop bleeding!"

That voice.

Asami?

Aren't we in bed right now?

I could feel my lips try to tug into a smile. I didn't care I lost the bet because, in the end, I found something better than just another conquest.

But wait my arms are cold and the smell of her hair is gone… I can only smell the ocean.

"It's her meds. That idiot, she knew better than to go out on the cliffs."

* * *

 **Three years ago.**

* * *

On the outside, I seemed strong, fit, and full of life, but my body was fighting a constant battle. The fight wasn't against cancer, at least then I could be angry at something, but the fight was against my own body.

I had something called an autoimmune disease.

It all started one weekend when I felt sluggish. It was as if I couldn't catch my breath and my body seemed to become weaker by the second. I had definitely stayed up too long playing video games and the headache pounding against my head was none stop.

The only thing that made me feel better was drinking water. If I didn't know any better I would say I was hungover, but I hadn't touched the stuff in months.

I stayed in bed that weekend and even after ten hours of sleep each night I still couldn't find the strength to get out of bed.

That following Monday I decided to woman up and go to work. There was no reason for me to stay in bed. I wasn't sick. I did, however, have a small deep chest cough, but I didn't have a fever.

I wanted to tough it out like my father taught me, but as I stood there at the counter of my father's small shop I fainted for the first time in my life.

I could still see my father's scared expression as he yelled my name. Everything was so muffled I didn't understand what had happened till I realized I was in my father's arms. He had picked me up and ran out of his sports shop and taken me to the urgent clinic nearby.

I felt better after sitting down, but they still wanted to do blood work which led to a CT, and the CT concluded I should be rushed to the hospital.

Apparently, both my lungs were filled with clots. Not just one, but many clots.

I was lucky to be alive. I was lucky to have survived the weekend with symptoms already present. Yet I felt so unlucky that in my twenties I had something that could never be cured.

I had grown up wondering why I had migraines, why at times my vision seemed to blur or that I couldn't think straight. I was always told it was stress, too much caffeine and eventually I just called it a "bad day." In fact, it had been the signs something was wrong, but even if I had voiced my concerns the doctors wouldn't have known to run the specialized tests I needed.

Those specialized test found that I was positive for lupus anticoagulants. A disorder that makes my blood clot very easily and the way the doctor described it was that my blood thickens and becomes slushy as it travels throughout my body. Without blood thinners, I would be at risk for other pulmonary embolisms, strokes, heart attacks and the list went on, but by that time I had stopped listening.

After my diagnosis, I tried to live life as if nothing happened just had to take extra pills, extra trips to the clinic, I couldn't eat many greens, but hell who likes greens anyways! It was the side effects of the medication that changed my life.

The side effects included pain in limbs, back, head, chest, heart palpitations, and I felt them all. I also had to be super careful. Any bump turned into a bruise and any cut wouldn't stop bleeding for what seemed like forever.

From those side effects, there were times I couldn't get out of bed and had bottles of pain medication throughout my house. I had lost hope after weeks of pain and felt as if I would never be the same again.

It took a few weeks before I could even climb a flight of stairs, and with each small accomplishment, that hope came back to me. The hope that even if I'm not the same I can still accomplish my goals. Even if I had an accident and the meds that save my life would be the cause of my death I would live without regret because at least I lived.

* * *

 **Few days ago**

* * *

"Fuck Korra!"

I walked through the sand over to Kuvira as she stared at the two women stepping out of my condo.

"What?"

"Seriously, two? How do you have the stamina for that?"

"Training. Lots of it."

I sat with her at the table facing the beach where she had a breakfast spread for both us. I shoved some fruit in my mouth before she handed me my bottles of medication.

"Well, at least you have me here to keep you alive."

I laughed.

I didn't want to feel like this disease had a hold of me so I made jokes about it. As long as I took them I would live and it was always easier to joke about death than to really deal with it.

"Yup I definitely don't feel like dying today. I'm sure I'll get a new set of girls tonight," I said with my cocky grin.

As we sat there eating our breakfast waiting for the guys to wake up I saw a woman sitting on a beach chair staring out at the waves.

Her hair was raven black and her skin was a smooth porcelain. Definitely a tourist. I was a tourist too, but it always made it easier to know she too would leave this place to some distant land.

"What do you think about her?"

I heard Kuvira groan.

"I don't think that one will like you hitting on her when her boyfriend just walked away."

"Never stopped me before," I said playfully.

"I'm just saying it might not turn out so great Korra."

"Give me 24 hours and I'll have her moaning my name."

"Deal and if you lose you have to pay my tab at the bar one of the next nights."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kuvira you can drink a whole bottle of liquor without getting wasted."

"Exactly."

"Fine same for me and I will be getting wasted on your dime."

* * *

That was how I met her. Asami. A woman who I began to learn wasn't easily swayed by my charm.

I could see how she reacted towards me, but she never fully opened up to me.

Something in those beautiful emerald eyes captivated me.

After the first few drinks at the bar, I knew she was different.

"You met your match Korra."

I looked confused at Kuvira after I had told her what happened earlier that evening.

"My match?"

"Yup, a woman who can resist you," Kuvira said as Wu and Iroh agreed.

"Not many can. You said her name was Asami?"

Baatar seemed more into the conversation than he usually was. He sometimes thinks I'm trying to suffocate my feelings about almost dying with meaningless sex.

The thing is that is exactly what I'm doing.

One day I will either have a stroke or a heart attack and I will die. There is nothing I can do about it. It doesn't matter how hard I train or how well I take care of myself that is the truth of my illness. It would be even more complicated if I ever decided I wanted kids.

So instead of thinking of the future and the truths I would have to face I drown myself in the present.

"Yes," I said finally remembering he had asked me a question.

The thoughtful look on his face peaked my interest, but I figured he would say something if it was necessary. At the moment, I would enjoy our evening bonfire and booze.

Watching the fire sparkle in front of me and taking in the waves, sand, and being surrounded by my best friends I knew life couldn't be better.

At times, I did find myself staring at my friends' faces trying to memorize everything about them. I would wonder how their lives would turn out, their futures. Kuvira will have strong and very smart kids with Baatar.

I can even see Kuvira taking them on her trips strapped to her back. She was such a free spirit.

I sometimes wondered what my future would be like…

Movement down the beach caught my attention and I felt myself began to smile.

Asami.

I began to walk towards her, but the expression on her face stopped me.

I had seen hints of it at the bar, but now I truly saw it. Pain. Heartache. Emptiness.

I knew all those emotions and I also knew when they were that close to the surface you wanted to be alone.

I was about to turn back around when I saw two men behind her, staring intensely at her.

She was walking towards another party and I felt slightly better knowing she would be around other people when she stopped.

Instead of entering the safety of numbers and well-lit beach she began to walk around into the darkness.

I felt my gut clench.

What was she thinking?

My feet were moving on their own and I was getting closer when I saw the men stop her at the darkest end of the beach with no one else around.

Her shoulders were stiff and she seemed to be looking around for an escape.

Fuck that, these guys aren't going to hurt her, not when I'm around.

"Asami! There you are!" I yelled as I watched the men take a step closer to her.

The look of relief in her eyes told me everything as she answered.

* * *

I hadn't expected her to be so open, to be so real, and the things she went through… Wow, she was even more amazing than I thought and was the strongest woman I had ever met.

Hearing her last name, I knew exactly who she was and I had been extremely impressed by someone from such high society to be so humble, so human. After her story…she had truly shown me how beautiful her heart was. Like me, she was struggling and living the only way she knew how.

I could show her a different way. I could show her the happiness of the present and maybe she could show me the happiness of a future…

I shook the idea out of my head as I looked at my phone. It was early morning and I was sure Asami was tired.

I took her hand before I led her back to her condo. I looked back one more time and saw Kuvira's raised eyebrow and knowing smile.

Walking back to the condo I knew I could probably win the bet. I could easily push and give Asami the comfort she was probably craving right now, but I couldn't.

Not like this.

Not after getting to know who she really was.

Fuck the bet. She's worth more than a night of drinking.

"Have a good night, Asami."

I pulled an old shop card from my pocket. It was the easiest way to give her my number without being awkward.

"If you need me just call my cell on the card."

I heard the door open and shut as I walked back to the bonfire and like I expected I heard exaggerated gasps from the people around it.

"Wow, that's a first," said Wu.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess everyone was right. She was my match."

"I say she has you on her hook instead of the other way around," said Kuvira as she snuggled a little deeper into Baatar.

I shrugged again as I took another beer and stared into the fire.

Kuvira was right. Asami had me feeling things I didn't want to think about.

She makes me want more. She makes me want a future. Would Asami be in that future I don't know, but now I feel like I must have one.

A tear slid down my cheek.

Am I asking for too much? Do I even deserve it?

* * *

I heard buzzing coming from my nightstand.

The sun was way too bright and I covered my head with my blanket before blindly reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Korra, it's Asami."

I nearly fall out of the bed when I realized she had actually called me.

"Oh! Hey! What's up," I probably sounded stupid but pushed it behind me when I heard her cute giggle.

"Well Bolin and Opal, Baatar's brother-in-law and sister, had bought tickets to go snorkeling, but when they found out Baatar was in town they decided to spend the day with him and Kuvira. They gave me the two tickets and Kuvira said you were dying to go snorkeling. So, would you like to go with me?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes knowing Kuvira was trying to be a good wingman. She knew I wasn't allowed to do anything that might cause me to get hurt… Well, snorkeling couldn't be that dangerous.

"Yes, I been wanting to go, but everyone keeps wussing out on me."

I could almost hear the smile in her voice as she answered.

"Ok, I'll meet you in an hour."

I hung up and quickly got up to get changed into my swim suit and a wrap. I got all my stuff into my bag and began to head out.

"Shit."

I almost walked out the door without taking my meds. Luckily Kuvira had kept my room stocked with snacks and left my meds by the door where I would see them.

I popped the pills with some time to spare.

As I entered the main entrance to the condos I saw her.

My mouth fell open. She had on a burgundy bikini top with matching bottom and see through cover around her waist.

Her small bag was slung over her shoulder as she looked around. Her beautiful green eyes met mine and I automatically licked my lips as we walked towards each other.

"Ready? My driver is waiting outside."

All I could do was nod as I began to follow her to the car.

I had expected a normally packed boat with other tourists, but I soon realized this wouldn't be a normal snorkel.

We were walking towards a beautiful yacht with two crewmen waiting for us. One looked like the captain and the other must be the snorkel instructor.

"Good morning, Ms. Sato. Are you ready to board?"

She took his hand as he helped her board the boat.

"Yes, Hiro. Thank you for preparing everything so quickly."

"No trouble, Ms. Sato, we will also have lunch prepared below deck after snorkeling."

"Thanks, again."

I felt weird taking the captain's hand.

I was not used to this type of treatment.

The captain took our bags and Asami led me to the deck as the crewmen prepared to leave the marina.

She laid out her cover and sat on top of it as she closed her eyes and raised her head towards the sky.

I stumbled a little as I sat next to her.

In a matter of moments, we were moving and the breeze was moving through our hair.

"Korra, isn't it so beautiful?"

"Yes," I said but I wasn't looking out into the light blue ocean, but at her.

She turned and noticed where my gaze was.

She looked back towards the ocean and I couldn't help but smile at the small blush I saw on her cheeks.

I laid back exposing my toned abs to her and as I expected I saw the glance she gave towards them.

I could already feel my breath deepen even without contact, but I wanted her to touch me. Badly.

She too laid back and I felt as if electricity sizzled through my body when the skin of my arm made contact with hers.

She was so close. I began to reach out with my fingers and grazed hers.

I held back the smile when I felt her hand move and her fingers finish intertwining with mine.

I felt like a kid. How could I be so happy to just hold someone else's hand? How could my heart beat so erratically for such a small thing?

I hadn't realized forty minutes had passed till I felt the boat began to slow.

She lifted her body not letting go of my hand and began to lean over me.

I held my breath as her hair draped over me and her eyes looked intensely into mine.

"I think we're here?"

Just as I couldn't fight the urge to close the distance between our lips the snorkeling instructor steps onto the deck making Asami turn her head towards him.

"Ok, ladies let's get our gear on."

If Asami hadn't looked so excited I would have thrown him off the boat for interrupting what could have been a long-awaited kiss.

It ended up being lots of fun. I showed off a little as I dove underwater to touch the bottom and swimming back up grazing her body ever so slightly each time. They were almost innocent, but we both knew those grazes held deeper meanings.

We saw lots of fish swimming within the coral and as we traveled back to the marina we stopped at a sandbar. It was incredible how we were in the middle of the ocean yet I was standing there with my feet in the sand.

Asami's little screams as a small stingray would sweep by her feet made me laugh every time. It also warmed me to the core as she clung to me and hid her face in the crook of my neck.

That was the first time I got the hint of jasmine. It had to be her and even the smell turned me on.

We both were exhausted as they drove us back. Even though the yacht was on the smaller side, the inside was beautiful. Beyond anything, I had ever experienced on a boat.

We sat together intimately as we ate the lunch they had prepared for us.

We were definitely a lot closer than we were before and it was interesting how easy it was to be that close to her. We were like magnets. I moved she moved, and vice versa, always needing to feel connected.

When the driver brought us back to the condos I didn't want us to go our separate ways.

"Me and the guys are having a BBQ tonight if you would like to join us?"

She smiled as if she too didn't want our day to end just yet.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I'll see you in a few hours?"

"We will be on the beach. Invite Bolin and Opal if they aren't too busy."

First I was grilled by Kuvira for all the details.

"Korra, you're acting differently around her."

I brushed her off as I moved away from her to check myself one more time in the mirror.

"I'm being me Kuvira that's it. This isn't a chick you can get in bed with just a few sweet words. You got to sweep her off her feet."

It felt slightly wrong to say it the way I did, but I didn't know how to convey my feelings. I didn't how to say this was more than a fling, more than me just drowning out the sorrow I feel in my heart.

How do I tell her for the first time I don't feel the pain anymore? The pain in my muscles aren't there and I wonder if it's because I'm actually happy?

"Whatever you say Korra, but remember this little game you're playing comes to an end in two days. Can you handle that?"

I felt my chest tighten but hid it away.

"Of course. I always do, don't I?"

She looks at me through the mirror and I can see the slight concern on her features.

"You do, I just don't know about this time."

"Shut it, Kuvira and let's go have a cookout," I said turning around and hooking my arm into hers.

The cookout was one of the most fun outings we had this trip. Bolin and Opal were able to make it. Asami was beautifully dressed like always and again we found ourselves orbiting around the other.

I noticed a difference in Asami from when I first met her. That pain that seemed to always be under the surface was gone. Her smiles seemed to reach her eyes and her laugh. God, her laugh was so enchanting.

I catch myself touching her constantly and brushing her hair back. Our eyes meeting would send shivers down my body.

I wanted her more than anything in my life and I was going to make a move.

I was walking her back to her condo after everyone else had also left when she stopped before reaching the door.

"I would really like it if you came in," she said softly.

I was surprised because I was ready to be the one to initiated it.

"Sure," I said huskily.

As the door shut behind me our lips met for the first time. I didn't know if it was me that reached for her or her pushing me against the door, but what I did know was that we both wanted this.

Her lips were so soft against my neck and her moans of pleasure were so alluring my body trembled at the sound.

"Fuck," I moaned as I loosen the straps to Asami's bikini and her beautiful breast fell loose in front of me.

I placed my hand onto one as the top fell to the floor and our lips joined again.

"Bed?"

She managed to say as I bit onto her lip and felt my shorts slip down my legs.

"Yes."

She took my hand and rushed me to the other room. She was already practically naked except for the shorts that covered her swimsuit bottoms.

She slowly unzipped it in front of me as I held my breath at her beauty.

She walked towards me naked and my hands instinctively went to her toned stomach. It arched underneath my touch as her body pressed hard against mine.

My fingers trembled as I reached down taking off the little clothes I still had on as she grinded and lightly moaned into my ears.

Each touch, each sensation was something I had never experienced. I had never let anyone have me, take me, ravage me as I was letting her.

She shattered my world and I knew she had ruined me.

* * *

Her warmth against me was a reminder that everything wasn't a dream.

I held her tight as I took her sweet smell into my being. I wanted to stay here like this forever. I didn't want this to end and the truths of my life come back to me.

This would probably be the last time I hold her like this, the last time I get to feel my soul complete, the last time I would get to be selfish and have more than I deserve.

She moves in her sleep and as I stared at her sleeping face I realized that Asami's true beauty radiated from her soul.

"Good morning," she says groggily.

I kiss her nose lightly.

"Morning."

She yawned as she got out of bed.

I felt a nervous twitch as I remember my meds, but I didn't want to leave not like this and I didn't know how to explain why I needed to leave.

Luckily a knock on the door cut my panic thoughts.

Asami left the room but quickly returned.

"Everyone is having breakfast at the café and they invited us."

I send a silent 'thank you' to Kuvira knowing this was her doing.

"Yeah, I better go get changed," I said jumping out bed and taking her into my arms and giving her a deep kiss.

It would be so easy to let this keep going and drag her back to bed, but the nagging feeling in the back of my mind allowed me to pull away.

"I'll see you in a few."

Before she could say anything else I quickly made my exit and went to my condo to change and take my meds.

Breakfast was awkward and it wasn't awkward because Asami and I had sex, but because everyone else also knew we had sex.

I guess the breakfast invitation and probably seeing our clothes scattered in the doorway was the indicator.

Their eyes felt piercing, but I didn't allow it to bother instead I leaned over taking her ear lobe between my teeth. I felt her shutter lightly before I spoke softly.

"Want to ditch the nosey people and head to the beach?"

"Sure."

We were heading down a different part of the beach that had several cliffs on it and in the distant I saw cliff divers.

It would have been something I would have ran towards, but now I only felt fear. This fear was new to me because I was never scared of anything before, but after I got sick… I learned to fear things.

"That looks exhilarating!"

I heard Asami say next to me as she tugged me towards the cliffs.

"It does. Are you into cliff diving?"

She laughed.

"No, but I always wanted to try."

I looked at the cliff and it didn't look as high as the ones I had dove from in the past.

"You should try it. Isn't it your last day here?"

She looked sad for a moment as she nodded her head.

"Ok, but you have to go up there with me."

I gave her my cocky smile.

"Of course."

My legs trembled slightly as we walked up the slippery rocks to the cliff's edge.

She began to take off the clothes she wore over her swimsuit and handed them to me.

There were several guys up there already and honestly, I didn't like the look of them, but I knew we wouldn't be hanging at the top for long.

I held her hand as she looked over the top of the cliff and assessed where she wanted to land.

"Ok, I think I can do this. Are you going to follow me?"

I shook my head.

"If I told you I was scared would you like me less?"

She laughed the beautiful laugh she had.

"No, I don't think I could like you any less. Well, meet you on the beach and wish me luck!"

She released my hand as she turned towards the water. She stood there for a moment almost frozen.

I put our stuff down and was about to approach her when she jumped.

I rushed to the edge to watch her dive almost perfectly into the water and was relieved when I saw her head almost immediately pop up.

Her yells of excitement reached me. I couldn't enjoy this, but watching her was definitely worth it.

I was about to pick up our stuff to head down when one of the guys stepped in front of me.

"Stop being a little bitch and follow your girl. Or does she need a man to show her a good time."

My fist collided with his face before I could restrain myself.

A second later I felt a shoulder ram against my side throwing us both towards the edge. Between trying to get him off and slipping on the rocks I was falling closer to the cliff than the guy who hauled us over.

I only had a second to prepare before the impact of the water knocked the air from my lungs. A sharp pain stung through my leg before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

 **Asami**

"Baatar go get the emergency bag now!" I heard Kuvira scream as she held a shirt over the gash on Korra's leg.

There was so much blood and it wouldn't stop.

"I don't know what happened…"

Kuvira looks up at me.

"Don't panic Asami, it's not your fault. Someone pushed her over," she said nodding towards the guys Iroh was at the moment beating.

"We saw it when we were walking up. Someone said something to Korra and she punched the guy and his friend tackled her and they slipped on the rock causing them to fall over."

I stared at the large cut that started at her knee and nearly went up to her hip. So much blood.

"But why won't she stop bleeding," I knew I sounded panic, but I couldn't help it as I watched the shirt soak through with blood.

"Korra takes a very strong blood thinner, so her body can't stop the bleeding."

Just then Baatar arrived with a red bag. He pulled out some packets and began opening them.

They looked like gauze and Kuvira removed the shirt and began to place them into the deep cut followed by wrapping bandages tightly around her thigh.

"Ok, we got to get her to the hospital."

Iroh was back and picking Korra up. Kuvira took my face within her hands making me look into her eyes.

"The gauze I used has clotting reagents in it and it should help with the bleeding, but we have to go right now."

I nodded as she pulled me along with her.

"Did she lose too much blood?" I heard myself croak.

"…I'm not sure Asami."

Running with Iroh I noticed how pale she was and how even after shoving gauze into her open cut not once did she flinch.

It was my fault. Korra should have never been on the cliffs. I should have noticed when Korra fell that she hit a rock underneath the water. I should have gotten her out faster, but now it was all too late and it was my fault.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes**

* * *

I hope enjoyed the chapter.

EM ;)


	27. We All Have Secrets Part 3

**Author Notes**

Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy the ending. I will be taking a break from writing for a while. I'm not exactly sure how long or if I will post anything else, but thanks to everyone for reading my short stories and the review and comments everyone posted.

To my loyal followers I want to give you all my deepest thanks. I always looked forward to your reviews and I can't explain the happiness it brought me. Thanks again!

Till next time,

EM ;)

* * *

 **We All Have Secrets Part 3**

* * *

 **Asami**

Running into the foreign hospital a truth hit us all. They would not treat her unless we paid in advance.

I pushed myself to the front and after pulling out my card and seeing the spark of recognition on the nurses face everything went into full motion.

Those few moment had taken all the strength I had left and I found myself sitting in the hall as everything around me went by in a blur.

I wasn't sure how long we had been there, but eventually, a doctor came towards us.

He spoke to Kuvira and told her she had lost quite a bit of blood, and due to the complications of her medical issues, they would keep her overnight.

The meds she was on didn't have an antidote. It was new and very effective but came with a heavy risk.

They could only infuse what was needed as it was needed till her body was able to heal.

"Asami?"

I looked up at Opal and Bolin I still felt numb even after the good news.

Opal sat next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"We arranged everything for you to stay a few more days, but we still have to leave tomorrow morning. Will you be ok?"

I just nodded. My friends knew I wouldn't be able to leave after this happened.

"Hey let's go to bed. They aren't going to let you in today so how about we get you washed up and into some clean clothes and you can come back tomorrow?"

She helped me up and I turned towards the doors Korra was taken through.

I felt another hand on my shoulder and saw Kuvira with puffy eyes. The strength I saw on the beach was gone as well and her emotions were raw.

"Yeah, Asami, I'm sure she would want to see you when she wakes up and we got to have you looking cute and get that heart pumping."

I managed a smile as I nodded.

It seemed like an eternity had passed as I hit the bed. I reached over to bag taking out the picture of Koji.

I curled up into a ball as I cried. Could I take losing someone else?

Memories began to flash through my head.

Walking through the hospital with a new stuff bear. His smile as he reached for it and introduced it to his other animals. Our laughter together. How I still managed to smile as his body weakened. How I held him when he asked me the questions no child should ask.

"I'm sorry Koji. I'm sorry," was all I could ever respond.

"Don't be sorry, mommy it's not your fault."

Reliving those moments always broke my heart, but it also helped remind me I've lived through the worst. That no matter what pain I face now I can survive.

"Korra is still alive. Korra is still alive. Korra is still alive."

Sleep crashed over me and before I knew it I was swept away by it.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

I moaned as the light hit my face. I lifted the blankets to cover my face when a sharp pain went through my body.

"Shit," I moaned again.

"Seriously Korra watch your mouth."

I opened my eyes to see Kuvira laying in a cot next to me, black shadows under her eyes.

I didn't recognize the room around me and was startled for a moment.

"Hey, easy, we are in the hospital. Your little fiasco at the cliffs gave us all a scare."

It took a moment, but suddenly it came all back to me. Cliff diving, the fight, Asami…

Asami!

"Wait where Asami?"

Kuvira was out bed and was trying to force me down.

"She fine, she'll be here when they allow visitors. You fell from the cliffs and sliced yourself against a rock. She pulled you out. Man, that girl is an awesome swimmer."

"Asami pulled me out?" I said finally calming down and allowing my body to ease down onto the bed.

"Yes, you really freaked her out. You hadn't told her about your condition?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't want her to think I was broken."

Kuvira hit my arm.

"Then it's definitely your fault we are in this mess. You should have seen how worried she was and she even blamed herself. You owe her an apology."

"Wait, wasn't she supposed to leave this morning."

Kuvira smiled a little.

"She extended her stay and is paying your medical bills. She wouldn't let me help or even your dad. He's on his way just to let you know. Opal and Bolin flew him out on one of Asami's jets."

I flinched knowing my father was coming. After I got sick that man acted like a mother hen never letting me leave his side. He would definitely not be happy to hear I hurt myself.

There was a soft knock on the door and I couldn't help but smile as Asami poked her head in.

"Hey," she said softly. I could see the hurt in her eyes as she walked over to me.

"Hi," I said smiling at her.

Kuvira gave my hand a squeeze before she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my illness. I was hoping it wouldn't come up."

She nodded.

"I'm just glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if it had turned out to be worse."

I sat up and reached for her hand. As I took it I intertwined our fingers.

I still couldn't believe how a simple touch could light up so many of my senses.

"It was my fault. I should have told you and I should not have started that fight. Even if I didn't fall I could have been seriously hurt by those guys. I thought I had my hot head better under control," I said with a little smile.

I took a deep breath before I asked the next question.

"Asami, why did you stay?"

She looked at me shocked for a moment.

"I couldn't leave you like this."

"Well we have to go our separate ways eventually," I knew this was not the time I wanted to talk about this, but if I spent any more time with her my feeling would grow.

She smiled fondly as if the question hadn't bothered her.

"I've actually thought of that long and hard on my way over here. I didn't mean to snoop, but as I filled out your medical information with Kuvira I noticed you lived in Republic City."

I nodded.

"My company is based in Republic City and even though I travel to other countries for business my home is there. I came here today because I wanted this to go further than just this trip. Only if you want to."

I wanted more. I did, but how could she accept me a broken person.

"I'm sick."

She got angry.

"You're sick, but it's treatable. You're meds cause you pain then I'll just invest in new ones. You can survive Korra. You can choose to live day by day or you can choose to fight for a future."

I trembled as her words hit me. She, who lost someone so precious to her and had more room to hate life was telling me to fight.

I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks. I didn't know what I was looking for after I got sick. I didn't know what was worth living through all the pain, but maybe just maybe I found it.

Just a shred of hope.

"I'll fight if you promise to stay by my side."

Her lips against mine told me her answer.

* * *

 **5 years later…**

* * *

 **Korra**

Our relationship blossomed when we returned to Republic City. As I fought to live a more fulfilled life Asami fought to find herself again.

After she returned she strengthened her company as her ideas and inventive side came alive again. She was on every magazine cover as new breaking inventions came out and especially when pictures of our wedding were released to the public.

It had been rough in the beginning, but we made it. The hardest decision came two years after we had been married, but we both decided it was what we wanted.

I looked towards the chair I first saw Asami and see her happily humming as she cuddles close a little body.

I smiled to myself as I left my chair and walked over to them, my wife and daughter, Masumi.

I looked down to see Masumi's beautiful green eyes as she suckled quietly.

It would have been a complicated pregnancy that would require specialist if I had decided to have the baby, and after speaking about it for about a year Asami decided she was ready.

We got a donor that had similar features to me and now we have our daughter.

The baby was born healthy.

"She's quite hungry today," she said with an amused voice.

"Can't say I blame her. I would be hungry all the time if I got to spend time with those babies."

I felt her slap my arm.

"Sorry, but I can't wait to have them back you know."

"Believe me I know, you stare at them constantly."

I looked out onto the beach to watch the waves.

Life is still hard. I still have to deal with my illness and everything that comes from it and sometimes it does sadden me, but looking down at my family I know I can keep going.

I plan to be there as my daughter grows up. I plan to grow old with my wife. I will try my hardest to be there even if it's by sheer will to live.

 **The End**


	28. Ruined Part 1

**Author Notes**

Hello, everyone! I decided on releasing this story. It's not quite done, but I wanted y'alls input.

This story follows the Ember Island series with a teenage Toshi. After years of being together, Korra and Asami are going to face something that could ruin their marriage. How will they make it through this unscathed?

Hope you enjoy the new story!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ruined Part 1**

* * *

 **Korra**

"Toshi, hurry up and get dressed or you're going to be late for school!"

I sighed when I heard the groans from the other side of the bedroom door. I placed my hand on the doorknob to force him out of bed, but like always, it was locked.

Toshi was now 16 and was going through some kind of teenage rebellious stage. I couldn't really complain because he was still a good kid, but sometimes I wanted to smack the attitude right off his face.

Giving up and knowing that he would eventually get up on his own, I walked over to the kitchen, only to find another note left for me from Asami.

 _ **Sorry, I had to leave early,**_

 _ **Love you,**_

 _ **Asami.**_

I hadn't seen Asami in a week, and it seemed I was either barely missing her or she wasn't coming home at all.

I had always understood what the company meant to Asami, but lately, I think she has been taking it too far.

I was just finishing up breakfast when I heard the slow, heavy steps coming down the stairs.

"Toshi you better get in here."

I heard the steps abruptly stop before they continued down in a normal rhythm the rest of the way.

His bright blue eyes looked around the corner.

"I'm not hungry Momma Bear, so I'm just going to go to school."

I placed the plate filled with sausage, bacon, and eggs where he usually sat and watched his eyes stare at it for a moment before shaking his head and waiting for my permission to leave.

"Stop lying and come eat with me."

I began to place food onto my plate and sat across from his seat when he finally decides to join me.

It was then I noticed the purple spot peeking out from under his collar.

"So that was what you were trying to hide from me?" I said pointing a fork full of eggs at his neck.

His hand automatically went up and slapped his neck loudly. His cheeks were a deep shade of red as his eyes looked guiltily down.

"Ummm, where's Mom?"

"Toshi Sato don't you dare try to change the subject. Who gave you that?"

He looked down as he whispered a name.

"Who?" I asked not hearing him the first time.

"Veronica Higa."

I couldn't stop myself from choking on my drink at the name.

"Varrick's and Zhu Li's daughter! You're Mother's competitors?!"

Toshi got up abruptly.

"See that why I didn't want to tell you we had been dating!"

I stood up just as abruptly as he did.

"Dating! When? How long?"

He crossed his arms before he answered.

"6 months."

I was speechless. I had known something was up with him, but I had been so worried about Asami not coming home that I had missed the clues he was in a relationship.

I sat back down and motioned for him to sit as well.

"I'm sorry, Toshi. I shouldn't have reacted that way. As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."

He looked at me in disbelief as he carefully sat down. There was a reason he called me Mama Bear because I tended to be protective of him as a raging mother bear over her cub.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. But that," I said pointing to his neck, "will never happen again. Do you understand me? Both of you are brilliant kids with bright futures and accidents can happen."

Toshi had always known about his father and had even tried to have contact with him a few times that only ended in disappointment. Bolin tried his best to fill in the void, but Bolin wasn't his father.

Toshi better than anyone knew what it meant to grow up without both biological parents. Of course, he loved Asami as his Mom, and she would fight tooth and nail for him, but it something Toshi never had a chance of having.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said respectfully.

"Ok eat up and go to school."

"Are you going to tell Mom?"

"I think I kinda have to tell her that her son is dating the enemy, but don't worry I'll keep her in check."

I saw the scared look on his face as he took a few bites and then picked up his bag to leave.

"Love you, Mama Bear."

I looked at my son as he gave me a sideways grin before he dashed through the door.

I leaned my head against my hand sadly.

"I would tell your Mom if she would come home," I muttered.

I sat there in silence as I finished my food before I started my daily routine.

* * *

 **Asami**

I had come in early to get a head start on the paperwork I needed to have done by the end of the day. I knew Korra wouldn't mind she was always so understanding.

There was a knock at the door before my receptionist stepped in.

"Mrs. Sato, Ms. Rido of the Rido Company, is here to meet with you."

I looked up curiously. I hadn't expected her until tomorrow, but maybe this would allow me to finish up early and maybe take Korra on a date.

"Yes, please show her in."

I stood from my chair as the woman seemed to glide in. She was tall, her skin was fair, but tanner than mine and her golden eyes seemed to glow.

"Hello, Miss Sato, it's a pleasure to meet you finally."

I walked around my desk to take her extended hand.

"It's Mrs., and the pleasure is all mine. Please have a seat."

We discussed the expansion I wanted to make overseas with the help of their company.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was extremely intelligent and had a few great ideas to help the progress of our cooperating companies.

"It seems to have gotten late," she said softly as she looked at her watch. "Do you have any plans for lunch?"

I thought for a moment. I wanted to go home, but I really needed to finalize this agreement, so I could start on the contracts.

"I don't. Would you like to continue this over lunch?" I said as I stood from my chair.

"I would be delighted."

Something about the way she looked at me made me feel uneasy, but nevertheless, I escorted her out and we went to lunch together.

* * *

 **Toshi**

"Momma Bear saw the hickey!?"

I smiled as she squealed with embarrassment trying to hide her face. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

I gently pulled one of her hands away.

"Hey, it's ok. She wasn't mad."

She eyed me a little, "You sure? I have no idea what my Dad would have done if he saw a hickey on my neck."

I shuddered.

Her Dad was flat out crazy sometimes. I'm not scared that he would hurt me, but I'm sure he would do something in a creative over the top kind of way. Mom always said he had a weird way of thinking.

"That is why I don't leave hickeys," I said softly as I leaned in giving her a little kiss.

She sighed as my lips left hers and watched the glazed look on her face.

"Hey, let's go downtown for lunch. You don't have class next period, and neither do I."

She smiled as I took her hand and led her to my car.

It didn't take long before we were walking down the street near Future Industries.

No matter how many times I saw it, I couldn't help but stare up at the large building. My Mom would always say it would be mine one day, but sometimes I didn't think I was worthy of it or of being her heir.

"Hey, you'll get there one day," Veronica said as if she could read my mind.

We hardly ever talked about our parent's businesses. It was a touchy topic.

In the beginning, it made us rivals, and we competed in almost everything to be at the top. At first, I thought I couldn't get her out of my head because I was so focused on beating her and setting in stone that Satos were better, but I was wrong.

It was when she got hurt as we were doing our long distance running for track that changed everything.

I was leading the way as she followed close behind me. Everyone else was far behind us, and suddenly I heard her cry and crash.

I stopped running turning around and went to her. She had twisted her ankle at full speed and flipped a few times on the hard street. Of course, she didn't want my help, but stubbornly I picked her up onto my back and ran the last two miles to get her to Coach.

I realized after seeing her pain I never wanted to see her that way again, and after feeling her arms around me, I never wanted them to let go. I had fallen in love with her before I had known it.

We were walking hand in hand and as we neared a familiar restaurant when I felt her hand tug me to a stop.

"Hey, isn't that your Mo…."

Her words cut off and I curiously looked around.

It was indeed my Mom opening a car door for a tall, beautiful woman. It wasn't the fact that Veronica saw her with someone else, my Mom had lots of business lunches, but the fact the woman had her hand on my Mom's face and was leaning to kiss her.

My mom didn't stop her…

Veronica pushed me inside the restaurant before I had a chance to react. I wanted to push her aside and confront my Mom, but she stopped me.

"Babe, stop. You don't want to go out there right now. Not in front of everyone."

I could feel my anger began to boil.

"Why the hell not! You saw what she did! In FRONT of everyone!"

She placed her hands on my cheeks, and her brown eyes looked into mine so lovingly that my anger melted away.

"Hopefully, no one else saw or worse took a picture. It could discredit your Mother if the media caught a hint of this."

I knew she was right. One thing we were both raised to beware of, was the media.

I caressed her cheek as her arms wrapped around my waist. Slowly my hand moved to her wavy hair and brought her close to me.

I had never cried in front of her before, but at that moment my head fell into the crook of her neck and I wept.

* * *

 **Asami**

What the hell was that… I thought as I reentered my office.

Airi Rido had kissed me… worst off I kissed her back.

I could feel myself began to hyperventilate at the realization of what exactly I had done.

I tried to replay the afternoon over and over to find where I messed up.

We had finished talking about the contract and concluded our lunch by talking about our companies. We had so much in common.

I felt myself flinch at the memory.

So much in common that we connected instantly. I was so stupid to continue the conversation. I was so stupid as to allow her to flirt with me when I knew I was married, but sometimes in business, a little flirtation was ok.

A buzz on my desk caught my attention.

I read the text message as it appeared on the screen.

"Meet me tonight. Let me finish what I started."

I threw the phone across the office and curled myself into a ball in my chair.

"I'm so sorry Korra."

* * *

 **Korra**

It was late into the evening and Toshi hadn't come home. He was never late and always called if he was going to be.

I shrugged my shoulders. Toshi is a teenage boy, and now that he has a girlfriend I'm sure time slips by him.

I went back to the gym and continued my training. I might be a mother of a teenager, but that didn't mean I let my body get soft.

I was working the bag when I heard the gym door open.

I turned and saw Toshi completely distraught and next to him, Veronica Higa. Her worried looked never left him as she pulled him up to me.

"Mrs. Sato. Toshi needs you."

I looked at her confused then at my son. His eyes were empty. Whatever had happened it had hurt him far worse than I had ever seen.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Veronica.

She bit her lip, but before she could answer Toshi's tall form was hugging me, and he was crying.

"I'll ask Lee to take me home," she said as the butler walked in. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around Toshi.

He was just 16, and my head only came to his chest. He was built like his grandfather, and with an attitude like mine, he was never one to show this much emotion.

"Hey, little cub, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer but kept crying. His body shook almost violently and I all I could do for him was hold him and try my best to soothe him.

He never told me what was wrong, but after a good thirty minutes of me holding him, he decided to go to bed.

I was so worried. It wasn't a problem with Veronica because she was here with him and seemed to be trying to help him. So, what could it have been?

It was well past midnight, and I was pacing the living room when I heard the front door open.

Asami stepped in but automatically stopped when she saw me.

I was never up with this late, but I needed to talk to her.

"Asami, seriously! I called the office and you were gone. I called your phone, and you wouldn't answer where the hell were you?!"

I saw her face contort from shock to anger.

"I was busy Korra."

She was starting to go upstairs when I lightly grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I know you're busy. I understand, but today Toshi…"

She stopped me before I could finish.

"Is Toshi ok?"

She looked upstairs towards his room almost as if she was about to run up there to check for herself.

"Yes, he's fine, but today he came home late and when he did, he was so upset. I've never seen him this hurt, and he wouldn't talk to me. I'm worried Asami."

She placed her stuff down and walked towards the living room taking a seat.

"Tell me what happened."

I sat next to her taking her hand. It was weird that she seemed to pull away slightly, but I ignored it.

I told her everything from the morning till the moment he walked in. She was surprised with his relationship as well, but when I told her that they seemed fine and I didn't think it was a relationship issue she was as worried as I was.

"I'll talk to him in the morning. It's late, and maybe he will be calmer by tomorrow."

I nodded. She and Toshi had always had a very open relationship. There were times he would tell her what was on his mind before he would tell me. Maybe she could figure out what was wrong.

* * *

 **Asami**

I had left work early to tell Airi that whatever she thought was going on between us would not go further when she pushed herself on me and kissed me again.

I tried to push her away, but her lips enchanted me and before I knew it our hands were busy removing our clothes even before we made it through her hotel room door.

I had cheated on Korra. I had broken my vow to her and worse I had done precisely what Mako had done to her.

I felt disgusted with myself as I entered my home and was shocked to see Korra pacing the living room.

Her questions felt like knives digging into my chest, but I couldn't tell her the truth. The truth would ruin us.

When she told me about Toshi, my concern overshadowed the hate I felt for myself.

What had happened for Toshi to be so broken? He was a Sato, and we had taught him always to be composed so for him to be so upset… it must have been bad.

I followed Korra as she entered our room and I watched as she undressed.

She was so beautiful, and she was mine only mine.

The thought made me feel sick, and before I could take a step closer to her, I went into the restroom and showered for the second time today. I had to get the scent of Airi off my body, and it seemed no matter how much I scrubbed it wouldn't come off.

As I exited the restroom, I saw Korra was already in bed, and I carefully slipped into the sheets trying not to wake her.

As I turned away from her to face the wall I felt her move, and her arms wrap around me, snuggling close.

"I love you, Asami."

My heart nearly broke as I heard her words.

"I love you too, Korra."

The next morning, I woke up before Korra did. It was still early enough I could wake Toshi without either of us being late.

I wrapped a robe around myself and made my way to his room and lightly knocked on his door.

I heard mumbles and decided to try the door. It was unlocked for a change, and I stepped in.

His room was a regular boy's room. Blues and sports stuff everywhere and as I saw clothes littered all over the floor it reminded me to make sure he cleaned his room more regularly.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and I caressed his straight black hair until his blue eyes opened and focused on me.

"Hey."

I couldn't understand the look he was giving me, but he turned away from me without a word.

"Toshi, Momma Bear told me about yesterday. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with you."

It sounded as if he was holding back his tears and the cold tone he had with me was worrisome.

"This isn't about me. Your mother is anxious about you, and so am I."

He lifted himself up, and I saw the tears and the anger in his eyes.

"You're worried? Why would you be worried about me. You should be worried about Momma Bear! Everything she had gone through and now this! How is she ever supposed to…"

Now his tears were full force, and the sobs kept him from speaking.

"Toshi I don't understand what's going on. Why are you worried about Korra?"

I watched him struggle to get his feelings into check.

"You're just like him… My father," he spat the word father out with so much disgust that suddenly my heart started to beat rapidly.

"What do you mea…"

He cut me off.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you yesterday with that woman! You let her kiss you!..." he wiped his tears angrily, "then I waited by your office for you to get off work so that you could tell me it was a mistake that it wasn't what it seemed, but you went to her. I couldn't believe it until I saw the way she was touching you and how you were touching her… I just want these images out of my head!"

He began to hit himself, and I grabbed his hands.

"Toshi… please."

I was crying now.

"You're going to break her heart, Asami."

I suddenly stopped fighting him and sat there shocked as he called me by name. He had never once called me by my name.

"She trusted you. She loved you. I loved you… Why would you do this to us?"

I felt the tears streaming down my face and answered with the truth.

"I don't know."


	29. Ruined Part 2

**Author Notes:**

Hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ruined Part 2**

* * *

 **Asami**

I ruined everything.

I ruined my relationship with my son. He should have never been witness to what he saw, and it was my fault.

I ruined the family I fought so hard to have by my side. For what? A fling with a woman who is on her way home now. Someone I absolutely had no feeling for.

I know this will destroy my relationship with Korra and possibly end our marriage.

"What are you going to do?"

Toshi had stopped crying and his face seemed to be blank from any emotion except for his voice.

I hadn't heard Toshi sound so child-like in a long time. I could see he wanted to stay angry, but his tone told me what I needed to do.

It was the same voice he had when he was five and he broke my satomobile model that was on my desk. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't to put it back together and finally approached me in tears.

"I'm sorry Mom, I dropped it."

He held it up in his cute little hands as I took it from him.

"You know what I am going to do, Toshi?"

He shook his head.

"I'm going to fix it because that's what Mommy does," I said as I placed a finger on his little nose.

"I fix things."

His smile was beautiful and a reflection of Korra's. I showed him not only how to fix the toy model but began to build a few with him.

"I'm going to fix this Toshi," I told him, but I knew I wouldn't get the same smile from his childhood.

"How?"

He stared into my eyes. All his anger was gone.

"My heart hurts so bad I can only imagine how Momma Bear…" his voice broke with the nickname he gave her, "how is she going to be ok…How can you fix this?"

I wiped the tear that crept down his cheek, but he moved his face away.

"Hey. I'm still your Mom and I'm not letting this ruin us," I said it with so much conviction it almost seemed as if I believed it.

But his blue eyes just looked at me.

He didn't believe it.

"Go back to sleep. You still have an hour before you have to get up. I… I'm going to talk to your Mother."

He rolled over away from me, but I knew he wouldn't sleep. How could he?

I walked back into the bedroom and saw Korra awake. I could see the worry on her face as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did he talk to you?"

I nodded.

She crawled towards me and I felt her body wrap warmly against my back.

How I wish we could just sit here like this forever.

"Toshi…"

I couldn't say it. I couldn't hurt Korra this deeply.

She took my chin and made me face her.

"What's going on, Asami?"

"Toshi caught me cheating on you," and as soon as I said it I looked away.

Her hand automatically dropped from my face.

"When?"

Her voice was still soft as she asked.

"Last night he followed me to another woman's hotel room."

"Did you have sex with her?"

I couldn't answer so I just nodded my head.

I felt the weight of the bed shift and I turned around to see Korra standing by the bed just staring at me in disbelief. Her hands clenching and unclenching as tears began to form.

I got up quickly and went to her.

"Korra I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything I promise…"

As I reached for her she pulled away.

"Toshi saw you?"

"Yes."

I saw her jaw tightened and her eyes moving side to side as she thought.

"Out of all the things you could have done. All the pains you could have caused I would have been ok enduring them myself, but Toshi…" Her tears were now falling.

"My baby was in so much pain and he couldn't tell me because he couldn't betray you. Because he loves you."

Her body got rigid and I saw her anger on the surface.

"You hurt our son far more than his father ever did… I can't forgive that."

She grabbed a bag from the closet that I knew had workout clothes and a few extra outfits.

"Wait, Korra, please don't leave!"

I took her arm, but she pulled it away from my grasp.

"I need to clear my mind. I'll be in the gym."

I let her go and she walked out.

* * *

 **Toshi**

I don't know what I expected when Asami told me she was going to talk to Momma Bear. Shouting? Slamming of doors?

When I got dressed and exited my room into the hallway the house was silent.

I looked down the long hallway and saw the door to my parent's room still closed.

I made my way downstairs and for the first time since I could remember, Momma Bear wasn't there.

There was no pile of pancakes or her smirk as I walked in grumpily from having to get up another day. She just wasn't there.

"Master Sato, would you like some breakfast?"

I looked at Lee standing by the doorway. He was never in the kitchen this early cause Momma Bear would kick him out.

"Where's my mother?"

His stoic face didn't change as he answered.

"Mrs. Asami is upstairs and Mrs. Korra is in the gym. They asked me to greet you this morning and make you something to eat."

I shook my head as I grabbed my bag and headed to the gym.

I could hear the beating of the bag before I even entered. I almost didn't want to open the door. I was afraid of what I would see, but Momma Bear needed me.

I pushed the door open and the beating became louder.

"Momma Bear?"

I was shocked when I saw one of the bags broken open on the floor and my Mom beating the second one so hard I thought the chain holding it up would snap.

I walked towards her trying to smile. She loved my smile.

"Momma Bear?"

She suddenly stopped, and I saw her face. It was puffy and red, but it seemed the tears were gone.

We just stared at each other for a long time before I dropped my bag and went to her.

No matter how strong my Mom seemed or acted she had a weak heart.

I pulled her into my chest and held her. She seemed smaller and so fragile in my arms that soon her body was shaking, and she was crying into my chest.

"Mom, it's ok. Everything going to be ok. You have me, I promise."

She clung onto me for a moment longer before she slowly pushed away, and her eyes met mine. She raised her hand to my cheek and I moved into it.

"Toshi I should be comforting you. I'm so sorry you had to see that. I know what Asami means to you."

I wanted to cry at the betrayal I felt, but I held it in. Mom was hurting, and I couldn't make it worse.

"I love you, Momma Bear," and at the sound of the nickname, a small smile crept across her face.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to go to school, ok?"

She nodded as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"You better hurry or you'll be late."

She began to push me out the door before I stopped.

"Umm, don't break any more bags ok?"

She chuckled and nodded.

As I walked out the door I pulled out my phone and sent out a text.

 ** _Sato_** _: Hey Mike I'm skipping class. You got some stuff?_

 ** _Mike_** _: Always. But I thought you weren't about the herbal life?_

 ** _Sato_** _: I'm coming over._

 ** _Mike_** _: KK_

I placed the phone in my pocket and left the house.

* * *

 **Veronica**

I didn't see Toshi at school today and I wondered if he stayed home. I had never expected him to come to my house yesterday, but when Gin told me Mr. Sato was waiting at the door I knew something had gone terribly wrong.

He told me what he saw, and I was so heartbroken for him. He loves his moms and more than anything he was protective of his Momma Bear.

He told me the story of what his father did to her and everything he had overheard from his Uncle Bolin and Aunt Opal talking about it. Toshi absolutely hated his father and now that Asami had done the same thing… I could only imagine what he felt.

"Sweetie, we need to talk."

I swallowed hard when I saw my Father storm into my room followed by my Mother.

"Shit."

"Shit is correct, young lady!"

Here we go with the over exaggerated gestures and voice, I thought to myself.

"Out of all the boys you could be dating you had to date a Sato!"

I zoned out as I watched him wave his arms around and get a bit red at times. Then suddenly he stopped which got my attention again.

"On second thought, this could be a good opportunity. Merging our companies through marriage."

"OMG! Seriously, Dad!"

I threw a pillow that hit him square in the face. His blue eyes were wide as the pillow fell on the floor.

"I just want to date him! I'm not thinking about mergers or marriage."

He was about to start talking again and I could see he had that look that he always got when he wanted to persuade someone, but my mother stopped him.

"Varrick, stop. Veronica, you know how we feel about you dating. We want you to be happy, but now that you're dating a boy I rather you tell us he's coming over next time… and don't close your door."

I rolled my eyes, but at least my mother was more on the reasonable side compared to my father already planning my marriage.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said weakly and my mom pushed my dad out the door before he could say anything else.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled out my phone to see the message.

 ** _Yui_** _: Mike told me Toshi was with him today._

I looked at the message in disbelief. We all knew what it meant to hang out with Mike. Mike was wealthy, but his parents didn't care to give him restrictions, so he had every type of drug available.

He mostly smoked weed, but if Toshi asked he could have anything available.

 ** _Ver:_** _Thanks for telling me._

 ** _Yui_** _: No problem girl. Get your man before he fucks up._

 ** _Ver_** _: I will._

I walked to my closet and grabbed one of Toshi's track sweat-shirts and placed it over my head.

As I walked towards the door I snuck a glance into my dad's office.

"Zhu Li, do the thing."

I rolled my eyes as I saw my parents working on some random project in his office. At least they will be preoccupied for a while.

As I exited the house I sent a text to Toshi.

 ** _Baby Girl_** _: Where are you?_

 ** _Babe_** _: Hanging out._

 ** _Baby Girl_** _: Where?_

He didn't answer back quickly as I started the car and was at the end of the driveway.

 ** _Baby Gir_** _l: Tell me NOW._

 ** _Babe_** _: The underground._

"Fuck!" I yelled as I slammed my hand into the steering wheel.

The underground was known not only for gang activities but for fighting rings.

I sped across town till I got to the entrance of the underground. As always, the entrance was watched by two large guys.

"How the hell am I going to get in?"

I parked the car as discretely as possible and saw Toshi's car parked nearby.

At least he was still here.

As I was walking I saw Mike talking with a few guys near one of the parked cars. I walked right up to him and slapped him.

"What the fuck," he said holding his cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing Toshi here."

"Hey! He asked to come," he said raising his hands.

"Well get me in there so I can take him home."

He sighed then nodded.

"Yeah, something's not right with the guy."

Even if Mike wasn't the best company to have he was still a nice guy.

He escorted me through the guards and as we walked in I was automatically hit with the smell of smoke, sweat, and blood. I tried my best not to gag as we walked deeper into the smell.

We walked to one of the farthest rings and that was when I saw Toshi covered in blood on top of some guy and beating him so badly they had to pull him off.

"See what I mean? Toshi has beating each opponent senseless and it's getting him unwanted attention," he said nodding towards two gangsters watching him closely.

"We need to get him out of here," I said.

"Preaching to the choir sweetheart. I've tried."

I shot him a glare when he said sweetheart, but my attention soon went back to Toshi.

I began to make my way towards him and felt Mike walking close behind me.

* * *

 **Toshi**

I had lost count of how many people I had beaten. I guess I was more like my Momma Bear than I thought.

I had never used my fists in a real fight before, but she had trained me and so did Uncle Bolin.

I was wiping the sweat off my face when I saw a girl with short brown wavy hair coming towards me.

…Shit…

I could already see it in her eyes as we made eye contact. I was in big trouble.

She stopped right in front of me and for a moment her eyes glanced over my naked chest. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't even," she said as her tone cut into me.

"We are going home NOW."

I was about to protest when she took my hand and began to drag me away, but two men stopped us.

"Hey, I have money on his next fight," said the taller of the guys.

The colors he was wearing told me he was in a gang and I could feel Veronica's hand tighten around mine.

"Are you going to let this little thing tell you what to do?" Said the other.

"Hey, guys come on, he's been doing this all day. The guy's tired."

Both men looked at Mike and he quickly shut his mouth.

"I said I had money on his next fight," said the taller one as they both stepped forward.

I quickly pulled the wad of cash I won in the fights and tossed it towards him.

"Look here's the money I won. Let's us go."

The taller one eyed the money, but it didn't faze him.

"And if I don't?"

At that point, I stepped in front of Veronica and began to stretch my neck.

"Then I will have to do what I've been doing all day."

The man smiled and took the cash.

"I like you, Kid, but next time be careful with what you're insinuating. I might not let you go so easily next time."

I quickly grabbed Veronica's hand and led her out of the underground.

As we reached her car she finally stopped and hit me hard across the chest.

"What were you thinking!?"

"Yeah, dude, that was the Triad's leader's brother. He could have had you killed."

"Well I survived, didn't I?"

She hit me again and this time I saw the tears in her eyes.

I tossed my keys to Mike.

"I'll pick my car up later. I'm going to take her home."

"No problem," and with that Mike left in my car.

I took her chin in my hand and raised her eyes to meet mine.

"I'm sorry."

She turned away from me.

"I know your hurting Toshi, but seriously, fighting? And in the underground of all places? I was so scared."

I took her face again and kissed her softly.

"I'm really sorry."

Her brown eyes met mine again and I caressed her face.

"Your eyes are bloodshot, and you're covered in blood. I can't take you home like this. What if Momma Bear sees you?"

I hadn't thought that far ahead especially with the fog from the weed.

I combed a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Can you take me to my Uncle Bolin's house?"

She nodded as we entered the car and she drove.

"Don't ever do this again."

Her voice was soft and pleading and I couldn't help but reach for her hand and squeeze it.

"I promise I won't."

It didn't take us long to arrive at Bolin's apartment and I waved bye to Veronica as she drove away.

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

"Kiddo!" Bolin said before he stopped from taking me into his usual bear hug.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story. Can I crash here and clean myself up?"

He eyed me up and down as he moved away from the doorway.

"I can't hide this from your Moms they will kill me if I kept this from them."

"Call Asami," I said coldly and even Bolin stopped at my use of my mom's name.

"But I'm not going home tonight."

He nodded, "Stay as long as you need, but what about Korra?"

I felt my body sag.

"Don't tell her. Please."

Opal came in holding the twins.

"Hey," she said taking one look at me then at Bolin.

"Are you high?"

I shut my eyes tight. Well so much for getting away with that. Opal was way more intuitive than my uncle.

"Not anymore," I said being honest with them at least.

"Go get washed up. Dinner will be ready shortly."

I went to the spare bedroom and found some clothes I had stashed in the closet. I heard the twins babbling in the other room as Bolin talked with them.

I showered, but before I left the restroom I heard a loud discussion. It must have been over the phone because I could only hear one side of it.

"What do you mean it's none of my concern! I just watched my nephew come in covered in blood and worst off he was high asking to stay here for the night!"

Of course, it was Opal yelling and she must be talking to Asami because she would never talk to Momma Bear like that.

"Put Korra on the phone!... What do you mean she isn't available! Whatever the fuck is going on you better take care of this because if Toshi ever comes here looking like he did today I will not let him leave…. You heard me Asami!... I don't care! You have been neglecting your family long enough and I have been quiet about it for a long time, but now it's obviously affecting Toshi, so I can only imagine how Korra is… If Toshi wants to leave tomorrow I will call you then, bye!"

I heard the slamming of a phone on the table before the soft knock on the spare bedroom door.

"Toshi?"

I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room.

"I just got out the shower. Come in."

Opal had always been protective of me and my mom and sometimes it made me mad at her, but now I was relieved someone was taking care of us.

I felt a few hot tears escape my eyes and she quickly took me into her arms.

"Hey, kiddo, it's ok. Let's have some dinner. Text your Mom though. She will be worried if you don't come home."

I nodded as I followed her to the kitchen table with the laughing twins. I gave each a kiss as they both said, "Oshi. Oshi."

I couldn't help but smile as I sat down.

Dinner went by as normally and neither my uncle or aunt asked why I had come home looking as I did and I silently thanked them for it.

I couldn't sleep that night either. I wondered what would come next. What would Asami say about what I did today? Would Momma Bear know? Would she be disappointed in me?

I didn't want to think anymore and shoved the pillow over my face and allowed exhaustion to take over.


	30. Ruined Part 3

**Author's Notes**

Ok, guys, I am officially brain dead. Remind me not to bust out and finish a whole story in just a day.

Well here is the ending! Don't hate me!

Enjoy.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ruined Part 3**

* * *

 **Korra**

I was laying in the bed of one of the spare bedrooms when I got a message from Toshi that he was staying at Bolin's.

I was slightly relieved to know he would be in a more stable environment than here at home.

When I heard the knock on the door I didn't move or say anything.

The door slowly opened, but I turned my back to her. I knew it could only be Asami.

"Korra. Please let's talk about this."

I sighed as I stood from the bed.

She walked towards me, but I passed her heading towards the door.

"I have nothing to say, Asami."

I left Asami in the room then got my keys and left the house.

* * *

The sound of the horn going off nonstop jerked me awake. I felt pain throughout my body and my head was ringing.

I should have known better than to leave the house while on a tranquilizer.

I heard the sirens coming closer and a voice to my side.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

I turned to the man in my window trying to get the door open.

"It was an accident I only looked away for a moment."

Suddenly I smelled a scent that burned my nose…gasoline.

"Run! Get away!" I yelled at the man as I tried to get out of my seatbelt.

He looked at me with wide eyes as the engine erupted.

I looked up to see the windshield covered in flames and the heat intensifying against my legs, but I couldn't get out.

I tried with all my might to unbuckle, but I couldn't. The pain was too real as I felt the first bit of flame touch me.

"Not like this…. Please not like this," I whispered as the window next to me shattered and shouts of voices came through.

* * *

 **Asami**

I was still sitting in the bed Korra had left not thirty minutes before when I got the call.

"Mrs. Sato your wife has been involved in an accident and she is being transported to the hospital in critical condition."

I didn't answer the voice as I dropped the phone.

I caused this.

It was my fault.

Everything seemed to go by so slowly, but at the same time so fast because before I knew it I was throwing the door to my car open and running to the entrance of the hospital.

In a panic, I entered the Emergency Room and was quickly escorted to a waiting room.

It was already midnight and I wouldn't call Toshi till I knew what was going on with Korra.

As I sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair I placed my face into my hands and the worst-case scenarios started to play through my head.

What would I tell Toshi if Korra dies? How would he forgive me?

The biggest question was what would I do without her?

I couldn't live without her, but honestly when was the last time I took her out on a date? Or even had dinner with my family?

I couldn't remember.

Opal was right I had neglected my family and now I was losing them.

"Mrs. Sato?"

I stood up quickly at the sound of my name and saw a man in a white coat step into the waiting room.

"How is she?"

His face was grim.

"She suffered severe burns to her legs and inhaled a lot of smoke. On top of that, she was hit pretty hard to the side of her head."

He took a deep breath.

"We have her under an induced coma for the pain and the swelling in her brain. The good thing was that she was responsive when the emergency team arrived."

My body fell back into the chair involuntarily.

"How long? How long will she be like this?"

"Two weeks. If she heals quickly maybe a week and a half."

"Can I see her?"

He nodded as he escorted me to her room.

The first thought I had when I entered her room was that there were so many tubes.

Her legs were wrapped, and I could see small blots of red all over her body.

I stood there while the guilt, the pain and the heart ache felt as heavy as a wet blanket draped over me. How could I say I loved her when I caused her all this destruction? How could she ever love me again when the scars of what happened may never fade?

How could I look my son in the eyes and tell him what happened to his mother?

I felt the tear before the sobs took over. I tried my best to muffle the cries of agony I felt for my family. Somehow, I had to be strong. Somehow, I had to be there for them even if they didn't want me.

Biting the knuckles of my hand as my sobs finally subsided I finally pulled myself together and made the call.

* * *

 **Toshi**

There was a knock on my door and I groaned as I looked at the clock on the nightstand.

4 am.

"Toshi, I need you to get up and dressed."

I looked up at my Aunt and saw a look on her face that scared me.

I quickly jumped out of bed and put on my jeans and t-shirt. As I entered the living room I saw Opal's mom, Su, sitting on the couch.

"What's going on," I asked groggily.

Bolin took me by my shoulder and led me to the couch making me sit down.

"Korra was driving when a driver ran a red light and hit her."

I sucked in a breath as he continued.

"The car rolled several times before it finally stopped, and the engine caught fire."

"Is she…"

Opal was now on my other side.

"She's alive, but she's at the hospital in an induced coma. Asami called to let us know. We are going to take you to her ok?"

I nodded.

As we drove I sent a text to Veronica.

 ** _Babe:_** _My mom was in an accident. She's bad._

 ** _Baby Girl_** _: Seriously!? Are you ok? Do you need me to go?_

 ** _Babe_** _: No, my aunt and uncle are taking me right now… I know it's her fault._

 ** _Baby Girl_** _: Don't do that. Don't blame Asami. You need each other right now._

 ** _Babe_** _: I don't need her._

I turned off the phone before I could get another text. I didn't want her to take my anger away. I wanted to feel it when I saw her.

She should have been the one that got hurt, not my Momma Bear.

The moment the thought went through my head I felt a sharp pain pierce through my chest. Even though I knew I didn't mean it, I wanted to. I wanted to be angry.

It didn't take long before we got escorted to the burn unit. Asami was waiting in the waiting room for us when we got there.

"Toshi," she said in a sob.

"Don't fucking touch me," I growled at her.

"I know you're the reason she was driving so late! You're the reason she in there!" I said pointing towards the burn unit with so much anger that I felt my uncle hold me back from taking another step towards her.

But instead of anger or even fear, she surprised me when she fell to her knees in front of me.

"I know! I know! I've ruined everything! I'm so sorry," she said as she broke out into sobs.

Asami was one of the most important people in the Republic City and one of the most composed. Seeing her like this was so unreal. I instantly regretted my words that caused her more pain than she was already in.

My first instinct was to hug her, but the anger and hatred were still very much there. It left me more confused than ever and I just wanted to scream out of frustration.

What would Momma Bear do? What would she want me to do?

Flashes of my childhood went across my mind. The happiness and love I always saw between my parents and the love Asami always showed me. All that couldn't have just vanished right? All that was real. It had been real for years and this mistake, no matter how big, couldn't take away all the years Asami loved and took care of us.

I was still her son and no matter what she was still my mother, and I loved her even through all the anger.

I slowly got onto my knees next to her.

"You can't fix this, Mom."

She looked up. Her emerald eyes dulled with pain and sadness.

"Let me try, Toshi. Please at least let me try."

I nodded and she reached over and held me.

I let her hold me like a child as I cried into her chest.

"Mom. I don't know what to do. I can't lose her."

"Neither can I."

* * *

Asami left Future Industries in the hands of her Vice President as she stayed in the hospital with Momma Bear every day.

She cared and bathed her for the two weeks she was in an induced coma. Her burns to her legs were horrible and permanently scarred and I could see the guilt on her face every time they rebandaged the wounds.

The day finally came when they would wake her, but she didn't wake up.

The doctors said sometimes it takes time, but we were impatient.

I was sitting by the bed holding her hand as Asami went to get us lunch when her eyes fluttered opened.

"Toshi?"

My heart leapt as I nearly tossed the chair behind me.

"Mom!"

She smiled as she looked at me then suddenly looked confused.

"Where am I?"

I told her everything that happened. She couldn't remember the accident just what led up to it.

When Asami entered I kissed my mother's hand.

"I'm going to eat. Mom, please listen. Even if it just for me?"

She nodded, and I took my meal and walked out.

* * *

 **Korra**

I was in some pain as I watched Toshi leave the room.

My eyes went towards Asami and the first thing I noticed was the dark shadows under her eyes and it seemed she had lost weight.

"Korra. I don't know what to do to show you how sorry I am. I don't know how to make this right, but I don't want to give up on us. I love you."

My heart wanted to hear those words, but I couldn't accept them. How could I? She cheated on me, she hurt our son in the process, and if I let this go how long before it happens again?

Instead, I looked away.

"I told Toshi I would listen and I did."

Asami didn't say much and sat in the chair next to me and thanked me.

* * *

I was utterly useless and unable to do anything on my own, and to my distaste, Asami was always there.

Every bathroom break, every changing of my dressing, even helping change my clothes. She was there helping me without complaint.

When we were finally allowed to go home I was expecting her to hire a nurse and continue her routine at Future Industries, but she didn't.

She was there.

She walked into my bedroom with a towel draped over her shoulder.

"Alright time for a bath," she said with a smile.

When I had suggested I stay in a separate room she didn't fight it and even had the restroom remodeled to help me enter and exit a lot easier.

"Where's Toshi?"

"He didn't want to wake you and went to school. He'll check up on you after he's out."

She helped me into my chair and wheeled me into the large restroom.

She made the bath and helped me in.

She was delicately washing my body as I relaxed into the warm water. Even though she was touching me it seemed like forever since she touched me in a more intimate way.

As she moved towards the front of my body I stopped her hand.

Her emerald eyes bore into mine.

I took the towel from her hand and placed it on the side of the tub.

She didn't say anything as I placed her hand against my cheek.

I felt her thumb slowly began to caress me and I let out a sigh.

Even through everything her touch always seemed to relax me.

"I can't ask Toshi to forgive you. I don't know if I'm even ready to either, but I can't help but miss this…want this… need this."

With my free hand, I reached over and placed it on her cheek.

"Things can't be the same, Asami. You have to come home. You have to spend time with us. You're going to need to try harder this time."

She was crying as she nodded her head.

"Whatever it takes, Korra. I want you and Toshi in my life."

* * *

More time had gone by and I seemed to be going through the motions more than living through them.

I watched as Toshi and Asami laughed at dinner. Their relationship was still strained, but I could see Toshi wanted to trust her again.

She was his Mom after all and loved her from the moment he saw her.

I was ready to let the hurt go even if the scars on my legs would always be a reminder. Toshi had suggested I get them tattooed and honestly, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Asami had stayed true to her word and came home for dinner every night and even begun to take me out on dates again.

I may have gotten full function of my legs again, but I still wasn't ready to share our bed. Not yet.

"You ready to go?"

I looked up from my plate to see Toshi and Asami staring at me.

"Go where?"

She smiled the smile I loved so much.

"A mover remember?"

She looked at Toshi for a moment.

"I still can't believe that crazy man thought that up before me."

He laughed before he added, "Please don't call him crazy in front of my girlfriend."

"Fine," she said giving him a pout.

"Oh yes, um, let me get changed and we can go."

* * *

 **Asami**

Korra wasn't the same. I saw it and Toshi saw it.

She seemed to be only a shell of what she used to be.

Korra got up and left the table without another word.

Toshi turned to me and I saw the concerned look on his face.

"You think this is really helping?"

"The doctor said she could be depressed and with everything that happened before," I sighed as I felt the pain in my chest resurface, "none of it helped the situation."

I took his hand.

"We'll get her back."

He looked towards the stairs before he got up and left for his room.

Korra came down with the same blank look on her face. She always seemed lost in thought and the times I did see her smile they never really reached her eyes.

I held her hand as we watched one of the newest movers, but like always she seemed numb to it.

Tonight, was another failure.

We walked into the house and as we were about to part ways she stopped and looked at me.

"Can I sleep with you?"

The question caught me off guard that I quickly realized I was just standing there dumbfounded and hadn't answered.

"Yes, of course."

She followed me into our room and I could feel myself shaking as I began to undress. I went to grab my nightgown when I saw her standing in front of me, naked.

My eyes roamed her body as took in every curve and every scar.

I could see she was getting self-conscious and was about to cover herself when I stopped her.

"You're beautiful, Korra," I said as I leaned in and kissed her.

My hands trembled as they snaked through her hair and my body became ridged as I heard her moan into my mouth.

I led her slowly to our bed and began to caress her skin.

How I had missed touching her, kissing her, loving her.

She shuddered in pleasure as I grazed the inside of her thigh and my lips locked around her neck.

She was so wet as I softly touched her.

"Asami, please don't stop," she moaned into my shoulder as my fingers entered her.

I made love to my wife. Love in a way as if it was my last. Love that I hope she could never forget and could convey everything I couldn't say.

I watched as she slept nestled in my arms. I couldn't help but kiss the top of her head over and over.

I could never live without her and if that meant I would have to show her every day what she means to me I would.

I knew it would never be enough and that somehow our love will forever have a hint of pain within it, but I am willing to live with that if it means she would be by my side forever. If it means we can raise our son together and be family again.

The morning rays stirred me from my sleep and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Korra next to me. Her beautiful sleeping face looked more at peace than I had seen in weeks. Her body was partially covered and even with the scars, she looked stunning.

I was lucky.

Lucky she was still alive in my arms. Lucky that somehow, she still loved me even with all the pain I caused. Lucky to have a son who holds his family together with so much love.

I pulled her in closer, holding her.

"Mmmm… sleepy…"

I smiled into her hair.

She was always so grumpy in the morning.

As if she finally realized where she was, I felt her body stiffen, then relax. Her arm slowly wrapped around my waist, but I could still feel the hesitation.

"Babe, it's ok, you don't have to…"

"No I do," she said as her grip tighten.

"I just don't want it to be ok so easily…" she said in a whisper and I understood.

"What I put you and Toshi through isn't something that should be forgiven and especially not forgotten so easily. But if you need me to hold you, make love to you, don't deny yourself that. I still take it very seriously that I need to change the way I had organized my life before. Things won't ever go back to that, I promise."

I could still see the uncertainty on her face, but she didn't pull away.

"How about we meet our son for breakfast?"

She smiled at the thought of our son and nodded.

As we sat at the table Toshi kept looking between us with a disgusted look on his face.

"You didn't?"

I looked at Korra and did see that she seemed a bit brighter, definitely satisfied and with a cocky grin we both started to giggle.

"WOW," he said as he took the last bite of his pancakes.

"I think I'm officially scarred for life."

We giggled again.

He turned towards us with a genuine smile before he added.

"And Momma Bear?"

"Hmm," she said looking up from her coffee.

"That," he said pointing to her neck with a mischievous smile, "should never happen again, you understand me?"

Confused I looked towards Korra and saw the hickey I left on her…Oops.

Korra looked at me with wide eyes and cheeks a shade of deep scarlet.

Toshi laughed as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"How am I supposed to tell our son hickeys look disgusting while I'm marked up?" She said as she slapped my shoulder.

"I couldn't help it. Your neck is absolutely delicious," I replied as I quickly moved my face into her neck.

"Nope, you are banned!"

"Banned!?" I overly gasped before I got up from the chair and lunged at her.

She squealed and took off running towards the stairs.

"Hey, I like where this is heading," I yelled after her as I followed her laughter up the stairs and back into our bedroom.

 **The End**


	31. I'm Totally Gay

**Author Notes**

Quick High School AU hope you enjoy the fluff to end the night.

Till next time,

EM ;)

* * *

 **I'm Totally Gay**

* * *

I found myself always staring at her, Asami Sato.

She was so beautiful, elegant, and overly popular and I… well let's just say I was none of the above.

"Earth to Korra?"

"Huh," I managed to say before realizing that my best friend had been staring at me.

I felt my cheeks warm up as my best friend, Suki, began to giggle.

"You're staring again."

There was no point in denying it, I was definitely staring.

"And your point is?"

"If you're going to stare at her during lunch every day maybe you should try talking to her?"

I looked at her with what I guessed was a shocked expression.

"There is no way I can talk to her. I mean look at her," I said dramatically waving towards her.

"She is not only the President of our class, but she's the head cheerleader, and her friends are the most popular kids in school."

I looked at Asami one more time as the captain of the football team walked over to her.

"And most importantly she's straight," I said sadly as I watched them hug before they sat down together.

"Then maybe you should stop staring," Suki said with a chuckle.

Kuvira dropped her tray on the table causing both of us to flinch.

"Can I just punch her. Just once?"

We both looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, why?"

"I don't know I just want to punch her."

I stopped paying attention as they began to talk about classes and how Kuvira once again lost a race against Asami.

I had already scarfed down my food and picked up my tray.

"I'm going to the bathroom before class, so see you later."

They both waved as I exited the cafeteria.

I was washing my hands when Asami suddenly busted into the restroom.

She was crying.

"Hey, you ok?"

She jumped when I spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said calmly towards her.

She wiped her tears.

"I didn't think anyone was in here."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you ok?"

She looked at the door before she turned back to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't really look fine."

I didn't want to pry, but something about seeing her in tears made me want to punch who ever made her this way.

"I just…" She paused for a second, "I just realized something that is going to be hard to explain."

I walked around her to the door she came through and locked it.

"Well, it just us and no one else is coming in so how about you explain, but only if you want to."

She sighed as she walked over the counter and sat on top of it and I followed suit.

"I just had my first kiss."

I felt a pang of jealousy as I wondered who she kissed.

"And?"

She looked at me, but there was confusion instead of the happiness I would have expected by someone having their first kiss.

"I didn't like it," she whispered softly.

I stopped the grin from spreading across my face before I continued.

"Well, maybe he was a bad kisser?"

She shook her head.

"No, Iroh is a very good kisser, but everyone talks about butterflies and sparks. I didn't feel any of that."

She laughed suddenly.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You just needed someone to listen."

I thought for a second.

"So you kissed the most popular boy in school who is a very good kisser and didn't like it?"

She nodded.

"So what does that mean to you?"

Deep down I knew what it would mean to me. I figured it out when I was in the seventh grade when I kissed Mako and decided I never wanted to kiss another boy again.

"I don't know if I like boys."

"So you might like girls?"

I watched the blush appear across her cheeks.

"I don't know."

"You could always kiss a girl and find out if sparks happen."

She shook her head quickly.

"There is no way I can kiss any of the girls I know. Being a lesbian is such a taboo to them."

I hopped off the counter and walked in front of her.

"Well, you could always kiss me."

Her eyes widen and she bit her lip for a moment.

"Ok," she whispered.

I leaned over slowly and softly placing my hand on her cheek before pressing my lips against hers.

For a moment, our lips moved together before I slid my tongue across her bottom lip. She parted her lips as I took a step closer deepening the kiss.

Her hand moved into my hair and for a moment I felt the world around us had stopped. I never thought in a million years I would be kissing Asami.

I finally understood the expression of butterflies and hoped she felt the same.

I was the one who finally stopped and stepped back.

She sat there her mouth slightly agape with a glazed look that caused me to grin.

"How was that?"

Her eyes quickly focused back on me.

"I'm totally gay."


	32. As Darkness Looms

**Author Notes:**

Hey everyone! It's been a while since I have posted anything. I know I'm horrible! Life had sucked the creative juices out of me for a while. I have several stories going through my head at the moment so I hope it will continue to flourish into something I can post.

This post may not continue on the Words of Night short story list, but be the introduction to a new and longer stand alone story. It's something that just popped into my head and I think I can go into it pretty far. So let me know what you think!

EM ;)

* * *

 **As Darkness Looms**

 **CH. 1- Prologue**

In a time before humans inhabited the world it was the domain of the spirits, but even among the spirits the knowledge of their creation was unknown. The only truth they knew was that there was one before all and that one was always referred to as The Creator.

It was The Creator that created the first humans and it was a delight to the spirits to watch such fragile but perfect beings inhabit the world. But there were spirits that were jealous of these beings that were created with so much care and love and set out to enslave and destroy them.

The Creator, as a final touch to the world before he would forever remain silent, implanted a strength among certain humans. This strength allowed them to shift to beasts whose teeth and claws could touch the world of the spirits and destroy them. The spirits fled from the plain these humans inhabited in fear, yet two remained.

Raava and Vaatu.

Both these spirits were among the first created and did not fear the humans, but instead lingered closely with them.

Vaatu was jealous of The Creator's power and the praise he received from the humans. Vaatu wanted to be worshiped by the human too, but with Raava's never failing loyalty to The Creator and light, they never sought the darkness he provided.

Instead, he found a way to create an army. By giving a bit of himself to the humans without beasts he created a being that reveled in the night. Filled with his hate they gained strength beyond any human and evenly matched it with the beasts. He searched the world for more humans to infect but was stopped by Raava.

Raava watching the humans her Creator so adored transformed into something so perverse brought her great agony. When begging The Creator to interfere was only answered by silence she decided not only would she freely give a piece of herself to the humans that remained, but herself entirely to one. She sacrificed her eternal being to save the vulnerable race from contamination.

The humans touched by Raava's light were not strong like the dark beings but instead could yield one of the four elements in defense. This allowed them to not only protect themselves, but the beast who had for so many centuries been their protectors, but among the benders, there was one. A sole human who bent all four elements and whose light could even penetrate the minds of the beasts.

This being was called The Avatar by the humans and Great Alpha by the beasts creating a harmony among all of them.

Led by The Avatar they fought and annihilated the dark beings returning peace to the world.

Or so they thought.

After centuries and the world now filled with technological advances, neither the beasts nor the benders truly trained for anything other than living day by day. This time was the time Vaatu had been waiting for. A time of vulnerability and complacency.

When his precious children were hunted and destroyed he took the most powerful few and hid them away waiting for the right moment to exact his revenge.

That time was now.


	33. Soulmates Part 1

**Author Notes:**

Hey, guys here's another short story I been working on! BTW As Darkness Looms is a work in progress as it own story so check it out!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Soulmates- Part 1**

* * *

 **Korra**

"Do you believe everyone has a soul?"

The loud boom of crashing metal and the sounds of screeching tires were still echoing in my head as I stared at the scene before me. My clenched hands wouldn't unwrap from the steering wheel as my mind tried to comprehend what I just saw. It had happened so quick and sudden I couldn't even remember pulling over and stopping.

"Korra?"

I turned my head to the passenger.

"Do you believe everyone has a soul?"

I stared at her so confused. I didn't understand, but I answered her question anyway.

"Yes."

She smiled her same beautiful smile.

I should have felt afraid. I should have asked her why she was in my passenger seat instead of that pile of metal, but she gave off such a sense of peace and calm that it kept me from running away. To be honest, I don't think I could have ran even if I tried.

"You know everyone has one. And you're right, I'm hers," she said facing the wreck.

"You know Asami's soul was always close to the surface. She felt things most people would never understand."

She turned back to me and looked at me with such sweet and tender eyes.

"We've been searching for you for such a long time and when we saw you, we knew."

Her hand reached for my face and the moment it touched my heart began to flutter.

"Knew what?" I whispered.

She smiled sweetly as she pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

I felt something snap inside of me and all the anger and fear slipped away. It was as if I was taking a breath of fresh air for the first time as she pulled her lips away from mine.

"We knew we had found our soulmate. No matter how many walls you put up your soul continued to call to us and pull us towards you. Could you not feel it?"

I thought back and remembered the first time I saw her and how my eyes followed her, how I just wanted to say hi, but fought against it. Now I don't even know why I did.

"I did, but if you're here… Then she's…"

I looked out the front window with tears forming in my eyes. People were being pulled from the wreck and I wanted to run towards it…

"I can't lose her yet…"

My heart twisted in such a way I had never felt before and the pain was agonizing. As I turned back towards the passenger hoping she would tell me everything would be ok, she was gone.

* * *

 **1 Week Earlier**

* * *

Anger. That all I felt as I punched and the kicked the bag.

Kickboxing. Yes, I was in a class full of woman kickboxing. There were the moms trying to get back into shape, older woman who used it as a social gathering, and some younger, hotter, woman just trying to lose the extra few or keep their tight bods.

I, on the other hand, am here because my best friend, Mako, convinced me. He was one of the instructors and knew I was having a hard time assimilating back into civilian life.

It wasn't that I had such a bad time in the army, but things were different when I came home.

Apparently, the girl I had fallen in love with wasn't in love with me anymore.

The parents who were always supportive suddenly decided to be gay was repulsive. I mean seriously I never hid it. I don't understand why they just never saw it, but the moment I told them officially they dropped me.

I never knew how alone someone could feel till I returned home to the ones I loved.

As I continued to kick the bag I noticed from the corner of my eye a woman staring at me. She was an attractive raven-haired beauty who had her long hair up in a ponytail and her emerald eyes caught mine.

I was surprised by the electricity her eyes shot through me, but I ignored it and refocused on the bag.

I was here for a reason. I wanted, no, I needed to rid my body of this tension. I felt as if I wanted to scream and yell just to get all these feelings of hurt out of my body, but I couldn't. I had to always show I was in control even if I didn't feel it, so instead, I punched and kicked a bag.

Kickboxing or at least these moments I had with this bag were the few moments I felt free from the anguish I felt in my heart. I cannot say it was curing me of my problems because after every class they were still waiting for me right outside the door, but just a for a moment at least I could breathe.

These feeling didn't all start the moment I came home. I had always felt as if something was missing. No matter how great I was in the army or how adventurous I was in my personal life something always seemed just out of reach.

I thought it was my family or my girlfriend being so far away from me but coming home I realized it was none of those things. I still feel I'm searching, waiting, and hoping to find that missing part of myself.

After finishing our workout for the day, I managed to sneak another look at the woman. She was a little taller than me. Her body was lean with curves in the right places and that smile, I mean wow, she had a beautiful smile.

I snapped myself out of it before I dove any further into this woman. I didn't need my heart to be hurt again. I wasn't even sure she was gay. Only her eyes had given me a hint that maybe she was, but nothing else.

Feeling the sweat drip down my face I made my way to the locker room. Grabbing a towel, I begin to wipe the back of my neck. A laugh made my eyes look up and I saw the raven-haired woman from class laughing with another woman as they entered.

Her laugh was sweet and so rich. I focused back into my locker grabbing my stuff quickly and heading back out the door.

Even though I wasn't facing her I could feel the weight of her stare follow me as I left.

I went straight to my small apartment and after a shower, I crashed into bed. I had no strength left and my muscles were starting to ache. Even with the exhaustion setting in, I couldn't sleep. I knew I had work in the morning, but the thought of going to that restaurant turned my stomach.

I didn't hate the place, but until I found something that called to me I would be stuck there with a fake smile as I served the happy customers.

I didn't know even have a clue what I was going to do with my life. Every day felt like a blur of sleep and work. Yes, I would workout at Mako's kickboxing studio, but it wasn't enough to make me feel alive.

Should I re-enlist? I was asked to and I sometimes wondered if that would fill this emptiness in my chest. I had only allowed myself to be honorarily discharged for the chance to start something more stable with Mya, my girlfriend at the time. She always called or wrote me how lonely she was without me, but all those were lies. She was never lonely in the apartment I paid for nor in her bed.

I begin to feel the anger return and my body begin to shake.

Deep breaths, I told myself as I shut my eyes hoping my dreams would be an escape.

* * *

The annoying sound of my alarm woke me and like every night it was a dreamless sleep, nor did I feel I had gotten any real rest.

Groggily I pulled on my uniform and headed towards my bike outside. My motorcycle was the only thing I kept from my old life with Mya. I threw away everything else.

The restaurant, Kwong's Cuisine, catered to the wealthy of Republic City and gave me a decent paycheck.

Even though everything inside me hated the world, somehow, I could shove it down for the few moments I met the customers.

It made me good at my job as long as they didn't test my patience. I tended to be a hothead at times and when I was younger I was always eager for a fight, but the army had definitely helped in the discipline department. It didn't mean I didn't want to knock out one of these overly pampered brats that came through here, I just needed to remind myself how much I needed this job.

"Korra. You got a couple at table 6. Grade A stuff."

I sighed.

Grade A meant they were wealthy. Either financially or politically. Either way that meant don't fuck up the service.

Straightening I walked over to the table only to be caught off guard by the emerald eyes that looked into mine.

It only took an instant for her eyes to brighten with recognition and her smile reach her eyes.

I shook myself internally and hurried to make my introduction.

"Good evening, I'm Korra and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?"

I had to tear my eyes away from her and face the man she was with. He was a large, strong, and could have easily been a linebacker. His black hair was slicked back, and his amber eyes were caring as he too couldn't keep his eyes off the woman.

Caught staring he quickly looked up at me with a guilty smile.

"Ah, yes, hello."

He looked over at the woman and she smiled politely.

"Water for me, no lemon please."

"Sweet tea for me."

I wrote quickly and bowed before I left to get their drinks.

At least that answered my previous question. She was definitely straight.

As I was about to check on a table while I waited for the drinks I felt a hand touch my arm.

I turned in surprise to see the raven-haired woman.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Korra. I've seen you at kickboxing classes, haven't I?"

Feeling her touch against my skin sent a shot of electricity throughout my body, and when our eyes met it somehow felt so right even though I hated when people touched me.

It had also surprised me that she would still remember me after several days.

"Yes. My friend Mako is the instructor."

She smiled warmly.

"He's a nice guy. I'm Asami by the way."

I hadn't realized her hand was still on me till she removed it to offer it to me. Then the name clicked.

Asami… Sato?

The heiress to Future Industries?

As I realized I was literally letting her stand there with her hand outstretched I quickly took it.

"Yes, nice to meet you."

Before things could get awkward she spoke again.

"Do you mind pointing me in the direction of the restroom?"

I nodded and quickly gave her directions. As she left I had to control the feelings I felt in my chest. I would not do this to myself again, especially with someone who is straight.

I returned with the drinks and took a second glance at the man she was with. He was definitely handsome and seemed like a perfect fit for her. He was also polite compared to other people of his obvious wealth.

As she returned to the booth I saw the small smile on her lips as she caught a quick glance at me.

"Are you both ready to order?"

As I took out my small notepad the pain I have gotten used to feeling over the last few months resurfaced.

 _What makes you think someone like her could ever be interested in someone like you?_

 _What makes you think someone could even love you? Your own parents couldn't even find it in their hearts to love a disgusting person like you._

Feeling myself become distant I looked up at the couple and watched as the man helped Asami decide on her meal with such care.

I didn't belong here. Not in a life as a civilian. Not in a life as a soldier either because a soldier without a reason to fight is only a ticking time bomb.

I don't belong anywhere.

Plastering a fake smile on my face as they finally looked up and gave me their order. I again blurred through the rest of the service never really living through it. It was as if I watched the interacted from outside my body not caring nor feeling anything past detachment.

There was no reason to try.

As my shift ended my mind was still blank. I had even gotten praised from the couple as a good waitress and that had made my usually grumpy boss smile, but nothing had chased off the feeling I felt in my gut.

Leaving to the employee parking lot I got a buzz in my jeans.

 _ **Mako: Kickboxing tonight?**_

As if he knew how I was feeling I couldn't help the lift at the edge of my lip.

 _ **Korra: Yeah.**_

I sighed as I made sure my gloves were in the backseat and headed towards the studio.

* * *

 **Asami**

I entered the booth we had been escorted to by the hostess. Looking at the son of a wealthy lawyer I internally sighed.

Another blind date. I could roll my eyes at how many my father had set me up with. My lack of a romantic life has been on his agenda lately. I know he only worries about me, so out of respect for him, I agreed to come.

As I resigned myself to polite small talk for the next hour or so, I felt a chill creep up my neck as a set of blue eyes caught my attention.

It was the woman from my kickboxing class. Even in her button up white shirt and black tie I could see the power beneath. And the beauty.

Just looking at her I felt as if a web of electricity spread throughout the top of my skin and a spark of recognition warmed the back of my neck, but not because I had seen her in the kickboxing class the day before. It was something else. Something deeper that made me want to touch her, to connect with her.

No matter how hard it was I ignored the sensation spreading through my body and ordered my drink.

She left way too quickly, but at least I had gotten her name. Korra. I don't know why even saying it in my head felt so good.

I had to talk to her again.

"Ren."

When I finally focused on him I realized I had interrupted him, but nonetheless, he was kind and answered.

"Yes, Asami?"

"I'm going to go to the restroom I'll be right back ok?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer and I pushed myself out of the booth towards the servers.

It only took a moment to find her and the urgency to touch her overwhelmed me. As my hand slowly went towards her arm I didn't have a plan of what I would say or even ask. I had felt this same pull when I first saw her in class, but somehow it had intensified now being so close to her.

The moment my hand made contact it was as if the world stopped. Nothing else was important and looking within those blue eyes I knew deep down she was who I was looking for. The person who made all my waiting worth it.

I had to get to know her.


	34. Soulmates Part 2

**Author Notes**

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I will say I made Asami into someone with a little more spunk. Of course, she will always be her perfect self when it comes to her company, but sometimes I think she is young at heart and needs to show it a little more, hence I made her act more her age in this story.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Soulmates- Part 2**

* * *

 **Korra**

I didn't know why my eyes scanned the women as they entered the evening class. Who was I looking for?

I didn't have to ask the question to myself when I knew the answer. I had wanted to see her again, but she was nowhere to be found.

Anyways, she had someone else. Someone handsome, wealthy, charming, everything a woman of her quality could want. I had no right to her time and I didn't want it. I am way too broken for someone as beautiful and put together as her.

Asami Sato, the heiress to the Hiroshi Sato's wealth and company. An engineering goddess and genius. Everyone in Republic City knew her name and I believe she had even been called Republic City's sweetheart.

Even though she was among the wealthiest in the city she was humble and charitable. You never saw or even heard nasty rumors about her. She was truly a beautiful person inside and out.

Me, on the other hand, was a disowned cast out. I hardly had anything to my name and lived in an apartment with barely a bed in it. I was nothing more than a black void that sucks the light out of anything near me.

A strong hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey, Korra? How are you?"

I internally shook myself as I looked up at one of the few people who ever gave a damn about me.

"I'm good Mako. Ready for another workout."

As he nodded his brother Bolin, who was instructing this class, made his way to the mats. He had his contagious smile on and his voice full of enthusiasm as he welcomed everyone.

Mako and Bolin made a great team running their kickboxing classes. Mako was a tough instructor, but the charmer and main instructor was Bolin. Mako also tended to focus more on the administration lately, but still found time to instruct a class or two. They had a few more employees, but the brothers were well known and well liked.

As I stared at the bag I felt the rage began to boil up and with a quick jab I began to release it all into the bag.

The rage inside myself hadn't always been there. I used to be considered one of the most easy-going people anyone could meet. The hurt the people I loved caused me had quickly turned into anger. Not just anger but rage. It made me hate myself and changed the person who I had once been to someone I didn't recognize.

Luckily, I still had friends who were trying to help. In some ways, they have kept me from really becoming destructive.

I wish I could say I was strong enough to overcome the pain and find myself in a happier more aware state, but no. I am nothing more than a hurt dog growling at anyone who tries to get near.

Before I knew it Bolin was thanking everyone for coming out and I was left staring at the bag. Every class it seemed I would get lost in the rhythmic feeling of punching and kicking and it always seemed to end too quickly.

After saying my goodbyes to the brothers, I began to walk to my bike when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around only to find a beautiful raven-haired woman leaning against her car.

"So, you go kickboxing after work?"

She said it coolly with a confident grin on her face.

I wanted to shrug her off, but I couldn't stop my mouth from replying.

"You go to kickboxing after dates?"

She smiled even wider. I was sure she heard the hint of spite in my voice.

I don't know why I had said it, it wasn't like I was jealous.

She shrugged as she answered.

"If it gives me the opportunity to run into you then I'll do it every time, but I don't really consider what happened earlier this evening a date. More like a forced encounter."

My stomach flipped at the idea that she hadn't been on a date, but I quickly shut it up and reminded myself that I shouldn't have anything to do with her.

"Well I've had a long day, so I better go home."

I turned to continue the walk to my bike when her voice stopped me.

"Would you go on a real date with me?"

I turned around in disbelief.

My face must have said it all because she took two steps and stood a little straighter in front of me. Her confident grin gone and a look of sincerity overtaking her features.

"Korra, would you go on a date with me?"

My heart skipped a beat and my mind buzzed with the questions of 'why me?'

Trying to get my mouth to work on the words "I can't," came out.

The look of disappointment quickly lined her face.

"You can't, or you're not interested."

I shook my head as I took a step back from her.

"You shouldn't get caught up with someone like me," I whispered.

She took a step forward as a small smile reemerged.

"Then there is still hope."

Before I could back away again she leaned in kissing my cheek quickly.

"Think about it, Korra, and maybe next time you can answer yes."

As she turned with a happy step I yelled after her, "I'll say no!"

As she reached her sport's car and with her hand on the door handle she answered with that confident smile.

"Then I'll ask again and again till your answer is yes!"

She then quickly opened the door and slid in, cutting off the conversation with the powerful motor coming to life.

As she zoomed away I couldn't help, but just stare after her. Not only was I shocked by the experience, but deep down I did want her to ask again and again even if I said no every time.

I clenched my teeth and tried to rip away the happiness that idea brought me. I didn't deserve happiness. I didn't deserve to have someone that beautiful want me.

* * *

As the morning light brightened my empty apartment I was still in a daze about what had happened a few days ago. I hadn't gone back to kickboxing and stayed mostly in the back at work avoiding a second attempt from Asami.

I had actually been shocked about the person I had met. Asami Sato had always been portrayed as a confident, mature, and fierce businesswoman, but the woman I saw last night was… well, the woman acted my age.

I guess no matter how successful, a twenty-year-old will be a twenty-year-old.

Walking around in just the essentials I made my way to the fridge only to find it empty. It seemed to always be in that state lately.

I pulled on a tight black shirt with a pair of jeans and headed out the door. It was my day off and I guess I should run some errands. I wondered if I should take the bike or the old car out. I finally decided a long walk would be best.

I took my time walking through Republic City and going to the market that sold the freshest foods. It was one of the few things I enjoyed other than kickboxing.

I enjoyed watching the lives of the people in the city. It made my worries and problems seem a little smaller as I watched kids, parents, or just people going about their day.

As I made my way I saw a group of people standing in front of Future Industries. I wasn't sure how I had managed to detour so far from my home.

There were flashes and high voices coming from the group and that was when I noticed what they were yelling.

"Ms. Sato! Ms. Sato! Please tell us more about the expansions to the city!"

I stopped far enough to watch the commotion.

As always, she stood there with a beautiful smile. It wasn't the same one I saw last night though. This one seemed polite and sweet as she looked from reporter to reporter answering the questions promptly and with an authoritative voice.

Any other person would have just blown them off and continued into the building, but not her.

I felt my chest swell knowing she was that type of person. A person who really wanted the best for the people of the city.

Just as I was going to walk away her emerald eyes caught mine. Her smile grew, and she lifted her hand. Just as the mob of reporters turned to investigate I stepped into the darkness of the alley to hide away.

I waited a few moments before I stepped out and saw not only the reporters were gone, but so was she.

I grumbled to myself as I continued my walk back home, angry that I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face.

I couldn't believe she waved at me in front of all those reporters. What if they saw me and laughed because she was friends with a bum like me.

I stopped mid-step.

Were we friend? I mean she wants to date me. But no, we aren't friends I'll just end of showing her what a shitty person I am.

As I reached my home there was a giant bouquet of flowers sitting on the stoop to my apartment. I looked around wondering if they were placed on the wrong stoop, but as I walked forward I saw my name on the card.

"Maybe today will be a yes?"

I grinned to myself. I was not a flower type of girl, but the gesture was cute.

"So, is that a yes?"

I jumped whirling around when I heard her voice.

She was standing there in the same dress suit she had earlier.

"So, you're a stalker now? How did you figure out where I lived?"

She took a few steps the clicking of her heels memorizing me as she came closer.

"I know people," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you ask Mako?"

Her seductive look broke as she giggled.

"Actually yes. He gave you up quite quickly."

I need to remind myself to beat him next time I see him.

"I've never gotten flowers before," I said turning around to face them again. They were firelilies.

"They are so beautiful."

"They aren't as beautiful as you. So as a thank you, you should meet me later today at a certain studio around 6ish?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your idea of a date is going to kickboxing class?"

She raised her hand quickly.

"I didn't say anything about a date, but Mako did tell me you've been unreachable for a few days now and he seemed worried."

"So, it's not a date."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Definitely not a date. Just don't be scared to go ok? And if I'm there and you're there and maybe we decide to get a protein shake after…"

I felt the corner of my mouth lift a little.

"Ok, I'll go, but it's not a date."

I watch Asami light up with happiness when her phone started ringing.

She looked down and smiled again.

"I guess they finally figured out I snuck out."

She placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Well, I should return to work. I'll see you tonight… I mean maybe I'll see you tonight."

Before I could answer she ran around the corner and I heard the engine of her sport's car come to life.

* * *

That evening I took my time finding the right workout clothes to wear. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I mean I'm only going cause Mako is worried.

Taking my car, I was running late to the studio and as I entered I saw Asami. She was stretching, and her tight workout clothes showed all her curves.

When she turned around she caught me staring and I quickly looked away. I knew my face was tinted red, but I hurried to the locker room to change.

As I returned to the mats the class was already starting and as we went through all the combination I found that my mind was only on Asami.

For once I didn't let the voices that told me I wasn't good enough to interject and found my eyes constantly looking at her.

Maybe I will say yes to her. I should try. Just one more time.

When class finally ended and both Mako and Bolin gave me a scolding for not answering the phone, Asami walked towards me.

"So, feeling up to some post workout protein?"

She was wiping her face with a towel and when I said yes, she suddenly stopped. I could see the shock on her face.

"Yes?"

I felt my ear get hot as I nodded.

"Great!"

"Um, want to ride with me or do you want to take your own car?"

I laughed at her excitement.

"I'll take my car. Where do you have in mind?"

"Just follow me. It's a surprise."

* * *

It happened so fast. The truck running the red light. Watching Asami car vanish in an instant, becoming something unrecognizable.

Whatever had happened in my car. The image of Asami talking to me. It all woke me up from my frozen state.

I tore my door open as my breaths became uncontrollable.

My feet pounded on the asphalt as I ran towards the red mess. I didn't even know where to begin until I heard a moan.

"Asami! Don't move!"

A couple more people ran up and pointing at one person I said, "Call an ambulance!"

A swift nod told me the woman understood as I laid on my stomach to look through the broken window.

I crawled through just enough to see her. Blood was dripping down her face as she was held upside down by the seatbelt.

One eye opened while the other was swollen shut. I could see and feel fear pouring out of her as she struggled in her seat.

"Hey. Look at me."

Her good eye followed my voice and finally landed on me.

"It's ok. I'm here and help is on the way. Just don't move."

I watched as the shifting of her body relaxed and her eye closed again.

"I can't lose you Asami, not yet. Please not yet."


	35. Soulmates Part 3

**Author Notes:**

Long Rant Ahead! Skip ahead for the next chapter.

I don't think I've said enough how appreciative I am for the reads and reviews you all give me. The time I take to incorporate the pieces of me into the stories that flow from my imagination is worth it every time I hear how happy it makes someone else. The struggles and pain I have faced throughout my life have given me an arsenal of emotions that had at certain times become too overwhelming. Now I say they help bring dept into my characters.

I only truly found myself and found my own happiness the moment I wrote my first story. To explain, I had always been ambitious and always reached my goals, degree, career, money (not rich, but just enough to be on my own), but after each milestone I found myself becoming emptier. I found that no matter how "successful" I became I felt alone and honestly ashamed, even angry, of who I was (Bi).

Looking back, I can see my transformation. I can see how each story was and is influenced so greatly by what I was feeling at that moment. There were many times I would be so frustrated, angry, and sad that I would grab my laptop and tell myself, "use it, don't let it bring you down. Use it and make something of it." And so many times that was all I had to make it to the next day and in a weird way it helped love myself again by writing about characters who were proud of who they were.

Writing this chapter brought out a side of myself I didn't know I was still having a hard time with. I usually don't write much about the struggles I faced coming out, it's actually very hard to put into words the severity of the pain my family inflicted on me. Usually, I cut those scenes short. Make it easy for my character to find acknowledgment or at least closure with their situation, but in my case, that was never true.

So, by this long rant, I want to say how important writing and you all are to me. Also, to my readers who are struggling right now, if you ever feel alone out there, you're not. If you ever feel like you just want to scream because the injustice of what has happened to you, you aren't the first, I've been there many times, and it's ok to feel that way. In some ways, I hope these stories give you what it has given me when I felt those emotions taking over. I hope it gives you an outlet, an escape, and a moment to take a breath and recuperate. A moment to fantasize that people can actually be compassionate and that one day you can have the strength to be yourself.

I've learned with time life finds a way to become something beautiful again so don't give up on it, because you never know you might just pick up a pen and paper, a book, even a movie (BTW totally watch Hayao Miyazaki films from Studio Ghibli they are my favorite) and realize a passion and love you never knew was inside yourself. :)

Thank you for being there! Thank you for reading my stories! Now I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Soulmates-Part 3**

* * *

My face was in my hands as I waited in the ER waiting room. I needed to know she was ok. I needed to know she didn't die.

My head was still reeling over the hallucination I had. What else could you call what I had experienced in my car? Had it really Asami's soul?

I felt my heart tighten again at the thought.

What if it was all true? What if what I saw was real? Could there really be such a thing as soulmates?

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to see Mako.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked as I tried to keep my composure.

"Mr. Sato is speaking with the doctors right now. I told him you were at the scene with her. He wants to talk to you."

Panic shot through me at the thought of meeting her father, the Hiroshi Sato. He was a very well-respected man and I didn't know how he felt about his daughter talking to someone like me.

Flashes of the arguments with my parents went through my mind along with the disgusted look they had on their faces. I don't know if I could handle seeing that again. I already hated myself enough, but to have someone else hate for something I couldn't control… I don't know if I'm willing to put my heart through that.

"Hey, it's ok. I know Mr. Sato. He's a nice guy."

"You aren't a lesbian," I said through my hands as my face dropped again. "And you have a penis."

He chuckled.

"I think it takes a little more than that for Mr. Sato to like someone. Please believe me when I say he's not your parents."

Mako had been the person I called that first night my parents kicked me out of their home. I had been so devastated so broken that all the emotions I felt canceled each other out. I couldn't explain to him how I wanted to scream and yell, but at the same time, I wanted to cry and break down and beg them to just love me. That I would do anything for them to just love me, but it was too late, they knew the truth and that had changed everything between us.

I took a shaky breath.

Even though I felt like that girl all over again, I refused to let her win. I clench my hands over my knees and began to feel the numbness take over. It was the only way I knew how to stop the pain and the emotions. I would not be weak. Not again.

"Hey," Mako said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"No matter what happens I'll always love you, and I'll be there to hold you up, so don't act so tough."

I felt my tense body loosen. He always knew what to say and had always protected me like the older brother I never had.

Before I could thank him, I heard a throat clear.

Looking up a saw the worn-out face of Mr. Sato.

I stood almost immediately bowing low as I greeted him.

"Is she ok?" I asked as I finally found the courage to look up at him.

"The doctors aren't exactly sure. There was a lot of brain swelling and at the moment she is in an induced coma."

He walked over taking a seat next to me.

Mr. Sato and Mako exchanged greeting before Mako turned his attention to me.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria to find Bolin," he said leaving me alone with Mr. Sato. I was frozen in fear as I watched him turn the corner.

"Please have a seat. Mako told me your name is Korra?"

I hesitated but reluctantly took the seat next to him.

"Yes, sir."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

I cleared my throat trying to think of how much I can reveal.

"I was following your daughter after kickboxing and as she was crossing an intersection another driver ran the red light slamming into her. I was the first one to reach her while others were helping the man in the truck."

He nodded.

"That is what the police told me. Were you close to my daughter?"

I felt my cheeks blush, but I didn't say anything.

A large hand patted my thigh.

"It's ok. I know Asami dates women. I am fine with it as long as my daughter is happy."

His eyes were full of understanding and compassion as he spoke. I could not only hear but see the unconditional love he had for her and it caused something to snap inside me. The fear I had felt was gone.

I looked up and the uncontrollable tears began to stream down my face.

As if seeing through me and somehow understanding he wrapped his strong arms around me. It saddened me that a stranger could act more like a father to me than my own. I leaned into his embrace and for a moment imagined he was my father, the man who hadn't broken his promised to protect and love me.

Through Mr. Sato's actions, I finally understood where Asami had gotten her passion to help others.

It seemed like we sat there forever before we finally released. I felt so embarrassed and weak that I couldn't look at his face.

"I take it your parents weren't as accepting of you?"

I shook my head.

"Is that why you were so afraid of me?"

I sat there for a moment trying to frame it in the right words.

"Even if you were accepting I felt you wouldn't want your daughter with someone like me."

"Asami is a smart woman and is more than capable of making her own decision. She has proven this to me time and time again. If she finds you worthy of her affection that's enough for me."

"Can I see her?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes. She's in room E52. I'm going to talk to the doctor and get some paperwork settled, so you should have a bit of time with her alone."

I nodded before saying my thanks and began to walk down the hall. As I neared her room it was as if I felt a pull leading me towards it and I didn't need to see the numbers next to the door to know I had found her.

I opened the door slowly and took a step back when I saw all the tubing. Even though I knew she was in bad shape I hadn't expected the sight I saw before me and it made tears swell in my eyes.

"Asami, I'm so sorry," I whispered when I finally took a step forward.

As I walked closer I pulled a seat up to the bed and felt my heart flutter as I took her hand into mine. I sat there waiting, waiting for anything, but nothing happened. Just the rhythmic sounds of the monitors and the machines keeping her alive.

I lowered my head resting my forehead on her hand and cried. Today I had cried more times than I ever had in my entire life. Watching her crash and whatever happened in that car somehow broke the control I have had for so many years.

* * *

 **Asami**

I didn't know where I was and why I couldn't move, all I knew was that I could feel someone holding my hand. It was dreamlike, and I wasn't exactly sure it was really happening, but I could almost hear her voice.

Korra's voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accepted. I should have just said no then maybe we would've gone out another day. Dammit, Asami I'm so sorry."

I wanted to touch her. I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, even though I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about.

I did, however, remember her telling me yes. I don't think I could have been happier. I wanted to show her so much, give her so much, no, I wanted to give her everything.

But what happened? Why am I here? Why can't I move?

I tried to focus and move, but nothing happened. I was beginning to get frustrated when I saw a blue light. It was dim and seemed to be calling to me. It was the same feeling I felt every time I saw her.

As I moved towards it I began to feel the warmth radiating from it, but when I finally reach it and embraced the little light my heart almost burst with pain.

Scared I immediately released it, taking a step back. How could something so warm and small have so much pain, no, how could it have so much agony within it?

As if it had a conscience of its own the light dimmed at my reaction.

"Don't leave me," I heard it whisper. The voice was young and full of the agony I had felt and, in some way, it reminded me of Korra.

Standing there I didn't know what to do till I saw another light, but this light was coming from within me.

The blue light brightened and seemed to move in excitement as a bright green light slowly emerged from my chest.

Fear and shock rang through me as I fell back, and the green light moved forward.

"Never," whispered the green light. Even though I knew the words were coming from the light it was as if I was saying them myself and I felt the conviction behind it.

Overwhelmed with emotion as I watched the two lights begin to circle each other I heard myself answer the blue light as well.

"I would never abandon you when I've finally found you."

The lights faded, and I felt myself once again become trapped in my motionless body.

* * *

 **Korra**

Several more days have past and the doctors said the brain swelling had subsided enough that they stopped the administration of medication that was keeping her induced.

The only thing was the wait for her to wake up after the meds wore off.

The past several days had been a roller-coaster for me. I came every day and would relieve Mr. Sato from sitting next to her enough for him to shower and run some important errands. Neither of us wanted her to be alone.

Mako and Bolin came by frequently as well, but mostly it was me and Mr. Sato.

Even if it had only been days Mr. Sato and I became familiar with each other. I spoke about my service and what I was doing now, and he spoke about his businesses and the role Asami will hopefully play in the future.

We were both sitting next to Asami talking about the most recent news when I felt Asami's hand twitch in mine.

I was so surprised I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"What's wrong, Korra?"

"I… I… I think Asami just moved."

He leaned over the bed caressing his daughter's cheek.

"Asami sweetie? Are you there?"

I watched as her body twitched, and a low groan escaped her lips.

Instantly we both had smiles on our faces.

"Dad?" Her voice was so dry and cracked a bit, but it was still the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Yes, sweetie, Daddy's here. How are you feeling?"

She groaned again before her eyes began to flutter open. They were still a bit cloudy, and they slowly moved around the room before finding me.

"Korra? I… What happened?"

Her eyes shifted back toward Mr. Sato.

"You were in a car accident sweetie and right now you're at the hospital. Can you tell me how your feeling?"

His voice was so calm and gentle as he moved the hair out of her face.

"Um… I feel sore and my head hurts."

He nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to get the doctor. I'm going to let Korra fill you in on what happened ok?"

Asami nodded before she turned towards me.

She had a confused look on her face, but behind that, I could see a sliver of happiness that I knew she only had when our eyes would meet.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I sat back down next to her taking her hand into mind, but then I suddenly released it.

"Sorry I guess I kinda got used to holding your hand," I said as I laughed nervously.

She smiled weakly, "it's ok. I don't mind if you hold it… And the last thing I remember is you saying yes to go on a date with me."

The smile she had grew but was soon replaced with a grimace.

"I probably shouldn't try smiling so hard with this headache."

I smiled back at her before I went into the events that followed me accepting to go out with her, including meeting her father and me staying at the hospital with her.

"Who knew I had so much game that I could make you fall in love with me even being unconscious."

"Love," I squeaked.

She laughed trying to control it the best she could.

Ok, maybe not love, but you're here and if I were to ask you to go out with me after I get out of here and into some real clothes…. Wait!"

I watched her eyes widen as she turned to face me.

"Did you see me naked!"

Memories of me helping the nurse wash and position Asami came across my mind.

"It wasn't like that! I mean your Dad was a little uncomfortable, so he asked me to help and I couldn't just say no. It was strictly professional. I promised."

Even with the straight face and knowing that I had indeed kept my eyes to myself, so I hadn't exactly seen more than I needed to while helping, I couldn't help the heat rising in my face.

She huffed.

I looked at her hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

"I didn't mean anything bad…"

I was cut off as Asami huffed again.

"I wanted to get you naked first, but you just had to beat me to it and I wasn't even looking my best. I mean did I even have matching lingerie on?!"

I sighed in relief before I smiled and shook my head.

"They cut those off in ER."

Her mouth dropped.

"Did they know how expensive those were… I mean if you would have torn them off that would have been a different story, but to have them cut off just like that!"

I broke into laughter. Like real laughter. And when I finally stopped I saw the contented smile she had.

"I love hearing your laugh."

I felt a warm feeling in my chest as I looked into her eyes and suddenly realized how close we actually were. My eyes dropped to her lips and before I knew it I was leaning in.

"Alright Ms. Sato let's take a look," said a voice from behind me.

I quickly pulled away and jumped to my feet only to see a smiling Mr. Sato and the doctor with a grin.

"I'll let you do your thing," I said to the doc and before Asami could protest I stepped out of the room.

As I began to walk towards the vending machines I couldn't help but rub my face. I wasn't sure what to feel. I was happy that was for sure, but what happens now? I'm still the same bum I was before she was in the hospital.

And I still wasn't a person good enough to be with her and when she finds out… I felt myself gulp… when she finds out she's just going to leave me like everyone else.


	36. Soulmates Part 4

**Author Notes**

Finally done! Hope you enjoy the ending!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Soulmates- Part 4- Finale**

* * *

 **Korra**

Since the day she was in the accident and even after she woke up from the induced coma, my days were filled with Asami. It seemed all day even if I wasn't with her my heart would reach out to the memories of her and the excitement I would get to see her soon.

Once in the hospital, though, I would feel myself put a distance between us. She was still very flirtatious with me and at times I couldn't help but smile. I also got to see her professional side more. Her stoic, polite, and poised smile and body language as assistants and other business people would come by with paperwork.

Mr. Sato wanted her to rest as she continued to heal, but being a hard worker like her father she refused.

The doctors had called her lucky. She had severe lacerations and some very deep bruising, but other than her head trauma nothing was very serious.

I guess that also what happens when you drive the latest model sports car with custom safety features.

Asami still needed help getting up and down from the bed and getting dressed and even if I was tinted red she never teased me about it since the time she woke up. For some reason even though we had only known each other for such a short amount of time, it felt so natural helping her.

The day had finally come and even though she was still a little sore she was going to be released from the hospital.

"Dad, seriously I don't need an escort to the penthouse."

I watched as Mr. Sato grumbled to himself as he helped pack Asami bags.

"Asami I don't understand why you won't just come home till you are better."

I took the bags Mr. Sato handed me as he continued to argue with his daughter.

"Father, I am better, and the penthouse is my home now. We talked about this, I need my own space and independence."

"At least allow me to send Jin or Martha to help you."

Asami sighed and I could see she was trying her hardest not to get frustrated with her father.

"I can take her, sir, and I can check up on her if it makes you feel better?"

Honestly, it would make me feel better knowing she was ok. I didn't like the idea of her living alone right now either.

I watched Asami face perk up.

"See I won't be alone. Korra can nurse me back to health," she said with a mischievous smile.

My jaw dropped as she made the naughty suggestion in front of her father.

Mr. Sato looked at me then back at her.

"Don't tease her Asami," Mr. Sato said seriously, but with a smile on his face.

I felt the flush spread across my face as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're miss independent I'm sure you can nurse yourself, but on making sure you're ok, I can do that."

She smiled and nodded.

Asami was filling out the discharge papers when Mr. Sato came up to me.

"Korra, thank you. You have done so much for my daughter and I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you."

He stepped forward bringing me to his chest in a tight hug. Over the past two weeks, I had gotten so comfortable around Mr. Sato that I automatically wrapped my arms around him.

"I know my daughter likes tease and flirt openly with you, but deep down I know she is as nervous as you are about this relationship."

I pulled away and took a step back. I felt my hands clench at my sides and I looked at my feet before I spoke.

"We aren't in a relationship, and honestly... I'm scared."

I surprised myself with the admission. I surprised myself that out of all people I would tell it would be Asami's father.

"Korra, as a soldier you understand how fear can keep you from analyzing the situation around you clearly. I'm not Asami, but I know my daughter well enough to see what you mean to her. My advice to you is not to allow that fear to blind you and follow your heart. No matter your decision or hers you are a spectacular girl and don't ever forget that."

I didn't allow the tears to fall at his words, but my heart filled with love as I looked up and nodded.

He smiled and pulled out a manila folder and extended it to me.

"I wanted to surprise you with this later on tonight, but I think this is a perfect time."

I raised an eyebrow as I took the folder.

Inside was a contract and a badge with a Future Industries logo on it and my name at the bottom.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"I know working at that restaurant isn't your end game, so I looked into your background. I'm sorry I know it was a bit invasive of me, but as I expected you're very qualified for a position I've been needing to fill. You see my head of security, Aang, is retiring and I need someone I can trust to not only watch over my company but over myself and Asami's safety. I want you to train under him and when it becomes the time I want you to take full control as my head of security."

A knot formed in my throat. I couldn't understand why Mr. Sato would do this for me.

"Why, me?"

"I told you, Korra, you are more than qualified and getting to know you I can see you're an honest person and more than dependable. It would be an honor for me if you accept this job."

I took a deep breath and straighten up, returning to my training from the military.

"Yes, sir. I will do my best, sir."

He smiled as he patted my shoulder.

"I know you will."

Just then Asami returned.

She smiled as she saw what I was holding.

"I hope she actually said yes to you."

Mr. Sato chuckled.

"It's all about how you ask, and Ms. Korra did say yes."

Smiling Asami linked her arm into mine.

"Well let's go home."

I was reluctant to drive her to her penthouse in my car, but she was having none of it. Mr. Sato had returned to Future Industries which left just the two of us.

I helped Asami carry her stuff into the penthouse and was amazed by the size of the place.

"Just set them down," she said as she tossed her set of keys onto the counter.

As I did, I didn't hear her come up to me and when I looked up she was standing mere inches from me.

I felt the soft brushes of her breath against my skin and inside me, I felt the stirring of excitement.

It took me a moment to realize this was the first time we have been alone together and my heartbeat quickened.

Asami didn't move from her position as her eyes flicked to my lips.

I knew she wanted to kiss me and deep down I wanted to kiss her too, but I couldn't help speaking the thoughts that entered my mind.

"Why are you so stubborn to be with me? Don't you get there are things about me that might scare you or even hurt you?"

* * *

 **Asami**

I heard the pain in her cracking voice as she spoke and for a moment it took me back to the dream I had. The agony of the blue light seemed to show through her beautiful eyes.

I knew Korra was fragile. She didn't have to tell me that her past was filled with pain that I could never understand. I also knew there was one thing I could do for her.

"You know what Korra? You're right. I'm sure there are things about you that might scare me or even hurt me, but I also know there are more things that will make me want you even more. There are things that even you can't see but are clear as day to me. So, please, let me love you."

For the first time, I didn't recognize the look on her face. The pessimistic tightening of her jaw that had always been present, the furrowing of her brow, and the dullness which always seemed to cover her eyes were gone.

It was as if all the pain and agony life had forced upon her features had vanished. With the tension gone her appearance became so much younger, so much more innocence.

I leaned forward taking her lips. For a moment she kissed me back but suddenly turned her face away.

"No…" she whimpered but didn't move to step away from me.

"Please," I said as I leaned in again this time stopping just centimeters from her lips.

"Let me show you that I can love you. Let me show you that even through the pain, I will always be there for you like you were there for me."

This time I brushed my lips softly against hers and when I heard the shuddering sigh I took a chance and took her by the waist and brought her closer to me.

I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and smiled to myself before I pressed my lips against hers. This time when my tongue brushed along her lips they parted allowing me to explore.

I felt her hesitant arms wrap around me and the tight grip she had against my back as I further deepened the kiss.

She pulled back gasping for air and I couldn't help but moan, "Oh, Korra," as my lips went in for more.

* * *

 **Korra**

The sound of my name sent ripples of ecstasy throughout my body and when her lips touched mine again I couldn't help but feel like my entire being was being devoured by her.

All I had ever wanted was for someone to love me for me. I never realized I had looked for that love in all the wrong places and had given my heart to the wrong people till I met Asami.

Why had I been so reluctant to give her my heart? Releasing that control and allowing myself to trust her was terrifying but feeling myself in her arms I couldn't understand why I had been so scared in the first place.

This felt right and everything in my body and soul screamed mine. She was mine.

We parted again, and I saw the hunger in Asami's eyes. The same hunger I felt inside myself.

"I need you," she whispered huskily.

"Yes."

Without a second glance at all the stuff on the floor, she took my hand and led me to her bedroom. Like the rest of the house, her bedroom was big, and her bed was one of the largest I had ever seen.

I wasn't given much time to look around because as soon as we were close enough to the bed her lips were on my neck.

"Fuck," I moaned as I reached up to grip her hair.

Her hands fumbled with the zipper of my jeans as mine quickly went to work on hers. We covered each other with kisses as each article of clothing was discarded.

Before I knew it she was standing before me completely naked.

Her chest was heaving with heavy pants as she too looked over my body.

"We're finally even," she said with a laugh as her hand trailed from my neck to the swell of my breast.

I moaned as she brought me closer and began to grope and kiss my breast.

"I told you it wasn't like that. I…"A moan escaped as her mouth captured my nipple and I tried to concentrate on my words. "I was helping."

"Mhmm," she said as she released my nipple with a wet pop. "Sure."

She stood up taking my hand and placing it against her warm breast.

"Tell me you never thought about touching these with more than just a washcloth."

I felt my body shutter and wetness seep down my leg.

"No," I moaned as she took my other hand and this time placed it between her legs.

I gasped at the slick wetness I felt.

"I did… ever time," she said as she rocked herself against my hand.

I released her breast and gripped the back of her neck, bringing her back to my lips. I kissed her passionately as I took control of my hand and began to slowly enter her body.

She moaned and gasped against my mouth as I increased the rhythm of my thrusts. I could feel her getting close so I stopped.

Her eyes were glazed as she looked down.

"Why.."

I didn't let her finish as I turned and crawled into bed bringing her with me. I pulled her to straddle my stomach and unable to control herself as I kissed her breasts she began to rock herself into my stomach.

"Damn, Korra," she groaned as I gripped her ass lowered her core flushed against me forcing more friction against our bodies.

Moving to her neck and then to her ear I whispered, "I want to taste you," followed by a nip on her earlobe that caused her to shudder.

She was about to dismount when I held her down. She raised an eyebrow, but soon understood as I laid back and guided her hips towards my face.

I wanted her to ride it.

She moved forward placing her hands on the headboard in front of her. Her beautiful scent filled the air around me and caused me to moan in anticipation.

The moment my tongue reached her core my mouth burst with flavor. It was so arousing that my hips automatically bucked underneath her, and I thought I was going to orgasm from it.

I firmly held her ass and moved with her as I devoured her, and it wasn't long before I sent her into bliss.

Her moans were loud and her movement erratic as she rode out wave after wave of her pleasure.

Gasping for air she looked down at me. Her eyes were full of satisfaction and a sheen of sweat layered her skin.

"Wow," she managed to say between pants.

"If I would have known how good you were I would have kicked everyone out of my hospital room day one."

I shook my head as she dismounted and cuddled into my side.

"I'm sure the nurses would not have let that happen. Especially since you were unconscious, day one."

Asami shrugged her shoulders.

"I still think we waited too long to do that."

She looked into my eyes and I watched her eyes became hungry again as she bit her lip.

"Also, you somehow always manage to be the first do to things," she said as her hand slipped between my legs.

I felt myself take in a sharp breath as her fingers begin to circle my clit.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long," she said as she began to kiss my neck.

My first reaction was to stop her, for me not to lose control of the situation, but then I relaxed when I felt her heartbeat against my skin.

The same heart that was now mine.

I opened myself to her as she slowly began to make love to me. It was slower than what we had just done, but to me it was perfect. With each kiss and each caress, I felt the love she was pouring into them.

"Korra, I love you," she whispered.

Any other time that phrase would have terrified me especially with the short amount of time we had known each other, but inside my chest, I felt a flutter that calmed me. My heart then filled with a sensation of completeness I had never felt before and somehow the words came out without hesitation.

"I love you too, Asami."

* * *

 **Epilogue- 5 months later.**

I was overlooking the lobby of Future Industries when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to recognize the flutter I seemed to get when Asami was close.

"Have I told you I find you absolutely delicious in that uniform?"

I looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"About two times before lunch today, so yes," I said with as much of a straight face I could hold.

"You know we probably shouldn't do that while I'm working."

I could almost feel her pout as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"We got Aang for another week and it's not like you can say no to your boss."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you're right."

I turned around taking Asami by the waist and bringing her in for a kiss.

I saw the receptionist from the corner of my eye look down while blushing.

I wasn't the only one who had to get used to Asami new found exhibitionist tastes.

"Does my boss demand another kiss?" I whispered.

"Of course," she whispered back as she closed the gap between us.

As I pulled away from the kiss I saw the dreamy look her eyes held. It has already been five months since we officially became a couple and to this day she still gets that look every time I kiss her.

"I'll be in meetings the rest of the day. Are we still having dinner tonight?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you there."

She smiled again and gave me a quick kiss before she transformed back into the elite future CEO of Future Industries.

I gave the receptionist a sheepish smile before I turned back to monitor the entrance and the constant movement of bodies below.

As I stood there I could only smile thinking of how wonderful it felt to be cherished, desired, and finally loved unconditionally by someone.

I then reached into my pocket and held the small velvet box I had placed there this morning.

I felt my chest swell as I thought of how I would show her my gratitude for loving me by promising to love her just as unconditionally, for as long as I lived.

 **The End**


	37. Balance Part 1

**Author Notes:**

Hey everyone! So I finished the first chapter of a new story. I'm opening the floor for opinions and possibilities from any reader on how to continue this. I have an idea in my head but nothing set in stone. If you want your imagination to come to life hit me up! Message, review, or whatever. I enjoy challenges and it will keep me on my toes.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Balance Part 1**

 **Asami**

There is a quote I read years ago, "inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other."

The Avatar was trained, from the moment he or she was discovered, how to balance the struggle within themselves and use the wisdom of their past lives to distinguish between what is good and evil.

They, for the betterment of this world, put it upon themselves to always shed light and fight darkness even if it was within themselves.

With every action, there is a consequence even if it wasn't intentional.

The consequence of this accident should have been my death.

* * *

No one had expected the explosion.

We had just infiltrated Varrick's Laboratory where the genius had stored enough spirit vines to level a large city when it happened.

Varrick had turned around in shock as the Chief Beifong, and Team Avatar entered his lab, dropping the smallest of the jarred vines, but that was all it took to start the reaction.

"Everyone get out!" yelled Korra as her eyes began to glow and her voice transformed into a harmony of voices.

I knew. I knew Korra, my love, my wife, would not survive the explosion.

As I grabbed the still shocked Varrick by the collar, I forced the other members of Team Avatar out the door.

I could see the realization in their eyes as the glow behind us intensified.

"Hurry and take this idiot with you," I said throwing Varrick into Bolin's arms. "The vines are activating, you only have a few minutes to get the ships."

As I turned around to reenter the room, Mako grabbed my arm.

"Asami… you won't..."

Pulling his hand from my arm, I gave him a look I hoped he understood.

"I made a vow on our wedding day that I would never leave her face anything alone."

With tears in his eyes, he turned and ran out.

Taking a deep breath, I reentered the room and saw in awe how Korra, with her arms outstretched, was using all the elements to hold the blast within the room.

"Asami?" I heard Korra groan through her teeth.

Even though her eyes were filled with the light of Avatar, I could see the terror in them.

I could also see the sweat that was beginning to pour down her face and the strength that it took to control the blast just long enough for our friends to reach the airships.

"I love you, Korra," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face into her hair and shoulder.

"I can't live without you and remember you promised you wouldn't leave me again. So, take me with you, this time."

I could feel the tension in her body as she spoke.

"Go, Asami, please."

But as I looked up, I knew it was already too late.

"Tell me you love me you big goof."

There was only a moment of hesitation before she too realized there was no turning back.

"I love you Asami. With every last bit of my being."

That was when Korra's strength depleted, and within those few seconds, before the blast engulfed us, I felt her strong body turn and wrap me in her arms as if to shield me from what we both knew would kill us instantly.

* * *

 **Korra**

I didn't have time to get angry or yell because I knew if I had been in Asami's place I would have done the same.

She was my life and my world, and it was all about to end, but at least we would be together. I released the Avatar State and held my wife for the last time.

I felt the impact of the explosion as the pain radiated through my spine. It wasn't what I had expected. It wasn't burning or deteriorating, but an overload of power, no, not power, but of spirit.

It felt as if waves were crashing into me one after another, and even though it felts like it took minutes, it all happened in a matter of seconds.

It had only taken those few seconds for the unthinkable to happen.

The Avatar State surged. The overflow of spirit power activated the Avatar, but something else as well. Something dark that was also being pulsed and filled with energy.

 _Control it!_ I heard the voice that I recognized as Raava say.

 _Vaatu is taking the opportunity to absorb power and release himself from you! Control it and keep him within your body!_

It felt like there was a clash within my chest and knew that both spirits were fighting to gain control, get the upper hand, but what did Raava mean by release himself?

Didn't he just want control over my body? To use me?

Even if he did try to take over, I knew that light, no matter how small, would overcome him and I would never allow myself to submit to his will.

But that wasn't what she had meant.

The few moments I questioned my own strength to deal with the consequences of Vaatu release were the few moments of vulnerability he needed to surge his spirit and use the last pulse of spirit power to thrust himself into another vessel.

One that wasn't trained to fight his evil, who couldn't understand what it meant to house a spirit as strong as his.

He plunged himself into Asami.

* * *

 **Asami**

Everything went white, and all l could do was press my face into the crook of Korra's neck as she held me.

Everything after that was surreal. I felt as the power of the spirit vines hit us, and at the same moment, I felt Korra's body tense, her face raised to the sky and I watched as beams of light shot from her eyes and mouth.

Everything around us seemed to have stopped, except for the whirlwind of power that engulfed us.

I felt it then.

The pulse that threw me out of her arms taking the air in my lungs with it.

I laid there gasping on my back as my chest burned in agony when I realized we were no longer in the laboratory. I saw the beauty of the sky and the bright colors of only one magical place.

The spirit world.

Still clutching my chest, I turned to my side watching as the beams of light extinguish from Korra's eyes.

She fell to her knees holding herself as she too gasped for air.

We had survived. Together, we had survived.

When she turned to me, instead of the happiness I had expected to see, I saw fear and shock.

As I reached out to her, I saw the dark shadows that wrapped themselves around my arm.

The pain struck suddenly, and I clutched myself in pain as I watched and felt in disbelief the cold and painful touch that lingered as the shadows moved along not just one, but both my arms.

I couldn't help but scream and try to claw at whatever was crawling inside my skin.

Korra ran to my side taking both arms as she too needed to see what was happening to me.

"Vaatu," she whispered.

The pain and heat on my chest intensified as if I was branded.

"Korra, my chest," I cried to her in my anguish.

Korra quickly acted as she split open my blouse revealing marks that I had only seen on her prior. Marks that resembled the markings of Raava, but in my case instead of glowing in beautiful blue light, it seemed to absorb light. Like a black hole, the dark lines seemed to draw you in, consume you.

"He escaped. I couldn't hold him in nor could Raava subdue him."

Korra looked into my eyes, and I saw the pain in them. I knew without asking that my eyes had turned red and I began to see how the world around me was tinting to the shades of blood.

"Kill me," I begged.

I watched her body flinch at my words, but I took her hand and pressed it against my cheek.

"Korra if you love me, kill me, kill me while you still can."

Korra was shaking her head as tears streamed her face.

"Please!"

As I yelled, I heard my voice change from something soft to something hard, dark, and grotesque.

But Korra just sat there crying holding her hand to my cheek saying over and over again, "I can't… I… can't."

I felt it. I felt the moment Vaatu fully merged with my soul.

The lingering painful coldness in my arms disappeared, but the anger, the need to cause pain and suffering began blossoming in my chest.

In the horrid voice that had taken over me, I used the last of my will to speak one more plea.

"Korra if you cannot kill me, please imprison me. Stop me from becoming something I am not. Stop me before I can't stop myself from hurting you or anyone else."

Instead of answering Korra leaned in and took my lips, kissing me as passionate and loving as she ever had.

As she pulled away, she caressed my cheek one last time and spoke the last words I expected to ever hear.

"I will always love you."

As she stood, I felt the urge to run away, but I knew it was only Vaatu.

With all my strength I sat back on my heels and lowered my head, clenching my hands on my legs as I waited for whatever Korra would do.

I had expected it to be painful, but the power of the Avatar State was filled with so much light that for a moment I thought it had released me from Vaatu.

I was wrong.

The earth around me shifted and even though I was scared; I watched as roots sprouted from the ground and encircled me.

I felt as each element caressed me as the encircling tree took me higher and higher till I could no longer see the scenery of the spirit world. I felt as each limb thickened and closed in and like a child in a womb, I slowly curled into myself.

I felt as Korra preferred element washed softly over me as if in one last embrace before it too as well as all the other elements disappeared.

Whatever Korra had done the hate and rage that had begun to engulf me was gone, and I felt only sweet sleep awaiting me.

I had one last thought, and a gut feeling before unconsciousness overtook me.

 _This imprisonment will only be temporary. Please Korra, have the strength to kill me when we see each other_ _again._

* * *

 **Korra**

Tears were rushing down my face as I finished encasing Asami in what I could only call a spirit tree. It had been created from the elements, the power Raava, and all the power the spirits around me offered.

They had all been witness to what Asami was becoming. They all knew the danger of allowing Vaatu to roam free and without a plea, they all lent me their strength to stop him.

I felt as Asami's spirit calmed within the tree and her consciousness went into a deep sleep.

I stumbled forward and fell at the foot of the tree sobbing. The pain in my chest was so inconsolable that the only thing I could do was scream into the wind.

I didn't know how long I had laid there crumpled at the tree when I heard the soft sounds of footsteps.

"Korra!"

My head whirled at the sound of Mako's voice.

It had never occurred for me to turn back to the place Asami and I had landed, but there in front of me stood a massive beam of yellow light.

I had created a third spirit portal.

I watched as not only Mako, but Bolin and Opal ran to me.

Still, in a fog I could only stand as Mako reached me, patting me, and checking to make sure I was unharmed.

Bolin started babbling first as he reached me holding his side from the run.

"When we saw the spirit portal, we knew you must have somehow stopped the explosion, but when we got there we couldn't find you or Asami that why we decided to step throu…"

Bolin looked around as if now realizing I was alone.

"Where's Asami?"

I couldn't tell them what had happened. Asami would have wanted her friends to remember her as she was before. If I told them the truth, they would never have closure and be left with only what-ifs, as I was.

"She didn't make it," I said as my voiced cracked and the sobbed erupted from my chest again.

It was Mako who drew me in and loaned me the strength he always seemed to have.

"It's ok Korra, she's in a better place now," he said as he rubbed circles on my back.

But I knew the truth. No, she wasn't. She was trapped with the spirit of darkness and chaos.

Still unable to control my emotions my friends led me to the portal, and we exited the spirit world.

* * *

 **Esmay**

I watched from my hiding place in the grass as the Avatar and her comrades left through the portal.

Curiously, I flew around the tree she had erected in the middle of the grasslands of the spirit world.

"Little Sprite, you shouldn't fly too close," said an odd-looking spirit as he appeared from inside the tall grass.

"Little I may be, but older and wiser I am than you, worthless spirit," I said as my sharp, glittering fangs emerged.

He only huffed and continued on his way.

They called me by many names here in the spirit world as well as in the human world. I wasn't sure exactly how I was created, but I wasn't all spirit nor was I all creature. I was something in between, and because of that, unlike the other spirits, I was allowed to cross the fine veil between the spirit world and the human world.

I had watched the constant clash between these two spirits even before this realm was filled with the variety of spirits it was filled with today, but never had I ever seen this.

An opportunity to tip the scales, but to which end?

I reached out and touched the bark of the tree and felt the shiver of its burning cold.

"You have gained much power, Vaatu, my old friend."

* * *

 **7 years later- Korra**

The seven years that had gone by hadn't been easy on me, and till this day I was unable to return to the tree I had imprisoned Asami in.

I didn't understand why. Was it because I felt regret? Sorrow? Angry at myself?

No matter the reason each and every day I dedicated myself to my Avatar duties. Righting the wrongs of so many and saving the lives of hundreds.

But none of it took away the guilt or sadness I felt in my heart.

My friends had all moved on with their lives. They had the closure to do so. Asami had died to be there for the one she loved.

I still had dreams about Asami. How she begged me to end her life knowing full well what was happening to her, but I couldn't. Even in my dreams, I couldn't find the courage to do what I knew was right.

I sat there in the grass as the sea air blew my hair and twisting the platinum wedding band I still wore my finger.

"Korra?"

I turned my head to see Jinora walking towards me.

She had found me sitting at the edge of a cliff on Temple Island. It seemed the only place I ever found peace lately.

Her light feet stopped, and she sank next to me, her legs crossed underneath her.

"Your spirit is darkening. I can feel it, and even catch hints of it whirling around you, always moving as if it's never at peace."

In the past seven years, Jinora had deepened her connection to the spirit world, and it allowed her to see if not briefly into the soul or spirit of the people around her.

It allowed her to help them, comfort them, free them from troubles this world had inflicted on them. It would probably make her grandfather proud to know she truly became a nomadic monk who traveled the world helping the helpless and always offering love and peace.

"I can't stop missing her. I just want her back so bad Jinora."

Like everyone else, Jinora only knew the lie, but even then, she sat there and thought before responding to me.

"Why don't you return to the place you lost her. I know we had a funeral for her already, but maybe you should have one of your own. Mediate and ask that her spirit guide you to move past this pain that afflicts your soul."

I nodded.

I had always known I needed to go back. To make my peace with what I had done and ask for forgiveness.

She would be there. Maybe I would feel her even for a moment, just one more time.

"Your right. I have to make my peace."

I picked up my staff opening my air glider and jumped off the cliff.

The glider quickly caught the currents of air I bent, and it flew me across the water to Republic City and to the portal that had been created seven years ago.

It hadn't been hard entering the spirit world, but the moment I stepped through I knew something was terribly wrong.

The tree I had created seven years ago was destroyed, and all around it was black ash as if the land had been scorched.

I dropped my staff running towards the tree afraid of what I would find, but all I saw was broken shards of wood.

The snapping of a twig forced my body to turn defensively. I watched as a small round spirit bounced towards me. Its hair was like ivy, and its body was round like a turnip with eyes and a mouth.

"You are too late, Avatar. The dark one has been released."

I felt a mixture of excitement and terror of the idea but kept my composure.

"What do you mean released?"

"Esmay, the Sprite, led humans to the tree. Humans released the dark one."

"Was she ok? Did she go willingly?"

The tiny spirit turned its head as if confused.

"Dark one is not the one you love. Only Vaatu in the body of your loved one emerged."

As if it had only been there to give the message the spirit disappeared into the air and left me in utter despair.

* * *

 **Unaloq**

It had started in my dreams.

* * *

I was atop a beautiful throne, but not the throne of the Northern Watertribe, no, a larger throne and at my feet knelt the rulers of the world. Bowing to me.

Beside me stood a beautiful woman dressed in a revealing red and black dress, her ruby lips as deep crimson as her eyes, and her voice as beautiful as an angel's.

"Release me, and I shall give you all the treasures of this world and if anyone would stand in your way…"

As she extended out her hand the world in front of me seemed to shimmer and change, and I watched as the scenery morphed to a vast plain where the earth was disrupted, bent metal shimmered, and shards of ice protruded.

In the center of the destroyed field stood a large mountain of soldier's bodies from all nations and on top them was the woman. Her body glistened in the moonlight as the blood of her victims clothed her.

I could not take my eyes off the beauty as she looked like a goddess come to earth, and as if she could hear my thoughts, she spoke with an unworldly voice.

"I will make you king among all nations. Everyone will know and fear your name for I will forever be by your side as your mighty sword."

Even in my dream, her voice drove fear into my heart, but as her words replayed in my head, it changed that fear into excitement.

It took me longer to recognize that the dream was not just a dream, but a vision. A vision of a future that could be within my reach.

A spirit had come to me during those nights that cemented the reality of it all, but her presence never lasted.

"If you seek to become what has been promised you must first find the tree. Within the tree lies the blade you shall use to bring the strongest kings to their knees."

"Where is the tree!?"

I nearly yelled at the little Sprite, but I watched as disdain lined her face, and I quickly added, "Please."

"The tree lies within the grasslands of the Spirit World, but I warn you do not allow the Avatar to figure out your plan for she will drop on you like a hammer on an anvil. But the moment you released your blade, the Avatar will not have the strength to stop you."

It took me years to find the tree. The tree that encased my Goddess.

I also hadn't expected to find the Sprite sitting at the foot of the tree grazing the raised root so loving either.

"Hello, Human, you have done well to find me and the tree."

I stepped forward falling to my knees in front of the little Sprite.

"What do I need to do? How do I release my Goddess?"

The Sprite smiled a devilish smile that was lined with her bright, sharp teeth.

"You must find the scientist Varrick. He understands how to control the power of the vines. That power is the only way to release her from her prison. You must form a team that will help your Goddess develop the strength she needs to destroy the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. When she first emerges, she may seem weak, but the power that dwells inside is stronger than you could imagine."

I took in all the information the creature told me and began my search.

It took another year before my search was complete.

* * *

"Varrick I swear if you kill us all I will beat you in the afterlife," said Ming-Hua.

Varrick snorted as he placed the vine bombs around the tree in strategic places.

"My genius mind won't kill us…. We might become a little crispy but no, not dead."

I watched as Esmay, the sprite, slowly floated farther away from the tree and decided maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to step back too.

"Ok, let's have some fun!" Varrick said as he ran lowering his goggles over his eyes.

As he reached me and the large bolder Ghazan erected as a blast shield, I handed Varrick the remote detonator.

"3, 2, 1…"

The loud blast shook the ground beneath us, and there was no way it hadn't done damage to the tree, but as Ghazan lowered the earth, the tree looked exactly the same.

I was about to allow my anger to erupt when Esmay spoke.

"It's happening…"

It started as a small beam of light in one of the crevasses of the tree. It was bright and white, but as all the light seemed to brighten, I could see something dark within it. As if trapped in an orb of light it moved from one end to the other trying to force it way out.

As the white orb started to shatter an agonizing voice shouted through the empty grassland.

"NOOO!"

Then the tree erupted.

Everyone except for Esmay was thrown back with such force that it took a few minutes after the explosion for any of us to stand.

I was the first to see her, my Goddess.

She stood there as beautiful as I remembered her in my dreams.

She spoke to Esmay and caressed her cheek before walking towards me.

"Let us leave. Our future awaits us."

* * *

 **Korra-Present**

As I entered the portal, I had no clue where to start my search for Vaatu, but I hadn't needed to worry, as I entered back into the human world, there she stood. She was so close just one step, and I could touch her. But what had stopped me from stepping forward was how she looked exactly how she had seven years ago.

Her raven black hair waved in the wind. The blood-red dress she wore was so revealing it caused a blush to form on my cheeks, but I instantly knew it wasn't Asami.

Asami would never wear anything like that. And her eyes. The beautiful emerald eyes I loved to lose myself in were replaced with crimson ones.

"I felt you enter the spirit world. I thought maybe it was time for our reunion, Korra."

I felt my heart nearly break as her beautiful voice reached my ears. Asami's voice. I shook myself reminding myself that this was not Asami.

"Release her," I said with the authority of the Avatar which I was glad had not shaken with the emotions I felt inside.

She laughed.

"Now you want to release me?"

The smile on her lips was wrong, and my heart broke even further as waves of guilt crashed over me.

"Seven years, Korra, that's how long it took you to finally show your face to me again. Did you not know how many times I cried for you? Pleaded for you to pull me away from the pain?"

"You're not Asami. You took her from me…"

My words were cut off as the crimson red left her eyes and emerald green emerged.

"Oh, but I am. I am the wife you abandoned. The wife you left to be tortured in the pit of darkness for all eternity."

She extended her hand as a small creature seemed to materialize in it.

"Esmay, my only friend, found the way to release me and to take me away from that painful place."

The small creature bowed before it floated to Asami's side.

"This is my one and only warning. Stay out of my way cause unlike you, I will grant mercy and kill you each and every time you reincarnate. You won't have to worry about your old world because I am here to create a new one."

"A new world?"

Her eyes lit up red, and the unnatural smile twitched up.

"A world filled with chaos and destruction and it would only be a fraction of the misery and pain you allowed me to suffer those years in captivity."

"No," I said weakly. "I didn't mean for you to suffer."

"Consequences, Korra… There are always consequences."

Without really realizing what I was doing I took the two steps wrapping my arms around Asami.

"I'm sorry."

For a brief second, I felt the body in my arms relax, and a soft sigh leave her mouth.

Suddenly my body was entrapped in tentacles of darkness and right before my body was thrown away from her I saw the smallest of tears trickle down her cheek.

"I am too," I heard her whisper as the dark pulse of darkness threw my body, but as I flew across the air, I manage to stop the painful collision with the ground as I bent the earth to sand.

When I looked back up, I saw she was gone.

"Asami…" I whispered into the wind. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes**

Like I said I'm taking opinions for this story. What would you like to see? Where would you like this to go? Or if you simply just want to review by all means go for it.

Till next time,

EM ;)

* * *

 **Credits and footnotes**

Quote by Eric Burdon:

quotes/eric_burdon_504119?src=t_good_and_evil


	38. Balance Part 2

**Author Notes:**

Hey guys! Definitely taking everyone's suggestion into consideration. I've loved the feedback. See something? Got an idea? Let me know! Or you simply want to review the story have at it!

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Balance Part 2**

 **Asami- One Month Earlier**

I took a deep breath as darkness surged through me. I found it bizarre how the coldness of the black tentacles could burn. It was a pain so severe that my body would twitch uncontrollably around the areas the shadows would cross my flesh.

My vision flickered from the hues of blue of my bedroom to red tints as I felt the incoming invasion.

"Why do you continue to fight it, Goddess?" said the little sprite, Esmay.

I turned to look at her and even though her words were kind, and the expression on her face sympathetic, I knew she was not here for me.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a Goddess."

My voice was infused with pain, but the statement didn't change the expression on Esmay's face.

"You have been given gifts from a spirit as strong as Vaatu. You're learning to control darkness as any bender would bend an element, yet you are neither bender nor human anymore. So, what does that make you?"

"Not a God."

Esmay just chuckled as I felt the twitching get worse.

* * *

The first time I regained consciousness, about a week ago, I was in the Northern Watertribe. I couldn't comprehend how I had gotten there and the last thing I remembered was feeling the power of the elements as they enclosed me in the tree. Elements that Korra was controlling.

The memory had caused the first surge of anger and hate. I was so caught off by it, it stole my breath, and just as sudden as my gasp other memories came to the surface.

The entrapment, the pain, the voice… Vaatu's voice, always whispering, always telling me how I had been forgotten and left for dead. How I had been nothing more than a mere worthless human to the Avatar.

I couldn't bear the agony I was going through any longer that I allowed Vaatu, for the first time, to take control of my body willingly. To take away the pain.

Nearly a day had gone by before my eyes flickered open and I was back in control. I could sense that Vaatu didn't care for downtime and had released his control on my body the moment I was alone.

It felt as if I had been running a marathon as my breathing went in and out in rapid successions and I groaned as I felt the pain twitch through my chest.

It was also the same day I met Esmay.

The creature looked so calm as the blue hues of her hair and wings twinkled behind her, and the smell of the sea wafted to my nose.

The smell that had reminded me of Korra had disgusted me.

Esmay explained what had happened to me, the amount of time that I had been sealed away, and what the Avatar had done in the meantime.

At first, I felt the briefest flood of emotions I could only describe as my old human self, surfacing.

I felt it all, the love and sorrow I had felt for leaving Korra and the pain she must have endured, but as the cold burning pain intensified and twitched through my limbs, only Esmay's voice comforted me. The twisted pain somehow dulled the feelings and quieted them until they were no more.

I knew my old feelings and my feelings towards Korra should stay buried with the old Asami. The Asami, Korra had buried herself and not just figuratively.

I wondered what it would feel like to stand in front of my own tombstone?

As Esmay said, I am something else. I am something more powerful than before, something new and reborn… I am like a phoenix who has risen from the ashes.

* * *

Esmay floated closer.

Each time I saw her, she seemed to change forms to what suited her whims for that day.

Today her deep red hair waved down her body as her wings fluttered behind her like flickering flames as they changed from orange to red with each movement. Her body was covered with the different hues of autumn leaves, and as always, she stood barefoot in front of me her toes barely touching the ground.

"Why don't you just let Vaatu take the pain away. It only hurts worse when you resist."

I turned away.

I knew it did. I fought him nearly every day, but why? Maybe deep down I still wanted to keep some form of my humanity. A piece of my old self, but there was no way I could.

I looked back and stared into those burning eyes.

I knew Vaatu's plan. I knew the world he envisioned. I saw it as glimpses in my mind and in my dreams every night. What scared me the most was that I reveled in the pain and chaos he wished to bring into his new world. A world he needed me to build. If I helped him so readily, I would lose every bit of goodness left in me.

Memories of the pain I suffered in the tree came back to me. I knew Vaatu brought them to the surfaces because, like me, he can also see brief glimpses of what I m thinking, and I instantly understood what he was trying to convey.

Why shouldn't everyone have a taste of what I went through?

Especially the Avatar.

If someone deserved it, it was her.

I closed my eyes and took a breath and as I opened them my vision was hidden behind a veil of blood reds and the twitching pain was gone. All that there was left was hate, anger, jealousy, and darkness. I inhaled its sweet seductive lull that filled me with invincibility and so much power.

I heard the start of Vaatu's deep voice in my head. For the past week I had ignored the whispers as well, but today I allowed it to freely enter my mind.

 _ **Allow me to bring true balance to this world, Asami.**_

 _ **Isn't tranquility nothing more than stagnation?**_

 _ **And aren't governments and nations just an imbalance of power and wealth.**_

 _ **Together let's bring purpose back into this world. Give humans a reason to live and feel in ways they have never felt before because only then will they know what it means to be alive. What it means to truly be free.**_

After years of being trapped and the constant whispers of Vaatu had led to one of my greatest resentment towards the Avatar. My imprisonment. It had made me realize how much I had taken my life for granted and how I truly wanted to live, but Korra had taken my life, my freedom with the unearned authority of the Avatar.

Wasn't that what she had taken from the world too? Their freedom? And how could she allow the world to become so lifeless, so unnatural? Was she willing to just allow it to rot without a second thought like she did to me?

I heard a laugh rumble in my head as my body stood on its own.

 _ **We finally understand each other don't we, Asami?**_

 _Yes_.

 _ **Together Asami. Together let's rebuild this world.**_

For the first time, it was as if Vaatu and I were truly one. His movement became mine and our consciousness intertwined. No longer did I hide in the recesses of my mind but became a part of what we both wanted.

True Freedom.

* * *

 **Present**

One tear that was all I would allow myself to shed when I saw her. And just for that moment, I allowed those arms that held me so affectionally to fill my soul with longing, but as I felt the burn of the tentacles as Vaatu reacted to the touch, I couldn't help but share his distaste.

Those same arms that tried to convey love were also the ones that allowed me to become what I am.

I was sorry. I was sorry she didn't kill me when she had the chance because now all I want is for the world to become as enlightened as me.

* * *

 **Zaheer**

"Quickly move the bodies," I said to Ming-Hua and Ghazan.

They both looked at each other, a grim expression on their faces before they got to work.

Each day the deaths seemed more ruthless, and each day I watched as the vessel slowly became the weapon Unalaq described.

The first day I met her I had my doubts. How could this woman, who wasn't even a bender, be the vessel to the great spirit Vaatu? How could this women's body even handle the changes it must endure to house him, but the moment I saw the ancient creature, Esmay, I knew my concerns unwarranted.

Esmay was ancient, and if the teachings were correct, she was even older than Raava and Vaatu. I've only heard in whispers that her kind was from the time before time as were the Lion turtles.

I could only imagine the immense power she has, and by the way she looks at the vessel she surely has played a part in the increase of Vaatu's control and power in that woman's body.

"Zaheer."

I turned my head towards the soft words as the vessels spoke to me.

"My Goddess," I said with a bow.

As I looked back up and into her emerald eyes I could almost see the tint of red behind them. Even if I don't respect the human Vaatu had chosen I see him in that gaze. Watching.

I remind myself he is my path, my strength, my master who liberated me from my earthly tether and allowed me to reach powers in my airbending far beyond anyone in centuries.

"I still have a hard time controlling it," she said as her hand began to glow with the purple power that only Vaatu had.

At first, it had only been a beam of light that shot from her chest but under my instruction and the help of Ming-Hua and P'Li we taught her to use that energy.

The rhythmic movement of a waterbender with the reversal of P'Li unique combustion bending we created a way for the vessel to use such raw and powerful energy from Vaatu.

"You must center yourself, Goddess, breath as you feel the power swell in your chest. Direct it where you want it, how you want, the amount of energy you want to flow through you."

I watched the frustration in her eyes, but a second later her body calmed, and her flame-colored eyes held mine. I did not flinch or look away as she stalked towards me.

The smile on her lips told me it was no longer the vessel, but Vaatu himself.

"That's enough for today, Human."

I bowed at my Master as he exited.

The power the vessel tries to yield might end up being too much for her, even with Vaatu's strength.

Even though she might not be a bender, her fighting skills are vast especially in hand to hand. She easily utilized the tentacles of darkness as if they were an extension of her body, and just with that, she can be considerably deadly.

Once she masters Vaatu's energy, she will be unstoppable even against the Avatar. Unlike Vaatu, Raava always relinquishes control to the Avatar, a weakness Vaatu wishes to use to his advantage.

He, on the other hand, will never wholly give control to the vessel, even if it comes a day his power could destroy her he will do what he must to fulfill his objective.

Until then he patiently waits for her grow and gain the strength for him to fully unleash himself in her body.

* * *

 **Korra**

I had lost track of the days since I saw Asami again.

Unable to go home to face my friends with the truth about her, I roamed the Earth Kingdom.

A land so vast that if anyone would go into hiding, it would be there, but I found nothing, not even a whisper of her.

I glided to the steps of the Air Temple knowing that I could no longer hide, not again. I had to face this as the Avatar, but as I raised my hand to open the doors, I saw the sparkle of the ring Asami had made for me.

I turned it with my thumb as a small ache filled my chest.

Without another hesitation, I entered and followed the sounds of chatter and laughter to the cafeteria where all the residents ate.

As I expected, I saw Bolin happily laughing with Opal as Mako ate silently with a slight smile.

I shouldn't have been surprised by their looks of surprised as I neared their table and sat in a chair across from them.

"Hey, guys, don't be so excited to see me."

Bolin was first to react as his broad smile filled his face.

Picking up his dessert he leaned over and placed it in front of me.

"Chocolate on top of chocolate with chocolate ice-cream."

As if I hadn't been practically ignoring them for the past seven years the conversation picked up easily.

"See guys, it's not too sweet! Korra likes it too!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I took a second bite of the overly sweet treat, but as I placed the spoon down, they quieted.

"You aren't back because you're doing better," said Mako as he watched me closely.

I look at my friends taking my time to evaluate each one. They had all matured since the last time I saw them.

Bolin seemed stronger, fuller and even though his smile was still innocent his eyes showed the maturity he always seemed to lack.

I can't say Mako had changed much. He was always mature and the rock of our group, but I knew he must have gained a wide array of experience at Lin's side.

Opal, I don't even remember when she received her airbender tattoos. Had anyone told me? But her soft eyes as she looked at me answered my questions. They had, but I had been so far gone to care for anyone besides myself.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying. "I had promised I wouldn't retreat into myself again especially after I got hurt all those years ago, but that is exactly what I did. Maybe if I had been more diligent, more open with the truth with you guys maybe this problem wouldn't have happened."

Unconsciously I began to turn my ring with my thumb. A twitch I had developed when I was stressed.

For these past few days, I couldn't blame anyone but myself. If I had gone to the tree earlier if I had asked my friends for help, or even confided in them, would Asami be out there right now… would she be consumed by evil? Or would we have found a way to rescue her?

"What's going on Korra? What are you talking about?" Opal's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Asami's alive."

I looked away rubbing my hand through my hair.

"Not only is she alive, but she's not the same… Vaatu… He somehow leaped into her with the energy of the vine explosion and I was forced to seal her away. I was so heartbroken of what I had done to my own wife that I didn't even think for a second someone would release her. No not her, release Vaatu. I mean how would anyone know!"

I knew I was babbling, and the tears were beginning to stream down my face when Jinora burst open the doors with a blast of air, her eyes instantly locking with mine.

"Oh, thank the spirits you are here too, Korra, hurry everyone you all need to hear this."

Rushing out of the cafeteria, we barreled through Tenzin's office door and saw him, and a few others huddled around the radio.

"What do you mean the Queen has been assassinated?!" Tenzin yelled into the mic of the radio.

"Yes! We need Avatar Korra as soon as possible!"

I took the mic from his hand as I felt my heart began to beat through my chest.

"This is Avatar Korra. Tell me what happened."

"We aren't exactly sure. There were only two soldiers that survived the incident. They said a demon burst through the palace doors and they had to watch as it sliced and tore everyone apart with its black tentacles."

"Was it a spirit?" Asked Jinora.

In my heart, I knew the answer would be no.

"No, well I don't know, it looked like a woman, but she had a mask on and she… she trapped the queen in the tentacles, and that's when a man came out. Before anyone else could get near the man, he swirled a sphere of air around her head suffocating her. The worst part was that the demon laughed as it held the lifeless body of the queen and with a lift of her hand the body was consumed in purple light and vaporized."

I heard the gasps around me, but I remained calm.

"How did the two soldiers survive?"

There was a moment of hesitation.

"They survived to send a message. 'Tell the leaders of the nations today is the start of a new world and I being the sword that will cleanse the past. Let go of the misused power you hold over your nation or be dealt a worst death than the Earth Queen'... There is something else, Avatar Korra. Unalaq Chief of the Northern Watertribe was there."

The last sentence shocked me. My uncle had been there?

"Was he captured?"

"No, he was seen leading them out of the palace."

"I will try my best to send reinforcements to control the situation."

"Thank you, Avatar Korra."

As I lowered the mic everyone in the room was looking at me for direction. I had already failed once as the Avatar and stood a bit straighter before talking.

"Opal contact your mother and send forces to keep Ba Sing Se under control, but before you go, I have to tell you that I think Asami is behind this."

Their surprised expression made me further explain the situation from beginning to end, hoping maybe they would understand or at least believe me.

"So, it's not Asami, but Vaatu?" asked Jinora.

"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that something emerged from that tree and it wasn't my wife."

"So, what's the plan Korra?" asked Mako.

"We go and visit my Uncle."

* * *

 **Unalaq**

"That was magnificent," I said as I watched the dust of the dead Queen begin to float away. "You truly have learned to control the power of darkness."

She lifted a shoulder as she turned away and began to walk.

"As I told the survivors, this is a new world. A world that doesn't need selfish scum like that walking through it."

She turned to face me, the white half skull mask covering the top half of her face making her seem more demonic than God-like.

The deep red cloak over her head increased the shadows that hid her face but brighten her red eyes, and as she moved you could not distinguish the black tentacles wrapped around her tight black suit.

It had been a sight to watch her fight as she unleashed the whips of darkness from her body to the unaware soldiers as she approached. Even when the bravest of them tried to fight back her movement was so fluid and graceful that it was mind-boggling how that elegant dance was leaving dead bodies in her wake.

She had looked so breathtaking and so frightening at the same time I didn't know whether I wanted to run away or fall at her feet.

Even as her crimson eyes faded away leaving her natural emerald eyes, they sparked fear in my heart by how empty and dead they looked.

"Do not forget the only reason you are allowed to live is that you freed me."

I bowed low understanding my place. I may become the ruler of the nations, but never the ruler of the Goddess.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes**

If you all haven't noticed I've taken a spin to Zaheer's philosophies in season 3 of LOK. Vaatu (in my story) is using those philosophies to confuse and control Asami as well as strengthing the darkness Asami has within herself fueling her hatred and twisting everything including her memories from the past.

Till next time,

EM ;)


	39. Balance Part 3

**Author Notes:**

Hello everyone! I know it been a month since my update, but today is the day I bring a new chapter. YAY! I've actually been working on a new story and I promised myself I wouldn't post it till it has been completed. So coming soon, **My Brother's Keeper.** It will be a long series with long chapters, probably double than what I usually write. I hope you all enjoy it! I also do not want to post anything new until this story is finished. The next chapter will be the ending so stay tuned!

Again I hope you are enjoying the story.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Balance Part 3**

* * *

 **Korra**

We took airships to the Northern Watertribe. I wasn't sure exactly what I had expected as we landed, but nothing was amiss.

Had I expected the city to be in ruins? I wasn't sure to what extent Asami would go…. No not Asami, Vaatu. I had to remember it is him behind all this.

I looked to my friends for strength. Mako, Bolin, Opal, Jinora and even Lin had joined me. Each one ready to possibly face Asami. Each one prepared to do the right thing.

As the doors to the airship opened there stood my uncle, Unalaq.

"My dearest niece, Avatar Korra, what a pleasant surprise, and I see you brought the whole team," he said as he looked from me to my friends.

He looked as calm as ever and didn't even seemed worried that I had come to his Nation.

I couldn't help but walk straight into his face my eyes narrowing as his grin got larger.

"Where is she?"

He took a step back and calmly shrugged his shoulders.

"I take it you received the same message we did from the Earth Kingdom?"

"Don't play with me, Uncle. Witnesses said they saw you with her."

I watched as his eyes began to sparkle with excitement before he spoke.

"The Goddess has come to cleanse this world, Avatar Korra. I am nothing, but a servant. An expendable servant at that. If you have received her message than you must understand the position I am in. I simply relinquished my power to her," he said as he turned in a circle with his arms out referring to his nation.

"If you wish to speak with the Goddess, she is no longer here."

I took a step closer again face to face with him.

"Why are you helping her? What do you get out of it?"

He smiled wickedly before he answered, "The spoils."

"If she destroys the world what will there be left?"

He laughed then.

"My Goddess plan is not to destroy the world, but free it, Avatar. And once it's free, I will claim what is left and rebuild it to my Goddess's expectations."

"You're nothing more than a puppet," spat Lin from behind me.

He shrugged again, and before he could speak again, I was walking past him.

There was no point to talking to him.

Something in his eyes made me wonder if he still had his sanity or had all this pushed him to the edge.

"We should look for clues to see if she's still here or where she could have gone," said Mako.

We split up and searched the palace and as Unalaq said she was no longer here.

* * *

 **Asami**

I was sitting in my seat as Zaheer entered.

"Avatar Korra just met with Unalaq."

"She might find out our destination, maybe not in time to change things, but it would be rather fun to have an exchange with her wouldn't it, Zaheer?"

I watched his eyes and the displeasure in them.

"If that is what you wish."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of her power? You and I both know that she has yet to reach her full potential and I feel," I said as I raised my palm and it begin to glow a purple glow, "I feel I'm getting rather close."

I watched as his face contorted and knew my eyes had changed. He may not respect me, but he knows that Vaatu would never accept anything less than adoration for himself.

"Let us handle the Avatar, Goddess. We are here to be of service."

I felt tentacles of darkness move around my body and Vaatu whispers becoming my words as I tilted my head to its side watching Zaheer.

"Controlling your fear is different from overestimating your power, Zaheer. You can't, and possibly will never be able to defeat the Avatar, but it would be fun to watch you batter her friends and kill them."

I expected the words to hurt my heart, to cut my soul, but I felt nothing. All I felt was the excitement Vaatu felt at watching a fight break out.

In the end, my plans were in motion, and it would be difficult to stop the chaos that is to come.

The airship suddenly shook as Ghazan enter the room.

"We are entering Fire Nation territory."

I heard as the rumble of bombs and aircrafts zooming around the airship.

"You think you can keep control of the airship?"

"Yes, Goddess, we also have fighters from the Northern Watertribe as well as our own. We should have no problem reaching Capital City."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to practice my new skills before we get there," I said as I felt a shudder of excitement across my body.

* * *

 **Korra**

"Korra!" Yelled Jinora as she skidded across the floor to reach us.

"They are heading towards the Fire Nation!"

We all turned to face her as she caught her breath.

"I just heard on the radio they have infiltrated the borders and are on their way to Capital City."

"But how is she getting through the Fire Nation forces?!" said Lin as looked towards me.

"Well it could be the Army she took with her," said Unalaq, "The entire Northern Watertribe Army to be exact."

I took a few steps towards him grabbing him by the collar and raising him.

"How could you," I said through my teeth.

"Stop," said Opal as she laid a hand on me. "Even if he hadn't been so willing, if he had said no to Vaatu, they would have all been killed."

I let go with a sigh.

"What else did you hear in the messages?" I asked now Jinora.

"She annihilated the entire Air Force. She just stood on top of her airship and blowing them out of the sky without slowing her airship's pace."

I felt the cold sweat begin to form all over my body. How…

[She is allowing Vaatu's power to fully emerge within her, but if she continues her body will not be able to contain it.] I heard Raava whisper in my head.

Asami is going to die if this continues.

"We don't have time lets get back on the airships and hopefully get to Capital City before she leaves."

* * *

 **Asami**

"Knock Knock," I said as I enter the throne room.

"Firelord Izumi you must understand I do not mean any disrespect. I am merely here to request your response to my message."

Suddenly soldiers out of every hidden corner converge on me. Out of the farthest wall, I saw the strong and tall Iroh, son of Izumi step forward.

I raised my hands as if in surrender as the room filled with Fire Nation benders and soldiers.

"Hello, Iroh. Long time no see."

I saw his confusion as he looks over my disguise but quickly trained his gaze on me with defiance.

"We want nothing to do with your new world order."

"Tsk, tsk. I find you and your mother quite worthy leaders actually. A leadership your Grandfather earned, but still, I see his sense of honor within you both. Am I wrong Izumi?"

From the shadows, the Firelord appeared. Her red robes with golden edges touching the floors slightly as she walked.

"Who are you to speak so casually with us," she said with her head held high.

Without removing my hood, I take my mask in the palm of one of my hands.

"Since I did take my time making my way through the palace, I guess there no real point in allowing you to delay me any longer. The Avatar will be here shortly. Except she will not be here in time to save you. I do have a welcoming party waiting for her, but if you must know, maybe this will convince you to make the right decision."

As I finished my words, I removed the skull mask, and I heard the gasps from the guards around me.

"Asami?" said Iroh as he takes a step forward, "But you're dead."

I smiled sweetly at him.

"Nope, I'm very much alive. You see the Great Avatar, my wife, threw me into Hell and while in that horrible place I learned a thing or two about the person we so admired and her flaws. I learned the world and leaders she wishes to 'protect' are people who would take from their citizens, enslave them, and then tell them through their suffering that they are happy. I wish to bring down that corruption."

I placed the mask back on my face and drop my hands to my sides.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice the lives your soldiers, your son, just to keep a false entitlement, Izumi?"

Before Izumi could respond, a lone soldier yelled before he took his stance to firebend, "Long Live Fire Lord Izumi!"

I didn't have to move or even be afraid of the fire he bent because at that moment I allowed the threads of darkness to move as whips through the air. The small puff of fire that came from his fist quickly dispersed as his body fell in sections. Cut so clean that his insides didn't spill till they hit the floor.

There was utter silence as everyone stared at the body.

"What do I have to do?"

With a shocked expression, all the guards turned to their Firelord, and I felt the smile slowly rise on my lips.

"Renounce the throne and the laws it enforced on its people."

"But that would lead to chaos on the streets! So many lives will be lost to violence."

I turned to Iroh, "How many lives were lost during the hundred-year war? How many lives were lost when Firelord Oazi sent his warships against Avatar Aang? Yes, there will be death and death among the people who deserve it, but in the end, will the strongest not survive? Won't the best of the nation fully comprehend what they have and be thankful for being alive? Believe me, when I say this, Iroh, if she does not do this, I will make sure the same fate Firelord Sozin inflicted on the Air Nation reoccurs to the Fire Nation."

The circle of men parted as Firelord Izumi stepped forward.

With a swift motion, she pulled the pin that held the Firelord crown shaped as a flame from her hair.

"I relinquish my throne and the laws my family has inflicted on this nation."

She then kneels before me as she hands me the crown.

"Please do not hurt the citizens of this nation."

With a smile, I take the crown, but without a moment of hesitation, a thin tentacle as thin as a needle goes through her throat.

I fall to my knees in time to catch her and lean close to her ear.

"I will not a shed a drop of blood of those you have sacrifice yourself for nor will I allow a single foreign soldier to enter your borders."

Even as she gasped and choked on her own blood, there was a smile on her face. As I had known Firelord Izumi was a true leader, but I could feel the pain of the darkness as it writhed in disapproval.

 _ **Don't make promises on my behalf, but since you are so willing to follow the path I have set before you I'll give you this one leniency.**_

I watched as Iroh tried to control his pain and rage as he took Izumi from my arms and without another word I walked away.

* * *

 **Korra**

We landed and ran through the gates of the palace, all around us was blood and pieces of bodies. There were no survivors, but as we neared the door there stood a group of four.

"Hello, Avatar Korra," said a short bald man and apparently the leader.

"Where is Asami?" I said as I took a few steps forward.

"She is probably telling the Fire Nation how their Firelord is now dead, and the monarchy has been brought down to its knees."

I felt a punch to the gut.

"Firelord Izumi is dead?"

"Yes, and since you are here, it's time you give your answer, Avatar. Will you release your hold on the world?"

I didn't let him finish as I felt the anger rise inside.

"No! I will bring you all down and restore the nations."

"So be it."

I watched as the taller woman inhaled.

"She combustor!" yelled Lin as she pushed Opal and me out of the way.

The boom was loud and quick, but it didn't give us much of a chance to regain our footing. A third woman was bending water as the fourth started fighting with Bolin both of them bending earth.

The grounds were a war zone as we jumped into action.

It was the purple flash that made me turn my head, but the darkness and tentacles were what sparked fear into my heart.

In a moment the red-cloaked Asami was dancing through the fighting groups moving so effortlessly with each of the opposing fighters that soon the only person left standing was me.

"You have to stop this," I said to Asami. "This isn't you. You have to stop this."

She laughed. Removing her mask and cloak before she dropped them to the ground. She wore a slick black suit that hugged her body. Around her were snake like whips of darkness. They moved and seemed to slither across her body.

"You are right, Avatar. I'm not your wife. Your wife was dead the second you encased her into that tree."

Before another word was said, she took off at a sprint towards me and out of pure instinct I lifted a bolder shielding myself from the glowing purple hand.

The rock shattered, but as I looked at her, she stood as if nothing was wrong as if she hadn't just tried to attack me.

Her eyes were now crimson, and the darkness seemed to whip around more erratically and wildly.

 _ **She's losing control, Korra.**_

"Asami, stop if you push any further, you're going to kill yourself."

But nothing was getting through to her anymore. Her body seemed to pulse with purple as we exchanged punch after punch. I felt the pain, and my energy drain from me with each connection.

"Enough!"

I took a deep breath and allowed the Avatar State to be triggered.

In a harmony of voices, I spoke to Asami.

"Vaatu, you will never be able to fully take control of that girl's body. Humans were never intended to house us. You will destroy yourself if you continue to push."

I watched as Asami too changed in front of me how her body seemed to arch more animalistic her hands nearly turning into claws the blackness almost web-like around her body and pulsing as if alive.

Her voice was dark and distorted.

"It does not matter anymore Raava! My plan has nearly been completed. The largest two nations are at the peak of chaos, and its sweet scents energize me. Soon I will not need a body to maintain my form. Soon I'll have enough power to engulf the world!"

As she spoke the space around her seemed to darken, and like a black hole, the light was distorted and absorbed.

 _ **You must fight Korra. You must destroy Vaatu before he becomes too strong.**_

I looked at the creature that was once my wife. Her form disgusting compared to the beauty she used to be.

I took a few steps, and before I could think, I raised my fists and charge.

The clash thundered and shook the ground beneath us, but it didn't stop me.

Around us all four elements fought against the darkness Asami commanded.

We were spiraling and moving as if none of the forces of physics matter nor what was happening to the world around us.

Engulf with the urgency to destroy, to right this horrible wrong I managed to seize Asami by her throat. Her tentacles whipped and clawed at my skin, but the elements held them back protecting me.

And there we stood like that day seven years ago, a whirlwind of power and darkness all around us. The knowledge that someone was going to die hung in the air, but instead of protecting the woman I loved I was going to kill her. I felt myself pause when I saw the fear in her eyes and her hands tighten around my clenched hand.

 _ **Korra you must stop Vaatu, NOW.**_

I took a breath and raised my fist, but before I could throw my power into her, a tremendous force hit the center of my chest.

I felt the Avatar State leave my body almost instantly and Raava's voice silenced.

I tried to bend Earth, tried to bend anything, but nothing came to my call.

I looked up to see Asami also back to normal gasping and writhing in pain as she coughed and choked for air and in front of her was a brightness, no a creature…Esmay? That's what Asami called it.

The creature seemed to be a blend of the elements as her skin trembled and shifted between the colors of blues, reds, and browns. Then she smiled showing her sharp teeth.

"I thought I was tilting the scales, but you should be more worried about what's changing inside of you then my meddling," and with another smile, she turned.

I stood as my friends who had at some point during my battle with Asami gained consciousness rallied around me.

"We can't let them escape," I said as I stumbled to get up, but the bald man took Asami in his arms and flew?

FLEW!

I watched as he entered an airship above and before we could take another step, we heard the inhaling of the combustor. We scattered as we avoided the hits and the shards of ice, but when we turned to fight back, they were gone.

* * *

I could hear the sounds of wind as I sat there on the ground, my knees to my chest. I could see the disturbed rubble at my feet as I stared down, but as I looked up to see Mako talking to me, I felt nothing, heard nothing.

"I tried to kill her," I whispered even though I knew that wasn't what he was asking.

What was changing inside of me? What had that creature meant? I had only done what Raava told me to do, what the power of light told me to do. I was just trying to do the right thing.

"Korra. Is your bending really gone?"

I looked up again, at his concerned amber eyes then down at the few stones at my feet.

I tried to move them, lift them, but nothing happened.

"I don't understand did that creature bloodbend you like Noatak?"

I shook my head.

"I feel numb, drained. Nothing like what he did to me."

My head went to the moment she was looking at me as I held her throat. The fear in her eyes. The fear I caused.

"Korra you have to snap out of it," said Iroh. "We have to find a way to control the riots and violence happening in the Earth Kingdom and now here in the Fire Nation. We need you to give hope to the world."

I almost became everything I fought against. How am I supposed to be the hope of this world and save Asami without becoming a monster myself?

I don't think there is a way to avoid it. If I am to stop Vaatu, I will have to become something darker. I will have to find the same strength Avatar Kyoshi had when she made her choice.

I stood.

"We'll figure this out Iroh, I promise you. We will get the Nations back as they were and stop Vaatu."

I have to find a way, even if it means I have to push all my feelings aside, I have to find a way to destroy Asami.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

Again let me know what you think. Have a great day and till next time.

EM ;)


End file.
